The Heart Doesn't Know What It Wants
by Slayer4U828
Summary: Done - This takes place a year after "From Dead to Worse" Eric has been MIA since the new take over & Sookie is confused & hurt because he hasn't contacted her in any way & she ends up falling for Bill again b/c he is there for her. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mine!

**Author Note: **Hello everyone this is my first True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse story came to me one day during work and I kept writing it down on post its and finally typed it up lol. This story takes place a year after "_From Dead to Worse_" but I will use some ideas from book nine "_Dead and Gone" _I chose to use 8th book because it fit my story line better. Oh and I'm going to use the idea of the show as well like here Tara works in the bar and at the store she owns too. Hey the economy sucks right now having two jobs is good lol why not use that in the story. Also my story is being told by Sookie's view like the books with the other characters as well like the show. If you have any questions about the story let me know I'm going to do my best how on describing what has happened in a year. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Mine**

It was just another night in the bar, the same people who came for a burger and fries, the same who played pool with a beer, and of course my brother Jason doing anything he can to avoid his beloved wife Crystal.

He will hang with his pals from work and joke around like always and caring that he had a wife at home waiting for him but I made no point to be in his business and tell him how a husband should act, who knows maybe they were having problems and he prefer being away from her but like I said I don't want to be in his business.

I know how they say that the older brother/sister of a family is supposed to protect his/her younger siblings but Jason and I were total opposites I always had to look out for him and get him out of trouble. My parents and Gran knew I was the responsible one and I have a good head on my shoulders. But Jason isn't a little boy any more he needs to start doing things for himself and start making right choices and besides I have my own problems.

A year has passed since the take over with the new King. Bill has been working crazy with this new King doing special projects for him whenever he asked and Eric wow Eric I haven't seen him in a year since he's been so busy. No calls, text, Pam checking up on me, nothing of the sorts. I guess Eric didn't care any more about me because he is always checking up on me and making sure I'm okay. He probably didn't like how he remembered everything that happened between us when he wasn't himself and how he agree to be with me forever. The great Eric giving everything up for a human was not like him.

I was sad and confused thinking that maybe there will be a chance that Eric will walk through my door and crawled in bed with me and tell me he loves me and wants to be with me and he doesn't ever want to let me go. There were nights were I will cry myself to sleep wishing he was with me and I will try to connect with him from the blood bond but it was like he blocked it some how so I took that as he really didn't want nothing to do with me. I will sit in my backyard hoping I see a shadow of some sorts thinking it was Eric but one night it was Bill and he stayed with me and we talked and talked like how we used to. Eventually we started to date again I admit it felt weird being with him after everything we been through and then me with Eric but Bill has been there for me and my feelings for Eric were slowly going away while my feelings for Bill were coming back again.

Now back to work, I don't know for some reason I felt restless today like I didn't want to be in and I just want to run home and have some me time where I change to comfy pajamas and curl up on my bed reading a romance novel.

I was about to take my break since my side of the tables were pretty empty but then a couple walked in and decided to sit on my tables. I rolled my eyes and took out my pen from my hair.

I walked over to them and handed them the menus, "Hi I'm Sookie, how ya'll doing this evening?" I greeted and smiled brightly at them. They return the smile and looked over the menus. I never seen them before around here so I decided to take a sneak peak into their minds and see what they were up to just to play it safe.

"_Hm the turkey burger looks good." "God I hope the toll truck comes fast the kids are waiting for me." _So they were from out of town and their car broke down on the way.

"We won't be staying too long we are just waiting for a toll truck. For now I'll have a coke and the chicken soup." Said the woman and handed me the menu. She looked about in her mid 30s, dark brown curly hair and had it picked up half way. Her husband had black short hair and was a big on the chubby side.

"Well since I'm the one doing the driving I will have a nice turkey burger with American cheese and fries please. Oh and a coke. Thank you." He gave me his order and menu. "I'll put in your order and bring out your cokes." I said and turned away from them.

"Hey Tara can I get two cokes with a little bit of ice." I said to my good friend Tara who was the bartender. "Here you go Sookie. So any plans after your shift is over?" She handed me the two cokes.

"I'm not sure yet Bill wanted to go to the movies and see that new war movie but I don't really much care for it. Why what you have in mind?" Bill my vampire boyfriend loves war movies well anything action really just your typical guy even if he's undead.

"Lets do a girls night out. We haven't done one in ages! You, Amelia and I hitting up some clubs dancing with cute guys." I cringed, "I don't know Bill gets very jealous when he smells other men on me." Bill even gets upset when Sam hugs me.

"So take a shower before you see him come on Sookie." "It's not that simple Tara. Vamps can smell anything with or without a shower. I don't know Tara; I have to discuss this with Bill."

"Discuss what with me?" And there was my vampire boyfriend with that chilly voice that always sent my whole body to shake. He gave me a peck on the lips and sat on the bar stool.

"I'll be right back let me just bring these cokes to that couple over there." I said and left Tara and Bill at the bar. "Hello Tara, may I please have an O Negative." Bill asked kindly like a southern gentlemen and Tara went to fetch him a bottle of TruBlood.

"Bill the thing Sookie wanted to discuss with you is that we girls being Amelia, Sookie and myself want to do a girls night out tonight." Tara began and Bill looked puzzle.

"Girls night out? Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" Bill thought girls night out was for teenagers who will have sleep over and talk about boys. "No, girls night out is for any age it's were a group of female friends get together and go bar hopping or hit up some clubs. Dancing with cute…ourselves." Tara corrected.

"And you want Sookie to go with you?" Bill was bothered by the idea that his Sookie going to clubs and could possibly dance with other men, she was after all very beautiful. "Um yea she's my best friend and we used to do it when we were younger and it be fun to bring Amelia along." Tara explained to him.

I eventually came back and Bill didn't look too happy and Tara seemed nervous. "Darling, do you want to go to this club with your friends tonight?" I looked at Tara and gave her a cold glare I didn't want Bill to know right now I wanted to discuss it with him privately.

"Um yes it be fun to do normal girl stuff." I wouldn't mind going out and having fun being around vampires is making me feel not like a normal girl any more.

Bill took my arm gently and pulled me to the side for privacy, "Sookie if you wish to go that is fine I know you hate feeling like you don't have your independence. But once you leave the club I want you to come home to me this way I know you are home safe and in my arms. Also I can make you forget the men you danced with." He smirked and I got what he meant which was to rock my world and make me forget the other losers.

"Aw thanks Bill! I promise I'll be very careful and come home to you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on his cold lips. "Tara I can go!" I waved at her and Tara smiled brightly.

Bill smiled at me, "I'll go home now so you can finish your shift." He said and I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm once more to make me face him and whisper in my ear, "Don't wear anything under so I can have easier access unless you want me to rip it off of you." He licked my ear lobe and I had to control myself from not taking him into the supply room and having my way with him right now.

My cheeks grew rosy and I shyly smiled even though we had sex a lot of times I still get shy about the idea of it and talking about it as well. That's what Bill loves about me that even though we went far in our relationship I still have my innocent's moments.

Bill left and Tara came and hugged me, "Yay! I can't wait till we get off and get ready for our girls night out! Just one thing…" "Yes you can borrow my clothes." I already knew what she was going to ask she always borrowed my clothes since we were kids even though she could afford her own now since she worked two jobs but old habits never died.

Sam let us leave early since the bar wasn't so busy and he can take care of closing himself. Gotta say Sam is like the best boss ever! We made it to my house that used to belong to my Gran but I took over since she passed away. It took some getting use to when I would come home and she was sitting in the living room by the fire waiting for me to make sure I got home alright.

I called Amelia asking if she will like to join us but she said she was out with Tray and they decided to go away for a week just a spur of the moment those two together were crazy and they were made for each other.

We were both in my room looking through my closet of what to wear for tonight. "What club are we going to?" I asked Tara since I had no idea where we are having fun at and to get an idea what to wear for the night.

"Oh that new one that opened up I think two weeks ago call _Forbidden_ I read that it's the hottest new place to party and have fun." "Sounds cool. Hmm I think I go with all black or maybe black and red. Oh I don't know!"

Tara picked out from my closet a black mini skirt and a dark blue lacy top and for her feet she worn a pair of my strapping black heels. I finally decided on black tights with my black high boots with a nice dark red top that was a bit low cut to show some cleavage but not too much where I will be consider easy can't have that.

This outfit is going to drive Bill crazy when I come home to him I might get the best sex of my life! Even though with Bill sex is always great the way he touches me in all the right places, his cold lips running up and down my warm body sending chills and his….okay no more thinking about it.

We both began applying make up Tara decided to do a soft blue eye shadow to match the top and I decided to do smokey black eye shadow to fit the dark look. I curled up my hair so it looks wild and sexy and Tara kept her hair straight.

We both stare in the mirror and loved what we saw, "We look hot!" Tara said and I agreed with her. We then went into my car and drove to the club it was on the way to Shreveport, I prayed that a certain blonde vampire didn't sense me coming near that's if he even gave a damn to show up.

I parked the car in the parking lot and we waited on line to get in. It was finally our turn and we show our Ids as proof we were 21 and over. We walked in and it was dark with flashing colorful lights in the dance floor and loud music playing. There were booths on the side so the dance floor was huge. As we walked in I swear every man who was single or not single was looking at us like a piece of meat.

We made our way to the bar, "I'll have a gin and tonic with a little bit of ice." This way I get more liquor than just ice. "I'll have a screwdriver for now." Tara ordered.

The bartender gave us the drinks we then sat by an empty booth and watched the people dance on the floor and having a good time. Right now they were doing a mix of today's music pop mix with some hip hop it was very catchy.

Tara jugged down her drink and put it on the table, "We didn't come here to watch people dance lets go party." She said and dragged me to the dance floor. We began dancing to the music I was being careful because Tara didn't give me enough time to put my drink down. So I will sip and dance.

Tara was really getting down I guess that screwdriver already got to her, boy was that fast! I saw guys were noticing us dancing together and you can see the drool coming down their mouth as they watched us dance one of them was brave enough to come between us and dance with us. I felt uncomfortable since I have a boyfriend and not just a regular boyfriend a vampire boyfriend.

So I let Tara have the guy and I sat back down with my drink at the booth. I was having a good time even though I wasn't dancing but it felt nice going out doing something I want to do for a change. Sometimes I wish I was normal like the rest of them out there not being able to hear someone thoughts and I hate to say this but even associating with vampires.

"Hello beautiful, how are you doing this evening?" Some strange man came and sat next to me on the booth. I was used to men hitting on me because of the bar and my body can't forget the blonde hair men go crazy for blonds.

He was tall medium built dark spikey hair with an eye brown piercing and a tattoo on his neck not sure what it was but it look like a snake.

"Sorry not interested I have a boyfriend." I said and continued drinking. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and bought me to him, "Where is this boyfriend of yours? If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't let a sexy thing like yourself come here alone." Like I never heard that line before sheesh men can be such pigs.

"_Oh man I can't wait to screw her brains out. God her breasts look so good to suck."_ I felt disgusted and I tried to get up but he held me down. "Why you running off so soon? Come on let me show you a good time." He whispers in my ear and I can smell the liquor on him it seems he's been drinking all day.

"Let me go." I warned. Then all of a sudden the stranger wasn't next to me any more and was pulled away roughly by the shirt, "I think the lady said she wasn't interested." Just my luck there he was the tall blond Viking Eric. Don't get me wrong I was happy to see him because he saved me from this creep but still, Eric!

"What are you her boyfriend?" The idiot asked. Eric smirked, "One day I like to be. Now leave before I make you leave." He said and shown him his fangs. Once he saw that he ran and left the bar.

Eric then made himself comfortable and sat across from me on the booth. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something, "No thank you? No thank god you came Eric? Eric I am now in your debt? Nothing?"

"Thanks Eric for saving me from that big evil man I don't know what I would have done without you. Oh and it's nice seeing you again how you've been? " I sarcastically said to him and he picked up on it.

He then got a little too comfortable in the booth he stretch out his legs and placed them on the table and put his hands behind his head. "So what are you doing here? Slow night at work? No busy meetings or what not?" I asked him since he never left his precious Fangtasia and the new King.

"Nope I always check out the new clubs or bars that opened around my area to see the new competition I might have. Besides I picked up on your scent and decided to pop by for a visit since I haven't seen you in a while." He grinned. "Lucky me." I sarcastically said to him and rolled my eyes.

"So Bill let you off the leash?" I took that as an insult and how did he know that I was with Bill oh right he smells him on me, "I am not Bill's dog! Even though I am _his_ girlfriend I am not one of those fang bangers you vampires are used to having."

"You don't know how badly I want to claim you as my own." He looked at me with lustful eyes and his fangs extended a bit, that's how you know when a vampire is excited the fangs come out.

"Eric you lost your chance I'm with Bill now. We are boyfriend and girlfriend none of this master and slave business. And I know you vamps find that hard for a human and a vampire to be together but Bill isn't like the rest of you vampires." Ever since I met Eric at his bar that he own he has been forever obsessed with me and wanting me he finally got me but he didn't remember it then he did and disappear on me.

"But for how long? Most relationships don't last when a vampire is with a human. I have been a live for a very long time and they always end badly." Eric said to me. "If that is so then why do you want me?" I shot back at him; let's see if he likes them apples.

He softly chuckle and sat up, "These vampire and human relationships end badly because one of them will betray the other. You may give up Bill to the Fellow Ship of the Sun to save your brother lets say or Bill may give you up to save his own unlife." Typical Eric never giving me the answer I want to hear as to why he is after me if a human and a vampire can't be together.

He came closer to me and his face was inches from mine, "But I can sense that you really do love him and you will do whatever it takes for the two of you to be happy even if it's to risk your own life which you have done for him. But tell me what has he done for you to show his love for you? The only way he shows it is when he has you in his bed but maybe he only loves your blood and company but not all of you. I just want to warn you be careful with Bill I don't trust him fully he hurt you before he can do it again."

He then reached out and softly pushes my hair behind my ear, "I hate to see this beautiful face in pain and full of tears. Be careful sweet Sookie."

I looked into his eyes and call me crazy but Eric seem truthful of what he was telling me but I had to remind myself he was the reason I was sad and confused after he just left without a word but I didn't want to bring it up, "How do I know this isn't an act for me to distance myself from Bill and you come in to sweep me off my feet?"

He then got up the booth and looked down on me, "Just be careful." Was the last thing he said to me because he left in a flash.

Tara and I left the club and I had to help her walk since she has a little too much to drink I only had one drink since I was going to drive. I dropped her off first at her home and helped her up the stairs and to her bed. Once that was done I got back in my car and drove over to Bill's just like he wanted me too.

I kept thinking what Eric told me that to keep my eyes open around Bill, but why? Bill hasn't been acting funny toward me or anything I mean yea we saw each other less that is because he's been busy with his vampire work but that's all. Did Eric know something about Bill that I didn't again? Was it true what Eric said that Bill only loves drinking my blood and just sleeping with me? I made it to the little drive way by Bill's house.

I got out of the car and just lean on the car thinking if I should go in or not, Bill was expecting me to come right home to him right after. Then I noticed from the windows that the light in the living room was on so that meant Bill was probably in the living room reading or working.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the front door as I got closer I heard soft music playing from the piano and I knew it was Bill playing since he loved playing soft classical tunes from his time. I opened the door and walked in to the old Compton house.

He looked up at me and nodded but continued playing. I threw my purse and slipped off my coat on the railing of the stair case. When I walked back into the living room he looked me up and down at my clubbing outfit and had a sly smile on his face. I then walked over to him and sat next to him on the little bench of the piano and watched him play, we do this a lot I sit and hear him play.

He once told me that playing the piano keeps him at ease and it reminds him of when he was a young boy being force to play piano by his parents because back then it was like a must to play some sort of instrument and become famous because of it but he just wanted to play for fun not for show.

He suddenly stopped playing and looked at him; he inhaled deeply and growled, "You smell like Eric." He wasn't too happy about that.

"This guy was hitting on me at the club and wouldn't back off then Eric came out of blue and made him go away. We just talked is all." I explained to him but seeing the look on his face he still wasn't too happy. "How did Eric know you will be there?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know maybe he picked up on my scent since the club was around Shreveport where Fangtasia is. Anyone ever tell you vampires that smelling people is kind of gross?" I tried changing the conversation just a bit. Bill swung his legs the other side of the bench and got up to sit on the couch away from me.

I was getting fed up with his jealous crap, "Bill what is the big deal? I'm with you Bill not Eric you saw what a mess I was after he just left but you came and took care of me and made me love you again. So, what if I smell like him not like we well you know." I got up from the bench and was now standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "You might as well since you reek of him."

I sighed and decided to play the sexy kitten card it's a good trick we women have against men during a fight, "Oh Bill when are you gonna realize it's only you I want not him." I settle myself onto his lap and was straddling his waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzle his neck, "I'm yours and always will be." I whisper in his ear and the way he looked at me when I said I'm his was the most sexist look alive and the most sexist thing you can say to a vampire as well.

He all of a sudden flipped me on my back now and he was on top, he captured my lips in the most passionate kiss and his cold hands made its way down to my womanhood and I felt him growl in my mouth when he realize I obeyed him when he said to wear nothing underneath.

He then let go of my lips and his fangs were out the last thing he said before he plunged his fangs into my neck was, "MINE!"

* * *

TBC…

Done! Tell me what you think? Should I keep writing more? Do you want more? Let me know! I have like 10 chapters line up already just you say the word and I keep posting them lol…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Box

**AN:** New Chapter! Thanks to those that review my story you inspire me to post another chapter and more to come. Now on to chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Black Box**

I woke up with the sun light hitting on my face full blast. I took the pillow under my head and placed it over my head to cover my face from the sun. I felt so sore, weak and tired; having sex with a vampire is a workout!

I knew Bill wasn't by my side since the sun was up; I hate that I can't wake up in his arms or have morning sex with him like a normal couple will do.

I rolled over on my side and was now facing Bill's side of the bed so empty. I reached over and softly touched his pillow and the black shirt he left on the bed.

I sat up grabbed Bill's shirt slipped it on and I walked over well more limped over to the drawer that was mine and pulled out a pair of blue jogging pants. Bill and I took turns sleeping over at each other's place I kept things in his place and he kept things in mine.

I went and gather up my clothes from the other night and placed them in a bag so I can bring them home and wash it since it had some blood marks on it. As I bend down to tie my sneakers wow what a sharp pain I need to tell Bill to go easy next time.

I came down the stairs and passed by Bill's hidey hole and I placed my hand on the door yearning to be with him, "Bye Bill." I said and left his house.

I walked through the graveyard to my house it was such a beautiful day it was nice and warm but not that nasty warm where it felt sticky. I couldn't wait to run home slipped on a two piece and sit under the sun and get a tan.

When I got home I noticed on my porch a small black box with a red ribbon on top. I went to the bushes and found a large stick to poke it with because with my luck it could be a bomb or who knows what. I poked it softly and nothing happened this time I poked a little harder and still nothing.

Since nothing happened I walked up to my porch slowly I painfully bend down and touched the box with my fingertips still nothing happened I grabbed the box and it was velvet one that meant jewelry was inside. Who will send me jewelry? I wonder to myself I removed the ribbon and opened the box slowly inside was a white gold necklace with a tear drop diamond.

I took it out and examined it; it was very beautiful and looked expensive. I saw there was a little note inside:

_Can't wait to see you wear this when you see me tonight._

That's it? That didn't help much. Maybe the diamond had a camera or a mic inside to spy on me so I looked closely at the diamond but I saw nothing.

Maybe Bill bought it for me and thought it would be romantic to leave it on my front steps so I can think of him all day and couldn't wait to see him to show how much I love the gift? I laughed to myself Bill buy me a thoughtful gift not likey I'm surprise if he even buys me flowers or chocolates but you never know these vampires can surprise ya in a good and bad way.

I walked into my house and placed the box on the kitchen table and sat down to stare at it and figure out who in the world got it for me if it wasn't Bill. Then I heard the house phone ring so I went to pick it up, "Hello?" I answered and it was Jason boy I wonder what trouble he got himself into this time.

"Hey Sook, do you mind if I come over for my lunch break and grabbed something to eat?" "What you forgot to go grocery shopping again? Jason you need to start controlling your money and not waste it on booze and other useless stuff you buy." I scolded him every week or so he will call and ask to eat here because he ran out of money to buy himself some food that or he didn't want to go home and have lunch with his wife, why on earth did he marry her if he spend more time away from her.

"Come on Sookie just a ham sandwich is all I ask." He began to beg. I rolled my eyes, "Fine but only you come don't go inviting the whole world." I said to him because knowing Jason he will invite his whole work crew to come have lunch at the house and expect me to cook for everyone and then hung up the phone on him.

I went up to my room pulled out a red and white two piece, grabbed some sun tan lotion, towel, beach chair and my radio. I walked to my backyard placed the chair on the ground the towel over the chair so I didn't get those red marks from the chair and placed the radio by the chair. I rubbed the lotion to the parts that will be expose to the sun and I laid down and relax.

I put my cell phone to go off in an hour incase I dozed off so I can turn over. That's what ended up happening I dozed off right away since I didn't get much sleep last night. I suddenly felt cold wet droplets hitting my bare stomach I sat up right away and shrieked from the cold.

My vision was a bit blur form the sun. I covered my eyes with my hands and looked at the figure standing by me, "Damn it Jason you could have just waken me up the polite way instead of…you!" It was the guy from the club who was hitting on me the other night, what the hell was he doing here and how the hell did he find me?

"Sorry for disturbing you but I wanted to apologize for my actions at the club." The pervert started out with. "How did you find me?" I asked right away and took my towel to cover myself up from this sicko.

"Oh I work with your brother Jason. He invited me to lunch since I'm the new guy and when we walked in I noticed the family pictures on the walls and saw it was you and then when I looked out back there you are so I came to apologize." Damn Jason there he goes not listening to me when I say not to invite any one into the house.

Before I got to say anything he cut me off, "My name is Jake Clark I moved from Shreveport to Bon Tomps for personal reasons. I'm sorry for the way I acted if your boyfriend didn't come in time…"

I cut him off right there, "He's NOT my boyfriend just someone I work with." I guess you can say that about Eric. "The point is I'm sorry I wasn't myself that night I never get that way." "That is alright I'm used to men acting dumb when they are drunk I'm a waitress at a bar so I deal with it all the time. Where's Jason?"

"He's in the kitchen preparing the sandwiches for us, will you like one?" He politely asked even though it was my food he was offering. "Nah I'm not hungry at the moment. Go please enjoy my food." That made him laugh, "You're a sweet and funny girl too bad I made the wrong impression of myself now I don't have a shot with you."

I got up from the chair and stretch my arms out and cracked my neck and then I heard Jake gasped.

"Your neck, were you attacked by one?" I covered my neck with my hand right away, "Oh no I…" "She dates one of them he makes a meal out of her. She's a fangbanger. Here you go Jake." Jason said as he walked over to us and handed Jake his sandwich.

"Jason you have no right telling anyone my business. Yes I am dating a vampire, no I am not a fangbanger and yes he does bite me and I love it!" I shouted and stomped away back into the house. They followed me of course because they had to go back to the kitchen. I went and made myself some ice tea.

"Hey Sookie what's in the black box?" Jason asked and before I had time to snatch it from him he already opened it up. "Whew wee! Sookie who gave you this? Was it Bill?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out. I came home and found it on the porch and it came with a note but all it says is _can't wait to see you wear this when you see me tonight._" I took the necklace from Jason and placed it back in the box.

"Maybe it was that tall blond who came to your rescue at the club?" Once Jake said that then it hit me it was ERIC who gave me the jewelry box maybe he felt bad for not showing his face for a year and decided to give me a gift instead, wow 1,000 years old and he still doesn't know women.

"What tall blond?" Jason questioned. "Oh remember the one that stayed with me and I asked you to buy him clothes. He's Bill's boss I guess you can say."

"Jesus Sook another vampire? Why you keep mixing yourself with them? They will end up killing you, you know that right?"

"Like we are any better. I will be up in my room and when I come down I want you gone." I said to him and went up to my room. I heard Jake said before I closed my door, "Your sister is hot!"

I was in my room pacing back and forth pent up with frustrations from Jason's comments, what Eric told me at the club about Bill, Bill just being Bill, and now this damn necklace that Eric gave me. Why will Eric give me such a beautiful necklace? Did it have magic on it and if I wear it I will obey his wishes? I heard Jason's truck turn on so that meant Jason was on his way out and I have the house to myself again.

As I was coming down I jumped a little from fright because Jake was still here. "Jake what are you still doing here?" I asked him as I covered my heart from the near heart attack I almost had. "Sorry just that I…I was wondering if you like to do dinner some time?"

I felt bad for the guy I knew from reading his mind that his mother was ill which is why he drank so much that night at the club since it was his last night in his home town and since he's the eldest and only child it was his responsibility to take care of her and leave his life in Shreveport.

"Jake that will be a nice idea and thanks for the offer but I have a boyfriend I know he's a vampire but he is my boyfriend. We can be friends, if you like?"

He nodded and Jason honks the horn of the truck, "I understand and friends is cool with me. I will see you more often since I'm working with your brother now. It was nice to properly meet you Sookie. Bye." He kissed me on the cheek and ran out to Jason out front.

I watched them drive away and Jake waved bye to me and I did the same. I sometimes get upset that I can't date a normal Joe, I tried the dating scene few times but it was so hard to date someone if you can read their thoughts.

Like any girl I dreamed of owning a big house with white fences all around with a big yard with couple of kids running around in it and two dogs playing with the kids and with my successful, caring, sweet and handsome husband sitting on chair admiring our happiness.

Now that dream was down the drained, vampires can't have children nor can they marry humans since its illegal. They are still working on making it legal in Bon Temps. I was in a relationship that wasn't going any where. Maybe this is what Eric meant that I won't ever be happy with Bill because he can't give me things that a normal girl wants. Then why did Eric want me, did he forget he's a vampire as well?

I took the necklace out of the box and examine it. It looked like a regular necklace and it looked new not old and ancient where maybe it could have magic on it. I was tempted to wear it but scared to put it on because I wasn't sure what it was. And what did Eric mean that I be seeing him tonight?

Argh it's bad enough that men are confusing now I gotta deal with confusing vampires as well.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter done! This one is really short compare to the first one I posted just I wanted to keep this one small and simple. Well let me know what you think. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Doing The Right Thing

**AN:** Hello readers here is chapter three! This one is a little bit longer then chapter two it seems the more dramatic ones are the most longest chapters lol. Oh and I thought I explained in the first chapter in my author's note that the reason Eric has been missing in action is because he was busy with the take over and had meetings after meetings and had no time to see Sookie or anything. I try to add more of where Eric's been and such and maybe do a flash back of how Sookie and Bill came to be.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Doing The Right Thing?**

The sun began to set and I completed all my chores since I had the day off from work, I really did love it when I had days off from work and get to enjoy some day time activities. I decided to take a nice relaxing bath before Bill came over once he woke up.

I turned the water on and put some nice vanilla scented bubbles in it and it began to slowly fill it up with white form. I turned on the radio I have and put a station that played everything.

I began to take off my blue jean shorts, socks, and my white tank top. I stare at myself in the mirror and admire my body then I began to dance in front of the mirror to the song that was playing on the radio.

Bill loved it when I did these little strip teases for him and the lap dance he went crazy for that. Like not too long ago when we just turn two months together I asked Bill to come over because I had a romantic night planed for our two month anniversary and I wanted to do something we never done before which was dress up/role playing.

He came to my house like I asked and I had candles all over the place and I called out to him from my bed room asking him to come to me and when he opened the door I was in a school girl outfit that show off my flat stomach and the skirt was so short my butt cheeks were hanging out. I didn't even get a chance to speak to him Bill came and just grabbed me and well you know what happened after that. After that night he will ask me to dress up for him and put on a show and in the end I will get the wildest sex you can imagine.

I laughed to myself for my silly and naughty behavior. I took off the rest of my clothes and went inside the bathtub; oh it felt very good after such a long day.

After that nice warm bubble bath I washed up and got out. I began to dry myself everywhere and once I was somewhat dry I put on my pink bathrobe. I began combing my hair and I stopped because I noticed the black velvet box that held the tear drop diamond necklace, should I wear it? I felt like it was taunting me and asking me to wear it. Hey why not it was meant to be worn regardless who gave it to me.

I put the necklace on and admire how it looked on me if Eric did buy it he had good taste. I bend over to put some moose in my damp hair so it had extra body in it once it dried up. As I picked my head up I almost had a heart attack and screamed when I saw Bill standing by the door way.

"Bill!! I told you many times not to sneak up on me like that. There's this thing called knocking, you heard of it?" I said to him and turned back to the mirror to rubbed lotion on my face and arms.

Bill walked behind me, "I am sorry for scaring you like that once again Sookie. You should have waited for me so we can shower together. You smell so delicious." He inhaled my hair and moved it to the side to kiss my neck the same spot where he left his fang marks.

He didn't notice the new shiny necklace around my neck, so that meant he didn't get it for me or else he would have made a comment about it. So I scratch Bill from my list on the mystery of who gave me this necklace.

He began untying my robe and I slapped his hand away, "Bill no I just shower and I don't want to get dirty all over again." I laughed because I saw from the reflection that he was pouting.

He then ran his cold hand under my robe and smirked and I gasped as I felt his fingers enter me, "Just how I like it no undergarments." He quickly turned me around so now I was facing him and lifted me up on the bathroom counter. He was hard, ready out and about, and talk about vampire speed because I didn't even notice when he took out his manhood.

He enters me in one quick motion and I yelped in pain and pleasure. "Oh Bill." I moaned softly as he enters in and out of me.

He captures my lips in a deep kiss and slips his tongue into my mouth and our tongues began to rub against one another. Bill loved it when I sucked on his tongue and chew on his bottom lip which I was doing so that earn a faster pace as he went in and out of me and a growl.

Then I felt a slight vibration and a ringing sound on my right leg must be Bill's phone. Bill huffed and let go of my lips, stopped and answer his phone.

Bill rolled his eyes when he saw who it was and I automatically knew who it was, perfect timing. "Hello Eric. Tonight? Sookie and I had plans….fine we'll see you there." Bill hung up the phone and withdrew himself from me. He zipped up his pants and I came off the counter. Bill informed me that Eric requested to see us right away and didn't say why he wanted us there.

Since we were gonna go out I didn't want to smell like sex so I was gonna take a quick shower but Bill caught my arm, "No don't shower keep the scent so Eric can know."

"Ew Bill! That's gross this jealously crap has to end. You might as well pee on me to mark me as your property." I ranted and hopped into the shower just to wash my body. When I came out Bill was lying on my bed with his hand behind his head waiting for me to get ready.

I opened my closet and started thinking of what to wear, "Did he say why he wants us there? Do I have to read people again? He hasn't asked to see us in a while, why now? Is this a casual outing? What are we doing once we come back? Does this meeting involve us going away yet again?" I asked him all these questions one after the other as I kept looking for an outfit I don't know why I was going crazy looking for an outfit.

"He didn't really say much just demanded for us to be there. Dress casual and honestly I like to finish up what we started in the bathroom." I looked at him and he was serious about the bathroom part, "Bill sometimes I swear you act like a teenage boy." I playfully threw a sock at him but he caught it before it hit him vampire reflex, gotta love it.

"What can I say; darling sex with you is wonderful." He said and my cheeks grew red and I turned my attention back to my clothes.

I decided on light blue skinny leg jeans that hung on to my every curve and a nice and cute light pink wrap around short sleeve top and that had a slight v neck.

As I was applying light natural make up and picking up my hair with a clip Bill came behind me once more, "Here were this perfume I love the smell of it." He handed me the perfume _romance_.

Then I notice in the mirror he was starring at me with a puzzle look, "Is that a new necklace? I never have seen it before, where did you get it?" _Crap what do I do?_ I thought to myself thinking what to say to him. "Oh this I found it in Gran's jewelry box." I'm going to hell for lying about my poor sweet dead Grandma.

"Sookie, I can feel when you are lying." Bill said in such a cold voice. I mentally kicked myself of course he will know because he drank my blood, damn it Sookie. "Now who gave you the necklace?" He asked one more time but with a demanding tone.

I turned around to face him thinking what to say in my head, "I have a hunch on who might have gotten it. I came home after being with you and found this on my front porch. I thought it was from you but since you asking I'm guessing it wasn't."

"So you decide it was best to wear it instead of investigating it? Sookie it could have magic on it that could be evil and hurt you." He was furious and my anger began to build up as well.

I grabbed the perfume bottle and put some on, "I'm wearing it and I feel just fine. Like I _SAID_ I thought you gave it to me excuse me for wishful thinking that my own boyfriend will buy me a gift for once." I slammed down the perfume bottle and walked away from him to grab my shoes. I put on my shoes very angry like with attitude and once I was done slamming down on them so it made a loud clicking sound on the floor.

"So who do you think gave it to you, huh? Was it Eric? He is always buying you stuff. I know that he bought you that red coat you love so much."

I shot back at him, "If you think its Eric can't you just simply smell the box and see if you pick up his scent!"

I just about had it, "I'm not a fang banger Bill! I'm your girlfriend so you need to start treating me like one. I know you haven't been human for a while but you should remember how to treat a lady. I don't ask much from you but will it kill you to be romantic for once. Did you treat your wife this way when you were alive? I feel sorry for her."

He was suddenly in front of my face his eyes glaring me with such anger I gave him the same look to let him know I wasn't scare of him, "You will not speak ill of my wife. Put your damn coat on and let's go." He said and was out the door.

I heard the front door slammed shut and his car was turned on. I grabbed the coat Eric got me it wasn't the weather for it but I wanted to piss him off even more so then he was already and went to the car, I opened my own door because he usually does it for me and I went in.

The car ride to Shreveport was very quiet; Bill didn't even look my way or anything. He wanted to give me the silent treatment I can do the same thing. I crossed my arms over my chest and just looked out the window. We finally reach Fangtasia and Bill parked the car in the back. Once again he didn't open my door so I let myself out.

He knocked on the door and Pam greeted us. "Bill. Sookie. How sweet the two of you are an item again and Sookie long time no see. My master is in his office waiting for you two." Pam took us to Eric's office, the place was closed tonight since it was a Monday and people don't usually go out on Monday nights.

Pam began to dryly laugh, "Did the two love birds have a little fight?" "Pam I don't think that is any of your business." I said to her. "Sookie the look on your face says it all. What Bill do this time did he bite too hard?" Pam and her weird sense of humor, if you can call it that.

"Pam now isn't the time and place for that. Just take us to Eric." Bill said to her. She gave Bill a look and opened the office door for us, "Here we are he's in there." She said and walked away to leave us with Eric.

As we walked in Eric was looking over some paper work on his desk he was so into it he barely notice us coming in. Bill coughed to get his attention and Eric picked up his hand and put the pen he was holding down and I felt my heart jump when he looked at me.

"Sookie it's nice seeing you again and Bill thanks for coming on such a short notice. Please have a seat; I'm sorry if I interrupted your outing." He was totally not sorry just the way he said it trying to be polite I wasn't buying it.

"No you didn't interrupt anything, lets just get down to business." Bill said and that was like a slapped to the face when he said that. I tried to control my emotions so I stayed quiet and kept to myself. Bill and Eric began talking business about the King and other stuff I wasn't really paid much attention.

Eric then looked at me with a concern face, "Sookie is something wrong? You're awfully quiet which is unlike you." I stayed quiet I didn't want to explain my personal life with Eric even so much since Bill was right there.

"Bill leave us I want to have a word with Sookie." Eric ordered and waved Bill off. Bill wasn't going to go quiet and leave me alone with a vampire who was a former flame of mine and knew very well he still wanted me, "No I will not leave Sookie alone she needs me here." Bill said to him and I saw the look on Eric's face that he wasn't too please that Bill wasn't obeying him.

Before there was a vampire throw down, "Bill just go, I'll be fine. Just five minutes." I said to him and I placed my hand over his and gave it a small squeeze to reassure him I will be fine. He nodded and got up from his seat he kissed me on the forehead, "If anything happens just scream and I'll be here in a flash." Then Bill left and left me with the Viking.

Once Bill left he got out of his chair and sat where Bill was sitting so he can be closer. He was starring at me and then he smiled, "I knew that necklace will look beautiful on your neck."

"So you got me the necklace why am I not surprise, why?" I asked him I wasn't his to be giving stuff too he made that decision a year ago; I could have been his if we gave us a chance.

"Because you deserve to be treated like the lady that you are and if I recall a lady like yourself will love to be shower with gifts." What he said gave me butterflies its funny how Eric got me.

"Thank you Eric but I can't accept this." I began to take off the necklace but his very icy hands touched my warm ones and he made me stop, "Don't. How about it's a thank you present for all the business you do for us and continued to do whenever we need you."

"Does this mean I won't get paid any more?" I asked and Eric began to laugh at me and I was serious. "Eric I'm serious."

"You will still get paid like I said let it be a thank you gift from me. When you found it, who did you think gave it to you?" He asked me and I didn't want to tell him that I thought it was Bill he might laugh in my face again for saying that.

"I thought it was Bill but deep down I had a feeling that it wasn't him and that it was you." My eyes began to get watery from our fight earlier. Was I really just a sex object to Bill? Some new toy to play with and once he got bored or found a new toy he will put me in a box and up in the attic he did it before to me.

Eric noticed the glossiness in my eyes and lifted my head up so I was looking into his blue eyes, "Sweet Sookie I don't like seeing this sweet angelic face sad. If Bill makes you unhappy why did you take him back?" The dreadful question I don't want to answer.

"I'm with him because I love him. Yes he may not treat me the way I'm supposed to be treated but when he holds me in his arms after we make love I can feel the love he has for me and with the way he looks at me as well. He was there for me when I needed him the most and he cared for me and he makes me feel safe. And I remember what happen in the past between us but he's different now and we are trying to make this work." I didn't want to tell him that the main reason I was with Bill again was because of him. If he hadn't gone MIA I wouldn't have turn to Bill well more Bill coming to me and then our friendship grew and eventually we began dating.

Eric got up from his seat and walked back to his desk, he plopped himself down. He looked me dead straight in the eyes and asked, "Tell me Sookie, why is it so hard to win your heart over? I saved your life countless times and nothing. You just run to your precious Bill and forget I'm even there. I do anything in my power to keep you out of these vampire events or investigations for your safety, I know it seems like I don't put up much of a fight but believe me there were lots more of these outings than the ones we attended."

He took a pause and looked at me and his eyes began to glow which I never seen before, "Even other vampires know how I feel about you. When you come across one don't they tell you Eric will do anything for you? Or your friends tell you talk to Eric he will listen and help us. Funny how they don't mention Bill."

"People mention you because they know you are very strong and powerful." I said to him but he brushed it off.

He sat up and slammed his fist on the table and made me jump in my seat, "So tell me why is it so fucking hard to win your god damn heart over?!"

"You lost your chance when you decided to just disappear on me! Oh I remember everything and poof no more Eric. So you have no one to blame but yourself. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for you."

I never have seen Eric this angry before not even in battle. Then all of a sudden he began to laugh, I was alone in a room with a 1,000 plus year old vampire, who was angry one second and now laughing his head off who knows what was next.

He sat down once more in his chair and ran his hands through his blond locks and let out a frustrated sigh, "I hate having feelings like this. I never felt this way in all my life. What am I going to do with you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"You're going to do nothing. Whatever this thing we have between us is over, I'm with Bill. You have to let go of the time we spent together while you lost your memories and just move on. We will never happen again Eric, never." I said loud and clearly for this to register in his head that we will never be and I tried to hold back my tears I was done crying over Eric Northman.

I took off the necklace he gave me and placed it on the desk in front of him and walked to the door before I left I said to him, "Please leave Bill and me alone and only call us when its business related. Good bye Eric." I left his office and stood by the door just collecting my thoughts. I heard something smashed into the door on the other side and knew that he must have thrown something out of anger and hurt.

Now I had a very pissed off vampire on my plate and that's never a good thing, who knows what Eric is capable of. Bill and Pam were at the bar chatting up and drinking some TruBloods. Bill notice from my face expression that I wanted to get out ASAP from this place. He thanked Pam for the TruBlood and we left right away.

He opened my door for me I guess our fight from earlier was over and we were okay again. I buckle up my seat belt and he started up the engine. Before driving off, "Is everything okay, Sookie? Did Eric do something?" I shook my head letting him know that everything was okay and to just drive me home.

As we drove off I looked back at Fangtasia and saw Eric looking out the window watching us leave. I thought to myself, did I do the right thing?

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done! I just want to let you know what I do with the stories I review it, edit it, and add more to make it longer or for it to make more sense that's why it takes me a little longer to post because I want it to be perfect for all you readers out there. So Anywho please let me know what you think of this chapter uh oh Eric is hurt and sad but serves him right for leaving poor Sookie alone and then Bill came and swept her off her feet again. And to those Eric and Sookie fans dont' worry I'm building up the story for these two to get together lol


	4. Chapter 4: The Project

**AN:**Hello again my readers! I'm sure posting these chapters like back to back huh lol. Well anything for my fans! This is a short chapter and I did my best trying to explain how Sookie and Bill came to be again in this chapter I hope it explains it better. I mean we girls been in that position where the guy we like goes MIA and then sometimes its an ex or a friend that comes and picks up the pieces and we fall for them thinking we should be with them since they were there for us. But don't worry I want some Sookie and Eric going on lol.

Now on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Project

As we drove to my drive way Bill quickly got out of the car and opened my door for me. Bill was following me to my door but I asked Bill to just leave me be for tonight that I have much to think about.

He rejected at first saying that I shouldn't let whatever Eric and I discuss to bring me down that it wasn't worth my time but I pleaded with him just for tonight if I could be alone, he finally agree to leave me alone and told me if I'm in danger just to call him.

I opened up my front door and switched on the lights, the house was so quiet and empty ever since Gran and Tina passed yes I had Amelia living with me but right now she was on vacation with her boyfriend.

I was all alone just like I wanted to be but I missed coming home to my Gran with a nice cup of soup or tea and asking me how my day was and hearing my problems and Tina on my lap as I pet her and hearing her purring.

The house wasn't the same any more but I stayed because it's my home and this is where I grew up and had such precious memories.

I went to my bedroom and put on my cotton lavender nighty that came with matching boy shorts under so my bottom wasn't completely hanging out and hopped into bed. I tried to sleep but I kept tossing and turning, why did I feel like a piece of me was missing?

Maybe I was missing Bill next to me holding me in his arms while I fall asleep. I turned to the side where he usually sleeps and patted the pillow where he rests his head then I realize that I did miss him and wanted him near. I went to the night stand and dial his number so I can tell him that I want him with me but it went straight to voice mail, odd.

I called again because I became worried Bill always picked up his phone well expect that one time when I thought he died in the fire with the other vampires. Maybe his phone died or he shut it off so he can also have alone time as well. I had to know if he was okay so I got out of bed put on my matching robe to my nighty, put on my slippers and ran across the cemetery to Bill's.

I saw there was another car parked in Bill's driveway so I crept up very slowly and quietly incase his visitor was another nasty vampire like that other time. Knocking on the door was the best idea; vamps don't like humans sneaking up on them.

So I knocked and waited for the door to open Bill peak through the window to see who it was and he let me in. "Sookie what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He was concern and brought me to his arms.

"Everything is fine I just missed you is all. I called you but your phone went to voice mail so I was worried and came here to see if you are okay." I tried peaking into the living room to see the visitor but no luck, maybe they were upstairs.

"Oh everything is fine just my phone died and I forgot to charge it. I was going to do it once I came home after dropping you off but I had a visitor." "Yea I notice. Where is your visitor?" I asked him quietly so only he can hear me. He motion with his head up the stairs, a-ha I knew it! "Should I go?" I mouth the words to him incase the visitor was a vampire.

Before Bill could answer a beautiful dark hair woman appeared at the top of the stairs and lean against the railings, "Bill I'm waiting! Are you coming?" She asked and looked at me as if I was the dirt under her shoe. Such a dumb fool to believe he changed and here he is screwing some bimbo again! I left without saying a word to him I couldn't bare talking to him let alone look at him.

I knew I was crying again because of Bill, why is it he can cause me so much pain and yet make me feel so love? I was such a fool to think that he could change I guess the saying was right once a cheater always a cheater. When I made it to my front porch there was Bill waiting for me, he must of zoom right pass me to make it here before me.

"Sookie let me explain. It isn't what it seems just listen to me." He began with. "Okay let's hear it." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That woman you saw works for the King she is my partner for this special project he has us working on. She just came to visit to see the progress I have done, nothing more I swear."

"Does Eric know about this special project?" If he did knew that I could just run or call him and asked to see if what Bill said was true.

"Why so you can run to Eric and see if what I'm saying is true? And no, Eric does not know the King wants to keep this project from him so Eric doesn't interfere."

"But Eric is the sheriff he has a right to know things that are happening in his area. He won't like knowing that you are doing something again behind his back again. Well you are working behind both our backs you know." I didn't like that Bill was once again hiding something from Eric and putting me in a uncomfortable position because Eric will come to me and asked what this project is about.

"What are you going to tell on me to your precious Eric?" Bill spat because he probably had a feeling that I will run and tell Eric as soon as this conversation was over.

"_My_ precious Eric? Don't make me laugh Bill all I say is Eric has a right to know. I'm also upset because I thought you changed but here you are still lying to me and hiding things from me. How am I supposed to ever trust you?"

"Sookie I'm sorry I know you are upset but the King came to me directly asking for me to work on this and told me not to let any one know about it. If it success then we will inform Eric and you about it. Don't worry it isn't anything dangerous just a little data program." He explained to me trying to convince me not to run to Shreveport and tell our _boss_.

"Another data program thingy? Well the first one you did was a huge success I remember everyone wanted a copy of it. I know we are partners as well but you forget I am your girlfriend and you should fill me in on some stuff even if it's a small detail. Unless you want me to blow up in your face and assume something."

He wrapped his arms around my small waist, "Sorry darling and I'm sorry I made you cry today. I don't like seeing this beautiful face sad." He kissed my wet cheeks and dry away my tears with his soft cold hands. What is it with these two vampires that they didn't like seeing me sad did I look that horrible when I was sad? I should check myself in a mirror next time to see how I look.

"I will return to you once I am done reviewing my project with my partner. From now on I'll tell the King that all my business partners must be male vampires because I have such a jealous girlfriend." He joked and nudged my nose with his nose.

"Look whose talking." I finished that sentence off with a giggle because he tickled my sides and then kissed me softly on the lips. And with that he was off to his house to return to business, I still felt funny about the whole thing.

Last time he did a favor for vampire royalty it involved me but he already found me and did his job so that was done. We broke up for a while when I found out that he was with his vamp ho and was going to leave me for her and then later to find out I was just only a mission. I couldn't bring myself to forgive him of what he done to me but he never gave up on us and wanted me back.

Even though Bill dated Selah he still was into me and wanted me I think he only dated her to see if I will run back to him and tell him I only want him to be with me. It did hurt seeing him with her because Bill was my first everything and for him to move on that fast, did I mean that little to him?

Or did Bill mean that little to me because I slept with Eric when he stayed with me and then I began dating Quinn shortly after but with Eric it felt more than just having fun we connected yea he wasn't himself but we mesh well and when he was his old bad ass self again we still had that connection but maybe it was just the blood bond we have.

Then after the take over the last time I saw Eric was at work he came and told me that the King granted me protection for saving his and the King's life. If I would have known that will be the last time we saw each other I would have had said something to him and had the talk about how he remember everything.

A month had gone by and no word from Eric I felt crushed and I will cry myself to sleep wishing he will call me and whenever my phone rang I will get happy but then saw it was just Jason or Sam calling. I thought many times of marching up to Fangtasia and see him and demanded to know what the hell? But the fear of rejection made me never go that far.

A month turn into two months and so on and on the fifth month of no sign of Eric I was sitting on my back porch which I made a habit did once Eric left my life hoping I will hear/sense him in the woods thinking he was watching over me but instead I sense Bill and he came and sat with me.

The first few nights we didn't speak just sat in silence then on one of the nights of us sitting in the porch I asked if Eric was alright and he nodded to let me know that he was. That's all I wanted to know at the time I wanted to know he was safe and unharmed. I asked Bill to come inside that night and offer him a True Blood I felt like he deserve it for sitting with me on those nights in silence.

We made it a routine at nights well for the nights that I didn't have to work for him to come to my house we will have movie night and talked. And then the flirting happen and one thing lead to another and he kissed me and I returned the kiss. He later asked me if he can give us another try again and I told him yes. We have been together for six months now and on the second month was when I surprise him with the role playing act in the school girl outfit.

Once again I went back to bed and rested my head in my big comfy pillow and drifted off to sleep. Around three in the morning or so I felt strong arms pull me into a tight embrace and kissed my neck, "I love you."

I knew it was Bill because his voice always sent chills all over my body; I turned to face him and looked up at him and pushed away his brown hair from his eyes, "I love you too." I think it was the first time we ever said it to each other since we gave this another go.

We kissed each other that was full of love and passion nothing like before and for the first time he just let me sleep in his arms without making love or having crazy animal sex. We just held onto to each other and that felt better than sex, just being that close to him.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done and over with. I know the Eric and Sookie fans are just dying for them to get together already but I want you guys to suffer and wait lol. I like stories where it makes you wait and wait and when it's a surprise and u like woah! I'm a Sookie and Eric fan so don't' worry they will happen I like Sookie and Bill too but I feel like Eric is the right guy/vampire for her he gets her more in my opinion after reading all the books.

I just hope they go by the books for Eric and Sookie in the show…don't get me wrong it's nice that the actors playing Bill and Sookie are a couple in real life but come on lol you can't keep the two together forever in the show because they really an item.

Whew felt good to get that off my chest, now time to work on the next chapter! Until next time fellow readers! Please leave me a review :-)


	5. Chapter 5: New York

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who review!! And you know as the writer I had no idea that Bill's partner upstairs was a bit off like why they couldn't work on the project in the living room it never really dawn on me until you the readers mention it I can use them hmm ideas, ideas, ideas lol. Well here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: New York **

Once again I woke up alone in bed, note to self buy sun proof windows so my vampire boyfriend can be with me all the time. Maybe I'll make a trip to Home Depot and see if there is such a thing hey it didn't hurt to try. I noticed a note on the pillow where Bill used; his hand writing was a bit hard to read:

_Darling,_

_Sorry I can't wake up to your beautiful face. I'm in the "hidey hole" as you call it in your old bedroom, I figure I spend the night and today with you once I wake up. Can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Love,_

_Bill_

Aw so sweet, he said _love Bill_ oh how my heart melted. I felt like those silly girls in love you see in those old romantic movies. Today was my afternoon shift at Merlotte's so I went took a shower put on my uniform and picked up my hair it a pony tail and I was off to work.

Before leaving I made sure the closet Bill was in was secure and looked natural incase someone decided to visit and find a vampire sleeping in my house.

Sam was out front putting in new light bulbs in, "Morning Sam, beautiful day isn't it?" I was very chipper and he picked up on it. "Yea nice day it is. You seem to be in a good mood. Let me guess, Bill?" He asked and came down the ladder.

"Yes! Being in love is such a wonderful feeling. Well see you inside." I smiled happily at him and bounce my way to the bar. I went to his office to get my apron and put my stuff in my little locker. "So you're in love with him again?" Sam asked as he came in after me and shut the door to his office.

"Yes is that a problem?" I wasn't going to let him ruined my buzzed. "Well yea Sookie after everything Bill did to you how is it possible you are in love with him?"

"People change Sam and..." I didn't get to finish because he cut me off.

"Vampires don't change Sookie; you keep forgetting Bill isn't like you and me. I just don't want to see you get hurt again by him." He started off with a warning tone then softens up when he said he doesn't want to see me get hurt again.

"What is it with you men and trying to pull me away from Bill? He is my boyfriend and it just kills all of you that I choose him instead of giving any of you a chance. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." I slammed his office door shut as I left.

Argh it angers me how everyone is against the idea of Bill and me together again. If I get hurt again it will be my own fault and they all need to mind their business already.

I saw that Jason and a few of his work buddies were here and sitting at my section, just great it's like I'm not meant to have just one good day. The new guy Jake was there as well and he couldn't take his eyes off of me and it made me feel uncomfortable but I'm used to having men stare at me ever since I began working here.

"Good afternoon, what can I get for you?" I put on my best fake smile. They all order beers with their meals of course I don't know how they can drink a couple of beers and go right back to work. That seems very unprofessional if you ask me. I gave the cook the orders and went to the bar to get their beers. As I was pouring the beers into the mugs Jake came and sat at the bar.

"Nice to see you again, Sookie." He greeted and smiled brightly at me. I just smiled politely at him and continued pouring the beers. "So this is where you work? Jason always talks about this place and how great it is." He was making conversation, poor guy on how he was trying to get my attention.

"Yup this is where I work and earn my living. Do you mind helping me bring these mugs to the table?" I asked him and he quickly came and took 3 of the mugs while I took the other 3 to the table.

"Here you go, enjoy. Your meals will be out shortly." I said to them and went to the kitchen to check if their meals were near ready yet.

Jason came up to me and made sure the boys weren't listening in on us, "So Sookie what do you think of Jake? He's a real nice guy. I think you two will hit it off." He said with a sly smiled.

I sighed can this day get any better, just another male in my life trying to pull me away from Bill. "Jason I'm with Bill and before you go ranting about oh he's a vampire and such I could careless of what you have to say. I already told Jake we can be friends and nothing more. So don't put any ideas into his head."

He put his hands up to surrender, "Alright I get it. You're with Bill sorry. Just I feel bad for the guy he's new in town and has to deal with his sick mother I thought he could use a break."

"So you were pimping me? Show him a good time so he can forget and not feel so alone?" "No Sookie not like that. Geez forget I said anything." He said and went back to his buddies. I brought them their meals they ate and left, thank god for that. Today was a slow day since it was only Wednesday not many people go out to get a drink and a meal.

I was sitting at on of the empty booths counting my tip money and I looked out the window the sun was beginning to set so it was 7:40. (**AN**: _I'm not sure when the sun goes down in Louisiana during the spring/summer time. In NY it goes down like at 7:40 or 8:00 sometimes later so I'm just guessing here._) That meant that my shift will be over in an hour and I can run home to Bill. I wonder what we were going to do tonight if he had any plans.

I went around the bar refilling the ketchup, the salt, and pepper and cleaning the empty tables. I did this to kill some time since I was so bored and Sam and I kept our distances since I snapped at him, well pretty much anyone working in the bar kept their distances from me don't want to run into crazy Sookie.

After I was done with that I went to the bathroom to wash up because I dirty my shirt with ketchup and when I came out guess who was sitting at my section the one and the only Eric. He had his hands crossed on the table waiting to be served with a smug look on his face and his hair was tide back in a pony tail. He was wearing a short black leather coat from what I can see. I checked my watch 8:30 ten more minutes until my shift was over, what a nice way to end it.

Everyone at the bar just sat and stare at Eric they all seen him before but still people weren't used to the idea that vampires really do exist, I think they will never get use to it. I looked around and the women in the bar were all staring at him practically undressing him with their eyes, made me feel sick to my stomach and a bit jealous that was my Viking.

I walked over to him and I knew he wasn't going to order anything he just came here to annoy me like always before I sat he looked me up and down and focus on my legs and I sat quickly so he can stop staring.

"What you want Eric?" I went straight to business. "I just came to visit my bonded little human is all since I haven't seen you in a while. Or did you forget about our blood bond?"

"No how could I forget? I just love being bonded to you." I sarcastically said to him and he smirked at that.

"Now the real reason I'm here is because I have a mission for you. And since you said to only come to you when it was work related so here I am listening like a good little vamp." He said and added a charming smile to that. Oh curse him for being so handsome and charming and I suddenly felt something open up inside me Eric opened up the bond so now I felt at ease because he was here like how I use to feel whenever I saw him.

"Woah did you just…why did you close off the bond in the first place?" I asked him because I haven't felt this feeling in a year. "Don't worry about that now. Can we continue to why I am here?" That was weird he felt nervous like he didn't want to tell me why he shut it off but if he didn't want to talk about it at the time then maybe it wasn't the time to talk about it and why did he choose to open it now.

"So what is this mission you have for me?" I asked him lets see what crazy adventure he gonna make me do this time. "There is this new sheriff in New York and they came to our King asking if they can borrow you since you are very well known with us vamps."

"New York? As in the big apple?" I was amazed wow New York I always wanted to visit the city and go to Broadway shows, see the statue of liberty, visit the museums, and Central Park.

He nodded his head, "Yes the one and only. Now the King called me yesterday to ask for my permission if they can borrow _my_ human." I cut him off right there, "I'm not yours Eric. And what is it with you vampires and the _my_ thing? I swear you all act like a bunch of crave men."

He came closer to me across the table so he can make himself loud and clear, "Yes you are even though you are with Bill you are still _mine_." I gulped so no matter who I was with I will always be his until I die or until he dies.

"They wanted to send you there alone but I talked with the King and told him the only way my bonded can go if I go with you so I can protect you from any danger and Pam will be joining us as well. I don't trust the Sheriff in New York since he's new and the other one was killed and we think he had something to do with it." Eric explained to me the deal about New York and the vampires there.

"What about Bill? Why can't he come along? Don't you think having three vampires to protect me is a better idea? Plus Bill has that data base thingy we can use to know more about these vampires in New York. And you and I both know that Bill won't let me travel without him." I didn't want to leave Bill up and dry while things are going so well I want him there with me enjoying New York even though he probably was there already and saw the buildings being made who knows.

Eric once again smirked and dryly laughed I knew whatever he was going to say I wasn't going to like it one bit. "You think I wouldn't find out?" "Find out what?" I questioned him because I had no clue what he was talking about then it hit me the Felipe DeCastro the King must have told him the project he has Bill working on for him. Damn it this is why I didn't like when Bill hide things from Eric because Eric will try to get it out of me.

"When I spoke with the King I mention that most likey Bill will want to tag along since it involves you but he mentions that Bill is working on a special project for him and this will only delay him. Funny, how Bill never brought this project to my attention. So the King agrees that Bill can go for the weekend of the trip since there be a party to celebrate the new Sheriff."

"Oh and _lover_ you will be getting paid for this business trip. Not sure how much Felipe and I are still discussing it." When he said lover I swear every inch of hair on my body stood up I haven't heard that nickname he gave me in such a long time.

I checked my watch and look at that my shift was over so I got up from the booth and Eric got up as well, "Fine I'll go with you to New York and call me once you hear know about how much I will be paid. When we leave? All the details. You do have my number right? Just checking since you haven't called in a while." I knew I was being a smart ass but the blond punk deserve it. "Yes I still do have your number." He simply replied, I guess he didn't pick up on my remark.

I began walking to Sam's office to gather my stuff to head home and Eric followed me and took a seat at Sam's desk as if he owns it and waited for me.

"The King wants us there as soon as possible but I know you have to ask the shifter for time off and prepare yourself for the trip such as buying an outfit for the meetings and the party and other personal items." At that exact moment Sam walked in and wasn't too happy seeing Eric in his office and at his desk.

"What's the hell is he doing in my office?" Sam asked with a bothered tone and his hands on his hips. "He followed me here we were discussing business. And we were just leaving, come on Eric let's go." I said and grabbed my purse and swung it over my shoulder.

Eric got up from the desk and stare down at Sam then he walked away from him, maybe he did that because he knows how Sam feels about me. "Oh Shifter Sookie here will need to take a week off of work." Eric said to Sam by the door way, I guess he just wanted to get it out of the way. Then Sam turned to me, "Is that true Sookie? More vampire crap? Sookie come on you almost got killed at the last one you were in." Sam didn't care if Eric was there and came toward me to speak directly to me.

"I'll be fine Sam don't worry besides I have Eric to protect me." I said with a cheerful voice so Sam can buy it and placed my hand on Eric's shoulder which was a big mistake because I got a tingle when I touched him so I removed my hand right away and I noticed Eric smirking because he felt it too.

"Well we are off see you tomorrow Sam for the night shift." I waved good bye to him and dragged Eric with me before he said anything else to Sam. Once Eric and I were outside of the bar I slapped him across the arm hard probably felt like nothing to him.

"What was that for?" He pretended to be hurt and stroke his arm. "Oh please like that hurt you and that was for telling Sam that I have to go away again. I wanted to tell him myself but no you had to open your big mouth." I huffed and found my car keys in my purse and unlock my door.

"I almost forgot how sexy you can be when you're mad. I want to how they say screw your brains out right here in the parking lot." He said in a low husky voice and was behind me, oh no I am in trouble. I felt him inhaling my scent and a soft moan escape his lips, "You have no idea how badly I want to bed you again." He ran his hands slowly up and down my right arm

I turned around to tell him to back off but he was so close to me, "Eric you need to…to…I…" I stutter because he pressed himself against me and now we were inches apart and he was staring at me with those eyes of his, sometimes I think Eric could glamour me because I just look into those eyes of his and I will do anything or maybe it was just the blood bond who knows what.

He inched closer our lips almost touching and I tried to control my breathing and the feeling between my legs, bad Sookie bad. I also felt his _gracious plenty_ pressed against me and the memories of our time together came rushing back and all the amazing things he did with it to me.

I noticed that smirked again on his face, "Good to know after a year that you still feel the same way. I can't wait for our little trip to New York. Things are going to be very interesting." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek softly.

I felt my cheeks burning red and my heart racing. He began walking away into the night with his hands in his pockets I was by my car stunned. "Goodnight lover." He waved his goodbyes and was gone in a flash.

I got in my car and slammed the door shut and I punched the sterling wheel hard and let out a cry of frustration. This trip to New York was going to be indeed very interesting

* * *

.

**AN**: Whew another chapter done! So they are going to New York I choose New York because I live in NY and I'm very familiar with all the attractions and the night life so why not use it plus in all the books it has never been done before. Lets see how interesting things can get in NY the city that never sleeps the best city ever lol. Until next time readers!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: YES!

**AN: **Hello fellow readers here is a new chapter! I know I'm gonna have some people not a fan of this chapter but I swear this is all building up and I know its all killing you, you just want Sookie and Eric to be together already but where will the fun be if I just let that happen then my story will be over and you all stop reading lol. Please don't hate me!!! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Yes**

I finally made it home. I decided to go to the super market to do a little shopping because I was running low on food and drinks. I came to my drive way and saw from my bedroom window that there was a flicker of light, funny I turned off all the lights in the house except the kitchen light when I left for work.

I got out of my car and grabbed the grocery bags from the back and went through the back down I had a hutch it was probably Bill and he was just up and about in my room but with my luck I couldn't be too sure and Amelia was on vacation with Trey so I knew it wasn't her. I placed the bags on the kitchen table and put the dairy products away first then I went to investigate of who can be up in my room.

So I went passed by the closet grabbed a bat and then worked my way up to the bedroom. I opened my door and was in total surprise there were candles everywhere and the room smell like vanilla, yummy and I saw red rose petals on the bed and floor.

"I hope you like your surprise." The chilly voice said behind me and it made me jumped I was ready to knock the person out with the bat. But I knew who that chilly voice belong too so I lower the bat and turned to Bill, "Bill? You did all of this? Why?"

I noticed he was even dress nice he was wearing black slacks with a nice dark blue button down that match his blue eyes, he was looking very tasty I must say.

"I did this because I love you Sookie." He said and kissed the top of my hand very gentlemen like. I stiff up a little bit when he made contact with me thinking he will smell Eric on me again but he walked away so I'm guess he didn't notice or chose not to care.

He walked over to my stereo and pressed play and soft romantic music began to play. He took my hand in his and placed his other hand on my waist and brought me closer to him and we began to slow dance and I rested my head on his chest

He then pushed me away a little and was looking at me I guess he wanted to say something important to me and wanted me to look at him. He took both my hands in his and said, "Sookie I'm sorry for every thing I put you through. I'm so grateful you gave me another chance and I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you."

He took out a small black velvet box from his pocket and bend down on one knee, oh my god!! "Sookie Stackhouse, we been through a lot since the day we first met. I done terrible things to you that I wish I could erase but you forgave me. You are amazing woman with a kind heart. You looked pass of what I'm truly am. Now I know humans and vampires aren't allowed to get marry yet but in the mean time until they make it legal which I hope will be soon I want to present you with this."

I was such a baby because I was already crying at this point and then he opens the black velvet box and inside is a white gold princess cut diamond ring. He takes the ring out and places it on my ring finger it fit perfectly, "Sookie when it becomes legal will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! 100 percent yes!" I shouted happily and he got back up and kissed me. He picked me up and swung me in the air all happily.

He put me down and now I was admiring the ring, "Oh I can't wait to show everyone at the bar! Tara and Amelia will be so excited! And Pam is going to go crazy when I tell her and she will probably throw us an engagement party at Fang…" And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Eric. He will be furious when he found out and not to mention hurt.

Bill noticed that my mood change, "Darling what's wrong? Why are you upset?" I bit my lower lip thinking of what to say and I thought it was best if Bill just knew about my mission without him.

"Bill, I saw Eric today well actually he came to the bar to see me. And I know you knew because you vamps always smell each other." I said to him and I can tell already he was getting upset with the mention of Eric's name.

"Eric came to asked me to work on a mission for him in New York. I know bad timing I wanted to tell you but I saw all of this and I forgot to mention it. And Eric said that the King doesn't want you to go with me that Eric and Pam will protect me in New York." There I said it all and by the look on Bill's face he wasn't too happy any more, now I wait till what he says.

He was sitting on my bed while I spoke after I finished he stood up and walked over to the window then ran a hand through his dark brown hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"So my _fiancé_ is going away with a guy she had a fling with? The guy who she was broken hearted over? That guy?! Eric just won't back off!" Bill shouted and I could tell he wanted to punch or kick something in my room but he didn't because he didn't want to break any of my stuff.

I wanted to continue our celebration so I went to him and wrapped my arms around him to get his attention back to me and nothing else. "Honey lets put that behind us and go back to celebrating our engagement." I looked up at him with such teasing face but he still was upset so I went to his ear and began to nibble on his ear lobe, which should do it.

All of a sudden I was on the bed and Bill was on top of me kissing me hungrily. His hands and my hands moving everywhere and then Bill grind into me so I can feel just how excited he was and I let out a soft moan in his mouth. He quickly took off my black shorts and I was unzipping his pants and pulling them off as well, he helped of course because he had to take his shoes off.

After he took his pants off he return to attack my lips once more and began lifting up my shirt and his cold fingers made contact with my warm skin and felt so good. I picked up my arms so it was easier for him to take my shirt off and now I was in my white lacey bra and panties and Bill was left in his boxers.

Bill began pulling my under wear off until we heard the front door bell ring. We both growled, "Maybe its no one important if we stay really quiet they will go away." I whispered and we went back to the kissing but the bell rang and rang and then came the knocking.

"Sookie let me in I forgot my keys! I know you're home I see your car in the back. Sookie!" Amelia my wonderful roommate decides to return from vacation tonight out of all nights.

Bill rolled off of me and I was shuffling around the room looking for a nighty or a robe to cover up. I found my pink silky robe and wrapped it around myself, "Don't worry I make sure she goes straight to bed and we will continued our celebration." I said and gave him a peck on the lips and ran out the room.

Before opening the door I made sure I look presentable and opened the door, "Oh Sookie thank god! I'm sorry for coming home so late and not having my keys I must have lost them on my trip. We had to come back early because Trey…" She paused and looked me up and down and she had grin on her face.

"Looks like you are having a better time than I did on my vacation. Let me guess Bill is up naked on your bed waiting to make sweet love to you?"

"Yes he is now if you can please hurry up to your room." I helped her with her luggage and brought them to her room and then I heard her squeal.

"Oh my Sookie, what do I see on your finger?!" Her bags hit the floor and she was observing my finger. "Oh this well it's what do people call it oh yea an engagement ring!"

"Aw Sookie it's a beautiful ring! Oh let me call Tara and asked if I can spend the night so you and Bill can continued celebrating." "No that's fine you don't have to go." I said to be polite but I did want her to go.

"No way! I will hate if you were ruining my love making with my hunky fiancé. This way Tara and I can plan a party for you two! Oh I can't wait!" She said and called Tara right away.

There was a lot of squealing going on between my two good friends and I spoke with Tara for a little bit and promise to come visit to show off the ring. Amelia took my car and drove over to Tara's as I closed the door and waved good bye I was so happy she was gone and I can go back to my hunky vampire.

I made sure she was completely out of sight and I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I found Bill in my bed still but with his eyes closed I automatically checked the time it was only midnight so he can't be sleeping and I knew he was messing with me.

I took off my robe and tip toe my way to my bed and crawl over him and gave him butterfly kisses up and down his fine tone stomach and I felt him stiff. I straddle his waist and bend down to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear lobe once more I knew that will wake him up from this silly game.

"Hmm I love the way you wake me up." He groggily said and yawned. I sat up right away, "Oh were you really sleeping? I'm sorry we can do this another time." I apologize for waking him up and was ready to get off his waist but he grabbed on to my hips.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." He flipped me onto my back and was ready to finish the job.

He pulled my underwear off and I unbuckled my bra and slipped it off and his mouth attack my breast nibbling and sucking on it. I grabbed onto his hair moaning from the pleasure then I felt his cold fingers work its way to my hot and wet core and he plunge a finger inside and I yelped in pleasure once more.

Bill took his boxers and position himself between my legs, he enter in slowly letting me get use to his full length inside me. He kissed me and enters in fully and I let out a small gasp as I felt the pleasure of having him inside of me. He started off slow rocking in and out of me at first but once I was fully ready he started to go faster and it was amazing!

My nails were scratching his back with each thrust and screaming out his name and I heard him whispering my name over and over again in my ear and telling me he loves me, oh that felt good to hear.

I wanted to be in control so I pushed him off and he gave me a puzzle look but he saw the twinkle in my eye and smirk. I straddle his waist and placed his member at my opening and slowly went down. And as I felt him inside me slowly I moan and threw my head back in ecstasy, riding was personally my favorite position in the bedroom.

I placed my hands on his chest and began to rock back and forth slow and then picked up the pace. I can tell by the look on Bill's face he was enjoying every minute of it and his hands were squeezing my breast. I started to go really fast on him and we were both closed to finish but Bill stopped me by putting his hands on my hips.

I was confused but then I saw he was looking at me with such dark eyes and his fangs were out. "Keep doing what you are doing while I drink from you." He said in a low husky voice and I obeyed him. His fangs sink into my right breast and I yelled in pain and pleasure.

He was holding me by my waist and I continued to ride him but then suddenly I heard flesh being ripped and I saw his bloody wrist to my mouth. "Drink." He said to me and held his wrist to me. I knew why he wanted me to drink he wants me to be bonded to him and not Eric which is the right thing to do because Bill is my fiancé now not Eric.

I took this wrist into my mouth and began to drink his blood and I heard him growl in pleasure and then we continued to make love. I was close to the edge and so was he then we both cried out in pleasure as we both came together. I was panting and sweaty and trying to catch my breath.

Bill licked the blood from my mouth and kissed me. He pushes away my hair from my sweaty forehead and looked into my eyes, "You will forever be mine, Sookie." He gently placed me on the bed and caresses my cheek in a loving way.

Bill covered us in my quilt and wrapped his arms around me, "Good night my love." He said and kissed my forehead. I wished him good night as well but I felt a strange feeling inside it felt like anger and jealously but I wasn't feeling that way I was happy, exhausted, and satisfied but then why was I feeling the total opposite.

Then I realize that I was feeling what Eric was feeling. I still was getting use to feeling him again and him feeling me too. Even though I just bonded with Bill I still belong and felt Eric, I guess he was right no matter who I'm with I will forever be his. Oh this can't be good!

* * *

**AN**: I swear this is the last time there be a Sookie and Bill moment like this. I just had to end it for them one last time and now comes the fun part of the story. How will Eric react to this not to pleasant news? Is the woman he wants most really off the market well you have to find out!! Please let me know what you think! Can't wait to see your reviews! Its funny how a lot of you can't stand the idea of Bill and Sookie doing the nasty lol.


	7. Chapter 7: No Matter What

**AN: **New chapter and look at that in the same day!! My stars!! And to answer some of your questions on why Bill went ahead and did the bond with Sookie is because he thinks that if he bonds himself to Sookie she will loose whatever bond she has with Eric because he knows that even though they haven't exchange blood for a year they still felt each other. You have to remember vampires have this whole thing about "mine" and will do whatever it takes to make it theirs.

Also since Eric just left Bill took as in that Sookie was a free woman and wanted to claim her as his so if Eric decided to jump in and try to win her back he couldn't b/c she belongs to Bill now. Now you will have to see if Sookie is really free or not? And if not will Bill get punish for biting a human that belong to his elder? Find out in later chapters to come! Oh how I love keeping you all on your toes waiting and waiting to see what happens hehe!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: No Matter What**

"Sookie…Sookie wake up. Rise and shine." That annoying voice belongs to my roommate Amelia. I put the pillow over my head to drown her out but she took the pillow and used it to hit me in the behind with it.

"Sookie wake up! Its 1:00 already." Amelia said and hit me in the behind with the pillow once more. "Argh what do you want?" I growled and gave her a cold stare.

"Wow I thought a night with Bill will make you all cheerful in the morning but here you are all grumpy. Any who get up we have much to do." She said and began to pull the blanket off but I held on to it because I was naked underneath.

"Amelia, no! I'm not exactly well you know." She then let go of the blanket, "Put some damn clothes on and meet us down stairs we have much to discuss for your engagement party." She threw me my robe and began to walk out.

"Wait you said us. Who else is here?" I asked her and began to put on the robe. "Tara is here so hurry up." She then left my room and closed the door behind her. I let out a frustrated growl and made my way to the bathroom to wash up.

Yes I was tired from my love making but what kept me up at night was feeling what Eric felt, it's spooky. I felt his anger and it was raging and then I felt the pain and it was like I was hurting as well. I finally fell asleep when Eric fell asleep which was probably around five in the morning and Bill was already gone.

I looked into the mirror and saw the two puncture wounds on my breast good thing it was somewhere no one will see, I didn't want to deal with people staring at me and saying things about me. I took a nice warm bath and once I was done I put on some sweat shorts and a white tank top. I picked up my hair in a bun and met with my friends downstairs.

When I came downstairs I saw in my living room bridal magazines, decorations magazine, and even fabrics. "Sookie will you like some coffee?" Tara came from behind me and handed me a cup of coffee. She then walked into the living room and sat next to Amelia and they both began looking through the items.

I took a sipped of my coffee and sat at the love seat, "You do realize that vampires and humans can't marry yet, right? So what's with the rush?" I pointed out because I have all the time in the world to plan everything out and save up for it as well.

"Sookie you don't wanna wait last minute and miss out on great deals this is your wedding its best to start looking at stuff now so you can get ideas." Tara explained and went back to the bride magazine. These two women were more excited than I was, is that good thing?

Maybe it's because I know that I won't get marry to Bill in a year or two maybe once I hear that its legal to do it I'll start to get all giddy and join in all Tara and Amelia excitement.

"So I was thinking we can throw the engagement party in the backyard since its big enough. What do you think Sookie?" Amelia asked me and she was waiting for my response.

"Sure I guess that be nice." I didn't want a party to begin with because I don't want to hear people think low of me that I'm engaged to a vampire but if they wanted to throw me a party who am I to stop them as long I wasn't paying for it I'm all up for it.

"Okay check, now what should we serve for the party. Any ideas?" She asked me again and Tara checked off I guess the whereabouts of the party on their list.

"I was thinking just keeping it simple like burgers fries maybe have a BBQ." Tara said and Amelia agreed I guess they don't need my help, so why was I here?

"What's with the fabrics?" I asked because it's been bugging me why were they here in the mist of all the magazines. Was Tara planning on my making my wedding dress on the spot?

"Oh I took some from Tara Togs so you can picked out which you want to use to make your dress for the party and we can use the same color fabric for Bill's shirt. That way you two can match it be so cute!" Tara answered with a bright smile because she must have an idea of how she wants to style my dress for the party she just needed the right fabric.

She was admiring a nice dark blood red fabric which was silky and I must say look rather beautiful and will fit with my features but I don't know about Bill.

(**AN:** I think the color blood red looks nice on people with a soft completion and blond hair it makes them look dark and sexy to my eyes any way and Sookie and Eric have the same features the blond hair, blue eyes, and if Sookie didn't tan all the time she will have light skin. We know Eric can't even get a tan but then again that Viking looks good in anything! And with Bill's look he goes more for darker shades like how they have him dress in the show that totally fits his look.)

"Oh this will of have been lovely if you were marrying…oops lets not go there." She tossed the fabric over her head and she began to fidget with the other fabrics she brought.

"Go where Tara? Amelia?" I questioned because I notice that her and Amelia's behavior changed from giddy school girls to a nervous wreck.

Both didn't speak they were looking everywhere else but me. Did they forget that I can just read their minds and find out what they were hiding? So I decided to take a peak inside but Tara was humming a tune and Amelia was singing a song in her mind.

"Fine you wanna know…" Amelia began to say but Tara slapped her on the arm to shush up. "Oh no you don't we agree last night to not talk about it." Tara said with a warning tone.

"Hello I'm still in the room what is it that you two are hiding?" I waved my hands in their face so they can acknowledge I was still in the room and waiting for my answer.

"Tara meant to say was that the fabric color will look lovely on you and another vampire we know." Amelia replied to my question but not 100%.

"The other vampire being Eric?" I asked them and they both stared at one another once more. "Ye…Yes." They both stutter.

"So you two think that Eric was the better choice?" I wanted to know what they thought on the choice I made between the men in my life. "Well um…" "I don't wanna." Tara and Amelia said and began to mess with the fabrics and magazines.

"Oh come on I can handle the truth, just tell me." I pleaded and sat back down on the love seat. Tara got up and sat next to me and put her arm around me, "Sookie it's what makes you happy who cares what we think." She explained to me and I can tell by her tone she wanted me to leave it alone.

"I know whatever makes me happy but why would you two say a comment like that? Even more so why on earth would you want to plan my wedding to the guy you didn't want me to be with?" I have been confused with my choices but hearing it from my two close female friends it was like a light switch was beginning to turn on. Was I really happy with Bill? Or was I just using him to forget about Eric?

I felt tears forming in my eyes and Amelia noticed, she threw the magazines to the side and sat on the edge of the love seat. "Sookie sweetie we just think Eric was the better choice for you is all." She said sweetly to me and Tara gave her a cold glare but Amelia dismissed it.

"Bill made you sad all the time and to top it off he cheated on you and was gonna leave you. Then you found out you were his mission and you cried and cried. I just don't wanna see you hurting again because of him." Amelia rubbed my arms in a friendly matter.

Tara was still holding onto me and she rested her head on my shoulder, "You told us yourself when we had a sleep over us girls and you said so yourself that when you are with him you feel happy, safe, warm and you feel like yourself and Eric gets you, he even gets your corny jokes that none of us do." She laughed and it made me laugh as well that was true Eric did get me and that was rare to find.

Then I thought of the hurt I went through because of him, "You guys seem to forget that Eric left me high and dry once he told me he remembered everything. I thought oh wow this is it we can finally talk about what happen and see what goes from there but that never happen. Instead I was hurt and confused all the time because of him. Thinking over and over again what I did wrong and how could I fix things? Hoping he will come one day and lift me in his strong arms and make sweet love to me like he did but months and months passed and no signed of Eric." I started to choke up remembering the pain I felt and still feel whenever I think about Eric.

Amelia gave me a reassuring hug, "We know Sookie the pain you went through we were there. We just want to make sure you are making the right decision this time. We like Bill but not sure if he's the right one for you. Let's face it you aren't meant to be with a regular Joe." Amelia said to me and we had a big group hug.

We continued to plan for the party and the fabric I picked was a nice royal blue and it would look perfect for Bill because of his dark blue eyes. Amelia and Tara left to work on the invitations to send to everyone for the party which will be in three weeks.

I sat at the couch reading an article from the Bridal Magazine of how a couple fell in love and they knew there was a connection since the day they met and the groom said he fell in love with her when he first laid eyes on her. The bride wasn't too sure of her feelings for him yet but he did whatever he could to win her over and she finally crave in and now she is the happiest she ever was. The wedding was beautiful she worn a simple ivory thin strap dress and her hair was picked up in a French twist with a white flowers in it and her husband was in a black suit looking very sharp. The way they look in each other's eyes you can see the love, friendship, happiness and peacefulness. They looked really happy together like really happy.

I wonder did Bill and I look at each other that way.

**Few hours later…**

Bill left me a voice mail stating he will be going work all night on his project so he can finish it fast and join me on my trip to New York. So it was just alone time I sat in my front porch with a nice cup of hot chocolate and covered up in my fleece blanket.

I was in my uniform for work I had another hour to kill before heading over so I decided to just sit and enjoy the nice night. I was staring up at the night sky and enjoying the nice view from above.

I felt someone was watching me and I knew who it was just by feeling him through the bond, "Hello Eric." I said with a slight smile because he was trying to be sneaky and he came out of the shadows. I used to dream of this moment whenever I sat in the back porch waiting for him to come but now it was too late.

He came and took a seat next to me on the porch and didn't say a word, we sat in silence looking up at the stars. Even sitting in silence with Eric felt comfortable and weird at the same time.

"So you're engage to Compton." It was more a statement than a question. I nodded my head, I don't know it's like I lost my way to speak. I can feel from the bond that he was hurt and angry again.

"Eric I'm…" "Don't apologize." He cut me off and gesture with his hand for me to keep quiet. He got up from the porch seat and ran his hands through his blond mane and let out a sinister laugh.

He leaned in close to me his arms on either side of me, "Lover what did I tell you before? No matter whom you marry or who tries to form a new bond with you, you will forever be _**mine**_. No marriage or a new blood bond can break what we have. Our connection to each other is stronger than anything." He caresses my right breast where Bill bit me I gasp at his touch.

He now cupped my cheek in his cold hand we look into each other's eyes and I saw love, passion, lust, longing and happiness in his eyes as he looked at me, did I have the same look when I saw him? It reminded me of the article I read it the magazine of the happy couple. Since my mind was else where he surprise me by placing a soft kiss on my lips and I tried to push him away but he had a good hold on my face.

He then let go and rested his forehead against mine, "Sweet Sookie you will realize in the end of it all that you belong with me." He said some very cryptic stuff and zoom away before I had a chance to say anything to him.

Argh I hated when they do that always had to have the last word. I put my finger tips to my lips and stare into the dark shadow where he disappears too in the woods. I sat there longing for him to return and continue kissing me that little innocent kiss sent me over the edge. I shook myself from that state and got in the car and drove myself to work, I much needed a distraction right now.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter done! Now Sookie is starting to think about her choice in Bill and her feelings for Eric are starting to resurface again but she keeps denying them because she is still scare of being with him thinking he will up and leave her again. Will Eric keep fighting for her and show her he is the right vampire for her? Will Bill really get Sookie?! Who is coming to that engagement party? Fine out in next chapter lol.


	8. Chapter 8: Black Out

**AN: **Hello readers thanks for the reviews as always every time I read it I always laugh because of all your hatred for Bill. You all must really hate me right now because I keep dragging the story and no Sookie and Eric action yet. Maybe in NY sparks will fly between our favorite couple or maybe before NY nobody knows but me so you will all have to wait and keep reading until Eric and Sookie action happen but like I said no more Bill and Sookie sex that is over so you can all rest now and just look forward to Eric and Sookie sex lol. Now on with the story this one is a short one compare to my others.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Blackout**

Everyone was shocked to hear that I was engaged to Bill Compton the vampire. Work these past few weeks before the party were tough everyone thoughts was going crazy and I couldn't seem to close them out.

_Why a good girl like Sookie is going to marry a vampire? She's just another fangbanger. That vampire is gonna end up killing her I put money on that. She must be great in bed for the vampires to keep going after her. Her poor grandmother must be rolling in her grave then again she welcomes that vampire into her home. If I sleep with her I won't compare to a vampire, she must find normal men boring. I wonder how many bite marks she has on her body. Since she is marrying Bill that means the sexy blond vamp is available. _

Yup this is why I didn't want a party but my friends insisted I have one to celebrate and be a normal girl. No normal girl will marry a vampire but I wasn't fully normal since I was part fae and a telepath.

So far the people that matter to me were coming to the party which happens to be tonight, Sam offer to provide for the drinks and food he's such a great friend and get this even Pam was coming I was so surprise was Amelia told me she invited her and that she was coming.

The others that show up who may show up are just to come and criticize and watch me like I'm their damn entertainment but I will not let them bring me down on my night. I walked around the bar with my head up high with a smile on my face if they asked me how Bill propose, showing off my ring and planning the wedding.

For those few weeks I haven't seen or heard from Eric but I did feel him he was still hurting and I thought it was cruel for Eric to suddenly open up the bond and make me feel bad for putting him through this, I wonder if he felt me when I was sad because of him.

Sam let me off early so I can run home and prepare for the party plus he had to prepare for the party as well. He also offer to have it at the bar but I didn't want to do what Arlene did when she was engaged to Rene who ended up being the killer and he killed my poor grandma, I wish she was still here with me and could enjoy this special day with me.

I pulled up the drive way and saw trucks parked all around my house I guess they were unloading stuff for the party and Amelia was there directing them where to put the stuff with her clipboard so she can check off what is done and not.

The backyard was looking nice from what they done so far tables were being set up which will have a nice cream color table cloth and tied in the back was a nice dark blue ribbon and they started putting lights around.

Amelia saw I was home and she ran to me, "Sookie you're back. Tara is inside cleaning up. Run inside take a shower once everything is done out here we gonna do make up, hair, all of it. Chop chop." She pushed me to the direction of the back porch and waved with her hand for me to keep moving.

Tara was vacuuming the living room and fluffing up the pillows on the couch; since the vacuum was so loud I just slipped up the stairs and took that shower. I decided to take a nice cool shower so the cold water can wake me up for tonight then I began to scrubbed my body and shave whatever hair I saw on my body.

I got out of the shower dried up and put on my robe when I opened the bathroom door Amelia and Tara were already waiting for me. "Hurry up we don't have much time." Tara said and Amelia dragged me to the vanity set in my room and they began to work on me. Amelia was in charge of drying my hair and Tara was painting my nails.

Tara painted my nails nice shiny silver and Amelia was putting roles in my hair so it can curl up, still had no clue what she was going to do to my hair.

While my hair was up in rolls Tara began working on my make up she told me to keep my eyes closed until she was done and only open them when she said so. I just hope they didn't make me look like a clown or a slut with too much make up.

The buzzer for the rolls to come off went on and Amelia began taking them off and she also told me to keep my eyes closed. I squinted and yelped because whatever Amelia was doing was hurting my head.

"All done!" They both said happily and gave each other a high five. I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I will see in the mirror but I be damn they did a great job.

Tara made my eye make up match my nails so my eyes were sparkling silver with mascara that's it which I like it to be, beautiful and natural. Amelia picked up my hair half way with the loose curls and I saw the clip was a butterfly with dark blue diamonds on it, it was beautiful.

"That's my clip so make sure you don't loose it." Amelia pointed out. "Now time for the dress." Tara said and went to get the dress that was hanging on the door, she design the dress herself.

"Oh Sookie you're going to love it!" Amelia said and began to apply her own make up for tonight.

Tara unzipped the dress from the dress bag it was in and pulled it out, it was the most amazing dress I ever saw.

"My god Tara you did this? It's amazing!" The dress was the royal blue fabric that she chose for Bill and me but with mine she added a slight shimmer to it.

The dress look like it will fall to my knees but it had a cool flare in the end like I was a salsa dancer and it was sleeveless which meant it was a strapless dress and heart shape around the chest area.

I grabbed the dress from Tara's hands and ran to the bathroom to try it on. I called out to one of them to help me zip it up and once they did I kicked them out. Once it was set and I smooth it out I was in awe it look great!

It hugged me in all the right places and the length was short but not too short and the cleavage part was good as well just show a little as a tease which I always like to do. I was gifted with this body why not flaunt it as much as I can.

I opened the bathroom door, "Ta-Da!" I said and walked into the bedroom model style with a serious look and my hand on my hip.

Amelia and Tara began laughing and they were clapping for me, "Wow Sookie the dress looks amazing on you." "Thanks Tara wait till people find out you can style and make dresses you make a fortune!"

"Bill is gonna go crazy when he sees you in that he might rip it off." Amelia teased. "No ripping of the dress. If he wants to get freaky with you he will have to do it like a gentlemen and take the dress off carefully." Tara warned but the way she said it remind me of how my mother will tell me to be careful when I played with Jason when I worn dresses since they were so pretty and Grand use to make it herself and I became sad again because my parents weren't with me, so many people I lost.

The door bell rang and Amelia went to check who it was and Tara stayed behind to get herself ready for tonight. "No you can't come up! Its bad luck!" We heard Amelia shouting and grunting. "Amelia it's only a party not the actual wedding day." I heard Bill's voice and he was very annoyed but trying to keep his cool.

Tara and I peaked through the bedroom door and saw Amelia on Bill's back trying to hold him off by holding onto the railing of the stairs, we were cracking up that Amelia is one crazy girl.

I opened the bedroom door to save Bill, "Amelia its okay. You can get off Bill now." I tried not to laugh. She got off of him, straightens her outfit and pointed at both of us, "Now you two are doom for bad luck! Don't say I didn't warn you." She warned and went to her room. Tara left my room to go to Amelia's so they can continue getting ready for the party.

I took a good look at Bill since he didn't have Amelia on his back any more and he combed his hair back so you got to admire his amazing eyes and the dark royal blue fit him perfectly. "You look handsome." I gave him a complimented and gave him a peck on the lips.

I went back to my room to do last minute touch ups and search in my jewelry box for the perfect necklace and earrings to wear for tonight. While I was looking I checked the time and it was only 8:30 and Bill was early, "Bill you are supposed to be here at nine, you are a bit early. I'm not even 100% ready yet. Damn can't find the right jewelry to wear for tonight." I began fussing around taking a necklace and placed it around my neck to see if it match but none of them was working for me.

I came across the necklace Eric got me and was about to take it when, "Here wear this." Bill said and there sat a black velvet box in front of me. "Bill you didn't…" "Yes I did and wear it for tonight. I think it's just what you are looking for." He kissed my neck and waited for me to open the box. I opened and I gasped in surprise it was a heart shape diamond necklace with matching earrings, "Bill its beautiful! Wow! I love it!" I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him.

"Here put it on me." I handed him the necklace and waited until it was on and once it was it look great with the dress and I put the earrings on after, perfect!

I admire myself in the mirror now I was 100% ready to go party. Bill wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzles my neck, "You look wonderful, like an angel."

Then I felt his hand trail down my leg very slowly in a teasing matter and I slapped his hand away, "No I don't wanna ruin my make up, hair and this outfit. You will have to wait till the party is over." Bill actually rolled his eyes and threw his head back, "Argh fine." He said in defeat.

Bill then went by the bedroom door leaning on it with his arms crossed waiting for me so we can go down together to greet the guest together I over heard cars coming into the driveway.

I peaked to check out the backyard and so far Sam was here setting up the drinks, Hoyt was here with Holly and she brought her two kids, Tray was here helping Amelia out with the small stuff, J.B just arrived and gave Tara a big kiss, I wonder where if Jason was coming or not he was my only blood relative and it will mean a lot to me if he came. I will be happy if he came alone because I wasn't a fan of Crystal nor was she a fan of me.

"Okay show time. Do I look fine?" I wanted his opinion and I spun around so he can get the full view. He scanned me up and down and nodded, "Yes you look amazing now lets go." I began to shake with nerves I'm not sure why this never happen to me before, why was I so nervous.

"Let's go greet the guest and have a good time. Put on your happy face." I said to Bill and tried to hide how nervous I was. "Don't worry everything will be fine." He said and grabbed my hand in his and we began walking out but I let go of his hand right away.

"You know you just jinx us, right? With our luck when we say things will be fine just they never are." I began to shake and I felt sweaty.

Bill noticed that I was shaking and wrapped his arms around me to calm me down, "Sookie it will be fine don't worry." Bill tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I began to feel dizzy and my hallway look like it was spinning fast, I felt hot and cold at the same time and I felt itchy all over then everything went black

* * *

**AN**: Uh oh! What happened to Sookie?! Will she be alright? Will this mean no more party? Find out in the next chapter!! Working on it as we speak and will be posted once its complete and I think its good enough to share with all of you. Now just click on the button that says "review" and review please :-)


	9. Chapter 9: Engagement Party

**AN: **Hi readers! Here is another update!! It was brought to my attention that Bill in the book has brown eyes but in the show he has blue eyes I don't know any more lol. I read the first book early this year and then after that I read all nine books back to back so I think they all bleed in together.

I am currently re-reading book six and almost done with it and then it's on to book seven and so on. I love re-readings the books because they are great and when you read them again they make sense and u reading book two and then u read book four and u go hey that guy was in book two stuff like that lol…also I love reading the Sookie and Eric stuff in the books hehe! I love those two! Sookie better pick him in the end of it all or I'm gonna burn all my books *KIDDING* those books cost money can't burn money lol. Any who on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Engagement Party**

Oh my head felt heavy and I had such a splitting headache. I felt something on my forehead and it felt like a wet cloth and I still felt wheezy. I wasn't sure if I should open my eyes or not because what if I did and the room was still spinning so I kept them shut and began shuffling around my bed but then I came in contact with something, hmm? I got a familiar sensation when I came in contact with whatever I came in contact with.

"Lover…Lover." Maybe I was dreaming or still out of it but I swear I heard Eric's voice. I peaked with one eye to see if he was really there or not and there he was sitting by my side with a worry look on his face. I quickly shut my eyes and began saying to myself, "_You're dreaming. This isn't real I must have hit my head really hard or something."_

"Sookie what are you doing? This isn't a dream I am really here my _lover_." He removed the wet cloth from my forehead. I popped one eye open and looked up at him, "Where's Bill?" Was the first thing I said to him no_ thanks Eric for being here_. I saw the look on his face that he was bother by my question.

"_He_ went to tend to the guest while you rest. You gave everyone a scare. The witch keeps coming up to check up on you every ten minutes or so and your friend Tara." Bill left me to mingle with my friends and Eric came out of the blue and took care of me, what is happening here?

I tried to sit up but it hurt to move Eric quickly helped me up by lifting me into a sitting position, "Thanks, did I hit my head?" I asked because it was hurting like hell right now it felt like I was a major hangover but I don't drink much.

"No you didn't from what Bill told me." He answered and checked my head for any bumps or blood stains but came out with nothing. He put fresh ice in the cloth that I was using and handed it to me.

"What happened to me? I never fainted in my life." I was concern to what went wrong with me and hoped he knew about since we are bonded.

He grasps my hand with his and his thumb was making circles on the back of my hand it felt very soothing, "Lover you had a panic attack. Look you even broke out with rashes on your legs." He lifted up the blanket and my dress to show me and it was true I did break out.

"It was much worse but the witch and I have been rubbing cream on your legs so it can vanish." I looked at the night stand and saw the cream they have been putting on me with the cotton balls also there was a cup of water and some Advil.

"Why did this happen? I don't remember eating anything that I'm allergic to I'm not even allergic to anything. I'm healthy as a horse. Oh my god I must be I must have…" I began to loose my breath and felt that I was gonna black out any minute but Eric grabbed my upper arms and began shaking me out of it.

"Sookie lover look at me, you're better than this. You're a strong woman, it will be alright. You just gotta fight it." I don't know why but when I looked into his eyes I began to calm down and took small breaths to bring my heart rate down. He saw I calm down so he let go of me and handed me the cup of water.

The water felt so good going down my throat just what I needed I didn't drink it all to save a few for the pill that I will take so it can hold me off for the party.

"Are they having a good time? Are people dancing?" Look at me asking to see if my guest were having a good time at my party while I sit here from fainting and breaking out with rashes.

Eric smiled and took the glass of water from me, "Always worrying about everyone else but yourself. Yes they are having a good time. Pam is the life of the party she is dancing with everyone." "Pam dancing? You're kidding me right?" I didn't believe it one bit.

"When have I ever lied to you? Right now she is dancing with your brother." I suddenly had a huge smile on my face, "Jason came? He's really here? I wanna see. Lift me up." I waved for him to lift me up and bring me to the window he lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my free arm around his neck.

He brought me to the window like I wanted him too and I took a peaked to see and there was Jason dancing with Pam at the moment he was spinning her, "Aw how cute! Look Sam is dancing too and he never dances! Even Holly's kids are dancing." Everyone was having a good time and it made me feel good I tried to look around and see if I can find Bill and he was drinking a true blood chatting with Hoyt, Hoyt was fascinated with vampires. Asking questions about what it was like to be turn and living for so long.

Eric brought me back to the bed I saw that I still had the rashes on my legs but they were starting to disappear little by little right before my eyes I guess Eric's or maybe Bill's blood was still flowing through me and it made me heal fast.

As we were sitting on my bed just staring into space enjoying each other's company it just dawn on me to ask him, "Eric why are you even here? Don't get me wrong I don't mind having you here but why?" Why would he come to this party if he knew it was a party for my engagement to Bill and not him?

He made contact with my eyes and I gotta say I always get lost in them they are so intense and focus, "I felt you in pain and scared from the bond so I came rushing to your aid. Pam came along since she was invited to the party by the witch." Those eyes of his I knew he was telling me the truth, Eric never lied to me. Since he felt my pain why didn't he come when I was really hurting must be because he closed off the bond and couldn't feel me at all since I couldn't feel him.

My hand grabbed his and I gave it a firm squeeze. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, it felt so right. "You look amazing it was very hard not to do bad things to you while you were unconscious."

I didn't' have to see his face to know that he did have that sexy smirk on his face I pinched his hand and laughed, "Must have been very hard for you. I'm so proud of you that you control yourself."

"I'm proud of myself as well. I think I'm finally growing up." He was just full of jokes today and making me laugh it felt good to laugh at something silly. "I miss hearing you laugh, I missed everything about you Sookie." He said to me and I felt my cheeks starting to burn red and I lifted my head off his shoulder but I still held onto his hand.

"Eric, why did Bill let you take care of me instead of him? You be the last person he want me to be alone with." There I go again bringing up Bill but it was the right thing to do because hello he is my fiancé! Eric let go of my hand and lay on my bed getting comfy with his hands behind his head, I was just staring at him waiting for my answer.

"He asked me to stay because he knew that our bond wasn't broken even though he tried to over power it and saw that I came rushing to help you and he knew deep down that you will prefer waking up to my face instead of his that I will be able to calm you down since you're are _my_ bonded not his." He paused and took a deep breath even though it wasn't needed, "Lover there is something I need to tell you about the last time we exchange blood. Come here and laid with me."

"I don't know Eric that isn't such a good idea." I was hesitated to laid next to him to be that close to him on the bed where we made love of lots times actually we did it everywhere in this house.

He just yanked me to him so I was in the nook waiting for him to tell me. He began playing with my hair and just when he was about to talk there was a knock on the door and in came Amelia.

She came in with a sly smile on her face as she saw Eric and me lying on the bed and I quickly sat up, "Well good thing I'm not Bill or I be very cranky and my fangs will be out and I see you are doing much better." She teased.

"Yea much better thanks to you all. I think I'm ready to party with the people let me just go to the bathroom and I'll be right down." I was just about to go inside the bathroom and Amelia called out, "Hurry up! Everyone wants to dance with the bride to be." Then she started to hum the wedding march song and left the room.

I leaned onto door frame of the bathroom for support and began to freak out again; Eric quickly went to my side and held me up. Eric brought me back to the bed and handed me the Advil and water, "I will offer you my blood but I know you prefer this instead." I nodded thanks and took the pill.

Something was really wrong with me why did I almost faint again? Was I scared of marriage? I don't know why I was scared since I always dream of getting married to my true love and living happily ever after like in fairy tales but maybe deep down I know that my husband will live forever while I don't unless he turns me which I don't want or do I?

There was a knock at the door and in came Bill, Eric automatically left my side and left my room. I guess he didn't want to be around us. Bill sat by my side and pushes a strand of my hair back and kissed my forehead, "How are you feeling? Sorry I couldn't be with you but Amelia insisted I tend to the guest so they don't come barging in here checking up on you."

"I'm good. Um let me just go freshen up and I be right out." I gave him a convincing smile and went to the bathroom.

Bill waited for me in my room and when I was done we both walked out together hand in hand and Eric was there sitting on the staircase as if he was waiting for me. I wanted to speak with Eric alone, "Bill I meet you outside I want to have a word with Eric." Bill didn't want to leave me alone with Eric but he was okay with leaving me in his care, Bill made no sense.

Eric rose from the stairs and was waiting for me to speak what happened next was a surprise for Eric I ran into him and wrapped my arms around him. Eric wasn't sure what to do if he should hug me back or not but eventually he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight in his strong arms. We stayed like that swaying back and forth, why did this feel so right?

I looked up into his eyes, "Thank you for taking care of me." I kissed his cold cheek and smiled up at him. I knew he didn't have to take care of me and just let me recover on my own but he came and took care of me.

His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch looking into his eyes, "Lover why didn't you wait for me? Can't you see that the cause of your panic attack is because you are going to marry Compton? Don't you see…"

I quickly moved away from his arms and held my hand up warning him not to finish what he was saying and to not come any closer to me, "Stop right there we been through this before Eric. I prefer not going down this road again. Just leave it alone already." I really didn't want to get into this not here and not right now.

In vampire speed Eric had me against the wall and a good hold on me by the upper arms and giving me such a cold stare, "Fine marry him I don't care. Have fun marrying someone who mission was to seduce you, cheated on you, and was going to leave you for another. I'm sure you two will be very _happy_ together." He was actually scaring me the way he was speaking to me and looking at me, I'm not use to Eric ever being this way with me.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me." I tried to break free but his hold wouldn't budge. He then rested his forehead against mine and inhales my scent then moved his mouth to my neck and I felt his fangs trace up and down my neck sending chills all over.

"Eric please…" I said to him but the way I said it was as if I was begging him to take me right here in my hallway.

Now his cold lips were by my ear, "Please as in you want me to take you right here or please as in you want me to stop?" I didn't reply to him talking just gets you into more trouble.

Now he was face to face with me and let go of my arms, "Fine I will no longer chase you from now on it will be strictly business between us. I have Pam call you for the details about New York as always I will take care of everything. Enjoy your party." Eric gave me one last cold glare and walked away but before he made his grand exist he looked at me one more time and said the most hurtful thing he ever said to me, "I wish I _never_ remember our time together."

When I heard the door shut downstairs and I felt he was completely gone I sunk to the floor trying not to cry because I didn't want to ruin the make up that Tara worked so hard on. I couldn't believe he said that to me oh how I wish he will remember our time together and when he finally did he went away. But it was his own fault for being distance once he regains his memories of us. Now I lost both Eric's the one who I began to fall for when he wasn't himself and the powerful sheriff Eric.

No I will not shed one single tear over this its time to be brave Sookie and face the world. Maybe being with my friends will cheer me up and make me forget about it for a little while and if that doesn't work there is always liquor.

When I came out of the back porch Bill was waiting for me by the door and took my hand in his. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, "You're ready?" I nodded that I was ready and we walked down the steps. I was glad he didn't ask me anything about Eric I couldn't handle speaking about him.

When everyone realizes I was finally out and about they were happy to see me hugging me, telling me I looked great, congratulations, and many other happy sayings. Taking pictures of Bill and me together or with us I felt like a famous person with all the flashes.

I hugged each and every guest hello thanking them for coming and did some small talk. When I reached Pam I don't know why but I was happy to see her she was another close female/vampire friend of mine, she gave me a tight hug and said, "I knew my master will take good care of you." I just brushed off what she said and told her I was so happy she came and told her I saw her dancing with my brother and to save a dance for me.

When I came to Sam I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for coming and helping out. You're such a great friend." I said to him, Sam was my best male friend and my boss. "Anytime Sookie. You look beautiful as always." He said to me.

Then I heard a loud thumping noise as if it was coming from a microphone, "Hello good this thing is working." I turned to see who it was and of course it was Amelia and she got everyone's attention.

"Now that the bride to be is well. How about the newly engaged couple have their first dance? Come on chant with me dance, dance, dance." And everyone began to chant with her and I felt so shy all of a sudden. "Shall we darling?" Bill's hand was waiting for mine and I took his and he led me to the center of the dance floor and there went the cameras flashing away once again.

The song began to play and it was "Amazed" by Lonestar, this song was one of my favorites the lyrics are so beautiful. "I love this song." I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I picked this song because the lyrics remind me how I feel about you. You're amazing Sookie Stackhouse." His words touch me deeply and I gave him a kiss which caused the crowd to become noisy and cheering us on.

I thought to myself that my panic attack must of have been a fluke because I was very happy being here with Bill and all the people that matter. Once the song ended I ran to Amelia and yanked the mic from her hands, "Lets party!" I shouted and the music began to play and everyone dance the night away.

I had the most fun I had in a while. It felt good kicking back and just being myself with the people I love. Toward the end of the night with no one noticing I walked into the woods and just stared into the darkness wishing and yearning for my Viking. Before I saw him in the club when I went with Tara he was completely out of my heart and I moved on but when I saw him all the feelings I had for him came rushing back and I couldn't control it. I couldn't bring myself to hurting Bill he done so much for me it will kill him if I just left him for Eric. No matter whom I choose one of them will get hurt and I couldn't stand hurting neither one of them.

"Nice night isn't it?" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me say I turned and it was Pam. "Yea it is I really love how the stars are really standing out tonight and…" "He will tell you." She cut me off and looked directly at me. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Just give him time he will tell you everything you will need to know." She replied. "Why can't you tell me? You're right here." I pointed out and she shook her head, "No it's my Master's place to tell you about his absence not mine. I just hope you can forgive him and give him a chance."

"Um okay I won't bug you about it any more but thanks." I didn't want to keep pushing her to tell me because no matter what I did she will never tell me that's how loyal she is to Eric. I wanted to tell her about how I was feeling when Eric was away but I didn't want her to have pity on me of any sorts and it was best if I told the person who cause the pain one day I will tell him.

She put her arm around my shoulder, "Now how about that dance?" She smiled. "Yes I could use a dance right now. Lead the way." And we both walked back to the party.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done! I just had to put a little Pam and Sookie there b/c Pam is always talking to Sookie about Eric and such in the book and even Pam knows that Eric really cares for this girl. And I think it fitted right Pam telling her that she will get her answers some day when Eric was ready to tell her. And I felt that Sookie doesn't want to tell Pam how she was feeling b/c it be like she was whining to her and then she will run and tell Eric, Sookie thought it be best if she told Eric herself not sure when but she will eventually.

I hope you like this chapter sucks that the Engagement party is going to waste since Bill and Sookie won't end up together in this story but I just wanted Sookie to have some fun with her friends. You have to realize that Sookie and Eric are very hard headed which is why they bump heads a lot and fight all the time and that's why they are perfect lol. Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Confused

**AN: **Hello readers! Sorry its been I believe 3 days since I last updated but I don't work on the weekends and during work is when I usually update my story. Since I have a lot of free time at work I write stories you all should be glad my job is so easy lol. Any who here comes another chapter and I hope you all like it!!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Confused**

Two weeks has passed and it was getting close to my vampire trip to New York. I still wasn't sure what day we were leaving and all the details. Eric did say Pam will call me with all the info but still no word from her as of yet.

Bill still was trying to find a way to attend the trip but every time he spoke with the King he will say no to him that he will have to stay and complete this project and the trip to New York will be a huge distraction which meant seeing less of me. But lately Bill has been distance we haven't made love since our engagement party, something was fishy. Sam didn't like the idea of me going to yet another vampire related business but he gave me the days off any ways because no matter what he said I still had to go.

While I was on my bed reading a romance novel having some relaxing _me _time my cell phone began to ring and I saw it was Pam. She went straight to business; she told me all the details of the trip. The hotel we were staying in which was called _Soulless Grand Hotel _it was the best hotel in New York for vampires. She also mention what certain clothing I should bring to this trip suits, dresses and casual but still classy.

Then she said that one of their day time assistant named Robert will come to pick me up in the afternoon and drive me to the air port and to take my ID as proof of who I am and that the tickets were all taken care of even the food and drinks on the plane. Once I land another car will be waiting for me and I will be driven to the hotel and get my room.

"My Master and I will be traveling with you as well but in our coffins of course since it will be daylight. That is all just start packing for the trip to New York it's in two days. For the first day, dress to impress since you will be meeting the vampires that very night and they will be throwing us a welcoming party."

"Thanks Pam is that all?" I was writing down everything she was telling me.

"My Master already took care of your shopping expense, just go to Tara Togs and tell the lady that this was taken care of by Eric Northman she will know what to do. That is all so see you in New York in two days. And Sookie boy are you in for treat." I could literally hear her smirk from the phone and she did that dry laugh of hers, before I had a chance to say anything she hung up.

What did she mean that I was in for a treat? That is never good when vampires are involved. So after that phone conversation I went to do a little bit of shopping for the trip. I went to Wal-Mart bought myself a new suitcase, human products since you never know since it's a vampire hotel they may not have it (items like hair products, make up, stockings, lotion, tooth paste, nail polish, tooth brush, etc.)

It was getting late and I know Tara will close the shop in about 15 minutes so I called her, "Thank you for calling Tara Togs, this is Tara speaking how may I help you?" She said it really fast like a pro.

"Hey Tara it's me Sookie. I'm coming to your store right now to do some shopping so please let me in, pretty please?" "Fine but come through the back so no one else sees you." "Great! See you in a few." I said and hung up the phone.

I threw the bags into the trunk and drove over to the store really fast so I didn't keep Tara waiting. When I got there I gave her a call to let her know that I was out back and to let me in she came and let me into the store, "You're lucky that there is nothing good on TV tonight."

I smiled at her comment, "Sorry to be a bother and thanks again Tara." She led me to the fitting room and I saw a rack of clothing, "While I was waiting for you I already picked out stuff for you to try on I was told by Pam the items of clothing you will need for your trip to New York."

I look through the rack and I saw four pairs of suits one grey, black, navy blue and pin stripes all the suits were a set it came with blazer, pants and the skirt, some casual clothing as well, and the dresses they were beautiful! I wanted to take all of it and I love how Tara knows what I like and what fits best to my body and completion.

I went to the fitting room and began trying on all the dresses since we had the shop to ourselves Tara was playing music so I will dance in the fitting room trying the clothes on. If I could move in the outfit while I dance it was a keeper.

All the suits fit perfectly the skirts hug to my hips and butt and it looked great! The casual clothing were nice on me too they were nice tops with skirts, dressy pants and jeans yea I have my own jeans but these were new and didn't' have stains or cuts in them like my old jeans that I have back at home. So I picked six tops and four bottoms so I can mix and match. Of course I be taking my own clothes as well and I will wear it on days if I'm just gonna go exploring the city or if I want to be a bum in the hotel.

Now to the dresses it was such a hard decision I loved them all and they all fit great as well on me. I needed Tara's opinion on which ones to get so I model them all for her. She said I had to have a black and/or red dress since it was a vampire event.

So I choose the black halter dress that was very sexy but sexy with class of course and the dress felt like silk and I love the feeling of the material on my body and the dress reach to my knees well all the dresses Tara bought to me reaches my knees because I love showing off my nice tan tone legs.

I choose this nice white summer dress that had soft pink flowers on it and a bow in the back it was so me and so far it was my favorite (kind of remind me of the pretty summer dress I worn when I first went to _Fangtasia _go figure). Then last but not least I choose this blood red tube top dress that had a black lace around the middle and the dress had black outlining around it, it was very dark and sexy which I know was perfect for this vampire event.

"You know since Mr. Northman paid for everything you can take it all if you like. He really recommended this dress." She went to get the dress and came with the bag the dress was in. She began to unzip the dress and take it out, "Tara I don't care what Eric likes just…" Then I stopped because the dress she held was beautiful! It was black of course it had thin straps with sparkling diamonds on it for decoration and it was long and elegant. It looks like it was meant for the red carpet.

"He said you have to get this one because you will need it. He didn't say why he just said to get it. Here try it on." She handed me the dress and I ran to the fitting room to try it on. I must say Eric had good taste and knew this will look amazing on me and it did look great on me it was like this dress was made for me so I couldn't help myself but buy it, what kind of girl will I be if I said no to a beautiful dress like that?

Tara rang up all the items and I offer to pay at least few of the casual dressy tops but she said no that Eric said I wasn't allow to pay for anything that to charge it to his account. So I felt like I had to show off my independence some how and buy something for myself, I walked around the store and grabbed some bra, under wear and some cute nighties as well; "Here I will pay for this myself. Eric can't pay for everything."

Tara smiled at me and charge me the items I picked myself, "Are you gonna wear this for Eric?" She teased and held up a nice black lacy tong and bra set. "Oh hush up." I blushed and gave her my credit card.

Tara placed the clothes in bags and the dresses in the special dress bags. "Thank you for shopping at Tara Togs come again soon. I know just force of habit." She said and handed me the bags of all the stuff I got.

"Thanks Tara you're a life saver. How about the day before I leave you, Amelia and me have some girl time? Sounds cool?" I asked her. "Sure why not it be a nice thing to do before you go to the big Apple. But wouldn't you want to spend your last day with Bill?" She was curious to know.

"Bill has been super busy with that damn project. We haven't had sex in two weeks." I said the last part in a whisper to her which was pointless since we were the only two in the store.

"What?! Two weeks my god! I suggest you wear that black lacy set you just bought that should make him want to make sweet love to you again. And then he will tell you he loves you over and over again and he will wait for you and you will write love letters each day to each other…" She then stopped because I gave her an '_are you serious' _look, since when did she become so romantic.

She even notices herself, "Sorry I have been watching too many life time movies on my free time." I helped Tara clean up the place and restock some items for her since she stay later for me I felt like I own it to her.

I offer to drive her home but she said JB was coming in a few to pick her up. Then her cell phone rang and it was JB letting her know he was out front waiting for her. So we both left she locked up the place and I greeted JB and said good bye to the both of them and went to my own car to drive home.

When I came home I saw that there was a note from Amelia saying she was spending the night at Tray's and couldn't wait to see the outfits I bought. I went to my room and began to pack the small stuff for now such as bras, underwear, socks, stockings, and my human products. I hung the dresses and suits up because I decided I will pack that later and didn't want them to winkle.

Then I heard the door bell rang so I went to check it out and it was Bill, what was he doing here? I saw he had his lap top with him as well and I felt worry, "Is everything alright? Are we in danger?" He shook his head no and gave me a kiss hello, "No trouble just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave." That was nice of him and I thought by spending time with me it meant we would do the deed but boy was I wrong.

All Bill did was work he set up his lap top in my room and began to work while I was packing; he was so into that damn computer screen. I slammed my luggage hard thinking I will get reaction out of him but nothing I was getting really aggravated. I decided to do what Tara said wear the pretty sexy set I bought and one of the nighties.

I went to the bathroom to change into it, let my hair loose, rubbed lotion on my legs and arms and sprayed on some perfume, look at myself in the mirror before stepping out I look like I was ready to be ravage.

I came out and walked behind him slowly all sexy like, "Bill don't you ever give yourself a break?" I wrapped my arms behind him and took my fingers began to play with his hair and rested my head on his shoulder.

He didn't say a word or even acknowledge I was here in this nightie waiting for him to have me. "Come on honey, I'm sure I can help relieve your stress." My hands ran down his chest and I began to nibble his ear since that always did the trick before.

What I got instead was a total surprise, "Sookie please the sooner I end this damn project I will get to go to New York with you. We can do that another time." Bill removed my arms from his chest and went back to work.

My fist clench tightly by my sides I just wanted to punch him in the face and throw that damn lap top out the window. I stomped my foot like a child but I didn't care. I took the desk chair and spun him around so he was looking at me and not his damn computer and I let him have it, "All you do is work Bill Compton. You didn't even notice this sexy nightie I'm wearing for you, nothing! Usually when I wear this sort of outfits you jump me but you didn't even bother to glance my way. We haven't had sex in two weeks Bill, two weeks!" I knew I was venting I was holding this all in and I finally let it out.

"Sookie you're acting like a child. I came here to spend time with you, isn't this enough?" Bill said to me. "What time? All you been doing since you been here is work. So ignoring me is your way of spending time with me?" I snapped back at him.

He got up from the desk chair and was looking down at me, "Fine wanna know why I haven't seen you in two weeks or been intimate with you? When I spoke with the King to ask if I can come to New York he told me to stay away from you and asked that I not see you any more unless it was to protect you from his orders or Eric's." Now that slapped me across the face with that news why would the King tell him that.

"Wh…why did he request that from you? Doesn't he know we are engaged?" I don't know why but I felt, you know that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen yea I was having that feeling.

"Yes I told him that we are engaged but…" He paused and looked away and I saw that he was hurt, upset and angry. He inhaled sharply; I find that funny because vampires don't breathe I guess its force of habit, "Sookie you need to talk to Eric about this. He will explain it better."

"Eric? Why…why Eric? You're right here you tell me." I demanded from him but he wasn't saying a word to me. "Bill tell me." I begged. "I knew it was a bad idea to see you tonight but I needed to see you one more time." He reached out and embraces me like he will never see or touch me again.

"Bill you're freaking me out. What's going on?" I felt the tears forming behind my eyes and I felt his cold lips kissed the top of my head. "I should go." He let me go and went to shut off his laptop and had it by his side ready to leave.

He was walking out of my room but I ran to him and held him tight, "Don't leave you can stay and work I promise I be quiet…just don't leave me please." I was begging and my tears wouldn't stop coming out since he was stronger than me he made me let him go and I saw the blood stain tears forming behind his eyes, "Sookie no I have to go. I'll see you when you find out the truth. Good bye." He said and left in vampire speed so I wouldn't catch up to him but he fully knows that I could just run across the cemetery to his house.

I fell to the floor crying holding myself tight, it felt like we broke up but the words never came out but it sure felt that way. I was so confused and hurt, why did the King asked him to stay away from me and why does Eric have to tell me the truth, what truth? Was there something I didn't know and if there was what could it be, what are they hiding from me? Maybe Eric went to the King to ask him to make Bill stop seeing me so I can belong to him and only him.

You know what this means a trip to Fangtasia to get some damn answers from the source himself.

* * *

**AN:** Oh no!! What could it possibly be that the King forbids Bill from seeing Sookie ever again??? Why will Eric be the only one to tell Sookie the truth?? All these answers running through your head find out in the next chapter coming soon!

OMG did you see True Blood on Sunday??? Wow Eric looks so fine loving his new look and the whole "is there blood in my hair?" LOL! I love his character so much! He is freaking awesome!

Any who please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Answers

**AN: **Hello readers!! Another chapter and hopefully u will all love this one this is the chapter you all been waiting for! Thanks for all your reviews it really makes me feel special that you all love my story and stayed reading even though it started off as a Sookie and Bill fan fic you really love me! Lol

**SPOILER ALERT**: Now if you haven't read "Dead and Gone" plz do not read this chapter b/c this chapter takes ideas from that book. So if you haven't read it DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Getting Answers**

I drove to Shreveport like a mad woman it usually takes me an hour or two at most depends on traffic to get there since I go by the speeding limit but today who gives a damn. I was at the parking lot in half an hour. Before leaving I changed into a pair of my old jeans which had holes in it and one of my old pink t-shirts and my sneakers, I look like I was ready to paint my house I didn't care that I looked like a mess.

Pam saw me coming out of my car and could tell I was angry when I came up to her, "Sookie what brings you here?" She was surprise to see me here at the middle of the night. "I'm here to see Eric and I know he is here I can feel him." I said to her before she said he wasn't available or what not.

"Right now he is with the King's assistant, Victor. Important meeting." She quickly added thinking I will turn the other way but I was taking no for an answer.

"Is he in his office? I'll just go and ask to speak with him. And once I get my answers I'll leave right away." Pam nodded that Eric was indeed in his office she had a smirk forming on her face, "Alright looks like you be getting that treat sooner." She stepped to the side to let me in.

I marched right in and went straight to Eric's office which was in the back and I saw the door was closed with some tall dark guy that I never seen before guarding the door but I knew he was a vampire since I couldn't read his mind; this brute was blocking my way.

"Sorry the Master is in a meeting right now and wishes no one disturbs him even Fangbangers like you." He had a very deep voice but did he scare me not one bit. Did he just call me a fangbanger; I got up in his face, "Excuse me? Do you even know who I am? When Eric finds out you didn't let me in oh he will so fire your ass!"

"Now you need to leave unless you want to entertain me for a bit you dirty little fangbanger." His fangs stick out and I slapped him hard across the face and he quickly held my wrist tight and I began to fall from to the floor from the pain.

He lift me up and my feet were no longer touching the ground, "How dare you touch me you filthy human. I'll show you!" He was ready to toss me to the side like an old stinky garbage bag but then the door opened.

"Put her down." It was Eric and the brute put me down instantly. I fell to the floor with a thump and checked my wrist it was only badly bruise but it sure hurt like hell. Eric came down to my level on the floor and took my wrist to see if it was broken I wince in pain when he squeezed it.

"Marc! Go get me ice and a towel, now!" He shouted and the brute went to get what Eric asked. "Next time you hire someone new you should put in the manual a picture of my face and under it says _Sookie Stackhouse_-_always welcome to Fangtasia_." Eric laughed softly, "I will be sure to remember that for next time. Now can you stand up?" I told him that I could but he still helped me any way and brought me to his office, I sat on the couch still holding onto my wrist.

I notice that Victor was nowhere to be seen before I could ask Eric informed me that he stepped out to take a phone call out back. Marc or I like to call him the brute came and handed Eric the ice and Eric had a word with him and from the look on the brute's face he was scare, serves him right.

Once he left Eric came to me and kneels down in front of me and took my wrist and places the towel over it. He looked up at me with those intense blue eyes of his and I always got lost in them I don't know why it just always seems to happen whenever I look into them, "So what brings you here? You have questions about the trip to New York? Did Pam not give you all the details?" Before I could begin to ask my own questions Victor walked in and was surprise to see me.

"What a surprise to see you _Mrs. Northman_, you're looking lovely like always. Eric is one lucky vampire to have you as his." No words could describe how flabbergast I was when he said _Mrs. Northman _I felt my stomach clench and from the bond I felt Eric he was suddenly nervous.

I just had to double check if I heard Victor correctly and hoped that I did hear him wrong, "Excuse me did you just say…" Eric suddenly smashed his lips onto mine and my eyes popped out with surprise.

His hands ran up and down my body like he was outlining every inch of my body and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss because it's Eric and the vampire can kiss plus we haven't kissed like this in such a long time, "Oh lover I missed you so much. It has been too long since I last seen you. I'm so glad you came to visit me today." He said in between kisses and then he came to my ear and whispers very low so not even Victor can hear, "Play along and I'll explain once he leaves."

So I did what he asked I return the kiss and ran my fingers through his golden hair, "Oh Eric I just had to see you. I missed you terribly I need you, my body yearns for your touch." I said with such lust in my voice that even I bought it or maybe I wasn't really faking at all. My body was telling me that I did indeed long for his touch and itching for him to take me right here.

Eric then lay me down on the couch gently and was on top of me, I didn't like that Victor was watching us have this full blown out and hot make out session but it was for a reason, lets hope it was for a good one.

"I'll leave you two alone since you haven't seen each other in a while and you can _catch _up. I dare say again Eric you are one lucky vampire to have such a delicate flower like her by your side, she is a beauty." Victor looked me up and down, gross he was checking me out.

Eric looked down on me and our eyes connected his index finger was tracing my lips and I wanted him to kiss me once again, "Yea she is a beauty and all _mine_." He said and return to my lips once again.

Victor grabbed his coat from the coat rack, "Enjoy your time together. It was nice seeing you again Sookie. Eric I will see you next week. Good bye." He said and left the office.

Once the door shut Eric let go of my lips and titled his head to the side to hear if Victor really did leave Fangtasia once the coast was clear he return and gazed at me once again with such a passion he came to return to my lips but I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor, "Okay he's gone so explain. What the hell did he mean by calling me _Mrs. Northman_?" I sat up and fixed my shirt since my stomach was showing and my hair was a bit tangled.

"You know lover you seem really into the kissing. Are you sure that was just an act?" He taunted and I felt my cheeks beginning to flush. "Oh don't go changing the subject on me buddy and start talking." He got up and dusted off his jeans and sat next to me on the couch.

He started out with, "I been meaning to tell you this but things kept getting in the way and it was never the right time. Just know I did what I did for your protection and mine." I stayed quiet and waved my hand for him to keep going.

"In Rhodes when we exchange blood because you didn't want to be bonded to Andre since he freaked you out. Well we used the same knife I used when I perform the vampire wedding ceremony. And…" I stopped him from speaking and I knew I had a look of horror on my face, "You mean we are…you and me…oh no…why did you do this to me? Are you out of your mind?" I couldn't sit any more especially next to him and was pacing back and forth and trying to form words but I was too angry to think.

"Sookie please calm down." Eric was about to get up from the couch to come to me, "No! You stay over there don't come near me." And he sat back down and let me continued venting all the anger I had in me. That's why the King requested Bill to stay away from me because I was Eric's _wife_.

"It was you. You're the reason Bill and I can't ever be happy it's always you!" My fists were so clench tightly that my knuckles were becoming white. "Well if you want to get specific I wasn't the one who asked Bill's maker to call on him nor was I part of the plan when the Queen asked him to find you." He was such a smart ass that I just wanted to punch him in the face so badly right now.

He took noticed that I was really angry, "Lover please calm and let me ex…" He began to say but I cut him off. "Don't call me lover; I'm not your anything!" I warned and I saw the hurt in his eyes I made myself turn so I didn't have to look into them. I suddenly felt him come near and wrapped his arms around me but I fought him off I didn't want him to touch me.

He spun me around so I was facing him, "Sookie damn it I did this for you. For your damn protection and your life. If Felipe knew you weren't taken he would have taken you against your will and make you his slave and eventually turn you."

"Turn me? Why?" I said more to myself trying to take in all he said to me.

He takes his hand and lifted my chin up so we were looking at each other, "Because dear one you are very valuable and he sees that plus you are beautiful, strong and remarkable woman any man will be lucky to have you by their side."

"And you're that lucky man, huh?" I smiled softly at the idea now Eric was envy by every supernatural male and who knows possible females because he had me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I have been so busy with the new take over and then you with Bill." He apologizes for his actions.

Then a question popped into my head, "Eric when we did that blood exchange we still had the Queen. That doesn't make sense how did you know the King wanted me?"

He let me go and went to sit at his desk chair and I took the seat opposite of his desk. "The Queen had a meeting with the King during Rhoads and she requested I be there and he kept talking highly of you and asking about you she answer what she could about you. He then asked me about you and I told him small stuff that you work for me and you are a telepath nothing more. I took that chance when Andre ask to be bonded to you I stepped in and did what I did for you. We believe the reason the take over took place because he wanted you." He explained and waited for my reaction or any more questions I have.

"Oh wow but why does he want to turn me?" This is the question I really wanted to know above all others for now because I had a lot of questions for him.

"He believes that once you have been turn you will be able to read vampire minds and that will work to his advantage and also he will forever have you to read minds of others."

He reached out to me with his hand and waited for me to give him mine and I did and he held it tight, "Lover I will never turn you unless you ask me to even if you are dying in my arms I won't do it unless I hear it come out of your mouth. I promise." I don't know why but I felt tears forming behind my eyes and I knew he meant every word he said not because of the bond because I can see it when I look into his eyes, they never lie to me, Eric has always been truthful to me.

"I know you won't and I thank you for that." I thanked him for his kind words and then I scold him for not telling me sooner, "Eric you should have told me that very moment we exchange blood and if not then right after I don't know the point is you should have told me. What if I did marry Bill? That could have put us all in danger because I was already taken by you. The King will have punished Bill, you and me. He could have order to kill all of us for lying to him."

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to take Bill back so fast?" He spat and let go of my hand, "I thought once I got my memories back from our time together we will be together and…"

I was appalled at what he said that I cut him off yet again, "Be together?" I sarcastically laughed and he looked at me like I was mad.

"How were we supposed to be together if I never saw or heard from you? After you said you remember everything I didn't see you for a year! A year! No phone calls, text, visits, lurking, buying me things or any other Eric stuff you do. Nothing, so don't put all the blame on me. I thought you didn't care and couldn't believe you were going to give up everything to be with me and I wasn't going to sit and wait for you forever Eric Northman until you figure out what you wanted with me."

Eric growled in frustration and ran his hands through his blood hair pulling it like a mad man, "God you are so stubborn and so difficult." He pounds the desk with his fist and was now standing glaring down at me.

So I did the same but I lend over more so I was up in his face or at least tried since he was so tall, "Oh looks who's talking you're the same way! You pain in the ass!" We just glare at each other not saying a word it was true we both have the same temperament so we bumped heads a lot.

His lips were so inviting and I could feel the lust coming off of him as he stares at me and I felt my own hunger for him. I was shaking slightly trying to hold myself from not jumping across the desk and attacking his mouth with my own.

Oh screw it he was my _husband_ after all, my lips latch onto his and in one quick motion he lift me up and had me on the desk with him on top of me. All his paper work, pens, stapler, and phone anything that was on a desk fell to the floor except the computer.

My legs wrapped around him bringing him closer I needed to feel him it has been too long since I felt him like this. His lips left mine and he began to nibble my neck sending chills all over my body I suddenly felt the tip of his fangs tracing my neck up and down.

Oh I love it when he teased me with his fangs, I felt his hands pulling up my shirt and cupping my breast through the bra and he said, "How could any one forget these marvelous breasts?" That made me laughed out of all things he could say at a moment like this he said that.

I suddenly heard a zipper being unzip and look at that it was my jeans, Eric began taking them off slowly and I managed to take off his shirt in the process of it. He yanked them off and threw them to the floor and I was left in the black lacey underwear that I bought today that I worn for Bill oh my god Bill!

Eric came back up to me and captures my lips in another passionate kiss, "Eric…wait…this…wait…" I said in between kisses when he let me have a chance to breathe but he wasn't stopping. I pushed him away and he looked down on me confused, "Is something wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me just this is going so fast. One minute I'm engaged to Bill and the next I'm married to you it's all too much. I think I need a minute here." He got off of me and walked away with his hands on his hips and I sat up on the desk still in my underwear maybe it be a good idea if I put my pants back on.

Then Eric came closer to me again and places his arms on either side of me, "So you plan on going back to Compton? You know its impossible for you to go back to him you are my _wife. _How many times are you going to play me Sookie?" He looked hurt and annoyed with my going back and forth between the two vamps.

I shrugged my shoulders like a little girl who didn't know the answer, "I'm sorry Eric I love Bill and then when I'm with you - I don't know if it's the bond that makes me feel this way or if its my own feelings. I just don't know if its love or just lust between us. I haven't seen you in a year and then to just jump into sex with you, everything is just happening so fast." I said to him on my feelings toward this whole situation.

I had to know the truth as to why he left and never even picked up a phone to let me know what is going on and he needed to know the truth of what I went through for that whole year he was away. I got off the desk and took my jeans and slipped them on.

Eric was pacing back and forth in the same spot shirtless and what a body I just wanted to walk over there and screw what I said and just screw him but no I had to have some will power. I took in a deep breathe and bow my head in fear not sure what to expect with him, "I cried for you every night." I began and he stood still.

Here goes nothing, "Crying for you to be there with me but I was always alone. Wishing you hold me in your arms and never let go. I was a wreck for months. I couldn't sleep or eat I wasn't myself. I will wait for you every night in my back porch hoping you will show up even when it was cold I still waited for you. Eric, I think I have a right to know where you were all this time." I really did try my best not to cry but I couldn't help it. It was like I was feeling all the pain I went through because of him.

Eric turned the other way because he couldn't stand to see me cry it tear him apart and even more so because it was his fault. "Lover I'm sorry I had to put you through that put as Sheriff I have responsibility and had to tend to the King's wishes." He paused and turned to face me so he can finish the story.

He began walking toward me and we stood facing each other, "He kept me very busy and wanted me to not speak with you or make any sort of contact not even have Pam contact you for me and if I did he will punish me by hurting you so I obeyed him so no harm will come to you." He said and waited for my response or question of what he told me.

I had a puzzle look on my face and looked up at him, "But if he knew we were….married…" God it felt weird using that word. "Why didn't he want us to be in contact with each other?"

"It was a test for me he wanted to see how much I deeply care for you that I was willingly to not see or speak with you for your safety. He even wanted to see if I will be faithful to you which I was and I think that surprise him out of all things, a vampire being faithful to a human is very rare. Felipe is one sneaky King and Victor is the same." Eric said to me and from his tone he wasn't a fan of the take over and my stars Eric hasn't been intimate with anyone for a year, he must be going mad, how the heck did he control himself now that I was here?

"So to sum it up the reason you were MIA is because of Felipe and his threat?" He nodded, "Pretty much. You have to know _lover_ I couldn't bare to have any harm done to you because of my foolish mistakes. But I did feel your pain from the bond and it pained me that I couldn't run to you and make it right. The reason I closed it off because I didn't want you to feel my pain from being away from you so long and then you will feel even worse than you did already. I'm sorry if you thought other wise of why I closed the bond it wasn't because I didn't care I just didn't want to cause you more pain." He reaches for my hand and held it to his chest by his heart.

"I just wish we didn't have a year wasted we could have had been together all this time." I said to him. "Me too lover I could have been ravaging you ever night." He joked and I poked him with my finger on his chest hard, "Perv!" "Your perv." He said with a smirk. I laughed at his statement yup he was my perv and husband, funny huh? Finally have Eric like I always wanted but more.

He brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me and swayed us back and forth, "So really no hot make up sex tonight?" He asked with a pout. "Not tonight I told you already this is all happening way too fast and I wanna take a breather." I knew I wanted all of him no questions ask just like I said it was happening too fast and if I want things to work between us I want to take it slow. And figure out the feelings I have for him were really real.

He let out a frustrated sighed and rested his head on top of mine and ran his fingers through my hair and I thought of a sexy thing to say to him, "Besides I want it to be special since it will be our first time since the last time we done it. Doing it on your desk isn't romantic maybe after we do the romantic one we can definitely blessed all of Fangtasia and other places." I giggle at the idea of us doing it every where.

He quickly stopped resting his head on mine head and looked down on me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Is that a promise?" Hips lips were inches from mine and I just wanted him to kiss me already.

"Promise and if I break it you can bite me any where." I teased and he growled with excitement.

"Deal." And he kissed me and like always I melted into his kiss.

* * *

**AN**: There you have it Eric and Sookie together well sort of lol. I hope the reasons for Eric's actions as to why he was gone for so long was good enough because Eric will do anything for Sookie's safety and well being and his reason for closing off the bond as well. As you can see I used the whole marriage/blood bond thing from "Dead and Gone" when I read that that was woah!! They are married!!! That was crazy but awesome!!

I just wanted in that book to know Bill's reaction to it b/c she never said anything to him of any sorts or he never mention it either. And I know you are dying to know when they are going to have hot monkey sex but I can't let you have everything lol. *Evil laugh* maybe in NY they will heat things up stay tune!

Any who hope you liked this story and I will be working on the other chapters I don't have them typed yet they are still in post its and in my head lol. When I have time I will for sure type it up and post it on this great site! I believe this will be my last update until I get more ideas for the rest of the story and type it up. I want to make sure everything is perfect and makes sense.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Love

**

* * *

**

AN

**: **Hello readers!! I like to start with thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me. I really enjoyed them a lot and it makes me proud that you all love my fan fic. And I see that I left you wanting more and more I love doing that to you all hehe. And to clear some things up no matter who Sookie was dating or what not she will always belong to Eric because of their blood marriage which is why Eric claims her even though she is sort of engaged to Bill. Even Bill knows this which is why he told her to go to Eric for the answers she wanted which she did.

Well here is the next chapter to my story and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Love**

Eric and I stayed in his office with the door locked so no one can disturb us. We were just laying on the couch in each other's arms catching up. It felt so nice talking to him like this like there was no care in the world we were just two people who care deeply about each other. We talked about everything what happen in the meetings he attended, the crazy adventures he went on with Felipe, and I told him how work was (nothing major really happening in that department) and then we talked about New York.

He told me what shows for me to see on Broadway and what stores to check out. I told him I want to walk all over Central Park and take lots of pictures of everything I see. Eric then told me one night he will take me on a horse carriage in Central Park, how sweet of him.

We talked more about this marriage and what it means in the vampire world, that now every one knew I was his and off limits and if I needed to be protected they will have to do it with a smile on their face and I will get anything I wanted. And if anyone wanted to see me or such they had to go to Eric and ask for his permission and if they didn't there will be punishment. That I didn't like because I had a lot of friends in the supernatural world and I like to see them when I want without permission, Eric is my husband he isn't my father. I will need to have a word about that with him but for now I didn't want to fight I just wanted to enjoy him.

After he explained everything to me I felt like I was married to royalty or something of the sorts with power and then an idea popped into my head if Eric became King of our area that way we will all be safe because Eric takes good care of his people. And as his wife I will become Queen that's if in the vampire world they let a human be Queen/King and if they didn't I will have to make the biggest decision of my life to forever be his and make him the most powerful King of all the areas, since I am a telepath.

"Lover what are you thinking about?" His question broke my train of thoughts. "Oh just the marriage is all." I lied and he gave me a look like he didn't believe me but he let it go.

I suddenly let out a very loud yawn and cover my mouth in embarrassment, "Oh sorry it's been a really long day." "You should go home and rest. I'll drive you home don't want you sleeping behind the wheel." Eric got up from the couch and held out his hands so I can take it and he can lift me up.

"Eric I will be fine going home alone you don't have to drive me." I said to him as I took his hands and he lift me up from the couch and I was standing now. "Nonsense, I want to make sure my _wife_ gets home in one piece." He said and still held onto my hands and then his thumb touched my engagement ring, "So what are you going to do about this?" He asked and pointed at the ring.

It pains me to say this because I didn't want to hurt Bill but my I know it in my heart that I didn't love Bill the same as he loves me, "I have to tell him that it's over and return the ring to him." Eric accepted my answer and went to his desk to grab his car keys before he got a chance to walk out the back door I grabbed him and made him face me once more, "Promise me Bill won't be punish for being with me when I'm yours. Its not like we knew about any of this and once I break his heart that be worst than any punishment you vamps have in store for him. Please promise me?" I pleaded for Bill's life because I don't think I could live with myself knowing I was the reason for Bill's punishment or worse his death.

"I will speak with Felipe and do my best to make sure nothing happens to him that it's my wife's request. I will think of a good reason why Bill should stay around he is very useful to us and a good hard worker." Eric was such a business man the way he talked it was so sexy.

I gave him a peck on the lips even though I wanted to do more but I was just so tired, "Thank you so much! Now drive me home please." As we were walking out of his office he let me know that he will have someone drive my car to my house just in time for me to head to work in the afternoon. Eric opened the door for me and in vampire speed he was already inside the car I didn't even see him open the door for how fast he was.

Eric of course drove super fast like always in his sports car and I was surfing through the radio station trying to find something to hear, "Will you just pick a station already?" Eric complained.

"How sweet we are already fighting like a married couple?" I teased. "If only we could have make up sex like a real married couple." He teased back and I blushed. I just left whatever station I last checked on and it was a rock station, go figure.

Eric was humming to the song and strumming on the wheel to the song that was playing which was The Guess Who "American Woman." I heard the song before and thought it was a sexy and great song but it was fun to see Eric enjoying it. I just kept looking at him as he was singing along to the radio, he looked so cute sitting there singing his dead heart away.

"Hey Eric?" I wanted to ask him a question and he stopped singing and waited for me to continue. "Have you ever been to a concert?" He's been a live for a long time I was curious to know if he ever been to one or if he even care to attend one. "Yes I been to a few Pam always dragged me to concerts I will hate it at first but then I ended up having a good time." He replied.

"I never have been to one sure school concerts but those don't count since they were always so terrible. My Gran wanted to take me to see my favorite band for my birthday but it was too much money. She bought me the video of the concert instead when it came out and we watched it together with popcorn." I smiled at the memory of my sweet grandmother and all the caring things she did for me even though we didn't have a lot of money.

Eric grabbed my hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on it, I guess he felt my sadness for my grandmother. "That was kind of her to do that for you. Who is this band and are they still around?" He asked.

"Promise you won't laugh or make fun?" He cross his heart and it couldn't be that horrible but I was embarrassed to say it, "The band I liked was N'ysnc." I said and he began to laugh at me. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh. Liar." I punched his arm and pouted because he was making fun of me.

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself. Why on Earth did you like them?" He asked and tried to hold in his laugh. It was nice hearing Eric laugh I'm so used to him being so serious all the time. I felt like when he was with me he can just take it easy and be himself and not worry about being all leader type.

"I like their music plus one of them was cute and he still is cute. The way he sings and dances I always get giddy when I see a music video of him and he even went solo and he's doing great!" If you didn't tell I had a major celebrity crush on Justin Timberlake. Eric stop laughing right away and I felt a twinge of jealously from the bond I like this bond thing I can always feel what he is feeling and he the same for me and I could put it to good use.

It was perfect for teasing him with it, "Oh is the big Viking jealous of a famous pop singer?" I teased him and poke his sides and look at that he was ticklish because he was trying to get away from my touch.

"I will find this Justin and make sure he never sings or dances again." He said with such determination. "Oh Eric stop being such a baby like I will ever get a chance with him, its Justin Timberlake for crying out loud. He would never date little old me." He then took his hand and placed it on my inner thigh and I suddenly felt hot with desire, "Pity for him because you are an amazing woman and you are all mine." He quickly added and gave my inner thigh a gentle squeeze.

How badly I wanted for him to pull the car over and make sweet love to me and I noticed him smirking he must of picked on how I was feeling and I slapped him in the arm I kept hitting him a lot I noticed too but it was fun besides not like it hurt him, "Oh stop it." I said and turned the other way and my cheeks were burning.

We made it to my drive way and he went in vamp speed to get my door but he didn't open it right away he sense something was around and told me to be quiet by indicating with his finger to his lips. I looked around and all my lights were shut off except for the kitchen light because I always left it on and I knew Amelia wasn't home because she had a date with Tray and when she did she always spent the night in his place.

Then Eric slowly opened my door and told me to still be quiet and he took my hand in his, we saw a figure on my back porch and I already knew who it was, "Eric its Bill." I informed him and Eric let his guard down because he knew Bill won't hurt me or harm him for that matter, Bill will be crazy to go against Eric.

Bill came down the steps and even in the dark I saw the bloody tears behind his eyes, "I see you made your choice." He said as he saw Eric and me holding hands and Eric wasn't letting go. Seeing Bill cry made me want to cry and I did we share so much together this was the first man I ever loved or been with.

I managed to free myself from Eric's hand and walked to Bill, "Bill I'm so sorry its just…" Bill reaches for my hand and held it tight. I felt Eric through the bond that he wasn't too happy with Bill touching me but right now that didn't matter this was Bill and mine closure, "No need to explain darling. I should have known that if Eric were to come back to your life you would have chosen him. He is who you are meant to be with not me. Its pains me to say it but I know it isn't me." Bill sadly said and took the ring off my finger.

He then flashed his handsome smile, "Sometimes I wish I never took you to Fangtasia that evening." He said in a low voice and I laughed softly then I heard Eric scoffed and I gave him a cold glare for him to keep quiet.

I felt so bad for hurting Bill this way but like he said he knew deep down that if Eric were to come back into my life I will take him back even though Bill didn't say the words I knew it was because I was in love with Eric Northman. Bill made me realize that I was in love with Eric I think I always have been just I always deny my feelings or I thought it was our blood bond but I truly and deeply in love with him.

I went to hug Bill, a friendly hug of course and then I kissed his cheek, "Thank you for being there for me when I needed it. I hope we can be friends because I don't want to loose you forever." I said with a hopeful voice because even though we weren't going to be together that way I at least want us to be friends I couldn't imagine a life without Bill Compton.

"I will like that very much. I too don't want to loose you either." He smiled and so did I because I was happy he will still be in my life. "And I will always protect you." He said and kissed my cheek and walked away from me and made his way to Eric.

The two vampires just looked at one another not saying a word, it was very spooky and if they fought how was I supposed to break the fight between the two? "You're lucky to have her as your wife." Bill said to Eric. "Yes I know. Others have said the same thing." Eric dryly said with a smirked and looked my way. Was it really true that whenever Eric walked into a room and he said he was married to me it made him the luckiest vamp?

"With your permission I will like to attend the trip to New York. I did a background check on this new Sheriff name Jacob and it doesn't look too good and I don't trust him. I think you will need me as a backup to protect Sookie incase you aren't able too and you know I will do anything for her. Even if it means my own death." Bill informed and offered Eric his assistant for the trip to New York.

Eric had his arms crossed thinking about what Bill had informed and offered him, thinking if he should take Bill along for the crazy wild ride. "Interesting." Eric said at first and tapped his fingers on his chin. "I had a funny feeling about this new Sheriff and I will speak with the King and see if he agrees on you coming with us. I'll put in the good word." Eric said to him and there he went again talking all business like, so yummy when he did a man with power is super hot especially if they are as hot as my Eric.

"Thank you for putting it into consideration. Call me with the details." Bill said to him and Eric said he will have Pam call him if anything. Bill then looked my way and I could tell he didn't want to leave me just yet but he knew that I wanted to be alone with my Viking. He said his good byes and walked to his house.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks away and had to remind myself that Bill will still be apart of my life that he wasn't completely gone and most likey since Eric was a smooth talker and get his way Bill will be coming with us to New York, so I will definitely see him. Eric came toward me but didn't say a word he probably thought it was best for him to keep quiet and not say the wrong thing during this situation. I took out of my keys from my pocket and opened the back porch door went inside and Eric followed me in.

I didn't like the uncomfortable silence between us so I offer him a true blood and he accepted. I went to the fridge and heated him up a bottle I told him if he liked he can go to the living room and watch TV while I clean the dishes in the sink.

"Lover you are exhausted worry about the dishes tomorrow or I'll wash it for you while you change into your pajamas." "You wash dishes? I find that hard to believe." I giggle at the idea of Eric wearing an apron and washing dishes and doing other house chore stuff. "What is so amusing?" He asked and I told him I was just thinking of him being a house husband and he didn't find that too funny, go figure.

I looked at the dishes it wasn't a lot I can do it tomorrow before heading to work I grabbed Eric's hand, "Come with me." I said and dragged him up to my room but before going he went and got his True Blood. When we came to my room I pushed him onto my bed in a seating position and he was giving me a confused look wondering what I was gonna do to him.

I bend down slightly so we were eye level and I capture his lips in a deep passionate kiss and then I release his lips, "I'm gonna change into something a little more comfortable." I playfully said and he was looking at me with hungry eyes. I went to my drawer and pulled out what I was going to wear and ran to my bathroom before shutting the bathroom door I looked at him once more and the hunger was still in his eyes. Oh is he in for a shocker when he sees me.

Once I was ready I called out to him asking him to close his eyes and I double check by peaking through the door and he did indeed have his eyes closed and the True Blood he had was on the night stand so I came out and made my way to him and straddle his waist and his big arms held onto me and he still kept his eyes closed.

He let out a groan when our bodies made contact with one another, "Lover I don't know if I can control myself any longer if we well more you said no sex until you were ready. Being a tease is really cruel of you." I put my arms around his neck and giggle, "Open your eyes." I said and he did and he was surprise to see what I was wearing and it was not what he was expecting.

I was wearing the Fangtasia shirt he gave me when that nasty monster attacked me and my other shirt got ruined and I had to borrow one of his, what Bill and Eric didn't know was that I kept the shirt as a souvenir. Since the shirt was so big on me since Eric was so tall it was like a huge comfy nighty.

"You likey?" I asked by on the look on his face he totally did. "You kept the shirt? Why?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know maybe because it was one of the nice things you first done for me and I wanted to keep it as a reminder." I replied what he didn't know was that I used to hold onto the shirt like a security blanket when he was away.

"I think the sexiest thing a woman can wear is when she wears her man's clothes." "Well lucky for you that you are my man." I said and he looked at me with those daring lustful eyes. He grabbed onto my hips, lifted me up slightly and placed me on the bed and was over me in a flash.

He caressed my face and looked down on me, "How did I get so lucky?" He said and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. When he let go of my lips I gave him a smart ass answer, "The reason you are lucky is because I have no choice but to be with you since you bonded me to you forever as your wife."

He grins at me, "Oh really? Is that so?" And began tickling me, "Eric…no….stop…it." I said in between laughs trying to hold it together making sure I didn't pee on myself that will be so embarrassing. He stopped tickling me and brought the blanket over us and we cuddle on my bed.

His fingers comb through my golden locks and I was rubbing his very tone stomach under his shirt. Yes I wanted to ravage my Viking but there is more to us than just sex and I long to be held in his arms just like I am right now it felt so relaxing and nice. My eyes began to closed but I tried my best to not sleep because I was scare if I fell asleep this was all be a dream and I will wake up to a horrible reality.

Eric picked up that I was fighting my sleep and his hand lifted my chin up to look at him, "Lover don't worry you won't loose me. I'm not going any where. Now sleep my precious wife." Eric's soft voice said and gave me a good night kiss.

I knew that he won't ever leave my side again and that I finally had him right here and he was my husband forever. Then I remember that I truly did love his vampire and he was my everything one day I will tell him that I love him.

Then sleep began to take over but before I truly fell asleep I'm not sure if I said this in my head or out loud but I said, "Eric…I love you."

* * *

**AN**: Did Sookie really say it out loud or in her head? And if she did say it out loud did Eric hear her??? Find out in the next chapter!! My god!!! I even don't know what is gonna happen because I haven't even typed or wrote the next chapter yet. I see what comes to my head. And to all the Bill haters he isn't going to New York to try and break Sookie and Eric up he is really going because in his data based he found there is trouble in New York and he thinks its best if he tags along to protect Sookie since he stills cares deeply for her and if Eric can't be there for some reasons if there is trouble Bill will be there to do whatever he can to make sure she is safe. What crazy things are gonna happen in the city that never sleeps? What crazy adventures are Sookie, Eric, Bill and Pam getting themselves into?? Find out!!

Even though I prefer Sookie with Eric I don't hate on Bill I like his character I didn't like Quinn at all he was like a waste of a boyfriend lol. I was like when is she gonna break up with him already he so boring!! Sookie needs to be with a vampire so they can have hot vampire and human sex. I also felt like Sookie in the book describe the sex much more when she did it with Bill or Eric…like being with vampires is much sexier and naughty hehe. Oh I wish vamps were real I so be a fang banger LOL!

**Please leave me lots of reviews if u want me hehe! ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13: The Potion

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews!! Like always they make me want to write more and more!! I am honor that all of you really love my story and keep coming back for more. Which is why I keep writing more and hopefully I finish this story because my others that I have written I stop because I ran out of ideas but lets hope that doesn't happen with this one because in the Sookie Stackhouse world anything is possible. Like this chapter right here just came to me with like the snap of my fingers and to me it looks great lol. I was like woah imagine if that really happened of some sorts. Anywho time for my story.

* * *

**Off Topic:**

I will like to say I am sadden with the death of Michael Jackson I grew up to his music there is even video tapes of me dancing to "Bad" and "The Way You Make Me Feel" when I was a 2 years old and another video tape of me just watching one of his videos not even blinking he was just amazing! I always love his music he is just the best even when I go to clubs and they play one of his songs everyone hits the dance floor and dances to his music he is a real legend. His music will forever live on. It still feels unreal that he is really gone.

_**R.I.P Michael Jackson you will be miss.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Potion**

I woke up feeling refreshed and better than ever sure it was raining out but that wasn't going to bring me down. I was the happiest I can be right now. Even though I didn't wake up to my Viking it was still lovely waking up and seeing a red rose on the pillow where he slept and a letter.

In the letter he wrote that he wished that he could stayed and how he wanted to wake up to my beautiful angelic face, his words not mine. He wished me a wonderful day and couldn't wait to see me later tonight and that he has a surprise for me. Hm what could it be? Knowing Eric it's probably something fancy. The note didn't mention anything of the L word that was said last night so I guess I did say it in my mind after all, whew thank God for that.

After my shower I dressed in my work uniform and picked up my hair half way with a clip. Once I was ready I went down to the kitchen to make myself some late breakfast which was eggs and toast. I heard the front door opened and it was Amelia she just came home. I guess her and Trey (**AN:** I keep messing up with his name sometimes I put Tray or I put Trey plz tell me what is the right way for his name, thanks!!) kept each other busy last night. She came to the kitchen and I told her there are still eggs in the pan if she wants. She went and fixed herself a plate and we ate our breakfast together.

She asked me how were things and if anything interesting happen while she was gone. Boy did I have a lot to tell her hope she was ready. I told her everything that happened last night from the shopping, to Bill telling me we can't see each other any more, to me driving like a mad woman at Fangtasia, to find out I was married to Eric and then breaking up with Bill. Whew that was a mouthful. She sat there with a stun looked observing all of this in.

Then she finally spoke, "So you're telling me the engagement party that Tara and I threw for you was pointless?!" Okay not the reaction I was expecting from her. She bit into her toast angrily, "Now I have to throw you and Eric a party. I'm not made out of money Sookie Stackhouse." She ranted and was buttering her other piece of toast with attitude I was afraid she was going to break it in pieces.

"Amelia I'm not asking for anything. No parties please. And if there is one I'm sure Pam will love to have it at Fangtasia and she will handle everything, so you have to do anything sweetie. Calm down." I tried to calm her down and she did she stopped her huffing and puffing. Once that was resolve, we spoke about New York and I told her that I want to do a girls night before I leave and she agree to it.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and if I didn't leave now I will be late lucky for me Amelia offer to do the dishes since I made breakfast. I said my goodbyes and stopped in the middle of the steps on the back porch wait I came home last night in Eric's car how was I supposed to get to work. Then I saw my car parked out front and it even looked like it got freshly painted and a wash oh that Eric.

I drove up the drive way to Merlotte's and saw Holly out front on her cell she must be checking up on her kids with the baby sitter. Must be hard, working and having a stranger care for her children.

I think I wouldn't be comfortable with that when I think of that I consider being a house wife so I'm the one taking care of my own children then it dawn on me I won't ever have kids. It's impossible for vampires to have children there has to be some dark magic or some sorts where they can make it happen I should ask Amelia about that one.

I will love to give birth to little Vikings (I laughed at that thought) our children will look so beautiful with golden blond hair and blue eyes, oh stop it Sookie I told myself I didn't even know if Eric wanted a family and here I am planning our future already.

As I walked into work I saw Sam cleaning up the bar and putting more ice. He said hi to me and I did the same. I went to his office and put my stuff away and grabbed my apron. When I came out I already had a customer waiting for me it was one of my old teachers from elementary school I haven't seen her in years she moved to Florida when I was in middle school.

"Hello Mrs. Stevens so good to see you again. Visiting family?" I said to her and gave her a bright smile. She took her eyes off the menu I guess to see who this person was that knew her and she saw it was me, "My stars you're Sookie Stackhouse. Dear you grown into such a beautiful woman. You look so much like your mother. You were always my best student." She said to me and I thanked her and told her she was my favorite teacher.

I sat in the booth with her and we were playing catch up she was here visiting her son and his wife and that her daughter in law was pregnant with her first grandchild and was ready to pop any second and she wanted to be here for that moment, "Congratulation! You must be so happy." I said to her. "Oh yes I am I can't wait I'm going to spoil that child rotten." She laughed and so did I.

"What about you darling? Any special man in your life? Kids? Sorry for being so nosey but a good girl and beauty like yourself Sookie you must be taken or have men line up the block for you." She said to me.

She was too sweet, "Actually yes I am seeing someone." Was all I said I wasn't going to tell her that I was with a vampire she was an old woman and not all old women were like my Gran who accepted the vampires.

"Who is this lucky young man? Have I met him before?" She questioned and she didn't need to know that my _young man_ wasn't exactly young in the age department. "Oh you don't know him he lives in Shreveport we um met in a club there, his name is Eric." "How long you two been going out? Will there be wedding bells?" Talk about being up in people's business.

"Wedding bells I don't know I don't wanna jinx myself." I said to her even though I was married to Eric I still wanted the big wedding. Once our little catch up game was done I took down her order she ate it and left but before leaving she asked me if I still lived in my grandmother's house and I told her I did.

"Wonderful! Once my grandchild is born I will love to visit you." How sweet grandparents are just love to show off their grandkids my mother told me that's what Gran did when they had Jason since he was the first born. "That will be lovely. Thanks for coming it was great seeing you again." I hugged her good bye and she left.

"Who was that Sookie?" Sam came behind me and asked. "Oh that was my fifth grade teacher she moved to Florida but came back because her son is expecting his first child and she wants to be here. Such a sweet lady." I said and went to bar to get myself a coke.

Sam followed, "Um Sookie did you pick up on anything from her?" He asked. I shook my head, "Um no was I supposed too? Why did you?" To me Mrs. Stevens was just a regular person.

"Yea kind of but not sure what it could be. Just be careful next time and always keep your guard up. You never know who can walk in here good or bad." Sam informed me, wow Mrs. Stevens was a supernatural being why didn't I ever pick up on that. "Thanks Sam I be sure to be on the look out next time." I said to him and cleaned my cup out.

I continued working taking orders and such then Tara came in she dragged me to the supply room saying she had something to tell me that was very important. She closed the door to the supply room and I waited for her to tell me but she seemed nervous and happy at the same time. "Sookie…will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?!" She flashed her new engagement ring and smiled.

I squealed with excitement and hugged her, "Yes 100% yes!! How did he propose? I'm so happy for you." "Well after he picked me up from work last night we came home and I went to the bathroom to do my normal routine before coming to bed and when I opened the bathroom door there he was on one knee with the ring in his hand." She was definitely glowing with pure happiness.

"That's so sweet of him." I said to her. "And that's not the only good news I have." She giggles and went into her butt pocket and took out a piece of paper. She handed me the paper and it looked like a sonogram picture of a…WHAT?! "Tara you're…you're?" I couldn't even finish and just kept looking at the photograph.

"Yes I'm three months pregnant. I didn't tell JB or you sooner because I didn't want to jinx myself and then JB proposed and I knew he wanted to married me for me not because I was pregnant I know he really loves me. He so happy he was up all night calling everyone in his family."

"Oh wow that's great. A baby and a wedding you going to have your hands full Tara." I said to her and gave her the picture back. I don't like this feeling but I felt a bit envious of her she was getting married and she's pregnant, Tara was going to have it all. But Tara deserves all of this she had a rough life she deserves a break, everyone does. "Yea maybe we can do a double wedding, you, Bill, JB and I." She joked.

My smile faded from my face when she mentions that and she noticed it right away, "What is it, did you and Bill fight again? Here I am rubbing my good news in your face what kind of friend…" I cut her off, "No Tara it isn't that just a lot happened last night after I left your store." I said and then I told her everything. I should just record what happen in a tape player and play it when people ask about it to avoid repeating myself.

She took the news better than Amelia even though Amelia prefers Eric just the whole party gone to waste really hit her hard and Tara was happy for me that I was with Eric since she liked him best. "So you two are married, like for real? All this time?" She wanted to make sure she understood what I told her.

"Yup well in the vampire world we are but not I guess in our world which is normal. Remember it's still illegal for humans to marry vampires." I told her. "Wow that's crazy shit." She said and I agreed with her.

Once we finished our girl talk we went right back to work. I felt like the day was dragging it took forever for it to be ten which was the end of my shift. I checked my clock and saw it was 9:50 ten more minutes till I go home, Sam came by me and told me if I wanted to I can leave. He didn't have to tell me twice I went to my office got my stuff and said good bye to everyone.

I was shuffling in my purse for my keys as I was walking to my car in the parking lot, "Argh where the heck are my keys?" I said and threw my purse to the floor and did a better search for them. I suddenly heard a branch break like someone or something just stepped on it and I quickly got up and looked around there was nothing just me alone in the parking lot, not good. Come on keys I need you now.

I finally found them and ran to my car it took a while to open my door since I was nervous and the key hole was wet since it was raining. Once I was safe inside my car I went to press my foot on the gas then something or someone landed on top of my car and I screamed.

Whoever it was got off my hood and went to my side I was scared out of my mind, _Eric I need you help. Something is trying to get me at work._ I called out to Eric through out bond. If he couldn't make it I know he will send Bill and Bill will get the job done. When I got a good look at whoever landed on my car it was a male he look about 5'9 or so slim and had spikey light brown hair and a scar on his left eyebrow. I tried to listen to his thoughts to see what he was, he was vampire.

He knocked on my car window and indicated for me to roll down my mirror like hell I was so he can what grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the woods and kill me.

He noticed I wasn't going to open my window so he came closer to the window, "Are you Sookie Northman?" He coldly asked. I wasn't sure if I should answer yes or no, what if either answer meant my death? I didn't answer quickly enough so he banged on my car and I jumped, "Well are you?" He shouted.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and yes it was bad timing but I needed to know if someone was coming to save me so I checked to see who it was and it was a text message from Eric saying Bill was on his way.

I had to figure out a plan to stall this guy and so Bill can kick his ass. "Um why do you wanna know?" Lame but if I can keep him talking and get answers that will do and I will figure out why he was out to get me. "Because I have a gift for Sookie Northman. They said she worked here and describe her as beautiful with blond hair."

"Who set you?" I asked, I like to know who send this crazy vampire to me and how did they know me. "I must not say its top secret. Now for the last time are you her? You are holding up my mission girl." He was getting impatient.

Suddenly he was once again on my hood but this time he was pin down by Bill, thank god. "Sookie stay in the car." Bill said to me. I rolled my eyes great now the guy knew I was Sookie.

"I knew I had the right girl. Sookie Northman I been looking every where for you." He said and Bill slammed him hard on the hood once more. "How do you know her? Who sent you here?" Bill demanded.

"Cool it alright? I don't bring her no harm." He said but Bill wasn't buying it neither was I. I came out of the car not caring what Bill said. "Okay if you aren't here to hurt me why are you here?" I asked him this time. "I told you I can't say." Okay he wasn't giving me any answers Bill and Eric didn't know that I kept a stake in my purse just incase I ran into vampires who weren't friendly and my two vampire protectors weren't there to help me.

I took the stake out of my purse and placed it in front of his heart and I saw the fear in his eyes even Bill was surprise by my actions, "Now will you tell me?" I said and poked him with the stake to show I mean business. "How about we start off easy, what's your name?" I said and pinch him a little harder this time.

"My name is Christopher. I'm just looking for Eric and I heard from a source that you are his wife." He said rather fast but good thing I'm a quick listener. Didn't he just say he was looking for me first?

"Why are you looking for Eric? We who work for Eric swore to always protect him and now his wife and I have no idea who you are so you better start talking or I will stake you myself." Bill's fangs were out and about boy was he angry.

"And why did you say you have a gift for me?" I quickly asked. "I came looking for you because my master sent me with this." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little tiny bottle it looked like one of those magic potions you see in movies. Bill took it from him and examines it to make sure it was safe before I took it.

"Also I came looking for Eric because our maker was killed and he knew he was going to die and he asked me to give this to his wife." "Eric's maker?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes Eric and I have the same maker and he was just killed not too long ago. Eric was his pride and joy." Christopher said to me and I saw his eyes began to get bloody with tears.

"Who killed your maker?" Bill asked and handed me the potion. I began to examine it and it was a green and glowy looking. "I'm not too sure to be honest he just told me if anything happen to him to find Eric's wife and give this to her and then tell Eric the bad news. He never told me that someone was out to get him. He kept me in the dark." He replied and took out a tissue to wipe his tears.

Suddenly a shiny red corvette came racing to the parking lot and out came Eric. He came to me and hugged me tight, "Are you alright?" He said and checked to see if I had cuts or bruises. "I'm fine Bill came just in time." I said to him and he noticed the little bottle in my hand, "How did you get that?" By the way he said it he knew what it was, I still had no clue.

"I gave it to her." Christopher replied for me and Eric as surprise to see him. Eric went in vampire speed and had Christopher by the neck, "Chris what are you doing here in my town?" Eric hissed. "Our maker was killed and he wanted me to give your wife that potion."

Before Eric could ask another question I jumped in, "What is this potion and why did he want me to have it?" "Tell her Eric only you know what that potion does." Christopher said and then Eric let him go.

Eric wasn't saying anything and then I looked to Bill seeing if he knew but he had no clue either by the look on his face. I went to Eric and shoved the potion bottle in his face, "Eric what the hell is this thing that I'm holding?"

Bill, Christopher and I waited for the answer we were all dying to know what this potion was. If it was so bad why on earth was I holding it? Why did Eric's maker think it was such a good idea for me to have it? I felt through the bond that Eric felt scare which is an odd feeling coming from him.

Eric came closer to me and looked me dead straight in the eyes, "Lover that potion is to make the vampire that drinks it..." He paused and took a deep breath, "Human again."

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN**: Wow talk about the longest chapter I ever written. This just came to me and I couldn't stop typing away all these ideas came rushing in my head. So what you think of that potion that can make the vampire human again? Pretty freaky stuff huh? And who is that teacher and why does Sam think she is something more than just a regular human? Will Christopher be joining them on the trip to New York?

Also I know Tara was already married I think it was book seven but I'm allow to change things a bit I am the writer after all lol.

Now if you can please leave me comments I will love to see what yo guys think.


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding Once Again

**AN**: Hello readers!! I know it has been a while but I don't write fan fics during the weekend sorry. But work became busy and they dump a huge project on me so I will have no time to write but I didn't want to leave u guys hanging so I wanted to give you guys at least this chapter so your questions can be answer about the potion. I will do my best to keep updating the fan fic because I have ideas forming in my head and I already know how I want to end it just the getting there is the hard part.

**Warning**: Now this chapter contains some graphic **sexual content** so if you can't handle it just wait until Chapter 15 LOL. Well here goes nothing!!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bonding Once Again**

My mouth hung open with pure shock, I felt like I was holding onto the Holy Grail or something so valuable. I looked around and so were Bill and Christopher they too were blown away to hear that this potion will make the vampire who drinks it human again.

"You mean…oh my I…wow. I didn't know such an item like this existed." I was holding onto the bottle preciously and was admiring the green glowy liquid. It was like my wishes came true that the man I love most could become human and we can grow old together and have children.

"Sookie that bottle needs to be destroyed." Eric said and it was like my dream was shattering to pieces. "Vampires will know that I have this and come for it." Eric tried to get the potion from my hands but I dodge him.

I held the potion to my chest and I began to cry, "No! This could change everything for us Eric. We could be normal and have a family. Don't you want that?" It was time to know the truth if Eric wanted the whole package.

"Sookie if I drink that I wouldn't be able to protect you. You need me this way. Don't you see that?" Eric said. "No there is a reason your maker gave it to us. He wants you to be happy. Don't you see, this is your chance to have a normal life again?" I tried pleading with him and drawing him the big picture that this little green liquid can do for us.

"Sookie, Eric can't just give up everything he worked so hard to gain. Eric is the most powerful and respected Sheriffs, we vampires in his area will be lost without him." Bill must have thought Eric needed some help to get that potion from me.

Eric nodded his thanks to Bill and he took me into his arms. "I'm sorry but its true what Bill said if I take that I will loose everything not to mention every vampire I did wrong will be after me and will kill me since I will be a weak human. I know how vampires work they will torture me by hurting you first and then kill me right after. Please lover this is the right thing for us is for me to stay vampire."

What Eric said did make sense but I just wanted the happy ending. I knew I had to do the right thing for us which is for Eric to stay vampire. I handed him the potion and I felt like I handed him my hopes and dreams. He placed the potion in his jacket pocket and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry Sookie."

I sat on the hood of my car with a blank face waiting for the vampires to finish their discussion. I was just sitting there replaying everything that has happen in my life. Eric was speaking with Christopher and then to Bill. Looked like Christopher will be staying with Bill until he found a place of his own or left the area.

Eric then came to me and took my things, "Come I'll drive you home. Bill is gonna drive your car." I just did what he said to do which was to follow him to his car and sit in the passenger seat.

We drove to my house in silence from the side view mirrors I saw my car right behind us. As we pulled up my drive way Eric went out first then went to Bill and took my keys from him.

Then Bill and Christopher left to his house and Eric came to open my door. When he opened my door I got out and leaned against the car with my arms crossed and sighed. "I think I'm starting to adjust that I won't ever have a normal life. And I should just accept it already." I said sadly and walked up to the front door.

"Sookie love you shouldn't think that way." Eric said as we came into my home and he went to sit in the living room and removed his jacket. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and he was playing with my hair.

"No I should have prepared myself for this a long time ago. I can't ever be with a regular guy believe me I tried that didn't go too well. What was I thinking? Thinking I could have it all with a vampire."

I felt him go stiff at my comment and he felt it was his fault that I won't ever be happy. I took my small hands and made him look at me, "I don't regret being with you Eric. You are my everything." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then rested my forehead on his savoring every moment. I know its crazy for someone to give up their hopes and dreams for another but right now he was my hopes and dreams and I truly deeply love this vampire. Isn't love supposed to be that way?

Here goes nothing, "I love you Eric Northman." I said in a low voice. He took his hand and lifted my head up and there was a smirk on his face, why was there a smirk on his face.

"Yea I know you do you said it last night." I took the pillow from the couch and smacked him over the head with it, "You knew this whole time? Argh you are so evil I could kill you right now." He held my arms so I wouldn't hit him again but he was laughing the whole time seeing me struggle. We were wrestling on the couch, Eric knew that he could easily just make me stop since he was so strong but he looked like he enjoyed our little wrestling match.

Somehow I ended up straddling him and was still fighting off for him to let me go so I can continue kicking his butt. He was just sitting there laughing, "I hate you." I gave up and pouted. His hands were going up and down my back and he manages to pull out my shirt from my shorts so his cold hands come in contact with my bare back. I hissed at his touch.

"You're so romantic first you tell me you love me and now you hate me. You are forever hot and cold with me." He said he in a low husky voice and his lips came closer to mine. Before he gave me his delicious lips, "I love you too my beloved Sookie." And his lips latch onto mine and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, he really loves me. It felt like a dream but his touch and kiss felt so real.

The kiss started to heat up and I massage his tongue with mine and my fingers were running through his blond hair. My hips began to grin into his groin and I felt him stiff a moan as I began moving against him. He let go of my lips, "Lover are you sure this time?" He was hoping my answer was yes.

This time I smirked and I brought my mouth to his ear and nibble it softly and I felt him tense up itching to have me right now, "Take me to my room and you will find out." He lifted us off the couch and I had my legs wrapped around him in vampire speed we went up the stairs and into my room. He closed the door to my room and had me against the door attacking my lips and I let out a moan as I felt his hand rubbing me through my shorts.

My hands went and took his shirt off and now he was shirtless and what a body he has it was like someone sculpt it, perfection. Now he took off my shirt and I was left in my white bra and black shorts. He went and started to kiss up and down my neck and my nails were digging into his back bringing him closer I just wanted to feel him.

He then took me in his arms and placed me on the bed and I sat there in my bra and shorts he came to me predator like and smoothly took off my shorts and his fingers trail up and down my smooth tan legs, his coldness made my body fill up with goose bumps all over.

He stood there waiting for me to do the next step I guess he wanted to know for himself that I really wanted him this second. I looked up at him from where I sat and he cupped my cheek and I kissed his palm. My hands went to his belt on his jeans and started to take them off and never breaking eye contact with him.

Now he was left in his black boxers and I crawled backwards onto the bed and he came over me the way he moved on top of me reminded me of how a lion stalk their prey. He pressed himself against me and he was ready, he was really ready.

A year without sex must be driving Eric nuts right now. Eric's fingers linger around my panty line and I giggle because his touch my hip bone and I was very ticklish there before pulling them off, "Are you 100% sure?" He asked.

To give him his answer I took off my own under wear and unhook my bra and then I went and took off his boxers he sat there with such hunger in his eyes and then I laid there on the bed waiting for him to have me.

I ran my fingers up and down my arms and stomach teasing him, "Is this sure for you?" I said to him and he pounce on me and our lips met and in one quick motion he was inside me and I cried out in pain and pleasure.

He began to rock in and out of me slowly savoring himself inside me again he was actually shaking from it. I spread my legs wider so I can feel him deeper inside me and I wrapped my legs around him brining him closer to me. My nails were digging into his back from the pleasure of feeling him inside of me.

Eric then began to pick up the pace a little bit and I was crying out his name and then I was actually crying not because it hurt or anything just because I was just so happy every night I dream of this moment him making love to me and saying he loves me I felt like I was in heaven.

Eric noticed I was crying and he began to kiss my tears away, "I'm sorry for everything and…" I took his face in my small hands and made him look at me, "That doesn't matter any more what matters is now. I love you Eric Northman." He happily smile and brought his lips to mine, "I love you too my lover."

Eric was no longer inside me and I was wondering what he was going to do. Then Eric's lips travel down to my breast and I felt his fangs circling around my hard nipple and his very cold fingers went inside my wet core and I arched my back as he began to pump in and out of me.

My hands were holding on tight to the sheets as I felt myself begin to climax with one more thrust of his finger I came and he took the finger he used and licked the juices. I was panting loudly trying to control myself this vampire was like the sex god, he was just amazing!

I stayed laying down on the bed and Eric once again came over me and enters inside me once again, boy was I going to be tired after this. I saw Eric's fangs out and about and my fingers went up to touch his fangs I knew what he wanted and then I took my other hand and move my hair to the side to show him my neck that I was offering myself to him.

He came to my neck and softly kissed it and then his fangs sank into my neck and I once again cried out in pleasure and Eric began to enter in and out of me faster making the love making more intense and hot. I actually heard him growl as he was drinking me and my hands were pulling his hair as he pumped in and out hard. I once again came but Eric wasn't done just yet, talk about having lots of orgasms.

He finished drinking me and licked the wounds so it can begin to heal. His tongue went around his whole mouth making sure he got every last drop of blood from me. I pushed Eric off of me and rolled him onto his back and hopped onto him rubbing my hot body on his cold one, it was my turn to be on top.

He still had some of my blood on his lips so I traced his lips with my tongue and he mumble against my lips, "God you're so fucking sexy!" I laughed at his statement and then I slowly went down on his gracious plenty teasing him he arched his hips up so he can just be inside me already but I put his hips down and shook my head no, "Right now I'm in control and you just have to wait." I gave him a sexy smirk and his lips curl up into an evil grin.

My hands ran up and down his tone stomach and then my hands held onto his wrist above his head I didn't want him touching me I knew full well he can just release himself but he wanted to play along and enjoy this little sex game of ours. I then slowly went down on him and he was once again inside of me I just sat there enjoying the feeling of him in me again it felt like we were made for each other.

I began to rock my hips back and forth seeing the look of pleasure on my lover's face made me feel proud that I can make him feel this good. I then bend lower to him making eye contact, "How badly do u wanna touch me?" I teased and with my tongue I licked the tip of his nose and bite his lip which opened up a tiny wound and I sucked it softly. "Badly you have no idea." He said and his eyes rolled back as I began to ride him harder.

I felt another climax forming and I think he was about ready to explode too but before he explode he bit into his wrist and I saw his rich dark blood coming out and he gave the bloody wrist to me I took it willingly and began to drink from him every drop and I felt the bond become stronger, it has been a while since we exchange blood.

He felt it too and he sat up held me in his arms as I continued to ride him and he bite into my neck again while I drank from him. This was the most intense love making I ever experience in my life it was just full of passion, love, lust, longing, and sadness well sadness because of the year we missed and how much we missed each other. We stop drinking from one another and with one last thrust we both came together.

We stayed holding onto one another and I rested my head on his shoulder and his hands were combing through my blond hair, I think Eric really loved my hair as I loved his since I did the same thing. I was trying to catch my breath and my body was all sweaty and his cold body felt so good against my warm one.

I then threw myself off of him and just lay on the bed and he follow suit. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with a tissue, "Wow what a work out." I said in between breathes. I knew my legs were going to kill me later but it was worth it. We just lay in bed fully nude and he was making circles on my stomach and I was brushing his hair back. "So was it worth it?" I asked him since he was the one who hasn't had sex in such a long time sometimes I felt bad that I didn't wait.

"Oh yes it was worth every second. No wonder I told you that you were the best I ever had. Sookie the things you do I don't think I could ever get bored of you." That made me blush a 1,000 year old vampire telling you were the best when he probably had plenty of women in his life does make you feel good about yourself.

"You're just saying that because I'm your wife and you can't lie to me." I said to him and he stopped making circles on my stomach and made me look at him, he does that a lot. "Lover, when have I ever lied to you? When I'm with you I feel alive again and I almost feel normal I can just be myself around you and not worry about being Sheriff and playing it cool I can be me. I haven't felt this way in all my life. So when I say it was the best I ever had I truly mean it." He gave me a soft kiss then went to get the blanket to cover us and held me in his arms.

I wasn't tired just yet I think I want more of him it's been a year since I had some Viking loving. I began to make circles on his stomach with my fingers and I felt myself getting wet again he looked my way and arch an eyebrow, "Really you wanna go again?" He playfully asked. So to give him his answers my hands travel down to his package and I began to pump him up and down and nibble on his neck, "I want some more of that Viking loving." I told him and with the snap of my fingers he was on top and we were back in action. I think I had four more orgasms that night, gotta love having a vampire as your partner they can go all night long well until the sun came up.

**TBC…**

* * *

I hope you like what I did with the potion thing now we just have to see if Eric really got rid of it or if that potion pops up again. I don't want Eric human either because he has to stay a vampire to protect his precious Sookie. If word gets out the all mighty Sheriff of Area 5 is human you know how many vampires, demons, werewolves etc will be after him? Now I couldn't wait for our couple to have sex in NY come on if you haven't seen your one true love in forever will you really wait that long?

So True Blood this Sunday what the hell is going on???? I feel like book two is just a waste of time reading because they are so not following it. I remember reading it and going oh I can't wait to see how they do this scene or that but so far that hasn't happen at all!

Don't get me wrong I enjoy the series but why change it so much if that were the case why they don't change the Harry Potter books too or Twilight u know. Why not make Harry's parents alive lol? Or start changing the story where the people who are supposed to die don't die…lets bring every one back from the dead.

Just I don't get it I know they wanna keep the fans guessing and not assume what is gonna happen since those of us that read the book will know what happens but why they gotta change it so much. They are really making it about Bill and Sookie I like the couple but they have to start showing the love triangle already between the three I mean it started too happened in book one Eric always had a sweet spot for Sookie and still does till the last book. I just don't know any more lol my family will ask me oh who is this person I thought he was supposed to die and I go I don't know what is happening any more lol.

Any who I'm done ranting and if you read this long message you really love my story to care what I gotta say lol…and I thank you for that.

Please don't forget to review!!


	15. Chapter 15: Too Much To Drink

**AN:** Hello again my fellow readers! I loved your reviews and it was nice to see that some of you agree on with me of what is happening in the show True Blood. Because of what they are doing I'm starting to hate the Sookie and Bill relationship curse it lol. This chapter is about the girls' night that Sookie wanted to do before heading to New York. The next chapter will be all the vampires and Sookie heading to New York. So this is a small cute little chapter of the girls having fun and being girls I just wanted to get this out of the way and just go to damn New York already lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Too Much To Drink**

It was my last night in Bon Temps I sat in my back porch just savoring the country air and the sky because in the city you hardly see any stars and such, why did I feel like I wasn't ever going to come back home? Well you can never know with these little crazy adventures I got myself into. I'm surprised I was still alive and kicking I was so close to death many times and I always go out of it alive.

After I enjoyed the country night I went inside and up to my room and began packing all the stuff I was recently using and packed the dresses as well. Amelia came home and offer to help and I told her I needed to do some laundry and she said she will do it for me but I don't know I didn't want her to shrink my clothes so I went with her and we did it together. While we were doing the clothes Amelia told me she went to New York once with her father when she was a teenager and it's a great place and she will love to go again.

While we were folding one of the blankets we heard the door bell so I went to get it, who could it be I wonder. I saw threw the peep hole that it was Tara so I opened it and let her in. In her hands she had wine, beers and a vodka bottle.

"Don't worry Sookie this isn't for me just its girls' night and what's girls' night if there is no liquor." She said and came to the kitchen to place the beers in the fridge. "Well as long you stay away from the liquor young lady I'm keeping an eye on you." I said to her and took the vodka and placed it on the counter.

Amelia came with the laundry basket and placed it on the kitchen table, "Oh looks like we going to have ourselves a party." She said and went to get the wine opener. Tara knew the house so well she went to the cabinets and took out wine glasses and washed them. Amelia pour each of us a shot of wine, it was okay for Tara to have a sip since I read somewhere that pregnant women can drink wine just not too much of it.

We held our glasses together ready to toast not sure to what, "To Sookie, lets hope she comes back in one piece." Amelia said and I couldn't believe her, "I'll drink to that." I said and drank my wine and so did Tara. We went to the living room and started to talk Amelia didn't know that Tara was pregnant and engaged and was talking to her stomach with baby talk.

"Amelia stop you're probably scaring the poor thing." I joked and Amelia stopped right away. "Aren't you excited? We're gonna have a baby in our little group? Don't worry Tara if you ever need a baby sitter I'm your girl." Amelia offers and Tara thanked her.

Tara told us she was trying to figure out what to do because she couldn't handle two jobs and being pregnant she didn't want to add stress to it. During the whole talked Amelia went back to the kitchen I guess to make more drinks or pour herself another glass of wine.

"How you think Sam will feel with a big pregnant lady like me working at the bar?" I tried to picture the image and it didn't look to good having a pregnant woman serving and making people drinks, I think Sam will get in trouble.

"I think its best if you stick with Tara's Togs for now. I'm sure when you tell Sam he will understand and who knows maybe after the baby is born and if you have time he will offer you a part time position." Sam was nice like that always helping others out.

"I sure hope so I could use the extra cash." She patted her stomach. Its amazing how a life was forming inside her and will stay there growing until it was ready to come out. I just found the whole pregnancy thing beautiful but not sure about the pain. I made a mental note with the money I earn from this mission that I will give half to Tara she will need it more than I do; she is the one that has a wedding to plan and a baby on the way.

Amelia came back and she had in her hands two shot glasses of pure vodka and an apple juice that was for Tara. "Enough with worries lets drink!" She said and gave me the shot glass and we took it. I felt like I was gonna gag I'm not use to pure hard liquor and my throat felt like it was burning.

A couple of shots, cups of wine and some beers had me feeling really good. I'm not much of a drinker so the first few shots I took sent me over the edge. I was laughing at everything and I felt my face was red and hot. Amelia wasn't where I was but she was a bit nice and Tara well she couldn't drink.

Amelia asked Tara, "Tara is Sookie a light weight?" Tara suddenly slapped her hand on her forehead and remembered that I was and at their graduation party for high school I just had two drinks and I was already feeling nice and when Tara brought me home I was punished by my Gran for coming home drunk which was unlike me since I was the good one but I was celebrating I finished high school.

At the moment I was drinking a beer and Tara came and told me that I had enough and she tried to take it but I chugged it down. "Sookie!" They both shouted and a hiccup came out.

The door bell rang so I said I will get it but in the process of getting it I fell off the couch and just started laughing. Tara went to see who it was instead and Amelia was helping me up. "We need to let your hubby know that you are a light weight and not to let you drink ever again." Amelia said as she picked me up.

"Oh my Eric he's so great. You should see him naked wow! What a body?" It's like I was a whole other person with the way I was acting I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. "Okay too much information." I saw who was at the door and it was Pam, "Pam! Guys look its Pam!" I started to clap my hands happily and jump up and down.

Pam looked at me and took one sniff and smile, "I see my telepathic friend had too many." Pam said and came right in since she's been invited before. "What are you doing here Pam? Did Eric send you here?" Amelia asked since the only reason Pam will come is if there is trouble and Eric sent her to inform me or what not.

"My Master told me that Sookie was having a girls' night and I felt left out so I decided to crash. Plus I read in Dear Abby that to have the perfect girls' night you need these items." She said and she took out from her bag _Pretty Woman_, ice cream and chocolate candy of course she brought herself some True blood since she couldn't really enjoy the stuff. When I saw the ice cream and candy I felt like I had to barf I ran to the sink and thank god there was nothing in there and I let it out.

I was hanging onto the sink and I felt Amelia rubbed my back and Tara was holding my hair back. I heard the fridge open and closed and then I saw some ginger ale in front of my face, "Here drink this I hear it's supposed to help an upset stomach." Pam said and handed me the glass. I drank some of it, "Remind me to never drink like that ever again." And they all agreed.

I told them I will be in the bathroom washing up because I felt so pale, hot and my mouth was stinky and I told them I was fine that I can manage. Pam wanted to come with me to make sure I was okay but I told her to just stay in the living room and get the movie started that I will be right back. When I saw myself in the mirror I looked like I thought so pale in the face, red teary eyes from the pressure of throwing up and of course stinky breathe.

God I hated throwing up it was the worst feeling in the world. No wonder my drink limit was one or two at most. I may work in a bar but I never touch the liquor ever. I splashed some cold water onto my faced to help make me feel more awake. I brushed my teeth and then dried myself off. I looked at myself once more I looked a bit better still a bit pale but not as bad as before.

I came down and the three girls were talking making each other laughed I felt good that Tara and Amelia welcome Pam to our little group even though she was vampire. And I was glad that Amelia and Pam can still be friends after they dated for a brief moment. Pam was like I guess you can say vampire-in-law since I was married to her Master.

We watched the movie all together Pam never seen it before and we couldn't believe she never seen it before but she ended up liking it as well. After the movie was done Tara and Amelia went to the kitchen to prepare some ice cream I told them my stomach wasn't up for it just yet, so that left Pam and me alone.

"So are you all packed?" I asked didn't want the weird silent thing going on. "Yes all set. You had any trouble finding anything?" She in return asked me. "Nope found the suits, casual wear and dresses. I'm all set." I said to her. "Pam was the me finding out that I was married to Eric was the _treat_ you were referring to?" I just wanted to know there wasn't any more surprise.

"Yes it was. I can see that you took the news pretty well because my Master is the happiest I ever seen him. I'm surprise he isn't singing on the roof top for his undying love for you like they do in those silly musicals. It sure makes teasing him fun." Pam loved every moment of Eric's happiest and using it to poke fun at him. I can imagine the things she will say or do to piss him off and it made me laugh.

I had such a good time with all my girls it sucks it had to end early Pam received a text from Eric saying he needed her to cover for him at the bar, Tara had to go because it was getting late and JB didn't like her hanging out too late since she was pregnant and that left Amelia and I alone in the house.

We decided we should just head to bed besides I needed a good night rest since I will be traveling to New York in the afternoon and I want to wake up early so I can get ready and do a double check if I was missing anything. I put on one of my cute Winnie the Pooh nighty that I got when I went to Disney World with Gran and Jason after Jason graduated high school it was Gran's treat, funny a high school graduate going to Disney World but he did enjoy himself after all Jason is one big kid.

I crawled into bed and let my hair loose and shut off the light by my bed. I stayed in bed for 20 minutes trying to sleep but I couldn't I thin I felt all nervous and giddy at the same time about the trip to New York its like that feeling you get before starting a new year of school.

I finally was beginning to sleep then I felt cold lips kiss my neck and from the bond I knew who it was and a smile came to my lips that's the reason he called Pam away he's so bad. I turned over so I was looking up at him and he just made himself right at home on my bed. I had a feeling he was going to pop by for a visit and since I had that feeling I wasn't wearing any panties under my nighty just incase things started to heat up which they always did.

I let out a happy sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer, "It feels like I'm still stuck in a dream." I said to him before I kissed him but I didn't get a chance to because he was on top of me and ready I felt his tip at my entrance and he smirked when he realize I had no under wear on.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?" He whispers against my lips. "No because in my dream you're screwing my brains out right about now." And with that he fully thrust inside me and I lift my hips up so I can feel him deep within me. "Best dream I ever had." I said to him and crashed my lips onto his and made sweet love to him.

Now I knew I wasn't going to get any good sleep tonight and I'm definitely going to have lots of coffee tomorrow. I just hope I didn't miss my flight and if I did it will be his entire fault for sneaking up in here he knows I can't resist his touch.

Bad vampire and boy was he a very, very, very _bad_ vampire indeed and I love every ounce of his badness.

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN**: NEW YORK HERE WE COME!! Are you excited?? I know I am now I get to write about the city I love and live in. It be cool if in book 10 they do go to NY…I think the only books where they didn't travel any where was the first, fourth, sixth, eight and the last one. If I'm wrong please correct me. Come on there has to be vampires in NY the city are crawling with happy meals with legs for vampires lol. Sucks we have to wait until July 12th for new episode of True Blood why do they hate us and make us wait don't they know how addicted we are to the show and we need more of it!

Since there are so many books u think it be a good idea if they started combining seasons or make two seasons in one year…Stephen and Alexander (Bill & Eric) the two main vampires are gonna have a tough job staying young for so long and the other vampires as well. They need to do something because I don't want them to just end the show lets say in season seven what happens to book 8, 9, and 10??? And if they do a movie I feel like it won't be as good as the show because it only be 2 hours tops at most and they have to fit an entire book in one movie with the show its good cuz we get like 12 hrs if you add up each episode.

Well that is all just please send me a lovely review! Until next time my fellow readers!


	16. Chapter 16: Quickie

**AN: **Happy belated 4th of July. Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews as always just brightens my day when I see my story and I see all of your reviews on how you love the story.

So get this I read from my true blood fan site on Myspace all the episodes summaries for season two of true blood all but the last one and I gotta tell ya MY GOD!!! I was like what the hell?! That's all I gotta say I don't wanna spoil it for any of you cuz I know some rather know and others want to know or others know already lol. Well before I vent my anger here is chapter 16 enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Quickie**

"My bags are packed because I'm leaving on a jet plane…" I sang as I zipped up my last luggage. "Are you going to sing that every time you fly?" Amelia asked as she was lying on my bed reading a magazine. "Yes it's a cute little song." I said to her and hummed the tune in my head.

"How about you make yourself useful and help me bring this down?" I was struggling with the bag trying to bring it off my bed. Amelia huffed and helped me bring all my bags down to the front porch.

Now all I had to do was wait for this day time assistant name Robert to get me. I was wearing a light pink short sleeve button down with a black skirt that reaches my knees and my black strappy heels. My hair was in a tight bun I was looking very professional, Eric will be so proud.

I called Jason to let him know that I will be away for a while and to behave himself and take good care of his wife. He was arguing with me telling me not to go that I was just digging my own crave I just said good bye to him and I'll see him when I return and hung up on him.

My door bell rang and I went to get it and saw a young man he looked about in his early 20's with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans and a light green polo.

"Hello my name is Robert Wright but you can call me RJ. J stands for James it's my middle name. You're…Mrs. Sookie Northman?" He asked as he looked at the piece of paper I guess to see what my name was. The way he spoke all fast like you can tell he was young all full of energy. "Yes you can just call me Sookie calling me Mrs. Makes me feel old."

"Ok Sookie, what a strange name." He commented not like I heard that before. People will say '_what a strange name for a strange girl_.' He took my bags and loads them in the big Chevy van he came in. Amelia came to say her good byes and to call her if anything bad happen or even if good stuff.

I hopped into the car and waved good bye to my dear friend. The car ride was quiet and I enjoyed that because I didn't get much sleep last night due to fun activities and they were really fun couldn't wait to have more and more so I rested my head and closed my eyes.

"So tell me Sookie what a pretty girl like you mix herself with vampires?" There went the silence and another thing I'm used to being asked. "Why are you working for vampires?" I retorted back.

"I work for them because it pays well and it's very easy. Just run errands and such. I admit I was scare at first to work for them but I had to put that aside. My dad got sick and I needed the money for hospital bills and insurance."

"Wow I'm so sorry to hear that. How is your father?" I felt bad for him here I thought he was just doing it for money. "Doing great! The last operation he had did a miracle on him." He said happily and I told him that's great and I hope is father continues to do well.

"So I told you my reasons what's yours? And most importantly why are you married to one? I thought that wasn't legal yet." "I work for them because I made a deal with them a long time ago and it pays well. I am married according to the vampire laws." I wasn't going to keep talking to him about this; it wasn't his business to know every thing about Eric and me.

_She just begs to be killed. Doesn't she know what Eric Northman is capable of? He is gonna get bored of her and you going to find her in the morning newspaper with her face that says "Have you seen this woman?" Stupid vampires if it wasn't for my dad's health I wouldn't even be working for these damn blood suckers. Maybe the FOS were right. _

I was listening to everything he was saying in his mind so I inch in closer to him, "I'm sure my husband _Eric _will love to know how one of his employees is speaking bad of his kind. He takes this sort of news very badly and there is no telling what he will do." He looked very confused as to how I knew what he was saying and I'm a crazy bitch and then he shut up the rest of the way, good.

Once we arrived to the air port RJ as he liked to be called took all my bags out and placed them in the cart and before he drove away he begged I tell nothing to Eric that he really needs this job and he's sorry. I told him I will think about it because I have to think about my husband's safety first above all others.

I felt bad but its true Eric's safety is way more important and this guy mention the Fellowship of the Sun these people were always out to get us. Eric seriously needs to start doing background checks on people he hires, he just asking for problems.

I did all the air port stuff you do check my bags, got my ticket, and board the plane. I was the only one there that was human well the crew that was on the flight as well were human but I was the only human on board to fly. I saw from the window the coffins being loaded inside I saw Eric's, Pam's, Bill's and who was that one? Maybe that was Christopher, I guess Eric took full reasonability of him now since their Maker passed and Eric was the oldest.

"Will you like anything to drink?" One of the flight attendants asked and I just told her a cup of water for now. She brought me my water and as I was sipping it another person board the plane a girl who looked about my age she had multiple colors of hair from blue, purple, red and green. She took a seat behind me and settles herself in.

Then I saw a hand in my face and the finger nails were painted black, "Hi I'm Daisy Reyes and you are?" She introduces herself and I shook her hand, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Her dark brown eyes grew big and she gasps then she went to her seat and I heard her shuffling in the back and then she came and sat next to me.

"Are you really Sookie Stackhouse?" She asked hopefully. I nodded that I was indeed and she smile happily and handed me a pad and pen, "Please sign this. I'm like your biggest fan! Look at me sitting next to the Sookie Stackhouse wait till I tell my friends." She was so excited and I signed the pad, why was I so famous to this girl? "How do you know me?" I asked.

"You're famous among us super naturals. Oh silly me I'm a witch the healing kind I guess that is why they asked me to come on this trip incase anything went down. Oh and I'm Chris' girlfriend." Oh that will explain a lot as to who she was and why she was here. She made herself comfortable and buckles herself in; I guess I won't be sleeping on this flight either.

"My Chrissy Poo told me that you are Eric's wife. That is so cool I guess that makes us like sisters since they had the same Maker and are like vampire brothers. Wow Sookie Stackhouse is my sister in law." This girl was all kinds of crazy but she was sweet.

She started to talk about her life where she was from which was Virgina but her parents were born in Colombia. She told me she had two younger sisters who were twins and that her family was currently living in Florida. She just wouldn't stop talking I just sat there listening; she was a huge chatter box.

We were already up in the air and from the little TV screens that show a map of where we were we were around North Carolina. Wow this thing was flying really fast and I looked over to the window and the sun began to set and it looked beautiful the red, yellow, blue all mixed together. I took my camera out and took a picture of it. Daisy finally fell asleep; thank the lord now I could rest until we land.

Someone was shaking me awake, "Sookie wake up." It was Daisy's voice god she must had woken up and wanted to talk more. "Sookie we're here. Time to get off the plane and get our stuff." She said and I stretch and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and she was right we did land and I was upset because I didn't get to see New York as we came lower in the sky.

The sun finally set and the night sky looked beautiful I was so excited I was in New York finally. We went to claim our bags and I saw the coffins all line up and one by one they all opened up and out came the vampires.

Pam was dress in a light pink suit with her favorite pumps she loved dressing in light colors totally different from what she worn when she worked in the bar, Bill was dressed in black slacks and a dark grey button down he looked handsome, Christopher was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t shirt I guess he didn't care how he looked he just came along for the ride.

Now my Viking was looking good in his black suit with a dark deep red color button down under the suit jacket and I guess it was expensive one because Eric Northman never wears anything cheap, yummy I even licked my lips when I saw him.

Daisy ran into Chris' arms and kissed him hello and told him how happy she was that she finally met me and everything else. Eric held his arms opened waiting for me to run to him like Daisy ran to Chris but I just turned away and gave him my back to piss him off because I know he will make me pay for it later when we were alone, which wasn't a bad thing.

I felt him come behind me and kissed my neck, "You look very sexy I could just eat you up." He said in a low voice. I turned around and looked him up and down I wish we were in the hotel room already so I can show him how sexy he looks right now, "You look handsome as well my darling husband." I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You think it be possible for us to play the innocent boss and the hot seductive secretary?" He must really love me in this suit and wanted to use it to play a game. "Sure I be sure to drop some paper work and bend over so you get a full view of my behind."

"Oh you two love birds are gonna make us sick." Pam teased. I saw Bill and he looked uncomfortable seeing me flirting with Eric and such right in front of him I guess it will take some time to getting use to the idea of me with someone else and he has no choice but to be there. I'm not gonna stop kissing Eric just to please Bill. He used to flaunt that old girlfriend of his at my job.

We all gather our belongings and when we step out of the air port there was a black stretch hummer limo waiting for us. We knew it was for us because the guy had a sign that said _Eric Northman's Party _we all went inside and the limo was huge. It had champagne bottles and some True Bloods.

Pam popped open the champagne bottle and pour each of us a glass even though the vampires couldn't drink it doesn't mean they couldn't do a toast. We all held our glassed together, "To us…let's make sure we all survive this crazy adventure." Pam said. We all cheer and click our glasses together and drank the champagne.

And we were off to the hotel the drive to the city was great all the tall buildings, the noise, the people, the lights, and just everything else. I was snapping picture after picture. The hotel was located in 37th street and Park Ave of course the one of the most expensive place to live in the city.

The limo drove up to the hotel where we will be staying in the _Soulless Grand Hotel_ was in a beautiful script in blood red of course. The bell boy came and opened the door for us while the other bell boy started to unload our luggage and putting them on a cart. Those of us who haven't visited this hotel were amazed at the large building.

The short little pudgy bell boy came to Eric, "Mr. Northman the Sheriff of New York Jacob is waiting for you in saloon." "Thanks please let him know that my wife and I need to check into our room because she needs to powder her nose and we will be right down." Eric said and gave the bell boy a $20 as tip. What a great tip. "Will do sir." The bell boy said and went to pass on the information.

I tugged Eric to my level, "Eric I don't need to powder my nose." I said in a low voice incase there were cameras or whatever. "After I'm done with you, you will need it." He smirked and we went inside to the hotel. The inside was even more beautiful there was a huge fountain with a vampire biting a girl on the neck as a statue I laughed when I saw that but it was a beautiful statue. There were big comfy couches and then elegant chairs and there were vampires sitting in it chatting.

Everyone turn their heads when they saw all of us walk in together, "Eric is there a reason they are looking at us?" Bill asked he wasn't liking it he felt uncomfortable and I did as well. I suddenly felt unwelcome. "Don't worry Bill don't pay no mind to them. They just glad to see us." He said and waved hello to the people staring at us with a wicked grin.

The front desk lady was pretty and her name as Ashley she gave each of us our room key and told us what floor they were on and said our bags and the coffins were already in our rooms she each gave us a pamphlet for the activities and sight seeing in New York and gave us her opinion of what to check out. "Thanks for choosing _Soulless Grand Hotel_, please come to me if you have any questions. Enjoy your stay." She smiled.

We went to the elevator and once the doors closed Daisy began to talk about the hotel and how cool it was our rooms were located on the 30th floor so we had a long way up. Eric, Bill and I looked at one another with a face praying for the elevator to ding so she can stop talking.

We all were located on the same floor just different room Eric and I had the suite while the others had a regular room. When we came to the 30th floor Eric told them all to settle in and meet by this elevator in 15 minutes.

Eric told Chris that he didn't have to attend since he didn't work for him just yet that if he wanted he could go sight seeing with Daisy. I think he just wanted her out of the way so he doesn't have to hear her talk.

No fair they get to explore New York while I had to attend a boring meeting. Eric inserts the key card in and opened the door and gesture with his hand for me to enter first, when I walked in I was astound.

This was the best room I ever been too in all the traveling I done. There was a living room with a 40 inch plasma screen TV, cream color couches and the center table was marble mix with grey, black and white.

There was even a kitchen with a dinning room table very nice. I saw our bags and Eric's coffin were already inside and placed on the side of the wall. "You like?" Eric asked as he sat on one of the couches.

"Oh yea it's beautiful. I bet there's even a hot tub in the bathroom." There is always a hot tub in places like this like in movies. "Go check." He said and I did just that the bathroom was beautiful as well it had a Rome touch to it with the way the walls were and the paint job very nice.

And of course there was the hot tub it was huge like you can throw a pool party in there. "I'm hoping after this meeting we can go for a little swim." Eric was by the door way leaning on it with a smirk, that smirk always drove me crazy. I walked up to him slowly and I ran my hands up and down his arms and chest, "I wouldn't mind a swim now. You don't know how badly I want to rip this suit off." I seductively said and gazed my leg up and down his.

Eric became stiff and he had a face that he was trying to control himself, "Lover I will love to but you know we have a meeting to attend to." My hands reach to his package and it was hard, "You never heard of a quickie?" I began to unzip his pants, "I am wearing a skirt all you have to do is just take out your friend and boom we are done. Don't you want to teach your naughty secretary a lesson?"

I shrieked as he lift me up and put me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around him and in one thrust he was inside me he ripped open my shirt to touch my breast, well there goes shirt number one lets see how many more of my clothing he will break.

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN**: Well they are finally in New York now time for the fun and crazy adventures to begin. If I make Sookie and Eric seem like all they do when they are with each other is have sex then I'm sorry but if you were a hot steaming couple like they are you will do it all the time too lol. You just see your partner and just want to jump them…that's how my boyfriend and I are LOL. Sorry too much information haha. Well until next time my readers! Hope you really liked this chapter.

_**Please review! **_


	17. Chapter 17: It Returns!

**AN:** Hello readers! Here is another chapter thanks for your reviews as always! Some of you emailed me begging to have the scoop on season two of true blood and if any more of you want to know just drop me an email and I be glad to give it to ya. This chapter just came to me and it turned out good well I think so now let's see if you think so lol. I decided to bring back a little something what could it be you have to read to find out lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****It Returns!**

After our quickie well it became a little bit longer than a quickie what can we say we couldn't help ourselves. I had to retouch my hair and find a new top since Eric broke my other shirt. Eric tucked his button down back into his slacks and put his blazer back on and fixed his hair as well. I went to my suitcase and picked out a pretty light green button down top that was sleeveless.

Eric looked me up and down, "Lover you are killing me with your out fits." "Oh please no matter what I wear you will always want to ravage me." I said and zipped up my bag. Once we were both done we left our room and saw Pam and Bill waiting for us looked like they were waiting for a while. Pam smiled as she saw us she knew why we were running late and Bill rolled his eyes.

We went to the Saloon and the waitress that worked there dress like the olden times kind of like Moulin Rouge with the cute little outfits their hair up and a feature or something in their hair. It was very classy looking there was a pool table, poker table, booths and the bar of course.

One of the waitresses came to us and she eyed Eric up and down giving him moon eyes. "Hello Mr. Northman so good to see you. Jacob is waiting for you in the back I will take you to him." She said and ran her hand up and down Eric's arm. I yanked Eric from her touch and glare at that little barmaid for touching my vampire, Eric just laugh at my jealously.

She took us to the back of the saloon and we went through a rather heavy red curtain inside this room was much darker with foggy smoke and rock music playing. The music that was playing as we walked in was Marilyn Mason's version of _Sweet Dreams_. There were even vamps feeding off of humans and people groping one another right there on the couches it felt like a vampire orgy party. I felt disgusted and Eric gave my hand a firm squeeze, "Sorry you had to see this." He said to me and I saw his fangs were out.

Pam and Bill were looking around and the fresh smell of blood made their fangs come out as well. We reached our destination and saw a young woman sitting on someone's lap and the someone was a vampire and he was feeding off of her. The waitress tapped her fingers on the vampire's shoulder, "Jacob, Eric Northman and his crew are here." She informed him.

Jacob stopped feeing off the girl and took out a napkin to clean the blood from his mouth, talk about first impressions. Jacob told the girl that I assume was a fangbanger to wait for him that he wasn't done with her just yet. Just hearing him speak you can tell he was born and raised in New York just not sure what year that was.

Jacob then turned to us and flashed a smile, Jacob was tall but not as tall as my Eric he had black full curly hair that he had spiked up at the moment, light brown eyes and he had black jeans with a black t shirt. He was handsome I admit he had the whole tall dark well more pale and handsome look going for him but on top of that add major creepy.

"Hello Eric it's an honor to finally meet the great sheriff of Louisiana." Eric and he shook hands and Eric introduces him to Pam and Bill. As Jacob greeted Pam and Bill he never took his eyes off of me, "And who this might be?" He asked as he was standing right in front of me.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse please to meet you." I said to him and I thought he knew who I was since he came to the king to ask for my help.

He looked surprise when I told him who I was, "You're Sookie Stackhouse? Wow I was expecting an older woman not a young beauty like yourself." He took my hand to kiss it but Eric's large body came right in front of me. He looked down at Jacob, "She is _mine._" Eric growled sort of the same way Bill did when I first met Eric at the bar.

Jacob just wickedly smiled and didn't take his eyes off of me, no wonder Bill said he didn't trust him he was throwing off his bad vibe and on top of that he was eyeing me I felt uncomfortable right now wishing I had a bag over my face. "She's yours. So you have your own personal little fangbanger who can read minds?" I was getting really tired of people thinking I was a fangbanger, argh!

"She is no fangbanger, she is my wife." Eric corrected. Jacob began to laugh, "You're wife?" It was more a statement than a question. "Wow I never thought I see the day a powerful vampire like you married to a human. Talk about crazy." He said.

Eric pounds his fist on the table and if he did it with his full strength I'm pretty sure he could have broken it in two, "Tell us why you wanted to see us. You are wasting my precious time and my people." Eric demanded and Jacob just smirked.

"Have a seat. All of you and I will explain." He said and we all took a seat in the booth that seated five people. "The reason you were called is because the Queen of New York Isabella doesn't trust me she believes I was behind the death of the Sheriff before me Thomas." He began with and we all listen and waited for him to continue on.

"The humans that used to work for Thomas will know the truth or have at least an idea as to what happened to him so my Queen wants Sookie to read their minds to see if she can find the truth and clear my name." He finished and waited for our questions or comments.

"Can't you just glamour them?" I asked because why need me when vampires can just get their answers on their own. Pretty much the same question I asked Eric when he asked me to read people's minds to see how was taking the money from his business. "The Queen doesn't want us too she thinks we will erase their memories and she wants you to do it." He replied.

"Wow she really doesn't trust you." I pointed out and he looked at me, "Geez ya think?" He said with attitude. "So when will the readings take place?" Eric asked. "She wants to do the readings in 2 days this way it gives you guys more time to relax and enjoy the great city." Jacob gave us the details.

Whenever the vampires were discussing business matters I always felt Jacob's eyes on me, great another supernatural male who is attracted to me just what I needed. Curse this fae blood! "So that's settles it if you do not need us any more we wish to return to our rooms." Eric said and rose up from the booth and Pam, Bill and I followed as well. "Yes they may go but I will like to speak with you and your wife alone." Jacob said.

Eric told Pam and Bill they can leave and to just keep an eye out and to not let their guard down. Bill protested and wished to stay but Eric told him to go up to his room or explore the city he didn't care but he couldn't stay here. Pam just grabbed Bill's arm and dragged him out of the saloon.

Eric and I sat down once again and Jacob had a smug look on his face and was rubbing his chin with his hand, "Looks like your colleague cares deeply for your wife." Jacob noticed, well at least he wasn't that dumb to pick up on that. "Not that it's any of your business but they used to date." Eric left it alone at that.

"Wow two vampires in love with the same woman how…sweet." I let out a frustrated grunt and did the same thing Eric did I pound my fist on the table, "Enough with the crap why did you want us to stay?" I was tired of his bull crap and just wanted to go up to my room and sleep I had a long day. The two vampires were surprise by my outburst.

"Your human has attitude I like that." Jacob said to Eric, "Now I just want to invite you two to dinner party tomorrow night get to know one another and give you a proper welcome to New York and for helping me out."

Dinner party for a vampire? Oh no did that mean more feeding off of humans just with a classy touch? I began imaging how it will be vampires dressed nice enjoying the music and then order what human they like to come to them and drain them, I shudder at the thought.

He took out two pamphlets from his jacket pocket and hand it to us, "This is your ticket to the ballroom tomorrow night just go to the front desk and they will direct you to the direction of the ballroom. Please dress formal since you two will be the main event. That is all now you can return to your room." He said and stood up and with the snap of his fingers the fangbanger that he was feeding off earlier return and sat on his lap.

Eric took my hand in his and took me out of there as fast as he could, that room was worst than Fangtasia. At least Eric had rules in his bar not here it was like a feeding frenzy. Tonight I just wanted to take it easy since it was our very first day in New York. I wouldn't even mind taking a small walk around the block or so just to get the feel of New York.

We came to our room and I just plop myself on the couch and let out a loud yawn, "I'm so tired but I'm in New York I can't sleep on my first night." I didn't want to sleep when I was in the best city to see stuff even more so at night.

"We can go for a walk. Just change into something comfy and we'll get some dinner I know you must be hungry." Eric sat on the couch next to me and I laid my head on his lap.

"Lets stay like this for ten minutes or so and then I'll get ready." I was really enjoying just sitting here on the couch on his lap resting and relaxing it felt nice. Eric let my hair loose from the bun and ran his fingers in my hair and was massaging my head, it felt so good.

I felt my eyes closing and I sat up right away and I startled Eric, "Okay time to change. I almost fell asleep there." I said and ran to my bags to pick out a comfy outfit.

Eric went to his suit case and looked for his own comfy clothes, "Sookie if you are tired just…" "No I can sleep later besides we just going to walk around and eat I can handle that." I pulled out crop light blue jeans and a yellow t shirt and ran to the bathroom to change.

I heard Eric saying that I could change in front of him not like he hasn't seen me naked before. I told him that I didn't trust him enough that he couldn't control himself and I heard him laugh.

When I came out Eric changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red t shirt Fangtasia shirt of course. Always promoting his business he's like a walking billboard. I slipped on my white sneakers and grabbed my purse, "Ready." I said and we left the room.

Eric took out his phone and sends a text to Pam and Bill that he and I stepped out for a bit and to call us if anything. So funny seeing vampires using the latest technology.

We were walking around hand in hand and now I see why it's called the city that never sleeps everyone was out and about not caring what time it was. The stores around the area were closed but when I looked inside they looked so expensive and no way in hell will I spend 600 on shoes or a bag that's just a waste. I told Eric to never spend that much on me that it isn't worth it.

I took pictures all over of the sky line from where I was standing. I even took pictures of the subway signs and even the telephone booths yup I was a real tourist. I saw one of the horse carriages from Central Park and took a picture of that as well. "Eric come here and take a picture with me." I said and waited for him to come.

He wrapped his arm around me and I tip toe so I was a little taller so I can come out in the shot and I extended my arm so I can get the both of us the first pic we took was us smiling and the second was us kissing. We looked at them and I was happy they both came out nice. I was glad that the rumor of vampires not appearing in pictures was false.

My stomach began to rumble and he even heard it, "Come on lets go back so we can eat." He said and as we walked back to the hotel we passed a pizza place. "Oh can we eat here? I read that New York has the best pizza." (**AN**: This is so true I ate pizza at other places but it does not compare to NY now I want pizza lol)

"Sure whatever my wife wants." He said sweetly and held the door opened for me. I looked up at the menu and saw they even serve True Blood I told Eric and he order himself a bottle and I order a plain slice and a coke.

We sat at a booth waiting for the guy to call us to tell us it was ready. "So how you like New York so far?" "Its great can't wait to see more of it. I picked up the map of the train station so I can know what train to take." I took out the train map and show him.

Eric chuckle to himself as he saw the train map, "Sookie you don't need that there will be a car service just for you since you're my wife. You tell the front desk you need a car and they will provide one and the driver will take you anywhere in the city." I didn't want to take a car in the city I wanted to experience riding the train and such and I told him just that he didn't argue with me because he knows me too well.

I ate my pizza and it was very yummy the best pizza I ever had! After we finish our dinner we headed back to the hotel I was so tired and couldn't wait to just sleep in the comfy bed. I wished Eric could just carry me back to our room. We walked in and the bell boy greeted us and told us that Jacob sent us a bottle of wine and its waiting outside our room.

When we go to our room there was the bottle of wine by our door, "Why would he send us wine when you can't even drink it?" I asked. Eric brought the wine into our room and placed it on the table. "I think it's a gift for you not us. He seemed to be really fond of you."

"Gross! Throw that wine out no way I'm gonna drink something he got me. Yuck!" I was disgusted that Jacob the most disgusting vampire I think I ever met gave me a gift and had some sort of attraction toward me.

We both walked to our bed room and I went to the vanity set they had and began to take off my jewelry. "Lover don't worry I let him know that you are mine no need to worry." Eric took of his jeans and placed it on the little couch by the end of our bed I forget what those things are called and began to undress for the night.

"Oh like that stop you? Remember how much you tired pulling me away from Bill when we first met and after that? You didn't stop at nothing until you had me." I reminded him and began to undress as well for bed time.

"That's because I knew since that first night I met you that you belong with me. Even though my feelings for you were questionable because I haven't felt the way I feel about you in years so it was a new feeling to me. Jacob is just obsessive and sick in the head." He was getting frustrated with me I could tell by his tone of voice.

"Well whatever the reason it didn't give you the right to pursue me when you know I was Bill's girlfriend at the time." I was now in my bra and underwear usually I was shy to dress and undress in front of him with sex not being included but I was aggravated tonight not sure if it was this little fight we were having or I was just cranky since I was tired.

Eric was left in his boxers and black wife beater shirt, why do they call them wife beaters any way such a horrible name. I changed into blue white polka dots shorts with a matching tank top that was loose around the tummy area.

He pulled the covers out of the bed and slipped into it, "Sookie you were just Bill's how can I put this without offending you…you were just Bill's meal and only he can feed from you and no one else. As my wife you are 100% off limits they can look but no touch." I gasped when he said that I was just meal!

"I was more than a free meal Eric Northman and you know that. No one will go to great lengths for just a meal!"

Eric let out a frustrated sigh, "Sookie I really don't want to fight right now." "Who's asking for a fight? Not me are you?" I said and punch my pillow to fluff it up but in my mind I imagine it was Eric's face.

Eric rolled his eyes he must have felt me through the bond that I was upset, "See you're getting mad. I just tried explaining the vampire logic." I went to get his jeans off the couch because I didn't want to see a mess and to keep my mind off things, "Sookie wait don't touch…" He didn't get to finish because the minute I took the jeans a very familiar object fell from the pocket to the floor it was the green and glowy liquid.

I bend down to pick it up and brought it to our bed and I went to him and put it in his face, "Is this some sick joke Eric Northman? You want to rub it in my face by bringing this with you?" How could he do this to me? Knowing that I wanted this more than anything, I felt the tears forming behind my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I was told there is a powerful old witch who lives here and she can tell me what the side effects of this potion are. I wanted to give it to her so she can tell me more about it. I was going to do it tonight but…" I had to cut him off right there.

"Wait you were gonna to do this behind my back? What happen to I will never lie to you my _precious wife_?" I yelled I was so upset no words can describe how I feel right now.

Eric's nose flare up and he looked pissed off too, "Damn it Sookie I did it because if the results were negative I didn't want to get your hopes up and see you heart broken again. I wanted to surprise you. If the witch can make it so I can turn human for a day or two at most just long enough to conceive a child." Eric was always full of surprises and this by far was on top of the list and I'm pretty sure my mouth was in the shape of an O.

Eric's hand took the hand that was holding to the potion, "Because Sookie if this works I want to know that I will become a vampire again so I can protect you and our child. I will not let no harm come to either of you." I threw myself on top of him and kissed him on the lips and every part of his face. This vampire always made me mad at him on minute and totally happy the next.

I stopped kissing him and looked down on him and my hair fell to his face his hand wiped the tears from my cheek, "Thank you." I said in between a sob. "You don't know how much this means to me knowing that you want this and are trying to fix this for us. You're the best husband ever!" I happily said and kissed him once more.

I just stayed on top of him and he was holding me I just wanted to enjoy this moment of our agreement on making a family its crazy one minute your dreams of having a family are shatter than the next you find out there could be a chance a 50/50 chance. I prayed that night as I laid on my love to give me this one chance I never asked for anything and to please bless me with a family with the man I love.

"So…do you want to start practicing on how to make a baby? I think I forgot the process of it." He teased and I lifted my head up and rested my chin on his chest, "A 1,000 years old and you're still a terrible liar but I wouldn't mind showing you how a baby is made you are after all 1,000 years old you must have forgotten. Let Ms. Stackhouse show you how it's done." I teased back and grind my hips into his groin.

And our lips connected into a passionate kiss and clothes began to fly every where to the floor and even the lamp by our side tables had my underwear on it how it got there I have no idea. I will still on top of him and I guided his hard member to my entrance and slowly went down on him we both hissed at the contact of his coldness against my warmness. Well you know how that night went.

* * *

**TBC…**

**AN**: Now will this witch make the potion temporary or not? Can it be done?! Will Sookie finally get her dream come true of having a family? Or will Eric just become a human and say screw being a vampire? I'm still thinking what I will do with this potion do I want the happy ending or make them suffer lol…what to do what to do…*evil laughs* you have to stay tune to find out what happens in the end of it all…hehe…

_**Please review thanks so much!**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Old Witch

**AN:** Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews as always! With this chapter I decided to take a different direction and make it Eric's POV so we can get to see what is inside Eric Northman's head. This is Eric's visit to the old witch who may alter the potion where he can stay human for a short time to make a child…I had to make it this way because its Eric's mission not Sookie's and its good to see what happens to him with the process of it all and such.

Now I do enjoy your ideas and input for how to do this but I already have an idea up my sleeve of how this child will be made. And the whole how Eric can become human then Pam turns him that's a good idea that never cross my mine lol…great work! Who knows we shall see what happens hehe…

Also if you can help me I plan on throwing myself a vampire theme birthday party and I just want to hear your ideas on how to do it...so far I'm doing the whole black and red theme where my guest have to dress in black or white or mix the two, fog machine, black plates etc, bats hanging, coffin cake, red lights...and what else u think I may need oh and I'm def buying myself fangs lol.

* * *

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Old Witch**

I checked the address one more time on the paper I held in my hands I spoke with the witch earlier and she told me I could see her tonight. She lived on 105th and 2nd Ave New York (**AN**: Not sure if that's a real address I just choose it because when you start going up the 100's in NYC they are the ghetto places. Its true I went one time with my boyfriend to buy liquor b/c its cheaper there and wow what a difference from 93rd and 2nd to 110 and 2nd…big differences) on the corner it was a deli store there but on top were apartments I guess she was in one of those apartments above.

I ran the door bell and waited to be buzzed in, the buzzer rang and I went up to the apartment. The way up was dark and hot there was no air passing through not that I need to breathe or anything but for a human this must feel uncomfortable, I don't know how the witch could live like this.

There were four apartments in this building and I try searching for her apartment but you could tell right away from the smoke coming out of the door that it was hers. I didn't get a chance to knock she opened the door and she was a little old woman with massive grey hair going in every direction and she was using a cane to walk.

She looked me up and down and gave me a stern look, "Are you the vampire call Eric Northman?" Her voice was raspy even more so in person and she used her cane to point at me as she asked her question.

"Yes it's me Eric. Are you the old witch name Lilly?" Strange an old woman like her having a sweet name like that. "Yes it is I. Please come in." She said and walked well more limped back to her apartment and I followed.

As I walked into the apartment it was a bit foggy with all the essences of candles everywhere it smell like church but evil church she had many items hanging from the ceiling and I had to bend down as I walked because I will bumped into them since they were hanging so low.

She once again used her cane to clean off the mess she had on her couch and told me to sit as she went to her kitchen to get who knows what. I dusted off the couch couldn't ruined my nice new pair of jeans, she return with a wooden bowl and a small black book. "I don't have much time I have a dinner to…" I said and she slammed the book down on the table and dust flew from under it.

"Gimme the potion." She said and I gave it to her right away before she turns me into a toad. I don't have the best luck with witches. She placed the potion in the wooden bowl and sprinkled some red powder in it I was worried this red powder will damage the potion, "Don't worry vampire the powder will tell me how powerful it is and if we can weaken it." She explained and closed her eyes and began to chant.

I just sat there watching her as she did her magic then a red auror was floating around the bowl and her, "Vampire where did you get this?" She asked.

"My Maker had it and when he passed he wanted me to have it." That's all I knew about it. "Interesting it seems he made this just for you." She said. Now she had my full attention, "What you mean it was made just for me?"

"Your blood is in it. He must have taken a drop of it and used it to make this potion and will only work for you. It's very powerful and will turn you human." "Yes I know that but can you make it where I'm human for a short time and then return to being a vampire?" I said hopefully.

She stopped her trance and the red auror went away, "Don't you want to be alive again?" She was confused as to why I will want to be a vampire again. "I need to protect my wife and if I'm a human won't be able to." I told her.

"Your wife is a human?" I nodded that my Sookie was indeed a human. She sat up and held onto her cane for support, "Interesting. Don't you want to grow old with her?"

"Yes I do believe me I do but I have to think of her safety first. If any harm comes to her because of me I will just…" I couldn't begin to imagine how my life will be like without my Sookie and knowing I was the cause of it.

"Do you plan on turning her so you two can be together forever?" She came closer to me waiting to hear my answer. "No. She doesn't want to become a vampire." I said sadly I was actually becoming sad it never occur to me before that I will stay young forever and she will grow old and eventually die of old age or of a sickness. No matter what I did she will still die.

"Why do you want to become human then?" I assume she was asking all these questions to get an idea of this whole situation and what she was working with. "My wife wants to have a child and as you know a vampire can't have nor make a baby."

"Alright I will run some test on this and see what I can do. Just don't get your hopes up I want you and your wife to prepare yourselves for the good or bad." She said and put the potion back in its bottle carefully making sure she didn't spill a single drop.

I told her I will pay whatever it takes but she said it doesn't matter how much I give her what matters if it can be done. I thanked her and told her to give me a call for any updates or if she likes to test it in one me whatever the reason to just call me.

I left her home and took the car back to the hotel. I asked the front desk if she knew if my wife, Pam or Bill left me any messages and she told me that Pam stepped away for a few to do some shopping, Bill was up in his room and so was Sookie.

I went to our room and from my vampire hearing I knew she was in the shower. She must be getting ready for the dinner we have with Jacob tonight in about two hours from what I see on my watch.

I peaked inside the bathroom and saw her shadow from the shower curtain she was singing a song I never heard but she sound so sweet. I just sat on the hot tub edge hearing her sing enjoying her peaceful moment to herself I closed off the bond so she didn't feel me in here with her, she was just too precious and she was all mine. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy as she made me.

Even the King was surprise to see how much I love Sookie the things I will willingly do for her which is why he kept me away from her because it was fun for him to watch me suffer. Throwing fangbangers at me left and right to see if I truly will be faithful to a human but I deny all of them I was tempted because the old Eric will had done every one of them or all together but this new Eric was a one woman vampire.

The water shut off and she came out and she screamed, "ERIC!" She shouted and covers herself up with the curtain. I began to laugh because she was red in the face, "Lover relax I seen all of you before no need to get upset. I'll go before you start throwing stuff at me." I said and exited the bathroom.

I went to our bedroom to prepare myself for tonight as well I decided to wear one of my many black suits but this time it came with a vest that I worn under the jacket. The button down I worn was light blue like my eyes Pam said it will drive Sookie crazy that Dear Abby said that when a guy wears a color that matches their eyes or brings out their skin tone it makes the girls weak in the knees.

I went to the mirror to fix my hair and comb it back for the sleek sexy look once I was done I looked myself in the mirror from head to toe and I was looking good as always. The bathroom door opened and out came Sookie with a robe on and her hair up in a towel.

It's cute seeing her act shy around me she wasn't used to the idea of changing or any of the sorts in front of me just yet; I think I never even heard her burp. I did notice her eyeing me it took her a couple of seconds to blink again. I made a note to thank Pam for the lovely idea.

Her cell phone rang and she said it was her friend Tara. She took the call and from what I over heard her friend was expecting a child, what are the odds of that and she wanted to fill Sookie on her doctor appointment. Sookie removed the towel from her hair and began to comb through it, "That's great! So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" My lover asked happily with excitement.

Just from the way she spoke and her smile she was happy for her friend hopefully soon it be Sookie calling her with baby updates or maybe she will go with Sookie for doctor appointments in the day time since I won't be able to. Sookie said her goodbyes and hung up the phone and began to get ready by applying lotion first and all the other little stuff woman do when getting ready.

Sookie told me to get out she wanted to surprise me so I left and went to the living room. I wonder if she was going to wear the dress I picked out for her I wished she didn't because I want her to save that for a special occasion just for us. I was flipping through the channels seeing what interesting stuff could be on TV but nothing caught my attention that or I just had too much to think about to even focus what was on TV.

As I was flipping I came across a diaper commercial it was a father playfully chasing his son on the grass and I began to wonder was I really ready to become a father? I haven't been a father in years and I really didn't get to be with my children because I was turned a vampire when they were young. What if the baby is half vampire or part fae? Maybe the child will inherit Sookie's ability to read minds or maybe the child will just be normal or who knows maybe the baby will be everything. What if the child can't go out in the daylight? What if they could and they wanted me to come play with them and I have to explain to them that daddy can't?

My train of thoughts was stopped when I saw the beauty that stood before me; I literally felt my jaw hit the floor as I saw her. She was wearing a black halter dress that shape her body perfectly in every angle and the dress show off her beautiful tan and her smooth tan legs. Her hair was curled up and two small hair clips held a few strands in place so you can see her beautiful face more and her make up she did a smokey eye look to fit the black dress, she look so dark and sexy.

She looked so good that I wanted to eat her up I think I will do just that when we return to our room later tonight or blow off the dinner party all together. "I take that the drool on the side of your face means you like the dress." She said as she spun around for me. I was at lost for words I think that never happened to me before in all my life.

She giggles and sat on my lap and pinches my cheek, "Aww I made you speechless wait till you see my other dresses I picked out. And while you were gone Pam and I did a little shopping she helped me picked out sexy lingerie from Victoria Secret just for you." My hands ran up and down her legs they felt so smooth and those black heels she was wearing just made them sexier to me, she had killer legs. I wanted to feel them around me as I made love to her. Did I hear correctly did she just say she bought sexy lingerie from Victoria Secret? Now I knew my fangs were out just picturing her in one of those sexy lingeries in that body oh man I was going crazy.

"Still speechless huh? You look handsome but you know that already since you're so full of yourself." She playfully said and rose from my lap but I took her hand and yanked her back to me, "Eric what…" I cut her off as I crashed my lips to hers I needed to kiss those pink luscious lips. I don't think I will be able to wait until later tonight to have her under me but I knew for a fact that she wouldn't want to right now because she worked so hard on her outfit and didn't want to ruin it.

I let go of her lips and lifted her off of me and padded her butt, "Hurry up we don't want to be late." I said and she gave me such a face I'm guessing she wasn't too happy that I slapped her butt and went to grab her purse with attitude.

Well this was going to be a fun evening; I was just looking forward to the end of the night when we return to our room and she put on that sexy outfit, she was in for a treat.

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN**: So what do you think? I think whenever Eric visits the old witch I will make it this way and the rest of the story will always be Sookie's POV like in the books…well I hoped you enjoy it and continue reading because I have more in store. I'm making up this story day by day lol I know how I want it to end just the getting there is the hard part lol.

**Please leave me a review it makes me want to write more lol.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Dinner Party

**AN: **Hello once again my readers! Sorry for the long wait but I had no idea what to write and then today this just came to mind and let's see if you like how this plays out. I gotten some negative reviews that my English isn't that great and such just ever since I was in school I always got the grammar messed up. My teachers told me I write well just my problem were grammar and using the tenses and such.

I just write for fun not caring for all that stuff we all know this isn't going to be publish in a book and sold all over this is just for fun and to share with my fellow readers who enjoy these characters. So once again I am sorry for the mistakes and such I will try to review my work more clearly before posting just u have to realize I do this at my job so I do it really fast and just type away just to give you guys the newest chapter. I'm sorry!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Dinner Party**

We came to the lobby and the front desk assistant Ashley saw us and waved with her hand to come to her. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Northman I was told that you two will be attending the ballroom for a dinner party tonight held by Jacob?" We both nodded and Eric shows her our tickets that Jacob gave us.

She glances at them, "Alright the ballroom is one floor down but you have to use the elevator down this hall. Here let me show you." She stepped away from the desk and put a sign that she went on break. As we were walking she spoke to us and told us we looked great and she really loved how my dress, hair and make up looked.

"Did you do your own make up and hair?" She asks. "Yes I did." I replied I looked over to Eric and he looked bored from the girl talk.

"Wow that's amazing I don't have the patience to do any of that. I just leave my hair loose and thank god I have natural beauty skin so I don't have to wear make up. Not that you have to or anything just I'm sorry." From hearing her thoughts I can tell she felt bad because she thought she insulted me. "Ashley I'm not mad. I get what you meant. I normally don't wear make up only for special occasions like this."

She sighs in relief, "Oh good. Well here we are it's the only elevator that goes to the ballroom. When you get there you will see a large door and two guards just present your ticket and they will let you in. Have a great time!" She waved good bye and went back to her desk.

"I like her she's such a sweet girl." Such a shame she had to work in a vampire hotel I'm sure the vampires here tried to bite her a few times and she deny all of them because she had a wonderful fiancé at home, I knew this because I slipped into her head. When you have a gift like mine you just can't help yourself and see what people are thinking about, especially if they are people you never met before.

As we were in the elevator and before the doors closed that little whore of a waitress who took us to Jacob passed by and waved to Eric and gave him a sexy slutty grin. When the doors closed I attack Eric, "How does she know you? There has to be a reason because all of the other people who work here don't do that."

"Don't hate me because this happen before I met you." He began with and I already knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I came here 5 years ago with Pam on another business trip and she offer herself to me she never been with a vampire and I wasn't going to deny her because you have to remember I'm known as a sex God to the fangbangers and other vampires out there so I have a reputation to uphold. We had sex and I drank from her that is all."

"Oh my God! You had sex with her?! And you drank from her?!" I shrieked with disgust. "Oh come on Sookie not like you didn't have sex with others before me. You can't get mad for things I did before you it's in the past." He tried to defend himself but it wasn't working with me.

"They weren't casual sex they were boyfriends! And I only been with two guys before you, two! You were probably with thousands of woman and who knows maybe men too. And the only casual sex I ever had where there were no attachments was with you."

Eric put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him and he kissed me. I tried pushing him away but he had a good hold on me, I hated that he can shut me up with a kiss and it always worked, argh!

"I wouldn't mind some casual sex right now in this elevator." He teased and thank god we made it to the ballroom floor just in time because I think I wouldn't be able to control myself.

We got out of the elevator and we looked to our left and saw the big white doors with two big guards in front of it. I heard Eric sniff the air and he said with a sneer, "Werewolf." The werewolves and vampires were like born natural enemies. They will work together on a mission here and there but don't expect them visiting each other for holidays and such.

Eric walked up to one of the guards and asked if this is the entrance to the ballroom. "Yes, may I see your passes?" The werewolf on the right asked, he had a very deep voice. Eric gave him our passes and we waited for the next step. Bodyguard number one click on his headset and said, "They're here." It looked like he waited for a response then he just nodded his head a few times and click the little machine off.

"Jacob will be here in a minute to greet you and to present you to the guest. Please wait by the side." And we did just that. As we waited I couldn't help but picked up on some thoughts inside the ballroom.

_I wonder who the special guests are. Could it be that hot blond I saw in the lobby with that other hot blond? I wonder what's on the menu for tonight. Boy I am hungry! I wonder if I'll be screwing a vampire tonight. Jacob is so handsome I wish he will bite me. Wow the Queen Isabella looks beautiful tonight. I miss Thomas he was so kind and he took good care of me, Thomas didn't deserve that painful death._

That last thought was the most important one from them all. And it belong to a female inside just not sure who. Maybe she knows who killed Thomas or how he was killed. I tugged Eric's sleeve to grab his attention to let him know what I heard but the white doors opened and out came Jacob.

The music inside the ballroom was blasting and I caught a glimpse inside and of what I saw it looked beautiful. Jacob had his hair comb back and was wearing a nice dark grey suit, "Sookie Eric glad you can make it. Sorry it took me a while the Queen just came and I had to show her to her table and…" He stops speaking and his eyes were glue onto me well more my body.

"My word you are a vision. I have to say I am jealous of you Eric such a shame you saw her first." He licked his lips and clapped his hands together, "Well any way are you two ready? The Queen is dying to meet you two. Now I'm gonna go inside and introduce you two and the guards will open the door and you walk in, got it?"

For some reason I got the feeling he was a young vampire like he was just made but that's impossible to be Sheriff of any kind you have to have experience and with that experience comes with age. I have to visit Bill and research when Jacob was made and by who, something was not right with him.

Jacob went back inside the ballroom to announce that Eric and I have arrived. I took this opportunity to tell Eric what I heard so I tugged his shirt once more and got his attention, "Eric I picked up on something from inside there is a girl who mention Thomas." I said very low so no one else heard. "Are you sure?" He asks and I told him I was sure.

"That's all I got from her but once we go in I'll try looking for her and see what else I find." I told him and then the doors opened up.

There was a bright light on us and I could barely see and Eric looked extra pale, "Please welcome Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana Eric Northman and his telepathic wife Sookie Stackhouse." Jacob shouted and everyone stood up from their seats and began clapping for us.

We were in the center of the ballroom and finally the spotlight wasn't on us any more and I could see again and what a sight. The ballroom was huge! There was a stage where the DJ was, dance floor in the middle where Eric and I was standing, bar on both sides of the room very nice, and up above was a beautiful painting of the sky, I guess vamps wanted it to feel like they were out and about in the day.

Even the tablecloth was sky blue to match and the napkins and seat covers were white to match the clouds. There was a waterfall by the stage but it wasn't throwing water it was blood, which was sick but pretty at the same time. Jacob took us to our table, "This is where you'll be sitting." He said and pulled out my chair for me but I didn't sit right away because I was still looking around the room.

"The Queen, her assistant Marie and I will be sitting here as well. The Queen was just here she must had…oh there she is." Jacob said and went to the Queen's chair to pull it out for her, talk about being a brown nose.

Queen Isabella was very beautiful indeed you could hardly tell she was a vampire because the pale skin fit her features so well she had long wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a very pretty long dark purple dress that looked like the night sky that had a slit on both sides.

Eric respectfully bowed and took the Queen's hand and placed a kiss on it and I bow as well to show my respect. I still find it funny how vampires had Queens and Kings. She indicated for us to rise above and spoke, "It's an honor to finally meet the great and respected Sheriff of Area 5 Eric Northman and his beautiful telepathic wife Sookie." She smiled sweetly at me and I return the smile.

She told all of us to sit and we did the table was a circle so we were able to talk and look at one another. "I want to thank you for coming it means a lot to me and to my area." She had such a soft voice when she spoke, just like a Queen. She reminded me of Sophie Ann with the beauty and the way she carried herself.

"The pleasure is ours your majesty." Eric sound so proper the way he spoke I felt like I was in an old movie. "I like to present you with a gift." Eric took out a small velvet black box from his coat pocket, wait were we supposed to buy a gift, uh oh. Isabella took the velvet box and inside was a beautiful butterfly hair clip with jewels of all colors around.

The Queen looked happy with the gift, "How did you know I love butterflies? Thank you. Felipe was right about you, he speaks so highly of you." She said and placed the butterfly clip in her black purse.

The vampires began to talk about the good old days and they were really old. I decided at this moment to excuse myself and go to the ladies room to see if I can find the girl who thought about Thomas.

I went inside and freshen up my make up and such. I saw some girls in the bathroom but I got a buzzing sound so that meant they were vampires. As they walked out they gave me a dirty look I guess they hated that Eric Northman was off the market.

Then a pretty red head who was a waitress walked in and I knew she was human. And the voices in her thoughts just sound like the girl who spoke of Thomas, bingo. I waited till she finish using the bathroom and hope no one else walked in so I can be alone with her.

She stepped out of the stall and washes her hands, "Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I introduce myself and waited for her to shake my hand. She looks skeptical not sure as to why I was talking to her, "Hi, I'm Stacy I'm a waitress here as you can tell." She said and dried up her hands.

She was ready to walk out but I stop her by getting in her way, "How do you know Thomas?" I ask and she tense up. "How do you…oh right you're a telepath. Why do you wanna know?" She asked in return. "I was hired to find out what happen to Thomas and who killed him. So I ask again how you know him."

Her eyes began to get glossy and looked like she was about to cry and she did. I went to her and gave her a comforting hug and told her it was okay I won't tell any one of what she told me. I hand her a napkin and she dried off her tears, "I'm not sure who killed him I just know it was a painful death because I felt it." She said sadly and I knew right away that she was Thomas' bonded.

"A part of me died with him that night. They told me they will harm my daughter if I didn't work for them." "Who told you this?" I wanted to know who will be cruel enough to threat her like this.

She was scare to say it fearing the vampires will hear or they bugged the bathroom so I read her thoughts and turns out it was Jacob who told her that but she wasn't sure if he was the cause of Thomas' death.

"I just want to protect my daughter. She already lost her father I'm all she got left." She tearfully said. I felt so bad for her she was a single mother and lost her bonded, "I loved him." She began to cry once more, way to go Sookie making the poor girl cry.

Wait a minute she said her daughter lost her father it was impossible for Thomas to be the father. "Sweetie was Thomas the father of your daughter?" I quietly asked and once again she stayed quiet so I went inside her mind. _Yes he was but please do not say a word to no one not even your husband. No one knows if they find out they will kill her too._ She pleaded with me and held onto my hands tightly.

"H…how?" I wanted to know how Thomas was able to father a child with a human. If there was an easier way I wanted to know. She told me through her mind once more. _This old woman came to my doorstep one day and asked for a cup of sugar. I gave her some and she touches my hand and said my wish was granted. I wasn't sure what she meant but later that night Thomas and I made love and we felt a spark go through us and a week later I found out I was pregnant, it was a miracle. I wanted to thank that old woman but I never saw her again._

Wow was the only word that came to mind. Eric and I had this potion that will turn him human and he was working with a witch to alter the potion so he can be human for a day or two at most to conceive a baby. Stacy here gives a woman sugar and boom she gets pregnant. This old woman must be some witch or who knows what but she gave Stacy what she wanted and that was a child.

I placed my hand over hers and told her, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. And I will try to find a way to break you free from this so you can have a normal life. I'm sorry for your lost and thank you for taking the time."

I went to get my purse and made my way to leave but Stacy called to me, "Why are working for vampires? You seem like a sweet girl. Did they threaten you too?"

My hand was holding onto the doorknob of the door and I looked at her, "I'm married to a vampire and as his wife it's my duty to be by his side and help him. We share a very powerful bond and I know how you feel. I promise I will work with my husband to set you free."

"Thank you Sookie Stackhouse, you're an angel." She hugged me and I return the hug. "Now let's go before the vamps start asking questions." I said and we both left the bathroom.

When I came out I saw Eric on the dance floor with Isabella they were doing a very fancy waltz, Eric was such a good dancer. I felt a bit jealous seeing Eric dance with the beautiful Queen Isabella. If he wanted to he could be with her and be King and be happy together forever. Even the way the Queen looked at him you can tell she thought he was charming and handsome what woman wouldn't think that.

I felt a cold breathe behind my neck, "Will you like to dance? Your husband seems to be busy at the moment." It was Jacob and his hand was waiting for mine. Sure why not I loved to dance even if it was a pig like Jacob. Maybe by dancing with Jacob I can get to know him a little bit better and find out some stuff.

I placed my warm hand in his and he took me to the dance floor, his hand went on my waist and mine on his shoulder and we began to waltz. He was a good dancer as well and I felt a twinge of jealous from the bond.

Jacob brought me closer to him and look down into my eyes, "How did Eric get so lucky? Tell me will you do anything for your husband?" He coldly asked. I wasn't sure what this question meant, did he have some twisted game he wanted to play. "Yes I will do anything for my husband as he will do the same for me. Tell me this how did you become Sheriff you seem like a young vampire?"

He laughs, "You think I'm a young vampire? What gives you that idea?" He asked me and spun me around. "The way you carry yourself you don't seem all cranky, old fashion, and broody like the other vampires I meant."

He laughed once again and I don't know why I think what we were talking about was funny, "Interesting, so you think your husband acts old and boring?" "What? No! Yea he acts a certain way but that comes with a lot of experience as a Sheriff and his age." He smirked at me and dipped me during our dance and his nose was touching mine and I was still dipped down only his strong arms were holding me from falling to the floor.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm just a different vampire? I choose to live my life without rules and just have fun. Now will like to join me in on that fun?" I felt his cold hand trail up my leg and then I fell to the floor with a thump and Jacob was being held by the neck and was up in the air by Eric.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the dance floor. I tried getting up but I tripped on my dress how embarrassing, "Eric stop! Put him down." I said to him and got up from the floor. I dusted off my dress and told Eric once again to put Jacob down. "Quiet!" Eric yelled at me he never ever yelled at me that way and we had a lot of fights but he never spoke to me this way.

"I told you she's _mine_ and yet you still try something with my wife. I'm not sure if you are familiar with the vampire law but that is a big no-no." Eric stopped because the Queen put her hand on his shoulder and Eric put Jacob roughly down on the floor. "I will deal with Jacob later. I'm sorry he made a pass at your wife. Jacob just loves women and doesn't care about rules. I will have a word with him about that."

"Thank you Isabella. If you don't mind I like to take my wife up to our room and have a word with her." Eric roughly took my wrist in his hand and if he held on any tighter I think he will leave a bruise. "Yes you may go but please return this party is for you after all." She said and we left the ballroom.

"Eric you're hurting me let go." I tried pulling my wrist out of his hand but like always I couldn't. Why was he so mad? The way to our room he stood quiet and we went into our room I wasn't sure if I should speak or not I was afraid to. I never have been this scare of Eric.

I was leaning against the living room wall and Eric pound the wall hard with his fist and it made a hole, "You have any idea what you were doing tonight? You had no right to dance with Jacob. You know he wants you and will do whatever it takes to get you."

"I only dance with him so I can know more about him. I don't care to get to know him in a physical way just so we can solve this murder case and he seems to be the number one suspect so I thought it be a good idea if I ask him questions and see what I can get out of him. I know he has some sick obsession with me so I decided to use that against him." It sound like a good plan at the moment but to Eric it wasn't.

"Damn it Sookie but you can't do that in front of other vampires. You are my wife and you aren't allowed to mingle or dance with other men especially vampire men. You are my property and no one but I can touch you." He was angry but so was I, how dare he.

"I didn't agree to this stupid marriage in the first place! You did this on purpose to claim me so no one else can have me but you. I hate it! I'm not even allowed to see Quinn and Alcide and my other super natural buddies. I'm surprise you haven't locked me up in a dungeon somewhere were no one can see or speak with me. It's not fair Eric! And you know it. I don't give a damn what this stupid marriage says I will do whatever I want and when I want." I walked away from him because he wasn't my favorite person right now but he pulled me back and made me go back on the wall.

"Listen you stubborn woman I did this for you. If I didn't Felipe will have you right now doing god knows what so be grateful I gave a damn about you and did this. This marriage doesn't only affect you it affects me too." He said to me.

I couldn't help it I felt tears falling, "Oh please like it affects you. You get to dance and talk to other women and I'm suppose to what sit with a smile and just watch you do it." It felt like being with Bill all over again when he left me for his maker. Was Eric going to leave me for the Queen?

"I can't deal with you right now. I need to cool off I don't want to say anything that I may regret. I will go back to the party and you will stay here. When I get back and if you are awake we will talk." He tired to kiss my lips but I turn my head to the side and his cold lips kissed my cheek he let out a frustrated sigh and left.

I slide to the floor and cried.

* * *

**AN:** I know you all probably hate me but I couldn't make the couple happy forever. There has to be some drama in the mix or else it be a boring story lol. Now how the hell did a old woman get Stacy pregnant? We shall see in the long run and is this the end for Eric and Sookie? Say it isn't so!

True blood was awesome last night great stuff! Eric looked yummy as always. It was so funny very good episode can't wait for the rest.

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Agreement

**AN:** Hello readers! Thanks for all your lovely reviews as always it always makes me smile knowing you love my story and itching to know what happens next. I'm even want to know what happen next lol. I'm telling ya I write this story on the top of my head and I go hmm lets do this or that and see how you like it turns out u guys do so I continue to do it lol.

Now I want to thank **Sunkisz **for being my Beta-Reader she's been such a great help and so kind…you're the best girl! Just don't spoil the story :-P

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Agreement**

I washed the make up off my face and picked up my hair in a messy pony tail. Just from seeing my reflection in the mirror, I saw how red and puffy my eyes were; but I was done crying.

I put on a pair of grey yoga pants and a white tank top, which had a built in bra in it. I needed to get some answers about this mysterious vampire and I knew who will be the right person to go to. I left my room and walked down the hall to Bill's.

I knocked on his door and hope he was in and he was with a surprise look on his face to see me, "Sookie why aren't you at the party? Is everything alright?" He was very concerned and move to the side so I could enter. Bill's room was the same as mine just a small version since it was for one person.

"Yea I'm fine." No need to tell him that Eric and I had a huge fight. Last thing I need is for my former lover to know I was currently having a heated argument with my current lover. "I was wondering if you could help me do some research on Jacob."

"Sure I've been doing my own since we came here but all I could find is the stuff I already found," Bill said and walked to his room; I followed him since his laptop was located there. He handed me his print outs on what he found and I flipped through it. He was right. There was nothing; just his name and that he was the sheriff of New York.

"So there's no back story for Jacob? Like who made him and such?" Bill shook his head, "No that's why when I researched him before coming here, I found nothing; which is why I don't trust him. Something is not right Sookie." Bill said and began clicking away on his laptop.

All we saw on the screen was recent pictures of Jacob. You can tell by how everything around him looked in the photos. Nothing was old fashion like the clothing, cars, buildings, signs, etc; they all looked modern.

I sat in one of the chairs in Bill's room, "Bill to be a Sheriff the vampire has to be old or have some experience?" "Yes I believe so. All the sheriffs I met were much older than me; Eric being the eldest. Same goes for Kings and Queens," he explained.

"I figure as much. I think Jacob's a new vampire. I get this vibe from him. Even when he speaks and the way he carries himself is different than the way you, Eric and Pam act."

Bill spun around in his chair and looked at me, "So you think he just a freshly made vampire? Interesting; maybe that explains as to why I can't find anything from way before but it doesn't explain why he became Sheriff at such a young age." Now I had Bill's full attention.

"Yea but that doesn't explain why you can't find who made him. A vampire can't just be made with magic it has to be the way you vampires do it." I had no idea how a vampire was made. The story was always different; some was the person was near death, you gave them blood and the next night they rose vampire or the person just died, then you give them blood and the next night they rose vampire; it was very confusing.

Bill leaned back into his chair trying to think of why there is no record for who made Jacob. Then we heard a knock on the door and Bill went to get it. I heard some shouting and recognize that voice from any where; my husband came home and saw I wasn't there like he asked me too and finds me in my ex's room.

I came out of his bedroom and saw the two vampires glaring at one another when Eric saw me he gaze at me then return his gaze to Bill's. He probably wanted to make sure I didn't smell of sex nor had a hint of Bill's scent on me.

"Eric I only came here to get some answers on Jacob's past that is all. Bill was kind enough to help me." I felt like a little girl explaining to her father why she didn't come home in time for her curfew. Now Bill knew why I wasn't at the party great more embarrassment, anyone can tell that Eric and I were not on the same page.

Eric and I left Bill's and went back to our room. The walk to our room was long and quiet. I can feel from the bond that Eric was upset but I didn't care. I hoped he felt that I felt the same way toward him. We stepped into our room and Eric went to our bedroom and began to undress from his suit. I sat on the edge of our bed waiting to see what happen next.

My eyes began to close and open again and I let out a yawn. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep and not deal with this fight right now. I just rested my eyes waiting for him to speak first then I felt his cold hands on my cheek and I opened up to see him kneeling on the floor before me, "I'm sorry for everything. I know it wasn't your choice to be married to me and I know you aren't familiar with the rules of a vampire marriage." He paused and continued to look into my eyes.

I saw and felt that he became very sad; I saw red form around his eyes, was he going to cry? He inhale (not necessary to do) and said, "If you wish I can set you free of this marriage and you can be on your own. I promise no more vampire stuff; you will be on your own as if we never existed." He turned his eyes away from mine so I couldn't see the sadness in them. He was setting me free but the question was did I want to be free.

I love this vampire more than anything. I cried every night for a year for him; wishing he was with me. Was I about to let that be thrown away? My small hands grabbed his fine chin and made him look at me, "Eric no." I said to him and I felt the sadness wash away in him.

"No I want to be with you. Just please explain to me what this marriage means and maybe we can come to some sort of an agreement." He got up and sat next to me on our bed and took my hand in his.

"The vampire marriage is somewhat similar to when two humans get married. You vowed to honor the other and be faithful to one another. You are equals. And possessions are share as well. But if a vampire is married to a human the rules change a bit. See Sookie, it has been ages since a vampire chose to marry a human through the vampire ways and because of that the rules haven't change. Believe me I wish they did because you are no picnic." He teased and it was true I was a stubborn fire cracker and so was he.

Then I began to wonder was Thomas and Stacy married to one another. Note to self speak with Stacy once more. "What are the differences then?" I asked.

"I have more power over you. Like how that tiger can't see you unless he comes to ask for my permission; same goes for that werewolf. Every vampire knows that you are mine and no one not even a King or Queen can take you from me; if they ever need your assistance they will have to come to me."

"But Eric I don't agree to that. I am my own woman. I have the right to say what I wanna do and who I wanna see." I always have been independent; that's how my Gran raised me and its not going to change.

"I know which one of the reasons I love about you. You just can't in front of my world. If they see you disobey me in any way or whatever, I am look down upon." He said. "So I have to act like the perfect wife is what you are saying? Then behind close doors I can yell and hit you all I want?" He nodded and laughed, "Yes if you don't mind and this marriage like I said before is to protect you."

It doesn't sound hard to do I just be like in the olden days where the perfect wife will do whatever her husband say and do it with a smile. But if I was going to agree to this the least he can do was agree with my request, "Fine I will do this but you have to agree to not dance or flirt with other women, even if they are the Queen, while you are married to me. If by some chance they ask you to dance you give me a code and I let you know its okay or not, deal?" I held my hand out waiting for him to shake it and he did just that with a smirk.

Good we came to an agreement. Yes it sucks that I have to act a certain way when we are in front of other vampires but it's for our safety. If I wanted to find out who killed Thomas and who the hell Jacob was, then I had to play it cool and follow the rules this one time.

"So you were jealous of the Queen?" He teasingly asked. "Oh like you weren't jealous seeing me danced with Jacob." I teased back and went fully on the bed and began kicking him off my side. He then pounce on top of me and began tickling me on my sides and I was crying from laughter, "Eric…no…stop…Eric." I said in between giggles.

I felt like I was going to pee on myself any moment and suddenly he stopped and just laid on top of me holding me in his big arms, "I thought I was going to loose you today. I was pretty sure you will leave the second I said you were set free."

"Leave? How could I leave vampires are just too fun to forget; especially if they are hot tall blonds with big arms and sexy blue eyes and a hot smirk." He smirked at that and I brought his face closer to mine and rubbed my nose with his, "See that smirk just drives me crazy. I will be a fool to leave that." I gave him a soft kiss on his beautiful cold lips.

He returns the kiss and made it deeper by sticking his tongue in my mouth and his hands began to roam all over my body and so did mine. I needed to feel him so I started to pull off his black tank top and ran my nails down his bare back. I believe it was time for make up sex.

I wrapped my legs around him so I can feel his hard on through his boxers. Eric pulled off my tank top and I was only left in my yoga pants and his cold hands began to massage my breast while his tongue did small circles around my nipple.

Eric placed small kisses down my flat stomach and his hands began to pull my yoga pants off I heard him growl as he yanked them off and discover that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I still don't get why men get turned on when women don't wear underwear.

Eric ran his cold hands up and down my legs then his fingers slowly caressed my inner thin. The next thing I know I jumped with pleasure as I felt his fingers inside me. Oh this vampire was indeed the sex God; he knew how to touch me in every direction and at what pace to drive me crazy. He began to pump his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace; I felt my knees going weak and light headed then I shudder as I came.

I laid there panting trying to catch my breath but he wasn't done with me just yet. He took off his boxers and positions himself at my entrance. I felt the tip and I arch my back up so I can fully feel him; but he pulled away, was he teasing me? Then he captures my lips in a passionate kiss and with one quick motion he was fully inside me. I cried out in pleasure into his mouth.

Eric whispers against my lips, "I love you." And he kissed me once again. Just as we were about to finish we heard a knock at the door. Eric grunted and so did I. Who the hell could it be at this hour and on top of it, was disturbing our make up sex. We continued doing what we were doing but the knocking grew louder.

Eric got out of bed and found his boxers to put on. He tossed me my robe incase whoever was at the door needed to see me too. I got up and put on the robe. I overheard a voice that sounded very familiar.

I peaked outside and saw it was Stacy. She had such a frightened face, "May I please speak with Sookie Stackhouse? The front desk said this was her room." She asked politely and I can tell she was scared of Eric.

I came out of our bedroom, "Eric its okay I know her. Stacy is everything alright?" I stood next to my husband. "I'm so sorry for coming so late but I don't know who else to go to." She said and I just notice the small child behind her legs holding on to her. "Please have a seat. I'll go get you some water, Eric come with me." I took this opportunity to tell Eric who she was.

I took out the glass and pour fresh water into it, "Who is she?" Eric quietly asked. "That's the girl who I read from that night while we were waiting for Jacob. When I went to the bathroom I found her. Turns out she and Thomas were an item and they were bonded." I told him.

"No way, are you sure?" Eric was in disbelief. "Eric would I lie to you? I even read her thoughts to make sure and she's telling the truth. Now let's go before she suspect anything." When we turn around I saw the little girl staring at us as if she heard everything we were saying; could it be she inherited the vampire hearing? No that's impossible she look 100% human to me.

Eric didn't pick up on that because he didn't know that the little girl was Thomas' daughter. "Here's your water. So tell me what happened?" I asked as I sat down on the opposite couch and Eric sat next to me.

"After I was done with my shift at the party I went to pick my daughter Cindy from my mom's; and when we got home Cindy…" She stopped she wasn't sure if she should continued from the look on her face.

I reach out and place my and on her knee to reassure her it was okay, "Stacy you don't have to worry, right Eric?" "Please continue." Eric simply said with a dry tone, oh boy right now he was business Eric.

"Cindy sensed a vampire was in our house. I wasn't sure who it was but Cindy said it was Jacob. I just took her and just drove around not sure what to do. Then I remember meeting you and how you said you will help us."

She had Eric's full attention now, "How did you daughter sense the vampire in your house?" Eric must be wondering because only a supernatural can sense each other. I saw from Stacy's face she was scared to tell him thinking he will harm her daughter; but my Eric will do no such thing at least I hope he wouldn't.

Then we heard a small voice say, "Because I'm half vampire."

* * *

**AN**: Oh snap!! I bet none of you saw that coming lol. That just came to me on the spot I was like lets add some action into this mix and one of those OMG moments lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come! I love that you just love reading my story. Now who or what the hell is Jacob? I don't even know yet lol I'm playing around with his character.

_**As always please leave a review! **_


	21. Chapter 21: Endless Night

**AN: **Happy Saturday! Here is a brand new chapter which has such a shocking ending! It's going to blow your mind lol. Once again like always this just came to me on the spot and I went with it.

Now I like to thank **Sunkisz **for helping me once again she's great! Its nice having a great writer like her with all her great stories be my beta, thanks! :-)

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Cha****pter 21**: Endless Night

The room was silent after that surprising news; all you heard was the AC in the room. I wasn't sure Eric and I could speak right now for how speechless we were. This poor child was cursed to be half vampire for the rest of her life. Oh my goodness what if the child Eric and I make turns out to be the same. Will I want to do that to my baby?

"She's half of what?!" The small child jumped to her mother's arm when Eric spoke in a loud tone. "Eric, don't be rude you scared the poor girl," I said to him and got up sitting next to Stacy and Cindy.

"Sorry about that. We never knew such a thing like this existed." My Gran will be proud of my manners and speaking in such a calm voice in a situation like this. Eric lean back into the sofa and said, "A thousand years and I never heard of anything like this. Are you sure?" Then he leaned forward once more.

Stacy looked at me as if she was asking me if it was alright to tell Eric. I placed my hand on her arm to reassure her, "Don't worry we're here to help," I said to her.

"Honey show them. It's okay they won't hurt us," Stacy said to her daughter; but she was scared to get out of her mother's arms. Cindy looked about 4-6 years old and the only feature I see she had from Stacy was her nose; everything else must had belong to Thomas.

Eric and I sat waiting to see what made Cindy so different from a regular child. I decided to see if I could read her mind to see if what they said was true. I got a buzzing sound when I tried so Cindy was telling the truth. I looked at Eric. "Eric I can't read her thoughts," I said to him. "Sookie are you sure?" He asked, and I never seen Eric in such disbelief.

"Yes I'm sure. What Cindy said is true." I turn my direction back to Stacy. "I can't read vampire minds .When I try to, I get this buzzing sound; that's what I get when I tried to read her mind," I explained to Stacy.

I then looked at Cindy and smiled at her. She was so small fragile and scared. Poor thing had monsters after her. I think Thomas might have died trying to protect them. "Sweetie how old are you?" I was trying to on her good side so she wouldn't need to feel scare and shy with us; and that we are here to help her and her mother. "I'm four," she said and shows me with her fingers.

"Aw such a big girl you are. Sweetie can you show us what else is different about you?" Cindy looked at her mother and then back at us. We suddenly heard a faint click in her mouth and there we saw small fangs. I tried to hold in my gasp when I saw the fangs; poor thing. Cindy put her fangs away and hides her head in shame.

Stacy put her arm around Cindy."If they find out what she is and who her father was they will kills us. Please help us," Stacy pleaded. When I read her mind I heard her praying that we will help her.

I looked at Eric and waited to see what he will do. I wanted to help them but I alone wouldn't do much for them; but with Eric's help they will be even safer. Eric rose from the couch and motion with his head to the bedroom and I followed suit. "Excuse us," I politely said and went to our room. Once we were inside I closed our door and saw Eric pacing back and forth; thinking what to do.

He stopped walking and looked at me, "What do you wish to do?" I thought this was a dumb question I obviously want to help them. "Help them of course," I said.

He then took a seat on the little chair at the end of our bed. I still had no idea what those were called. "I'm not used to protecting other humans. But if you wish to protect them; then we will."

I was so happy. I knew he was going to be okay with it in the long run; but you never know with vampires. Before I got to do my happy dance and kiss him he asked, "First did you know about this already?" Uh ,oh busted.

I shifted back and forth on my heels, "Yea but I swore not to tell anyone when she told me. Eric she was scared and only wanted to protect her daughter."

"Hmm I see." He said and clapped his hands on his upper legs indicating the business was set now it was time to plan it out. We were talking about where she could stay. We sat there thinking about it then an idea hit me, "They could stay in my house. Amelia is there and she has a protection ward around so it should be safe. And hopefully this whole Jacob thing will be over."

Eric nodded in agreement, "Alright let me make their travel arrangements." Eric began dialing away on his cell phone and I left to inform Stacy of our plan. When I came out Cindy was flipping through the Entertainment Weekly Vampire Edition. I knew she couldn't read it but she must have been bored waiting.

"Stacy you will be staying at my house in Louisiana with my roommate Amelia. Eric is getting your plane tickets as we speak. See I told you we will take care of you and Cindy." Stacy jumped from her seat and gave me a big hug, "Thank you so much Sookie. This means the world to me."

Stacy and I were making small talk and Cindy continued to look around all the magazines on the table, "Mommy look I want this." She brought the magazine to Stacy's lap and pointed at a Barbie doll.

"Wow she's pretty. I'll buy it for you when we go on vacation." Cindy's eyes light up, "We going on vacation?" She was so excited. I just watch the mother and daughter exchange words. It was sweet reminded me when I had my mom and how she was with me.

Cindy walked away and went to explore the room. "Kids they are so curious wait till you have one of your own," Stacy said to me and looked at Cindy to make sure she wasn't touching anything she wasn't supposed to touch.

Good thing she wasn't looking at me. I knew I had a frown upon my face when she said that to me. There was a small chance for me to have a baby; A very small chance; think of a size of a bread crumb.

"Do you mind watching her while I use the bathroom?" Stacy asked. She looked kind of green in the face maybe she wasn't feeling too well; probably nerves were kicking in.

"No go ahead the bathroom is down the hall to the right," I told her and she left to the bathroom. Cindy saw her mom left. When it was just me with her and came to me. "You're pretty," She said shyly while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Aw thanks you're pretty too," I said to her. "Um can I watch TV?" She sweetly asked. Who could say no to that when she was giving me puppy dog eyes. I picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. I began flipping through the channels trying to find a good program for her to watch at 4 in the morning.

I accidentally put on HBO and they were giving Real Sex. I gasped and almost drop the remote and she was giggling and I changed the channel right away. "You're funny," she said to me.

Her giggling stopped when Eric came out of the room. She ran to hide behind my legs since her mother wasn't in the room, and I had to hold onto my robe because she almost pulled it down from holding onto me.

"Is everything set?" I asked Eric and he said it was all taken care of. I looked down at Cindy, "Your vacation is set Cindy." And I tried to move away from her but she wasn't letting go she was afraid of Eric.

Eric in vampire speed came and was crouch down to Cindy's level. I knew he was going to glamour her to make her not afraid of him, and see if he can get more answers. That wasn't right she was just a child, "Eric stop," I said to him. He put his hand up for me to be silent so I did.

"Cindy…" He said in a low voice and made eye contact with her. She covers her eyes with my robe. Eric took her hands off my robe and made her look at him. Nothing happened. "Cindy…" He said once more. "It don't work," she said with a shaky voice.

"Eric can't you see she's scare of you. You're just making it worst," I said to him. He stood up and looked at me, then back at Cindy. Eric must have not had to deal with children for who knows how long. If he did I'm pretty sure it was to feed off of them; gross! It was my turn to crouch down and tell her it was alright. She doesn't have to be scared of Eric; he's a good vampire. Eric scoffed at that and I glare at him to shut up.

"Daddy told me all vampires were mean," she said. "Well sweetie that is true but not all of them. Some of my closest friends are vampires. If that were true, your mommy wouldn't have been with your daddy. And I wouldn't be with Eric." She wasn't buying it just yet.

"Eric just acts that way because he's the boss of vampires in his area; like your daddy. He has to act cool so others can fear him." Her little mouth went to a shape of an O, now I was getting to her. I glance at Eric and he look like he was admiring me of how I was with Cindy.

Once that was settled and she started to accept Eric as a nice vampire, I put on a cartoon movie for her that was on demand. Eric came to me and kissed me on the cheek, "You are great with kids. How did you get so great?"

"I used to baby sit for my friend Arlene, she has a boy and a girl," I told him. I thought about how I don't see them as much ever since Arlene began dating that guy from the FOTS. Then it dawn on me Stacy was taking a while in the bathroom, I told Eric I'll be right back that I was going to check on her.

I went to the bathroom door and began knocking, "Stacy is everything alright?" No answer this can't be good. "Stacy?" I tried one more time and turn the doorknob and it was open. I gasp and almost jumped out of my skin of what I saw before me. Stacy was white as snow with form coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she wasn't breathing.

I held onto my mouth because I almost gagged the smell was awful. I needed to make sure, so I pressed my two fingers on her wrist and there was no pulse. Cindy couldn't see this. She will be scar for life. How do we get her out of the room and then gently tell her what happened to her mother?

I ran out of the bathroom to go get Eric but I smacked right into his chest. I just started to cry into it as he wrapped his arms around me. He was used to seeing dead bodies but I still wasn't .Even though I have seen my fair share.

I was still in shock and Eric had to shake me out of it, "Sookie! Sookie! Take Cindy and go to Bill's while I take care of this." "What do I say to her?" I asked shakily.

"Tell her…that her mom wasn't feeling well and she didn't want you or Cindy to catch it. Tell her vampires don't get sick so her mother asked me to stay. Then we see where we go from there. Sookie go now before Cindy comes here."

I began to walk away slowly and I felt my legs give out. Eric caught me right away. "Eric she just lost her father not too long ago and now her mother," I sadly said. How will she take the news? Poor Cindy she was only four. She will probably not even remember them since she was so young still.

"Sookie if you can make it without your parents so can she. Now go out there and be my brave Sookie. Put a smile on that face so she has no clue." Eric was right I made it through without my parents but that's because I had my Gran. Does Cindy even have grandparents? Stacy mention that she picked her up from her mom's; but is it safe for Cindy to go there?

So I went I kept telling myself to calm down it will be alright and did a breathing exercise. I passed by a mirror and wiped the tears off and tried to look like I didn't see a dead body. I came to the living room and I saw Cindy singing and dancing to the movie she was watching. I put High School Music 3 for her and I couldn't help but smile; she was just too cute.

I called to her and she stopped her little performance and came to me. "Cindy honey do you wanna meet my friend Bill? He's another nice vampire and I promise him I will see this movie with him. Wanna see it together?" I felt terrible for lying to her but it was for her own good.

"What about mommy?" She asked. I brushed her light golden brown hair back, "She wasn't feeling well. She wants Eric to stay because he won't catch the germs since he's full vampire. She doesn't want us to get sick. So come on, grab your bag and let's go to Bill's." She did just that and we left to Bill's.

This night just got worst and worst; was it ever going to end?

* * *

**AN: **What a story, huh? I'm pretty sure none of you saw that coming while u were reading this. I wonder if you are upset with me because I killed off Stacy's character. I wanted too because I got bored with her already lol and I thought she wasn't that important in the story it was more to introduce her get some minor back story on Thomas find out they had a daughter whose half vampire and lets see what goes on from there. Now how did Stacy die? Did she kill herself or someone could have poisoned her.

Now Eric and Sookie have to care for Cindy and see what they will do with this situation. They always talked about having a baby but are they really ready? I also wanted them to care for her so they can start practicing how to raise a kid even more so when the kid is half vampire cuz who knows they may end up with one too. Only I know ***evil laugh***

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22:Protectors

**AN:** Hello again readers! Here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as I enjoy writing it. Chapter 23 is in the works! And to thank Sunkisz for reading my story and fixing any errors. Thanks! :-)

**Now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Protectors**

When we arrived at Bill's I didn't even have to knock. He already knew I was coming and why because he didn't ask me any questions; which I was grateful for because I wasn't sure I could answer any of them right now. Eric must had called or text him once I left to let him know of the situation. He let us in and right away Cindy asked if we could see the movie.

Bill offers me one of his t-shirts and pair of his boxers so I wouldn't have to be in my robe- I didn't even have time to bring clothes with me. I took the offer and went to the bathroom to change into them. Felt funny wearing my ex's clothes but I was so tired and there were more important things to worry about.

When I came out, Bill already put the movie on for Cindy and the three of us sat on the couch watching the movie. Bill and I made small talk but he knew I didn't want to talk about anything that happened in my room; especially in front of Cindy. I soon felt my eyes become heavy and I couldn't help myself but doze off. I fell asleep on the comfy couch.

Later in the night I felt someone lift me up gently from the couch and laid me on soft silk sheets. Then a small body snuggles their way into my arms and then I felt a soft warm blanket cover us. Even in my sleep I knew it was Cindy who snuggled into my arms and I knew it was Bill who carried me in his arms to his room.

I couldn't sleep any more and I woke up a bit startled because I forgot where I was. Then I remember as I saw Cindy sleeping next to me on the bed, it all felt like a dream. I sat up in the bed and saw that it was one in the afternoon and I couldn't believe I slept so late; I must have been so exhausted.

I cover Cindy up a little bit more; I didn't want her to catch a cold since I felt real protective of her. I quietly got out of bed making sure I didn't wake her and walked to the bathroom to wash up. I must have been so tired last night that I didn't even notice that Bill's bathroom was a smaller version of mine. It looked the same just it didn't have the hot tub that Eric and I had.

I washed my face with soap and made myself a messy ponytail. I didn't really care how I looked at the moment. I checked my phone to see if Eric called me but there was only one text from him saying '_All taken care of'_. I wasn't sure if I could return to our room because if I could he would have come gotten me last night.

I left the bathroom and saw that Bill was sleeping on the couch and he was dead asleep…ha-ha because he didn't even feel me move around the room.

I came back to the bedroom and I saw Cindy beginning to wake up. She peak one eye open and saw me awake and smiled and I return it. "Good morning, well more good afternoon. Did you sleep well?" I said and I sat on the edge of the bed.

She said she did and then I heard her tummy growl. "I'm hungry," she said and her stomach continues to make noise. I wasn't sure if she ate regular people food like me or if she drank blood. "What are you in the mood for?" I asked and mentally crossed my fingers hoping it was food. "Eggs, pancakes, toast, and orange juice!" She said loudly with excitement.

"Shh…Bill is sleeping. Come let's get you changed and we can check the breakfast buffet in the hotel." She hopped right out of bed and gave me her backpack and said she had clean clothes in there. I took them out and she had a pair of blue shorts and a cute yellow top that had a pretty sun flower on it.

I couldn't go out in my robe or in Bill's boxers, so I was fishing around in his drawers trying to find some sort of jogging pants in there to wear for now. Darn all he had were more boxers, slacks and jeans. I could wear one of his jeans sure it be baggy but it was better than nothing. I put those on and rolled them up at the bottom so they weren't dragging on the floor.

Before we left I wanted to leave Bill a note just incase he woke up while we were gone. I let him know that we will be downstairs and to call me if he needed anything.

We came to the hotel restaurant and it was pretty empty. The only humans inside were the workers and some fangbangers. Our eyes light up as we saw all the delicious food waiting for us.

A young waitress came to us. "Hello Mrs. Northman, table for two?" She said and I gave her a nod for my response. It was like everyone knew me in this hotel and knew who I was married too; was there a picture of me hanging in their lunch room?

She took us to a booth for two. "Children under 12 eat for free and adults have to pay $12.99 but you don't have to because everything is already taken care of," she said and took out her pad and pen.

Just to play it on the safe side because if it was all taken care of by Jacob I will leave right away, "Who took care of it?"

"Mr. Northman of course. Anything you need in this hotel is already taken care of. Now will you like anything to drink?" She asked and waited for our answer.

Cindy order apple juice and I order a coffee and water. Once that was settle we ran to the buffet and began filling our plates up with food.

"Cindy you sure you can eat all of that?" I asked her as we sat back in our booth. On her plate she had eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and more eggs.

"Yep, mommy says I eat so much she doesn't know where it goes on my small body." She began to dig into her plate. All I took was eggs, sausage and toast; if I was still hungry I will get up and get some more.

I was asking her questions about herself so I can get to know her better. I had a feeling that we will be with each other much longer. I found out her favorite foods, foods she found yucky, her favorite TV shows and movies, her favorite book and her friends at pre-school and how excited she was to start Kindergarten.

We were done eating I didn't know what else to do from here and I wasn't exactly wearing good clothes either to go out in. The waitress did say that Eric took care of everything and I knew there was a clothing store in the hotel. I would go to my room to get fresh set of clothes but I wasn't sure if it was okay to go in or not- since Eric didn't say in the text if it was okay.

Before we left the restaurant I asked our waitress by everything, did that include clothes as well? "Yes it includes food, clothes, museums and/or zoos you will like to visit, stores outside this hotel, and car service." "Wow thanks." I said to her and we left the restaurant.

Cindy held my hand and we walked to the Boutique store and next to it was one for children. "Hello welcome to Moonlight Boutique we have a sale on dresses and shoes." I think I do just that buy myself a pretty casual dress and shoes.

"Oh Sookie try this on. It's pretty." Cindy was pointing at a pretty white sunflower dress that looked perfect for this weather. "Yes it is. If it fits me just right, I'll buy it because you like it and you have good taste. I should take you shopping with me more often." I told her and she smile proudly.

We went to the fitting room and I told Cindy to sit right where I can see her and to not move or touch anything. I put on the dress and it fit me perfectly. It was cute length and it was a halter dress and I think I was meant to buy it. I came out and to show Cindy and she clapped her hands and gave me thumbs up. Now it was time to shop for cute shoes to go with this cute dress.

I tried on these cute white flats that were super comfy so if Cindy and I did walking I will be okay. I went to the cashier and hand her the dress and shoes, "Please charge this to Eric Northman." I was starting to love the feeling of being his wife well when it came in handy like in times like this.

"Are you Sookie Northman-Stackhouse?" She said and clicked away on the computer screen. "Yes that is me." She looked at me and went back to the screen. I saw from the reflection of her glasses that there was a picture of my face as proof to who I was, so there was my answer.

We left the shop and next went to the Children Boutique, why there was one in a vampire hotel I have no idea and I prefer not to know. I told Cindy to pick whatever she liked and she found this cute sky blue dress and white sandals flats. "You look adorable," I said to her as she tried on the dress in the fitting room.

We well more Eric bought the dress and we left the store. As we were walking thinking of what to do with our new clothes in our bags, we passed by a Hair Salon/Nails, "Hey Cindy you wanna get your hair and nails done?" So I was a bit drunk with power and I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind me spending all this money it was to make Cindy happy and to keep her mind off things. "Yay! Let's do it!" She said and we walked right in.

It felt so good when they washed my hair and gave me a head massage, I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted to cut a little of my hair so it will look healthy and I told the stylist just that. I told the lady who took care of Cindy to do the same as well for her.

After my cut they blow dried my hair and curled it at the bottom; I was starting to look like Goldie locks. They did the same to Cindy but it made her look like a baby doll with the pretty curly hair. We then got our nails done Cindy wanted to paint her nails a pretty light pink and I did a French manicure.

We were all done and I asked the lady at the cashier if we could use their bathroom to change. "Sure go on ahead. And charge all of this to Eric Northman?" The cashier lady asked. "Yes please," I responded. Cindy and I went to the bathroom to change. The hair and nails looked even better with our new dresses and shoes.

"Oh Cindy we are going to make heads turn." I said as I admire myself in the bathroom mirror and tip top up so I can see how the dress looked fully on me. "Wouldn't that be scary to see?" I laughed at her question, "No silly it's a form of expression. Meaning that people well mostly men will be staring at us because we look so pretty."

"But you're Eric's. Daddy said humans who belong to vampires aren't allowed to be touch or looked at. And if they are there will be a bad punishment." Her father taught her so much in so little time about the vampire ways. "Yes that is true of what your father said." I agreed with her. I'm sure Eric will be proud of her because it seem like she will keep a close watch on me so no other men will look at me.

We left the hotel and wanted to walk in the nice summer afternoon of New York. One of the drivers at the hotel asked if I would like a ride and we took that offer. I asked him to take us to Central Park and I told him it doesn't matter where in Central Park he took us.

"You ever had been to Central Park?" I asked Cindy. "Yep, mommy and I went to the petting zoo when I was two years old." "Wow that's amazing how do you remember something like that when you were so small?" She was so mature for her age, its amazing that she was only four years old. "Its part of what I am." She said and kept it like that.

The driver dropped us off at the East side of the huge park and I told him to come get us in two hours. I was so excited my first time in this famous park. The leaves on the trees were beautiful. They were all different colors and people walking their dogs or just relaxing on the grass enjoying the sun. This was my kind of park.

"I wish I bought my camera," I sighed and we continued walking. "I have one. Let me just find it," Cindy said and went to the bench to look for it in her backpack. "Here it is. Mommy bought me one because for my last birthday. I love taking pictures." She gave me her digital camera; wow a four year old walking around with an expensive digital camera and I just bought mine before this trip.

Cindy went on top of a rock by the lake and I told her to be careful and watch her step. "Sookie take a picture." She said and did a cute pose on the rock. When I turn on the camera I pressed the wrong button and saw the last picture that was taken in the camera. It was Cindy blowing out a birthday cake with a princess party hat on head. To her right was Stacy smiling and to her left it was Thomas I knew it because Cindy looked just like him.

She must have kept this picture for a reason it was probably the last picture she has of her father and now of her mother. Thomas was smiling as well holding onto Cindy as she went to blow out her birthday candles and he was wearing a princess hat as well. I laughed seeing a vampire Sheriff wearing a princess hat.

"Sookie!" Cindy called out and she stood on the rock but this time with her hands on her hips waiting for me. "Sorry I pressed the wrong button." I found the correct one and told her to pose once more. I clicked away and it came out really nice. The sun was glaring on her and it made her hair look like it had natural blond highlights in it.

"I like it, I need to print it and put it in my collection," she said happily and took the camera back. We continued to walk and kept taking pictures. We took a lot of pictures of trees, dogs with their owners, squirrels, birds, and us together. I learn from this little experience that her hobby was taking pictures of random stuff and she said she had a collection book.

We did a lot of walking and we decided to sit and relax for the last 30 mins before our driver came. I saw a cart with ice cream so I bought her ice cream cone with sprinkles. I had the same thing; it looked too yummy not to have it.

We sat on the bench enjoying the nice breeze that will come once in a while; it was really a beautiful day. We ate our ice cream in silence and she was kicking her legs back and forth and showing me in the clouds and what she thought they form. So we began playing the cloud game.

We finished our ice cream cones and walked back to where the driver will pick us up. Cindy held my hand and she stopped walking, "Cindy what's wrong? Did you forget something?" I asked.

She looked down and up at me with watery eyes, "I know about mommy." I didn't know what to say. "Her scent isn't around any more." She must have sniff the area when we walked by my room when we went to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Cindy." I picked her up in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. Good thing about when she cried was that she didn't cry blood so she wouldn't ruin the dress or call attention to us.

"Its okay sweetie like I said I will take care of you. Don't you worry; you're safe with Eric and me. No one will ever hurt you." I comb my fingers through her hair and we waited for the driver to get us.

"Am I still going on vacation?" She tearfully asked and wiped the tears off her chubby cheeks. "Yes just not sure with whom but you have to go. It isn't safe here. Eric will figure it out he always does." I sure hope Eric formed a plan B.

Our driver came and took us back to the hotel. Cindy wanted to be extra closer to me so she sat on my lap on the ride back to the hotel and was sucking her thumb. She was so vulnerable.

When we got to the hotel I wasn't sure where to go from here either. Should I return to my room or go back to Bill's? If Eric said it was all taken care of then I will take the chance and just go to our room. I asked the front desk for my room key because silly me I left it upstairs. She gave me the extra copy and we went up to my room.

I hesitated at first but I had to be brave Sookie just like Eric said. We went inside and the room was clean, the cleaning lady must have come while we were away. Cindy sat on the couch and I put the Disney channel for her. While she was sitting there watching _Hannah Montana, _I went to the bedroom.

I checked the bedroom to see if Eric was inside and he was. Since Eric was older he could wake up earlier in the day and it was 5:00 so I began to shake him. "Eric…honey wake up. Eric," I said as I shook him gently.

He stirred in his sleep and let out a groan as I tried waking him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me, "Lover…" He said softly and it made my knees weak.

"Your hair it's different," he said and his fingers played with my curls. I smiled most men never notice when their girlfriend/wife got a new haircut but my Eric did. "I got a hair cut and bought this dress." He looked down at my dress and licked his lips, "Come let me show you how much I like it."

He yanked me onto the bed and I landed on top of him, "Eric wait. We…Eric….stop…" I tried to say in between kisses and I pushed myself off him. "Eric stop. Cindy is in the living room," I told him and fixed myself because my dress was up.

"Cindy? Oh Cindy. How is she?" He sat up and his hair was a mess. "She knows about her mother. What did you do with Stacy?" I asked him and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I took care of it. I called some people and they took her body and will tell me tonight of how she died. They think she was poison because no one will be crazy enough to kill themselves that way." He said. "Okay what about Cindy? What's going to happen with her?"

"She needs to go to Louisiana. She isn't safe here look what happen to her mother and to Thomas. I really believe Jacob is behind it and I won't let him harm this little girl." Eric got up from the bed and looked out to the living room he saw Cindy sitting there all sad and scare. From the bond I knew he felt he same way I did about her that we wanted to protect her. She was special to us.

"I will send Cindy to your house with Pam and have Pam stay with her since you have that _hidey hole_ where Pam can sleep. Pam will take good care of her she's very loyal and will do what I ask. Sookie we need to get to the bottom of this and figure out what the hell Jacob is."

The plan sound good to me and I agreed with Eric. Pam will do a great job at protecting Cindy and with the protected ward around my house she will be even safer. I got up to go to Eric, "Eric I can investigate if you like. I can talk to Jacob figure out what he is and…" Then I sat right back down when he cut me off.

"No! You will not put yourself in danger Sookie. If Jacob is the killer we are looking for, you think I will feel comfortable knowing you are with him? We need to find another way. You said Bill couldn't find anything?"

"Yup all Bill could find was current facts about Jacob. There is no history. And I know every vampire has a maker but there is nothing about that either." I told him.

Eric pulled out a black wife beater from his drawer and put it on, "I will speak with the Old Witch and see if there are any types of dark magic that will make a human into a vampire without the turning."

"The same Old Witch that's helping us?" I asked in a hopeful voice. He didn't tell me how things went when we saw the Old Witch. He went to the mirror and began to comb his bed hair. I came to him and took the comb from his hands and comb his blond hair for him.

"Yes. She called me last night asking to see me." I felt my heart skip a beat; did she find a way already? "Sookie." Eric turned around and faced me. "What did I say about getting your hopes up?" "I know but Eric what if she did it? This could change our lives forever. We could…" He cut me off once again.

"Sookie enough! Sorry for snapping at you but you need to prepare yourself for the bad as well and not just the good. You just end up heart broken again. Besides right now we have a big responsibility and that's Cindy. She needs us."

"What about her grandmother? After everything is over and she is safe again, she can live with her grandmother." Cindy should at least be with family and someone she is familiar with. Eric went and closed the bedroom door fully, this can't be good. "Her grandmother is dead as well." I cover my mouth in shock and let him continue.

"I think someone has an idea of what she is and wants her. So they are killing off anyone who will protect her. They killed off the most powerful one first and then save the weak ones for last. No one knows she is with us so once it becomes night she is out of here." He said with such determination.

I had to sit down and just think for a second. Just when you think life was going to go easy or somewhat back to normal you end up with more trouble. Now Eric and I had this small child who was half vampire and needed our help. We were her protectors now.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter took a while to write b/c I had no idea what to do with it. So this came up and I thought it was good enough to post. I hope u all agree…now I'm gonna try to make the shit go down the hill now lol and make things serious so we can finally get to the end…no more surprises or distractions its time to find out what the hell Jacob is and if the witch found a way for the potion. And other questions that need to be answer. Don't worry I won't speed things up where its one big mess I will take my time with the story.

**Please leave a review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Stress

**AN: **Hello readers! Here is a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy it as the others. I don't have much to say right now since I'm at work but here is the story…enjoy!

And thanks as always to my beta reader. She's as always is a great help!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Stress**

I went back to the Children's Boutique store to buy Cindy more clothes for her trip-Eric insisted on it. I asked Cindy if she wanted to come with me but she wanted to rest up since we had a very long day.

I picked out couple of shirts, four pairs of jeans, four pairs of shorts, pretty summer dresses, different colors of socks, underwear with Disney characters on it and plain, three pairs of shoes, and a couple of pajamas. So I went a little crazy with the clothes, sue me. Eric did say buy whatever she will need while we are still in NY.

I return to the suite with loads of bags and dumped them by the door when I came in. Pam and Bill were here too. Eric and Pam were in the kitchen table talking and Bill was with Cindy watching TV with her.

Cindy was leaving tonight with Pam in another two hours; I was going to miss her. It was fun being with her doing girly stuff. Stuff like a mother and daughter will do, I really enjoyed it.

I called Amelia before leaving to the store to give her all the information about Cindy. She was sad to hear what happened to Cindy losing her father, mother and now grandma. She said she will take good care of her and take her around town to get to know Bon Temps. I was happy to hear that Amelia will help out.

We were watching more _Hannah Montana_. I admit whenever I was bored at home I will watch it if there was nothing else on TV. It was a cute show the music was good and it had its funny moments. (**AN**: I used _Hannah Montana_ b/c as you know its like one of the hottest shows on the Disney channel and every little girl loves it. I love it lol even though I'm not a little girl hehe.)

"Bill, do you live in Bon Temps too?" Cindy asked him. "Yes I live right across the field from Sookie." No need to tell her that the field was a cemetery.

"Cool, when you come back can I go over for a visit?" She was giving him the puppy dog face, this little girl was terrible. Trying to wrap the men around her little finger; she already had me wrapped that's for sure.

"Of course I'll be delighted to show you my old family home and tell you stories if you like," Bill said. "Awesome! I can't wait to take pictures!" She said excitedly. I went to the bedroom to begin packing her bag to Bon Temps; she will be leaving in another hour to get to the air port. Eric had Bill go to the one of the hotel stores to buy a small suitcase for Cindy.

Eric came into the room and shut the door behind him. I didn't mind him because he was on the phone so I kept to myself and finished packing. Eric sat on the chair that was part of the vanity set and wrote down some information, "Tonight? Alright I'll let her know. Is there a dress code? Mmmhhmm see you tonight." Eric clicked off his phone and turned around in the chair.

I waited for him to tell me what was happening tonight, "That was Jacob he wants to see us tonight. There's this vampire bar in the Village and he will like for us to go there and have a good time with him and his people." Great another vampire bar, just what I needed.

I didn't like the idea of going to this vampire bar and meeting Jacob's people, what if it was a set up? As if Eric sense me doubting the trip he said that Bill will be coming with us incase something did happen at the bar. That made me feel a little bit better having two strong vampires on my side is a huge bonus.

"Okay what time he wants us there? And what is the dress code?" I asked and zipped up the suitcase.

"He wants us there by 11 and he said the dress code is Gothic." he said. "Gothic? What's with you vampires and dressing dark all the time? It's like you want people to know what you are. But fine Gothic it is. I do have this cute red and black lacey tube top dress I bought at Tara's store." I went to the closet to take it out to show it to him.

"See? Cute and Gothic looking right? I think it is when I saw it, it screamed vampirey." I put the dress against my body and looked at myself in the mirror. "Lover anything you wear is fine. You always make it look sexy with that body of yours." He was now behind me and ran his cold fingers on my bare back.

I saw from the reflection that he lower his head to my neck and gave me soft tender kisses. I couldn't help myself but happily sighed as he did so. I turned my head to the side so our lips can meet. We were inches apart but then there was a knock at the door.

"Sookie, Eric I need to change. I dirty my dress." I smiled against Eric's lips; it was Cindy at the door. "Get use to it once we have kids we never have time for ourselves." I told him and went to get the door. "Believe me lover I will _always _make time for you; even if I have to slip the kids a sleeping pill." He joked and plopped himself on the bed.

Cindy came in and she had a chocolate ice cream stain on her dress, "Cindy who gave you chocolate ice cream? You had ice cream already this afternoon," I ask her and walk to the luggage to take her out new clothes for her to wear.

"I asked Pam if I could and she said yes. I wanted to help and I got dirty. I messed up my pretty new dress," she pouted. "That Pam is a softy when it comes to kids," Eric commented.

"Don't worry all it needs is a wash and it be brand new again. Here since you will be flying you should be comfy." I pulled out a pair of blue jeans with a pink v-neck top.

"Go to the bathroom and change. Put the dress to the side so I can wash it once you're done. Do you need my help?" I place the clothes on the top of the sink. "I'm a big girl I can do it myself," she said. "Alright call me if anything," I said and closed the bathroom door.

I went to Eric and joined him on the bed. He held my hand in his, "You're going to be a great mother. Cindy likes you I can tell. I think she's still scared of me or she just hates me."

"Well if you actually get to know her and talk to her she won't be that way toward you. Bill talks to her and she talks to him." Maybe that will knock some sense into him and maybe he'll start being more like a male role model to Cindy.

"That's because Bill is a kiss ass, he will do anything to be on your good side." He grumpily said. I rolled my eyes, "All joking aside Eric but you really need to get to know her. She is practically ours now and we're her parental figure." I got off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cindy you need any help?" I asked. "Yes." she mumbles. I came in and I saw the shirt all tangle up somehow, "So much for you being a big girl, huh?" I teased and fixed it for her. "I didn't want to ruin my pretty new hair," she said. I put on her socks and a new pair of white sneakers I got her.

"You excited about going to Bon Temps?" I asked her. "Yea just wish you can come with me." She said to me. Aw she was going to miss me too, Eric was right she was attached to me.

I cupped her chubby cheek in my hand, "I will be there soon, don't worry. My friend Amelia is super fun. She gonna take you around the town and you're gonna meet all my friends. Maybe Sam, he's the owner of the bar I work in, maybe he will let you work in the kitchen and show you a thing or two. He's really nice. Then there's Tara she's super sweet and she loves fashion and owns her own store. You're gonna have so much fun you won't even notice me gone."

"But you won't be with me. I don't wanna loose you too." Her eyes became watery. I was just about to speak but then Eric came up behind us and said, "I promise Cindy that Sookie will be alright. I won't let anything happen to her." Cindy looked up at him with her watery eyes and then back at me and then back at Eric.

She held her pinky in the air toward Eric, "Pinky swear on it," she said. Eric looked confused as to what she was asking of him but he kneeled down to her level and gave her his pinky. It was funny and cute to see the gigantic pinky crossing with the smaller pinky.

"Promise me," she said to him. Still holding onto each other Eric pledged, "I Eric Northman, promise to bring Sookie Stackhouse-Northman back home safe and sound to you." Cindy nodded in agreement and let go of his pinky then she went and gave him a hug. Eric wasn't sure what to do in return so I told him to hug her back and he did. They were finally bonding.

Cindy and Pam were all set to go back to Louisiana. Eric gave Pam her instructions and told her if anything strange happens to call him right away. Also to call him once they got on the plane, when they got off the plane and when they were at my house. Cindy hugged Bill good bye and told him she can't wait to see his house. Cindy then hugged Eric and thanked him for everything and to not break the promise.

She came to me and practically jumped into my arms. She gave me the tightest hug she ever probably given, "I'm gonna miss you Sookie," she said and I couldn't help myself I was beginning to cry. "I'm gonna miss you too precious. Now hurry up you don't wanna miss your flight. See you in a couple of days," I said to her and kissed her cheek.

Pam lifted Cindy up in her arms and they left. I was really going to miss her and couldn't wait to get home to her. After they left I went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower because I sure could use one after such a long day. I enjoyed the nice warm water against my skin and let the shower head massage my back, it felt so good.

When I came out I went straight to our bedroom and comb my new freshly cut hair. I heard Eric and Bill talking about the whole mystery that is of Jacob the Sheriff of New York. Since it wasn't time to head to the Village yet I just put on a pair of black jogging shorts with a white t-shirt.

I stepped out of the bedroom and both Eric and Bill looked at me as I enter. I gave them a look like _what _and they turned away and went about their business. They were sitting in the kitchen table drinking some True Bloods. I went to the living room and made myself comfy on the couch watching some TV.

"So how do you think we should go about the investigation of Jacob's past?" Bill asked Eric. "I'm not too sure. I don't want to send Sookie in to investigate. It seems Jacob has taken a shine to her," Eric replied.

"Honestly Eric anyone who meets Sookie will automatically take a shine to her. Even though she was mine at the time when she first met you, you were already fascinated by her. And stopped at nothing until she was yours and look you won. She's yours and not only is she just yours she's your wife," Bill said bitterly.

Eric sneer at Bill, "Yes I did win and let me tell you it feels pretty good to be the winner and not a loser like you. You just weren't vampire enough for her."

It was like I wasn't even in the room and I just couldn't take it any more, "Will you two just shut up about the whole who won Sookie's heart thing. Just get over it! There are more important things to talk about." I walked to them in the kitchen and slapped both of them upside the head.

They both protested but I told them to shut up, "Now we need to get to the bottom of this. There's a little girl's life at stake here. So figure it out. And Eric I want to go under cover and get clues about Jacob. I think it's our best bet."

Eric stood up from his seat and said, "Sookie I told you I don't want you to do that. I made a promise to Cindy that I will bring you home safe and sound." I grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "Let me do this. I had done a lot of crazy adventures for you vampires already. Sure I got almost kill here and there but you and Bill were always there to help me. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Sookie…" Eric only said and I waited for his answer. He looked at Bill to see if Bill agreed to let me go on this mission and Bill shrugged his shoulders, it really wasn't his decision or place, it was Eric's. "Fine but the second he starts acting funny you call me or Bill and we get you the hell out of there," Eric said.

The three of us sat in the kitchen table discussing the plan of how I should approach Jacob even though I'm Eric's. We know that he was spoken to about that display in the ballroom while we danced, so he may not try anything funny if he doesn't want to be punished. We woman can make men do what we want when we want, even if it means they had to pay a big price for it. Eve did it to Adam with the apple. Now I will do the same with Jacob use my womanly traits.

Eric didn't like the plan because I will be flirting with Jacob to get closer to him but I told him I won't do anything with him; no way was I going to let his lips touch mine. I shudder with disgust with the image.

"So its settle Sookie will gain Jacob's trust. Now we must prepare ourselves for tonight. We'll meet in the lobby by 10:30." Bill and I nodded as the Sherriff laid out the plan.

Bill return to his room and that left me alone with my Viking. He look stressed out and I felt it too. I went over to him and massage his shoulders and told him it will be okay. "You're Eric freaking Northman you always get through it and so do the people that work for you. It will be okay." I now rest my head on the nook of his neck and wrap my arms around him.

He rested his head against mine and let out a deep sighed, "I wish it were that easy just I have so much on my plate. Dealing with the new King and Victor, not having a clue who or what Jacob is, Cindy now practically ours and trying to find a way to have a baby. It's just a lot going on right now. I have to call the Old Witch and tell her I'll see her tomorrow night instead since I can't today."

"Its okay my love, you're not doing this alone you have me. We can get through this together." I kissed his cheek. My hands went down his tone chest, "Now how about I help you relieve some of that stress?" I checked the time on the clock, "We still have an hour to kill before we have to be ready." I nibble on his ear and then licked his earlobe.

He hissed as my small hands began to massage his gracious plenty through his pants. "Oh lover what am I going to do with you?" I moved away from him and took off my tank top and shorts, "You can start by making love to me," I said to him in my birthday suit.

His fangs were out, and his eyes grew dark with desire as he took me on the kitchen table. Good thing we didn't break the table or else we will have to owe the hotel money. Sex was way better than a stress ball, hehe.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done! Whew now on to the next it's in the works so far I have written "chapter 24" lol. Don't worry I will have it in no time I write these stories so fast in like a day or two so it should all be good. Then I have my beta read my work and once she gives the OK I post it right up.

So wow how great was True blood on Sunday? Eric bringing back Lorena because he wants Sookie hehe I just wish he was in it more but it was funny seeing him yelled at Lafayette as Andy lol…and not sure if any of you saw the promo for the rest of season two but who the hell is in bed with Sookie??? All u saw was a blond head…uh oh!

_**Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: It Was Me

**AN: **Hello readers! Sorry it has been a while since my last update but I was just not sure what to write or how I want to write it until finally I came up with this and hopefully you all like it.

I want to thank my Beta Reader as always for reviewing my work.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 24: It Was Me**

After I helped Eric relieved some of his stress he went to take a shower and I took the time to get myself ready for tonight. I sat in the vanity set and applied shimmer black eye shadow, black mascara that made my lashes look extra long and full and black eyeliner that really bought out the dark look in my eyes. I was looking good so far.

Now since my dress was a tube top and it was a vampire club it is a good idea as a tease to show off my neck. I picked up my hair in an elegant tight bun and made sure no strands of hair were sticking out. So that meant a lot of hairspray!

Eric went to one of jewelry stores in the hotel and bought me black lacy cross that dips low to tip of my cleavage, along with matching black studs for my ears. It wasn't my cup of tea of jewelry since I'm use to always dressing in bright colors, but I had to admit it was rather beautiful.

Now it was time for the dress. I went to the closet to pull it out and wiggle my way into it. It was a bit snug when going up the hips but once I manage to pull it over it looked great and I zipped it up on the side. Wow the dress even looked better with the hair, make up and jewelry. Now I was debating if I should wear black stockings or go bare, which will look sexier and dark?

I will go bare because my legs had that natural tan look that looks like I was wearing stockings and I put on my black heels. I was 100% ready and I spun around in front of the mirror. "Sookie Stackhouse you're smoking hot," I say to myself and made a sizzling noise as I touch myself.

Since I was ready I went to Eric's closet in the hotel and pull out his black suit. I put it nicely on the bed ready for him to take and I took out his dressy black shoes from his suitcase. I went back to his suitcase to get him a pair of boxers and as I pull the boxers out a black small velvet box fell to the floor.

I heard the shower shut off and he was about to come out any second so I took the black box from the floor and took a peak. Inside was a princess cut ring but on the sides were red rubies instead of diamonds, oh my! I suddenly felt dizzy and sat myself on the bed, was this what I thought it was? Then I saw it was engraved and it said _forever yours my lover._

I heard the bathroom door knob turn so I threw the little box back into the suitcase and held his boxers in my hand trying to play it cool. He came out with the towel wrapped around his waist and gave me a puzzle look, "Why are you holding my boxers?"

"Oh I was um getting your stuff ready to save you some time. See I even have your suit all nice and ready and your shoes." I show him and threw his boxers at him and he caught it. "Lover I think that bun is on too tight," he commented. "I think you're right let me see what I can do." I was so nervous after seeing that black box and what was inside of it.

Oh my, was he going to pop the question??? When and why will he do it if we were already married in the vampire world? It wasn't necessary unless he knows I want to do it the right way. I pretend to mess with my hair but I wasn't going to change it.

While Eric was getting dress he receives a phone call from Chris and from what I heard Chris wants to come with us tonight as well but Eric tells him it was a business meeting and there will be no need for him to be there.

He told Chris to take Daisy out to enjoy New York and to think of this as a paid vacation. Wow I completely forgot about Chris he must have been so busy exploring New York with Daisy that we never saw them and we have been occupied to.

(**AN**: OMG I totally forgot about him lol. Let's just say this whole time he was exploring NY with Daisy lol. I mean it is a big city and there is a lot to do at night or they could just be in their room shagging each other LOL)

Eric was fully dressed now and just added the final touches which was his wrist watch, this necklace he has that's a shape of a fang and cologne. He was looking very GQ, he didn't have to dress Gothic at all since he was a vampire it came with the look.

Eric checks his phone since he receives a text message. "Bill's already down in the lobby. Are you ready to go?" he asks. I took my hand bag and we were off to meet Bill in the lobby.

I was bummed out because Eric didn't say anything of how I looked, he always made some comment about it but I guess he was all about business tonight. When the elevator doors close Eric's lips found mine and I gasp because I wasn't ready for it but like always I melt into his kiss.

He let go of my lips and says in a low voice, "You look amazing tonight my lover. Sorry I didn't say it to you sooner but if I said it back in our room we will be late to this thing." He smirks.

The elevator ding indicting we have arrived and we saw Bill in the lobby sitting on one of the couches flipping through a magazine waiting for us.

Bill looks up as he saw us walking toward him and he gives me elevator eyes. Bill looks wearing a black suit as well and he comb his hair back so you saw more of his face.

The three of us walked out front waiting for the limo to come get us. When driver came Eric told him where to take us and we all got in. The car ride was pretty quiet and I was just messing around with my purse zipper, zip and unzip. "So um what is this place call?" I ask trying to break the silence in the car.

Both vampires look at me and I sat there waiting for my answer. "It's called _Blood Bath_," Bill answers my question. I make a disgusted face, "Ew, they do blood baths there like in the movie Blade?" Both of them laugh. "Yes they used to but they got sue because some human got injure so they stopped. They only do it when it's just vampires _only_," Eric says.

"Yea I was there when it was just vampires only it was pretty out there. Vampires went crazy drinking in the blood that fell from the ceiling and well it was one big vampire sex party," Bill dazes off as he remembers his vampire ways back in the day. I was still kind of iffy about this club because I didn't want blood all over me that was just gross.

Eric reaches out for my hand and rubs his thumb on my top of my hand, "Don't worry lover there won't be any blood baths tonight. I sure hope there isn't." The car stops and the driver came to open our door. "We are here Mr. Northman," the driver says.

Eric came out first and held his hand out to help me out of the car; Bill follows right after. Eric told the driver to come get us an hour before sunrise. The entrance of the club was already dark, and the words _Blood Bath _were in dripping red special effect to resemble blood. You can hear the music pounding loudly inside.

The guard at the entrance was tall, bald, has big arms and a large tattoo of some weird symbol on the side of his neck. "Names?" He says in a deep voice and look at the pad he has. "Eric Northman, Sookie Northman and Bill Compton," Eric says.

The guard looks at us and back at the pad then he unhooks the red velvet rope. "You may enter. Ladies are free and gentlemen pay $10. Jacob already took care of you and Mr. Compton," the guard informs us.

As we walk right in I never let go of Eric's arm but I have to for a minute so the security guards can check to see if we had any weapons on us. After they check us I grab Eric's arm again and we go deeper to the club.

The club was huge once you went in. It has two floors; the first floor was just the bar with a dance floor and the top was where the booths are. As I look up I see the sprinklers. _That's must be where the blood comes from when they do their blood baths,_ I thought to myself.

People were on the dance floor dancing to the slow rock music; it is very dark and eerie here. The way the people dress here reminds me of how they dress in Fangtasia - black tight leather outfits with chokers.

I felt all eyes were on us as we walk into the place, and it made me feel even more nervous. Bill stays close on my other side so I was in a Sookie sandwich between the two vampires.

A short dark hair woman walks up to us with her fangs were out, "Are you here to see my Master Jacob?" She asks. "Yes he asked to see us tonight," Eric replies. "Come follow me and I will take you to him," she said and began walking toward the stairs to the booths above.

I thought it was amazing that she could walk in those tight leather pants. How do people squeeze themselves into that? She takes us to Jacob and he is surrounded by other vampires. I feel out of place and my nerves were kicking in again.

Jacob stops talking to whoever he was talking to and got up to greet us. "Eric so glad you and your party made it. I see you met my second in command Jenna. Speaking of second in command, where is Pam?" Jacob asks because he knew Pam was with us last time he saw us.

"I sent her back home because I needed her to run some errands at Fangtasia." Good save Eric I say to myself. "Well pity. Come sit, I'll buy you and Bill some True Bloods." Jacob motions for the other vampires he has in his party to move over.

As Bill and Eric introduce themselves to the vampires, Jacob took this opportunity to scan me; licking his lips. To play the part I smile back at him and his face is priceless. Eric put his hand on the small of my back so he can introduce me to the vampires, "This is my human and wife Sookie Stackhouse."

"Please to meet all of you," I said politely and shook all their cold dead hands. "Wow Northman I never thought I see the day that the great Eric will bound himself to a human." One of the vampires name Dario says.

From Dario's comment he and Eric must have known each other way back. "She isn't a regular human - she is part fae and can read minds," Jacob pointed out. _Thanks for that Jacob_, I said to myself.

All the vampires gasp, "Wow no wonder her blood is so intoxicating." A female vampire name Judy says and she ran her tongue against her fangs as she looked at me. Eww.

"I am jealous that you saw her first," one of the male vampires name Tom pouts. I see Bill roll his eyes because he was the one who saw me first but that was because I was his mission; but I rather not get into that story. We all are having a good time. I was pretty surprised I was having a good time with all these vampires. They were all talking about the good old days and how great _Blood Bath_ was before the law suit.

One of the vampires name Paul recognize Bill after chatting with him. "Yes you came in around the 1920s with that pretty dark hair vamp girl." I tense up. That pretty dark hair vamp was Lorena - the vamp whore that Bill cheated on me with and who I killed. Bill even tenses up. "Yes that was my maker Lorena," he says and tries not to make eye contact with me.

"Yes Lorena that's her name I couldn't remember. Is it true, did someone actually kill her?" Paul moves closer to Bill which meant that Paul came closer to my side. I didn't want to hear any more of this so I excuse myself saying I had to go to the bathroom.

I ran down the stairs and asked one of the waitresses that works here where the bathroom was. She tells me it was in the back down the hallway behind the bar. So I went and as I was about to go in someone grabs my arm and spun me around to face them. I looked up and stare up to my Viking.

He looks angry. "Sookie what the hell was that back there? Do you still have feelings for Compton?" He demands to know.

No man will understand how a girl feels to finally find someone who loves you after being alone for so long and you love him in return. Then giving yourself to him because you believe he will never hurt you and it was just all a lie. Even though I wasn't with Bill it will always hurt. I couldn't believe I was crazy enough to take him back and almost married him, what was wrong with me? I was such a fool.

"You won't understand okay? It's girl stuff," I said to him. "You're not the first girl who gave her virginity away to a guy and he ended up being an ass." Eric says. He was right this happens to most girls out there and I was one of them.

"I know but it still hurts. I can't help feel what I feel. Hearing her name just makes me want to stake her again and knowing that it was all lie makes me want to punch Bill in the face."

Eric put his arms around me, "Its okay lover, it's in the past. You should only worry about the future. You're with me now and I will never hurt you in any way like Bill and the others did." I held onto him tighter, why didn't I open my heart to him sooner instead of dealing with heartache after heartache? I always pushed him away.

"Well I really have to use the bathroom. Wait for me here please; it's kind of spooky here," I say to him and he says he will wait for me. I went inside and there were four girls fixing up their make up one of them was a vampire and the rest were human. I went inside one of the stalls and listen in on the girls in the bathroom.

_This club is awesome! I wonder if the bartender is a vampire. Oh crap I broke a nail! I wonder when Jacob will turn me; he did say if I fulfilled the entire task that I will become a vampire. How many more people do I have to kill just to become a vampire?_

I try rushing to finish up but by the time I came out, all the girls left the bathroom. I wash my hands and left. I see Eric leaning on the wall examining his nails. I went up to him and said in a low voice, "Eric there was some girl in there who said that Jacob has her doing jobs and the reward is he will turn her."

"Are you sure you heard correctly?" He asks in a hush tone. "Loud and clear. Just not sure which girl it was because I was inside peeing and by the time I came out they were all gone." "Let's head back before Jacob and the others suspect anything. We will discuss this later," he says and we go back to the booth.

Eric then receives a call and from his lips I read it said Pam. I go back to the booth and tell them that Eric received a call from Pam and he will be back. One of the vampires name Emily told me that my dress was very pretty and it compliments my body nicely.

She asks me how my human-vampire relationship was going and I tell her great. She says she liked this guy but scare to do anything since he's human.

"You may never know he probably likes you back but he's scare too." I tell her. "Hmm you could be right. I'm 400 years old I forgot how it is to date," she says. We continue to talk and I was giving her some advice on dating.

The other vampires in our party went to go enjoy the music or get something from the bar so that left Jacob, Paul, Bill, Emily and me in the booth.

Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of me and since Eric was away I took this chance to put things into motion. I excuse myself from Emily and step away from the booth hoping Jacob will follow and I lean on one of the rails looking down into the dance floor. "Too bad I can't take you out for a dance," Jacob's cold voice says as he stands right next to me.

"Who says you can't?" I say to him. "The Queen. She told me I'm not allowed to dance or touch you since you're Eric's," he replies with annoyance. "Really? Such a shame I really did enjoy our dance. Too bad Eric had to ruin it." Jacob twitches his lips to the side and tilts his head. "Sookie are you trying to play a game with me?" He says.

"Depends what kind of game you want to play," I seductively say to him. I was doing pretty well in the acting department, and the Oscar goes to Sookie Stackhouse! I saw Eric coming back to the booth. "Well let me return to my vampire before he gets suspicious again. I think he's jealous of you." "Jealous of me? Why?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I have the hots for any vampire I meet. What can I say, I just love vampires," I purr and walk back to the booth. When I sat down I saw the stun look on his face and I had to hold in my laughter; he was so easy to fool.

Eric sits next to me and whisper in my ear that Cindy and Pam arrived safely and they are five minutes away from my house. Eric also bought me back a Gin and Tonic, "I remember this was the first drink you bought at Fangtasia." The drink was a bit strong but it sure tastes yummy. I think I was becoming a bit loose because I start dancing along with the music in my seat.

"Lover, are you alright?" Eric asks with a smile. "I feel great! Can I get more of these? Wow the music is great!" "No I don't think you should be drinking any more. Pam was right you are a light weight," Eric says and takes the drink from my hand before I spill it. "Please Eric just another one. I will do that thing you like," I say with pouty lips.

The vampires in our party start to laugh and Bill did too. "Oh I sure do miss the good old days of getting smashed," Paul says and the vampires agree with him. Suddenly a dark eerie piano or guitar piece started to play in the club and I couldn't help myself but sway to the music. "Eric come on lets dance." I sat up with a stumble and grab his arm.

"Sookie I don't think that's such a…" "Oh come on one dance is all I ask." And I continue to drag him to the dance floor. All the people on the dance floor were swaying to the intoxicating music it was like one of those songs that you just had to move to but with a sexy sway. I too was moving smoothly and gracefully on Eric, I let the music take over my body.

_Stranded in this spooky town  
Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
This floor is crackling cold  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

I threw my head back and move my arms to the music. Eric held onto my hips as I grind into him and at that moment I wish we were in a private area so I can make hot monkey sex with him to this song.

I turn around so now my back was against Eric's chest and grind myself ever more so into his groin. I heard him softly moan, "Lover," against my ear. My hand brought him down to my neck and he began to nibble on it - oh man how I wanted him right now.

_Driven by the strangled vein  
Showing no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

I see Jacob looking down on us as we dance together and I could tell he was jealous. He wants me badly and he couldn't do anything about it. Then I saw Bill standing next to Jacob and he was looking at us as well with an annoyed expression; then the two vampires were speaking with one another. I bet Jacob was asking Bill if we ever dated and how was it like.

_You, shimmy shook my bone  
Leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
What do you think of me  
Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep  
Feel so good but I'm old__,  
2000 years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer…_

The song was coming to an end and I feel all hot and sweaty after. I was ready to go up back to our booth but Eric held onto my hips. "Not yet lover. I'm not ready." I got the hint so I stay covering him up. I turn around and put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, he was so tall and handsome. I was such a lucky girl to have him. Sometimes I still feel like this is all a dream that he's really here with me and he was all mine.

And then mellow song began to play so we dance to that. At that moment I remember the ring I saw in his suitcase and I wasn't scared any more. I want to be Mrs. Northman legally in my _world_. I'm not sure if it was the liquor in me but I blurt out, "Yes I will marry you." Eric stops dead in his tracks and look at me, "What did you say?"

"Please don't be mad. When I was getting your boxers from your suitcase I saw the ring," I confess. Eric let out a frustrated groan and look at everywhere but me. I grab his sharp fine chin and made him face me. "Eric say something." I say to him.

He removes my hand from his chin and said calmly, "Sookie this is neither the time nor place to be discussing this. Let's return back to our booth." He walks away and I stay standing there. Was I wrong about the ring? I must have jump the gun and assume it was an engagement ring. Now I felt like a fool or maybe he didn't want me to find it and wanted to surprise me. Way to go Sookie you ruined his surprise.

I walk back to the booth and going up the stairs I bump into a dirty blond who gave me a disgusted look. "Watch where you're going," she snaps and pushes right pass me. My head jerks in her direction. That was the girl who was working for Jacob. I need to find her again, so I went back down following her.

She was going to the bar to get herself a drink and I tap her. She gave me an annoyed look and turns away so I tap her again. I got her attention, "Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I just wanted to come here and apologize for bumping into you. My mind was else where." She still had that annoyed look plaster on her face.

_Is this cunt for real? She was a true Southern girl with her proper manners and always smiling. What does Jacob see in her?_

"Um okay," she says and turns her back on me once more. The stool next to her just became empty so I take a seat next to her. She wasn't making conversation so I did, "I notice you came from my section, are you part of Jacob's party as well?" She becomes nervous you can tell when her body language changes. "Uh no," she answers quickly.

_Come on hurry up I wanna get away from this crazy bitch. How hard is it to make a damn screwdriver? _

I suddenly feel panic and worry; it must be from the bond because I felt just fine. Eric must be worrying and thinks someone took me since I didn't return to the booth right after him. I

saw Bill scanning the crowd from above and Eric checking the dance floor then he spotted me at the bar. Then I feel relief. "Sookie what are you doing here?" He asks as he came to me.

"Sorry for giving you a fright but I bumped into this young lady as I was walking back to our booth and I wanted to come apologize. And while I was here my mouth suddenly became dry," I say him.

He gives me a look like he knew I was lying and saw the girl next to me looking at us. From the look of it he looks like he got why I really came here.

"You look familiar. Weren't you just talking to Jacob a moment ago?" Yes, Eric will know if she was there or not since he was at the section. Her hands became shaky and she held onto her purse so it will stop but then her purse began to shake.

"Well I was…um…I was just passing through and he came to me." Eric comes closer to her and she closes her eyes because she knew what he was trying to do.

It was a bit risky trying to glamour her right here where Jacob could see but we just want some damn answers already. Eric had her. "What is your name?" He asks. "Lisa Gold," she says in a monotone.

"Lisa, come follow us I want to ask you more questions in private." "Okay." The three of us left the club and Eric leads us to an alley behind the club, never closing off the glamour he has on Lisa.

He tells her to sit and she sat on an empty crate. "Now Lisa, how do you know Jacob?" "He's my Master." "How long have you known Jacob?" "A year or two; Thomas was still alive."

Eric looks at me and back at Lisa. "Did Jacob take any part to Thomas' death?" The million dollar question. If this was a movie I will be at the edge of my seat right about now.

"Yes he was a part of it," she replies. I am relieved to know that it was after all Jacob who took part of Thomas' death and by the look on Eric's face he was too.

"Do you know who did it?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"It was me."

* * *

**AN**: WHAT?! I bet none of you saw that coming. Talk about crazy!! That song is by Kings of Leon "Closer" I love that song it's my most favorite I could listen to it over and over again! Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still thinking of what to do with the next one I have no clue!

How cool was True Blood on Sunday night?! Eric was so cute asking Isabel about dating a human and how he isn't interested in Sookie and less interested of what Bill thinks. Then he's like "don't look at me that way." Isabel knows he has a thing for her…lol. Any women dead or alive can tell when a guy likes a girl.

_**As always please leave a review! **_


	25. Chapter 25: Living Like The Dead

**AN: **Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait but I like to update my story right after I see True Blood I don't know why it just happens lol. Maybe its cuz we are True Blood addicts we need to read fan fics to kill time until next Sunday's episode lol.

Thanks to my beta reader for reviewing my work, she's a sweet heart!

Now on to with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Living Like The Dead**

Eric and I stand in the alley with stunned faces when we heard that it was Lisa who murdered Thomas. How did she manage to kill a vampire if she was just a human like me? I managed to kill a vampire out of pure luck and I also had some help from Eric when I drank his blood. Did Jacob give Lisa some of his blood so she will be able to do it?

Lisa was still under Eric's control and she sat waiting for another question to be asked. "Lisa, why did you kill him?" Eric asked in a soft tone. He must have thought if he asked in a calm voice he will get the full answer.

Lisa inhaled and said sadly, "Because Jacob made me do it. He said if I truly wanted to be a vampire and love him I will do this for him. He wanted to be Sheriff so badly. He gave me some sort of magical juice and told me to put it in Thomas' blood."

So Thomas was drugged. If Jacob was so conniving, why didn't he glamour Lisa so she could forget of what she had done to Thomas? Any vampire would have done that first thing.

I looked at Eric, "Wouldn't vampires smell it in the blood if it was drugged?" Vampires did have good sense of smell. "It was unscented. I asked Jacob the same thing when he gave it to me." She answered my question instead of Eric.

Eric didn't like this one bit knowing that there was some sort of potion that could kill off their kind; just another thing for vampires to worry about.

Suddenly Eric tensed up and I heard footsteps approaching. Eric had his guard up in case but he must have smelled that it wasn't someone to be worry about. I then saw as the person came closer that it was Bill.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you two. I tried calling but my phone died. Jacob will like to have a word with you Eric," Bill informed Eric. I didn't want Eric to go, what if Jacob slipped something in his drink?

Bill felt the tension in the alley and noticed Lisa sitting on the crate. "What is she doing here? Wait is she being glamour?" Bill asked as he took a closer look at Lisa.

Eric informed him of what we learned from her and he told Bill to continue asking her questions while he went to speak with Jacob. And that once he is done to erase this experience so Jacob will never find out.

Eric was ready to go but I grabbed his arm so he was facing me and he felt how worry I was for him. "Don't worry I'll be okay. I won't drink anything he offers me. I'll tell him I only love drinking your blood," he winked, gave me a peck on the lips and was off.

**EPOV – (AN: **I decided to do half of Sookie's POV and then Eric's because I'm dying to know what Jacob wanted to discuss with him and we all love to know what is going on in that sexy head of his lol.**)**

I admit after finding out how Thomas was killed it made me nervous going back to the club and meeting Jacob. I never heard of this vampire in my life and I been alive for a _very_ long time.

If Bill can't find him in that little program he created then where the hell did Jacob come from? I entered the club once again and before going up to the booths I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down; I had to play it cool.

I went up the stairs and saw Jacob waiting for me all alone. The other vampires that were apart of the party were all gone. Jacob was enjoying himself a bottle of True Blood and I saw on the table there was another and it was meant for me.

I sat at the chair opposite of him and he saw that I didn't take the drink right away. "Aren't you going to drink?" He said to me.

"No thanks, I only drink from my _wife,_" I replied and made it known that she is mine and only I can drink from her. So he better keep his filthy hands off of her.

At that moment I said screw the plan we already knew what we needed to know about Jacob and I wouldn't put Sookie in any more danger.

"Pity those things aren't cheap." He looked disappointed that I didn't take the bottle, that ass was trying to poison me. "Any who, speaking of your precious Sookie has she found anything to clear my name?" He asked with much interest.

_Play it cool Eric, _I said to myself. "No we haven't found anything as of yet. She hasn't met any of Thomas' workers yet either. I'm certain once she meets them she will find something," I said to him.

"Right I almost forgot she has to meet them. How about we say tomorrow night in my manor? There she can do some readings and I'll request for the workers to be there let's say at ten; just you and Sookie." He took out his cell phone and marked Sookie and I down for tomorrow night.

I did not like that he said just wanted Sookie and I to attend. I wanted Bill to come with us if something happened to me, Bill will make sure Sookie is safe.

"Why can't Bill Compton come with me? He is supposed to go everywhere with me the King said so himself," I lied. He gave me an evil grin, "I will discuss this with my Queen then she will discuss it with your King and…."

I put my hand up for him to stop; he really was a sneaky bastard. "Fine only Sookie and I will go. But to come to an agreement; I want Bill to wait outside of your manor, just in case." No way was I going to let some new Sheriff order me around. I was Eric freaking Northman as Sookie said.

He rolled his eyes he knew I wasn't going to give up. "Fine agreed. Mr. Compton can wait outside. Speaking of him I was talking to him while you dance with your lovely wife and might I add she dances quite…_sexy_. I saw the hurt in Mr. Compton's eyes as he saw her dance with you. He still hung up on her, huh? Tell me how does it feel knowing that Mr. Compton had her first?"

In my vampire speed I had Jacob by the neck once again and I was pinning him down. He started to laugh and manages to say. "I see it stings knowing that he had her first," he smirked.

"What matters is I have her now and she is forever mine." I tighten my hold on his neck I know it won't do anything since we vampires don't breathe but it made me feel better seeing him squirm underneath me.

"Are we done here?" I growled and let go of his neck. Jacob rubbed his neck and I left him red marks. "Yes we are you may return to the hotel. I will see you tomorrow night," he said.

I turned to leave but he called me back, "Before you leave I have a question for you." He got up from the seat and came to me. I was much taller than him well I was taller than anyone I ever met.

"Is it possible for vampires to have children with a human?" He asked with a leer. I wasn't sure what I could say at this point I never knew it could be possible until I met Cindy.

"I been alive for a long time and never have I heard such a thing," I said to him and hoped it left it at that. He was tapping his finger on his chin as he was thinking of his next question. "But do _you_ think it's possible? And if so you think the parents will be able to hide it?"

"Sure if they have a good cover up story it could be possible. But then again I don't think it is possible. A vampire can't have children you should know that since you're a vampire. Unless you're not a real vampire and you have a child somewhere." I retorted back at him and I saw him become nervous when I said that.

"Of course I'm a vampire." He nervously said and I scoff at him and walked away. I think I might have a hunch as to why Bill can't find anything on Jacob.

I went back to the alley and Bill still has Lisa in a trance as Sookie sat watching. I asked Bill what else he found out but Sookie answered.

"She has no clue how Jacob came to be and she was behind the death of Stacy and Stacy's mother. She used the same poison she gave Thomas. Also Jacob has a feeling that Thomas is hiding something from him," she informed me. And the thing that Thomas is hiding and was protecting was his daughter Cindy.

I told them good work and told Bill that was enough so he erased her memories at once. Bill made Lisa believe that she came out here for air because the club made her feel light headed. He told her to close her eyes and to open them when she counted to ten. I picked up Sookie bridal style and we were gone in a flash by the time Lisa opened her eyes.

We were back in the hotel and the front desk told me that Chris is waiting for me in our room. What the hell did Chris do this time? He was always getting himself into trouble; he was like the annoying little brother you never wanted.

Bill returned to his room and Sookie and I went to ours. I slipped in the key and there was Chris waiting for me on the couch. Sookie waved hello to Chris and went to our bedroom to change. I didn't want her too; I really wanted to rip that dress off of her.

I tossed my jacket on the couch. "So Chris what brings you here?" I started out with and unbutton my shirt at the top. "Eric, look I want to work for you. I'm bored just sitting here and doing nothing. I see you and Bill in action and I want to be a part of that. I know you can use an extra pair of hands since you sent Pam back. Come on man," Chris pleaded.

I thought it over and he was right I could use an extra pair of hands. Even more so since I'm going to that damn manor tomorrow and who knows what Jacob has up his sleeve. "Alright but one screw up and I will stake you myself. Our maker isn't here anymore to protect you," I warned him.

Chris smiled and was so happy. "Yes. Thanks Eric, you're the best; I won't disappoint you." He shook my hand and left the room. Sookie came out once she heard the door close in her white nightgown. She looked so innocent in her white nightgown - so innocent it made me wanted to devour her even more.

"What was that all about?" She asked me as she removed her earrings. "Chris just wanted to join the gang. Now care to explain as to why you changed from your dress?"

"I wanted to be comfortable. Besides I knew you wanted to destroy it and it's too pretty," she pouted and walked over to me. She straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

She leaned in and rubbed her small cute button nose against mine. She looked at me with so much love in her eyes. "Eric I want to be your wife." She brought up the ring issue again.

"Sookie…" I began with but she hushed me with her finger. "No you listen to me. When I saw the ring I was scare at first, but being with you and when you hold me in your arms all my fears go away. You make me feel so safe and loved. During the whole time we were apart I felt like a piece of me was missing and when we got back together I felt hole again. I want to become Mrs. Northman officially and in my world as you put it. Who would have thought that the right man for me will be a 1,000 year old vampire?" She gave her infamous small smiles; it's what she did when she was nervous. She leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You just can't let anything be a surprise, can you? I was going to do this properly but since you're an impatient and stubborn woman I have to do this now." I lifted her off of my lap and sat her on the couch. I went to our bedroom to find the ring in the suitcase. I took it out and looked at it. _This is now or never_, I thought to myself.

I never proposed to anyone before. Yes I was married in my human life but I was betrothed and when you were betrothed there is no need to propose.

I felt nervous; I don't know why because I already know her answer was going to be yes. I came out of our bedroom and she was sitting there acting like I wasn't even there, playing with her nails and humming a tune.

I stood before her and she looked up at me. "What is it Eric? Is something bothering you?" She was such an evil little thing. I went down on one knee and took her hand in mine. I tried to think of what to say to her but no words would come out. I mentally slapped myself and just go for it already. Just speak from my undead heart.

"I think the moment I ever laid eyes on you I knew you were the _one_. Something inside me told me that this girl is special and I gotta make her mine. I did whatever I could to make you mine. And on that journey of chasing you we formed a friendship and later on a bond that is very strong till this day. I did whatever I could to protect you and made sure you were always safe. You took care of me when I had no clue who I was and I will forever be grateful for that," I paused and now held her face in my hand. I saw the tears forming behind her eyes as I spoke from the heart.

"I been alive for along time and no one gets me the way you do Sookie not even Pam. Don't tell her that," she laughed softly at my comment. I opened the box and held the ring in my hand. "Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise with this ring that I will love you forever." I put the ring on her ring finger. "YES! Of course its yes! I'll be honored to be your wife," she happily and tearfully said.

I grabbed her face and gave her the most powerful and passionate kiss I think I have ever gave her. She was now fully mine in my world and now in hers.

No one will ever take her from me - _no one_. I lifted her off the couch bridal style once again and gently placed her on our bed. She looked like a goddess laying there waiting for me to take her.

I removed my clothing and was only left in boxers. I crawled next to her on the bed and my hands trace up and down her smooth tan legs. My hands went in between her inner thighs and the little vixen wasn't wearing any underwear, she had this all planned out.

Her hands ran through my hair as I went up to her and capture her lips in a deep kiss. I parted her lips with my tongue and her tongue rubbed against mine. She always did this thing when we kissed, where she would nibble on my tongue; it made me hard instantly.

I let go of her lips and my mouth attacked her neck. But not in that kind of way, I was always gentle with her. My hands bought her nightgown up and I began massaging those amazing breast of hers. She was absolutely perfect and she was all mine. I love that word - _mine_. "Eric, make love to me," she said in such a low voice, if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard.

I felt her desire and she was becoming impatient; she wanted me now. I wasn't going to keep my fiancé waiting any longer. I removed her nightgown in a flash and then took off my boxers. I positioned myself at her entrance and before going in I looked down and admired the beauty that was under me. "Sookie, I love you." I went in slowly enjoying the feeling of her opening up for me. She rolled her eyes back in pleasure as I was fully in her.

She spread her legs wider so she could fully feel me in her, and her nails were scratching down and up my back. I went at a slow pace at first so she can get used to the feeling but she gave me a look asking for me to go faster, so I did. She was crying out my name and panting. "Eric…oh Eric," she said over and over again.

I started to go really fast and the bed was shaking from the force. I picked up Sookie in my arms, still inside her and held her as I pushed in and out of her. She thrusted her hips up to meet with each of my thrust. She gave me small kisses all over my face and whispered in my ear, "Drink from me." I looked at her with my fangs extended and she tilted her head to the side to give me better access.

My tongue licked her neck, gave her a soft kiss with my lips and then I bit into her neck. She cried out in pain at first then it turned into pleasure. Her blood was flowing in my mouth. She taste so sweet and that hint of fairy in her blood it made it even sweeter. I stopped myself from drinking since I didn't want her to loose her strength during our love making. I licked the wound so it would heal and kissed it once again.

"Now you drink from me," I said to her. I placed her back down on the bed and cut the side of my throat. "Drink before the wound closes," I said to her and her small mouth went to my neck. I once again took her in my arms and enjoyed the feeling of her drinking my blood - knowing that I was flowing through her veins at this moment.

She licked the wound once she was done drinking from me, it didn't do any thing since her saliva didn't have the healing touch we vampires have. Suddenly she caught me off guard and threw me on my back so she was now on top. She was full of energy after drinking my blood. I didn't mind because I sure did enjoy her on top.

My hands fondled her breast as she rode me. I could feel my lover was about to climax and so was I. She gave one last thrust and we both came at the same time. She looked glossy from sweating so much and she was trying to catch her breath.

She laid her warm body on top of my cold one. "That was intense. Wow," she said. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head; my precious Sookie. Her breathing became steady and I knew she was fast asleep. I pulled the blanket over us and soon I fell asleep.

I heard this ringing noise in the background and I opened up my eyes and saw it was my cell phone. Sookie was on her side of the bed now so I went to get my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize. "Hello?" "Hello is this the vampire name Eric Northman?" The voice sound familiar. "Yes this is he. Who is this?" I was on alert now.

"This is Lily the old witch. You came to me asking for me to alter a potion you gave me," she said. I told her to hold and went to the bathroom to speak to her privately incase Sookie woke up. I didn't want her to hear anything if it was good or bad news. I wanted to keep her in the dark of this whole situation.

I told her to speak. "Mr. Northman I have some news that I think you wouldn't be too happy about. The potion is so ancient it can't be alter. I tried everything and nothing works." Her voice became sad as she told me the awful news. "Are you sure? Is there another way?" I asked with hope. "I'm sorry the only way you can have a child is if you drink it and stay human forever."

I was at lost for words; if she couldn't figure out a way around it then it was hopeless. "Um well thanks. I'll let my wife know. Thank you for all your help. I'll come over tomorrow night and pick up the potion." "Once again I am sorry Mr. Northman I knew how much you and your wife wanted a child." She gave me her condolence.

Before hanging up with her I wanted to ask her a question about my theory on Jacob. "Lily is there some sort of potion or spell that a human can take and become a vampire?" I heard her through the phone that she was moving objects around in her small apartment. "Ah here it is. Yes it's an ancient Spanish spell that the Spaniards created and its call _Viviendo Como Los Muertos, _meaning _Living Like the Dead._"

She has my full attention now. "Have you ever perform this spell on any one?" She made a disgusted grunt. "Oh no, I don't mess with dark magic like this, especially old ones like these. There is a warning when using this spell that eventually the human who made themselves into a vampire will become…hmm the last part is a bit fuzzy. Let me get my glasses."

This was how Jacob was able to be a vampire and that is why he had no history or anything. That sly fox thinking he can fool me; he has no idea who he is dealing with. She returns back to the phone, "Okay hmm now much better. The human will become a vampire permanently it says. Once they use this spell there is no turning back." She explained. "How is that a warning? Isn't that what the human always wanted in the first place?" I questioned.

"Well it could be a human just wanted to see what it will be like to be a vampire for a day but if the human used the spell for a long period of time then they turn to a vampire forever. Old magic is really tricky and not 100% clear."

But how was Jacob able to fool the Queen into thinking he was old enough to be Sheriff and take over Thomas' position. Perhaps Jacob has the Queen and the other vampires that work for him under some sort of spell. Also why would a human go through so much trouble and use a spell when they can just go to a vampire and ask to be turned.

"Is that all vampire?" She broke my train of thought. "Is it possible while I come pick up my potion that you can teach me more about this spell? I think I know someone who has performed it and I need to know for a fact that he is using this spell."

"That is alright with me," she said and hung up the phone on me. She must have assumed I will go at night and didn't bother to tell me what time to show up.

I went back to the bedroom and saw that Sookie was still sound asleep. I brushed away the few strands that were covering her face; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I crawled back into the bed and took her in my arms.

Before drifting off to sleep I thought of how I was going to break the news to her that we won't be able to have a child. She will be so heart broken once again. I won't tell her tonight or tomorrow; but someday I will.

* * *

**AN**: Please don't hate me!! Looks like the couple won't have a little Viking of their own. Aw! But now we are discovering what Jacob really is…is he just a regular human who found this spell or is he a powerful witch who performs the spell on himself? I have no idea yet I'm figuring it out as you are reading this lol. So now Eric and Sookie are officially engaged not sure when they will be married since the law hasn't passed yet but soon one day. Now I haven't even began writing chapter 26 yet, right now I'm working on a project at work but once I finish I will write right away…can't let my fans down lol.

And how sick was True blood last night?! My god! That episode was awesome!! I love when Eric tried to be a human and talked different it was funny. Then when Eric offer himself to be chained up he said he did it for Godric's freedom and for Sookie's and Steven was like maybe I should chain you up together so you both burn…Just so much happen! Bill confronting Eric and telling him Sookie will never be his…come on…we all know she will one day. And they better use that in the show and the vampire marriage. Or I will raise some hell! Lol

_**As always please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26: In Chains

**AN:** New Story readers!! What can I say I couldn't wait until Monday I just had to post this right away once I finish it. I like to thank my beta reader as always for fixing my story and giving me her opinion on how to edit it and such. THANKS!

First I like to thanks to those that always review my story you inspire me to write more so I can continue to make you guys happy. Well on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 26**: In chains

It is a beautiful day in New York and it is perfect weather to take another stroll in Central Park. I take a fast shower and dress quickly. Before leaving, I give Eric a kiss on the forehead and tell him I will be back before he wakes. I go to the buffet to grab myself some breakfast before heading out. I get some scrabble eggs, toast and sausage.

I was enjoying my breakfast until I hear a familiar voice, "Sookie?" I turn to face the person and it was what I fear - a woman with a set of colorful hair. "Hi Daisy," I try to say cheerfully. "I haven't seen you since we landed. That Eric sure has you busy." She made herself comfortable and reaches over taking my toast and a piece of my sausage.

"Wow this is good. So what you plan on doing today?" Before making any conversation with her I ask the waitress to bring me the whole pot of coffee –if I am going to deal with Daisy all day and I need it. "I plan on taking a walk in Central Park and enjoyed the beautiful city. You?" I ask and chomp on my only piece of toast.

"I'm doing the same. Hey we should go together! So cool I will get to hang with my idol," she happily says. _Oh no_, I thought to myself. We take the car service to the area where the zoo was located. We pay our four bucks and enjoy the small and cute zoo. Daisy was taking pictures of anything that caught her eye. She asks me to pose by a statue of a polar bear so I did. "OH MY GOD! What is that on your finger?!" She shouts.

I freak out thinking it was a spider or a nasty bug on me. I spin around trying to find whatever is on me. "Did it come off?" I ask as I continue to spin. "No silly. This…is this what I think it is?" She held my hand in hers and her finger ran across the diamonds. "Yes, Eric proposed to me last night." Daisy gives me a tight hug and says the ring was beautiful.

I thank her and she asks me how he did it so I tell her everything. "Wow so romantic. I met Eric before when I began dating Chris but he's so different now. But a good different when I see the way he looks at you, he has a lot of love for you." I smile sweetly; it was nice hearing that other people notice that my Viking truly loves me.

Daisy squeals, "Now we really get to be sisters-in-law! Yes! Oh I can't wait to go dress shopping with you and help you plan the wedding. Its gonna be great!" We continue to walk in the park after we finish up at the zoo.

We suddenly hear beautiful music playing so we go to go check it out. Someone is putting on a mini concert in the park, so Daisy and I sat to enjoy the free show. The show comes to an end and we clap as the musician bows to the crowd.

Daisy and I walk back to explore the park some more. We sit on a bench to take a break because we did a lot of walking. Daisy tells me she was tired and asks if it was alright if we could return to the hotel - I couldn't agree with her more. I dial the car service and tell them we will meet them on the corner. The driver comes and we drive back to the hotel.

Daisy tells me she had a great time with me and how nice it was to do something in the day time with someone and not alone. "We should do it again. How about tomorrow we go to the Sea Port?" She suggests.

"Hm that sounds like a good idea. Same time?" So it is set and we agree to meet at the same time to check out the Sea Port. I am ready to just lay in bed with my hunky vampire and take a nap before he wakes up.

I return back to the room. "Eric honey I'm home," I say as I enter but no answer. I go to check our room to see if he was still sleeping. "Eric wakey wakey," I say in a sing song voice but he isn't in bed. I see there is a note on the pillow:

_Lover,_

_I had to attend an important meeting with the Old Witch. Please do not worry I am fine. I will return later this evening. _

_Once I return we will discuss of tonight's plans._

_Love,_

_E_

Well there goes my plan of me napping next to my Viking. I wonder if Eric plans are taking me out for a romantic night. Well better rest up so I feel refresh for whatever Eric has in store for me. I felt someone shaking me lightly and calling out my name. I groan and tried to push the person away but they weren't moving.

I open one eye and see it is Eric. "Hi," I say as I roll onto my back. He replies back with a _hey_ and asks me what I did today that made me so tired. "I went to Central Park with Daisy. We did a lot of walking," I say yawning and stretching in bed. "Well I hope your well rested we have business we must attend to." I groan out loud; I want to stay in bed or have a romantic dinner.

"I'm sorry lover but this trip was meant for business not pleasure. Once you get up come to the kitchen. I have some documents I want to share with you before we head out." Eric leaves the bedroom. Business Eric is such a pain in my butt, always ordering people around; who he thinks he is? So I get up out of bed and go to the kitchen like he asks me too.

Eric has bunch of papers all over the kitchen table. I picked up one of the sheets and it was in Spanish. "Eric what is this? I can't read Spanish," I say to him and pick up another piece but it is also in Spanish. "This dear one is an ancient Spanish spell, its call _Viviendo Como Los Muertos_, meaning _Living like the dead_," he explains and hands me the translation of the spell.

"Woah how is this even possible? So you think Jacob…" Eric cut in, "Yes Jacob either performed this spell on himself or had some witch do it for him. This explains why there is no background on him. And…" Eric handed me another piece of paper of another spell. "This is another spell he used to make people believe this lie. It's an illusion spell. He has the Queen under it and the other vampires in the party we went to last night."

"Why would a human go through so much trouble for all of this?" I question. "Power, simple as that. Humans know how powerful we vampires are and what control we have on their kind. Now Jacob got rid of Thomas because he was Sheriff of this area but Jacob knows that Thomas was hiding something…"

This time I cut in, "Cindy. How does he know about her?" Eric hands me a black and white picture of Thomas holding a small bundle in his arms. The picture looks as if someone is spying on him. "I went underground to investigate and this guy I met name Richie gave me this picture. I glamour him of course, it was the only way to get the photo and get an explanation," Eric says.

"I also found out that Jacob used to work for Thomas but Jacob betrayed them so Thomas punished him and kicked him out of the area. Jacob didn't go quietly. He continued to spy on Thomas and this guy Richie will take photos of him and report back to Jacob." Eric is really onto something.

"So since Jacob is a fake vampire that explains why he didn't glamour Lisa and this guy Richie and made them forget about this whole experience. Not very smart of him he had to know that vampires will find out." I put in my own two cents in.

Eric agrees with me, "Any smart vampire will have glamour the humans right away. So Jacob must have send Thomas threatening letters or something telling him he knows what he is hiding and such. And then Jacob hired Lisa made her do that deed and all the others. Now he can't find the child and its probably driving him mad."

"Why does he want Cindy? She's innocent in all of this," I say to him. "Maybe he wants to do experiments on her since she is a child of a vampire. Or I don't even want to think what he wants to do with her it could be very bad things. This guy is sick in the head and we did the right thing by sending Cindy back to Bon Temps."

"Oh Eric what if he finds out? Or has people spying in Bon Temps? He did it before, he could do it again." I began to panic. I was having images in my mind of poor Cindy capture by one of Jacob's workers.

Eric reaches out for my hand. "Sookie she is fine. Pam won't let anything happen to her and plus your witch has a ward around the house. They are safe as long its day and they stay in." He sees I'm not calming down and asks me if I will feel better if I speak to Cindy to see how she is doing.

Eric dials the number for me and Amelia picks up. "Hello Stackhouse and Broadway residence," Amelia greets on the phone. I speak with Amelia and ask her how Cindy was doing. "Oh she's fine. She's been helping me with the garden and cleaning. I took her over to Merlotte's and she had a blast with Sam. I think she has a little crush on him. Pam has been staying here as well. Pam and I don't really go out with Cindy at night just in case, so I make sure I take her to parks in the day."

I am relieved to hear that Cindy is having a good and safe time in Bon Temps. "Have you had any feeling you are being watched?" I ask her. She thinks about it. "No everything has been fine. Don't worry Sookie, Cindy is safe here. Do you wanna speak with her?" I tell her yes I will love to speak with her and I hear Amelia calling Cindy, telling her I was on the phone.

"Hi Sookie!" Cindy says and I feel even better hearing her voice. "Hi Sweetie, are you enjoying Bon Temps?" I ask her. She tells me she is having a lot of fun and Amelia is very nice and makes good breakfast. Pam tells her bedtime stories and Sam shows her around the kitchen and they made pancakes. Just from her tone I could tell she had a little crush on Sam, so cute.

"That's great sweetie. See I told you that you will have a lot of fun. Don't worry Eric and I should be home in a few days. We miss you very much." "I miss you guys too! Hurry home," she says and we say our goodbyes. I sigh in relief and give Eric his phone back. "See now are you certain she is safe?" I nod, "Yup Amelia and Pam are doing a great job."

Eric then informs me that Jacob wants us to head to his manor tonight so I can read the employees' minds – that was the reason we came to New York in the first place. I ask Eric if he thought it is a trap for us but he says, "Who knows with Jacob. But I have Bill coming with us but he has to stay in the car and Chris will be coming too but he is going to hide."

"Alright so I have to read these employee's thoughts and then we're done? Wouldn't these employees be under that illusion spell as well? OH! We should arrive earlier so Jacob doesn't have any time to do any voodoo magic on them."

Eric got up and kisses my forehead then looks at me. "My fiancé is so smart. I'll inform Bill right now. Go get yourself ready we'll leave in an hour." He takes his phone out and began dialing as I ran to the bedroom to change.

I decide I should dress semi-comfy for tonight because you never know what could happen in this manor. I don't want to ruin a pretty dress or run in high heel shoes, been there done that. I put on dark blue boot cut jeans with comfy black short boots and a nice black wrap around top that has three quarter inch sleeves.

Eric comes in and tells me Bill is here waiting for us. When I come out Bill, Chris and Daisy are in the living room. We all sit and listen to our Sheriff as he lays down on the plan for tonight. Eric begins with the news that Jacob was a false vampire and used an illusion spell that has all the vampires in this area believing he is a real vampire. You hear a lot of ooh's and ah's as he speaks.

Eric tells Bill he will wait in the car and Chris will wait a few blocks away from the mansion. Eric turns to Daisy and tells her she will come on this crazy adventure incase any of them get injure, she will be there to heal us. Eric's code if there was any danger is _feather._

"Now I want you all to listen to me." Eric begins and looks more at Bill as he spoke, "If anything happens to me…_anything_. Do not come looking for me. I want whoever is the closest to save Sookie to take her out of there ASAP and on the first plane ticket back to Bon Temps."

Eric walks over to Bill. "Here is the ticket already paid for so take it to the airport and book the flight." Eric hands the ticket to Bill. Eric knows that he can trust Bill in protecting me if he wasn't able too. The two vampires look at one another and came to a silent agreement.

Eric then glances my way and quickly looks away. "So are we clear?" We all nod that we are on the same page. "Good. Sookie and I will meet you down in the lobby in a few minutes. I need a word with her." Eric goes to show them to the door as I still sit on the couch waiting for Eric to speak to me.

I hear Bill tell him to go easy on me that I been through a lot. I was wondering what was going to happen in this mansion, was Eric going to die? Did Eric plan on to sacrifice himself to save Cindy and myself?

I nervously begin to play with my ring taking it off and putting it back on – on and off. I feel someone sit next to me and place the ring back on. I close my eyes trying to form words but I think the reason I close my eyes was to hold back my tears. "You're not gonna make it, are you?"

"That I'm not too sure. I just want to be prepared for the worse." Eric got off the couch and kneels in front of me and made me look at him. "Sookie, you must promise me that you will not come back for me and try to save me."

I scoff at him. "How could I make a promise like that? You mean too much to me just for me to just leave you like that. I rather die with you." I begin to cry it feels like it was our farewell. He is crazy to think that I will just walk away and let him die.

"Sookie you must learn to let me go and be on your own. You need to live and enjoy life, you're still young." "NO! I will not continue to live on if you're not with me. I can't just leave you Eric and I won't! Sorry but I can't promise you that. I just can't."

I can tell Eric is getting aggravated with my stubbornness. "Sookie my lover, you need to be smart about this. Think of Cindy she needs you more than anything right now. Please I'm begging you just listen to me this one time." Eric pleads and holds my hand tight. I cup his cold cheek in my hand and I see from the corner of his eye a blood tear stain begin to fall down.

"I can't believe I won't see this face again. Eric we just found each other again and to loose you forever I don't know if I could handle it." He grabs my face with both hands and really made me look into those eyes of his, I always got lost in them. "Sookie you're the bravest human I ever met and if you can get through anything you will be able to get through this."

His thumb wipes away my tear from my left cheek. "Okay I promise." And I jump into his arms and held him tight. I cry into his chest and never let him go, maybe if we just stay in the room nothing bad will happen. I wish I could make time stop. "Come on lover lets go they're waiting for us," he says. Eric and I leave our room and head to the lobby to meet the rest.

Eric must have been super busy while I was taking a nap because there were two cars waiting for us, and Eric told us they were rented for this event. Chris and Daisy go in the blue car while Eric, Bill and I went in the black car. The drive to the mansion was pretty quiet it was like a slow ride to a funeral.

We arrive at the place and it reminded me of Bruce Wayne's house the big black gates and the long drive up to the house. Eric stops the car before heading up the hill to the house. "Bill, once Sookie and I enter take the car and wait for me right here. Remember the code word is _feather. _If you see anything from where you are text or call me right away with that word. Be careful." And with that we drive up the hill and waiting for us was one of the servants.

He opens the car doors for us and introduces himself. "Hello welcome. I am Nick and I will take you to Mr. Jacob." Eric hands Bill the keys and Bill was off. Eric and I go hand in hand through the big black doors following Nick. I had to admit it was very beautiful; it was like walking into a museum - paintings and statues everywhere, very nice.

"Please wait here while I get Mr. Jacob." Nick says and went inside one of the rooms to get him. I am looking around and observing everything. I wonder if Thomas, Stacy and Cindy lived here when Thomas was still alive. Eric nudges my side and tells me to listen. "What are they doing here early? I told them at ten it's not enough time too…argh!" We hear Jacob yell at Nick.

"Master what do you wish I do with them? Will you like for me to distract them?" "No then they will know something is up. Tell them I'll be out in a few. Well go!" Jacob shouts and the door opens. Nick comes and tells us that Jacob will be out in a few and to wait in the living room.

Nick offers Eric and I a drink while we waited but we deny the offer – most likey the drink was probably drugged. I continue to look around; I think I was looking for exits. Jacob finally comes in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting but as I recall I told you to come at ten," he says with a snapping tone.

"Yes well Sookie isn't feeling quite well and I wanted her to do the readings a bit earlier before it got worse," Eric lies and I play the part of a sick actress. I make myself appear not my usual self. "Hello Jacob. What Eric said is true. I think I'm coming down with something." I make myself get up from the couch but make myself loose balance. "Oh my," I say as Eric catches me.

"Are you sure she can do the readings? Maybe we can do it tomorrow or another time?" Jacob says. "Yes she can do it. I just want to get this over with so we can return home already. She likes to be home in her bed whenever she's sick," Eric explains and sits me back on the couch.

"Alright the employees are on their way. They should be here in 10 minutes. Just once they arrive I will need a moment with them," Jacob says – busted! And in vampire speed Eric was in Jacob's face. "I don't think I can let you do that. You might try to glamour them and it will make Sookie's job harder and if I recall the Queen did say she doesn't want you in contact with any of them. Isn't that right?" Eric says in that low tone of his and it makes people fear him.

Jacob's face becomes paler if that was even possible and from the look on his eyes he was scare. "Y…Y…Ye…Yea sh-she-she did say that," he nervously says. "Good so how about you sit here with us while we wait for them to arrive. I like to talk to you about…vampire stuff," Eric smirks.

The two vampires well if Eric's theory was correct – the vampire and the fake vampire both sat on the couch. Jacob sits there nervous and shaky, I could have had swore I saw color return to his cheeks.

I take a closer look and his pale face was no longer pale, _oh man I forgot to take another sip of the potion. I'm starting to feel warm again and my heart is beginning to beat slowly. I hope they don't notice. Need to make an excuse so I can leave the room and drink it right away._

I couldn't believe it I just read his thoughts, very clearly. Loud and clear. "So tell me Jacob if the Queens finds out you were behind Thomas' death, what will happen to you?" Eric asks.

"She will punish me of course that is what we vampires do. And maybe kill me for lying to her and killing the sheriff." Jacob replies and I notice that he was beginning to sweat – something vampires don't do.

Eric lean forward in his seat and stare hard at Jacob, "Interesting. No one wants to upset their King or Queen we vampires are aware if we do something wrong even if it's the smallest of lies there is a horrible punishment. So tell me Jacob, are you ready to die?"

_I wonder if that silver net I put up is working. Only one way to find out; so long Eric Northman._ From the bond I try to send Eric my fear and he looks at me picking up on it and I motion with my eyes up at the ceiling. Suddenly we heard something in the ceiling move and Jacob looked above with a smug look on his face and mutter something against his lips, _oh no_. "ER…!" Someone comes behind me and holds me tight and my mouth was sealed shut, freaking Jacob.

Eric doesn't have time to react since it all happens so fast like magic and the sliver chain comes down and falls onto Eric. The chain was so huge and thick kind of like what hunters do to catch a bear but just it was all sliver instead of rope. He falls over from the pain and you hear the hissing of his skin burning. I can't even scream or call out the special code we had – if only I could scream Bill will hear me right away and come running in.

I was thrashing about trying to break free but whoever was holding me was freaking strong. Jacob got up and walked over to Eric and laughed as he saw him burning. "Oh no I can't believe the great sheriff Eric Northman didn't see that coming." Jacob was taunting him and Eric's fangs were out. Jacob walked over to me with an evil grin and takes hold of my chin. I yank my face away from his hold but he grabs me once again but harder this time and I'm sure it was going to leave a bruise.

Jacob's servants come out with more sliver chains and a rope – looks like they plan on tying me up. Jenna even walks in and tells the humans to get Eric and tie him up with the chains. Two of the strongest humans brought Eric up from the floor and tie his hands behind his back.

"Come tie up the girl and take her to the basement," Jacob orders and Nick comes and brings the rope to the guy that was holding me. Eric growls with so much hate and he tries to lunge at Jacob but the chains and the men held him down. "You can do whatever you want with me but let Sookie go," Eric says in a painful pleading yet threatening voice and my heart sank just watching it.

Jacob is still holding my face and turns to Eric. "Now why would I want to do that? This girl means a lot to you and what better way to torture you is watching us have fun with her." Jacob begins to caress my face and his other hand ran down my chest. I still can't speak but I was grunting angrily trying to tell him to get his fucking hands off me.

"So sweet and beautiful. Even more beautiful when she keeps her mouth shut but I bet I could find other ways to enjoy that small mouth of hers." Jacob's thumb ran across my lips and I try to bite him.

"Oh feisty; I like that. Now tie her up and take her," Jacob says and the men go to work. "Before you take the Viking take his cell phone and other items away from him. We don't want him contacting his friends." The men go into Eric's jean pockets and coat to retrieve his stuff. "But sir wouldn't they know something is wrong? That other vamp is outside waiting for them." One of the men says. The two men throw me onto the couch all tied up, my hands are tied behind my back and my legs were tied together as well.

"You're right. We need to find a way to get rid of him. I'll deal with him later. For now take the girl and the vampire to the basement," Jacob orders and the men pick Eric and me up dragging us to the basement. I really did hate basements. I look over at Eric and his burn wounds were getting deeper and deeper we need to find a way out of this. Bill, Chris and Daisy will know something is wrong and come get us.

The basement is dark and hot. I felt like there wasn't any air circulating which wasn't good for me because I require air to breathe. From the darkness I see a big metal chain attached to the wall and that's where they chain up Eric. They chain me up opposite of him with a smaller chain since I wasn't strong enough to break it. One of the men kicked Eric hard in the stomach. "Stupid fucking vampire," he roars as he continues to kick him. Tears were rolling down my face as I watch the men beat up my poor Eric and he can't do anything to stop it. I pray to whoever was listening, _someone please help us._

* * *

**AN**: OH NO! Who will save our precious Eric and Sookie? WHO?! I'm stilling wondering who it should be hmm…well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. So now we know that Jacob is a witch because he made the chain fall on Eric and seal Sookie's mouth shut with a spell. Oh and if you confused as to how Sookie tried to bite Jacob if her mouth was sealed it's because he made it so she wasn't able to talk so it was as if her mouth was sealed shut. Incase any of you were wondering. Poor Eric he has such bad luck with witches lol. Until next time my fellow readers!

_**Please review **_


	27. Chapter 27: Family

**AN:** Hello readers! Here is chapter 27th! I hope you all like it starts off with Sookie's POV and ends with Eric's. Thanks to my beta reader like always!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27**: Family

A bright shiny light appears – so bright I had to close my eyes from it – all the men who were attacking Eric stop to stare at the light in the room. Then suddenly they are flung to the walls of the basement and knock unconscious.

Is this an angel that has come to save us? Did someone answer my prayers? The light slowly descended and I see it is my great-grand father Niall.

He first goes to Eric and removes the chains on him then he comes to me and does the same as well. He waves his hand in my face and I was able to speak again, "Niall what…" But he presses his finger to my lips and tells me to be quiet.

Niall unties me and tells me that I was foolish for sticking with the vampires, "Are you trying to commit suicide? Do you have a death wish?" He is very upset with me.

I look over to Eric and see he is on the floor still and he looks very weak. His wounds begin to slowly close on its own, but I know he needs my blood for his strength if we were going to get out of this alive.

I go to crawl over to him but Niall grabs my arm. "Are you mad? Come let's get you out of here." I yank my arm back. "No, he needs me. I can't just leave him here to die. I love him." And I crawl back to Eric.

His beautiful face has burn marks all around and I put my wrist to his lips, "Drink, you need your strength." He looks up at me and sinks his fangs into my wrist. He drank just enough to heal all his wounds and build up his strength.

He licks the bite wound and tries to sit up but lost balance so I help him. "Take it easy you aren't up to your full strength yet." "Sookie go. Go with Niall, I'll take it from here," Eric says and pushes himself off of me.

"What? No, you saw what happen back there. That was just a taste of it. Who knows what else Jacob has up his sleeve?" I try to reason with him, trying to paint the big picture here.

Eric looks over to Niall. "Niall take her home. Get her out of here," Eric says to him. Niall nods, "Very well vampire." And he comes to get me but I doge him.

"No I won't go. Eric this is stupid. You can't face them alone. You need me." Eric glares at me then his features soften up as he sees the tears forming behind my eyes, "Sookie I need you gone. You will be a huge distraction. I promise I'll come home to you." I cling onto his shirt and look up at him with pleading eyes and try to hold my tears back but it is no use. "Eric please…"

"Sookie you promise me," he says softly against my lips.

I sniff back a cry. "Alright. I love you and be careful. Before going home I'll alert Bill and Chris," I say to him – it was the least I could do. "Thanks, don't worry I'll be fine." He gives me a soft kiss good bye. I walk over to Niall and he takes hold of my hand and we pop right out of the there.

I decide to alert Chris first since he is further away; this way it gives him time to get to the mansion. I tell Niall that Chris was parked in a 7/11 parking lot. We pop right there in front of the car and Daisy sits on the hood and drops her drink as she sees us. "You scare the shit out of me." She holds onto her chest.

"Where's Chris?" I ask her. "He's inside paying." Chris then comes out with a bottle of True Blood. "Hey Sook, what's up?" He takes a sip of the drink. I just say the one word we knew meant serious business, "Feather." Chris drops his drink and ran back inside the car with Daisy in his arms. "Be careful!" I shout out as they drive away to the mansion.

"Now to tell Bill," I say and we pop right out of there. Niall pops us back to the manor and the black car was still there and Bill was in it still – I am so relieve, I thought they capture him as well. Niall makes it so that I was sitting next to Bill in the passenger side it is as if a hologram of me.

Bill jumps in his seat as he sees me sitting next to him. "Sookie! What did I tell you about sneaking up on vampires? And why can I see through you." He looks very confused.

I paid no mind to questions. "Eric's in trouble. Chris is on his way here. They tied us up in the basement but Niall came and saved us. Eric needs help; he plans on facing Jacob and the others alone. Jacob is a very powerful wizard. What you doing still sitting here? GO!" I tell him, and Bill goes right out of the car and my hologram-self vanishes as well.

Before heading back to Bon Temps I want to go back to the hotel to get all the documents Eric found that reveals Jacob's true identity. Now if only I knew where the Queen lived so I can give this to her as proof.

"Niall, do you know where the Queen Isabella of New York lives?" It is worth a shot at asking him. He thought about it and says he believes she lives in Brooklyn. "Take me there please. Then we can go back to my home."

He takes me there right away and we are in the living room of the huge mansion - she makes Jacob's look tiny! Marie, the Queen's assistant, is there and she is surprise to see me.

"Ms. Stackhouse is that you?" She questions. "Yes Marie it's me. I need to speak with the Queen. It's urgent." "Sure right this way," she says and I follow her, while Niall waits in the living room for me.

The Queen is in her study sitting at her desk calculating numbers. She looks up at who enters and she too is surprise to see me.

"Mrs. Northman what brings you here? Did we make an appointment?" She pushes aside her paper work and gives me her full attention. I feel nervous talking to her and wasn't sure what to say to her either.

"No ma'am I came here to inform you that Jacob the sheriff of this area is a fake. Here are documents Eric found when he did some research. He is a powerful wizard that used this spell to make himself vampire and cast this other spell so you all believe this lie. Also he was the cause for Thomas' death." I hand her the documents and she looks them over. "Oh my, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm 100% sure. Eric and I went to his manor tonight so I can read the minds of the employees but as we sat waiting for them to arrive; I heard Jacob's thoughts loud and clear. And I can't read vampires thoughts at all. So that clearly says he isn't one," I say to her.

The Queen has a disbelief and disgust look on her face. "Wow I can't believe he was able to fool us. Thank you for bringing this to my attention child. Is your Sheriff still there?" She asks me – she must have been wondering since I came alone.

"Yes he plans on bringing Jacob down," I inform her and know I had a heartbreaking look on my face. She reaches out for my hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

"I will send my people there right away. He needs help. Thank you once again for everything. You two did a great job. Thanks. Your King Felipe will be so proud of you." She is really happy that we solved the case. She presses her intercom and informs all her people to head to Jacob's mansion right away and to be careful.

I thank her for sending help and I feel better knowing that Eric will be okay and the others as well. I go back to Niall and we leave New York.

I am in my old bedroom and see Cindy sleeping soundly in my bed. I give Niall a big hug, "Thank you for everything. I don't know how I could do it without you."

"No trouble at all. Please from now on just promise me no more vampire jobs. Even more so now that you have a child to care for." He looks at the direction of Cindy and I did as well.

"I will do my best. Bye." I give him a kiss on the cheek and he does the same. "Until next time." And he is gone. I sit on the edge of the bed and push back a strand of Cindy's hair away from her chubby cheeks.

She begins to stir in her sleep at my touch and open up her eyes, "Sookie? Am I dreaming?" She rubs her eyes and looks at me again.

"No honey I'm really here. I came home." She jumps into my arms, "Oh Sookie you're back!" She then looks around the room as if she was looking for someone else. "Where's Eric?" She asks but with a sad tone.

I put on my brave face for the both of us, "He'll be here later tonight or tomorrow. He's just…he's just finishing up one last thing and he will be home with us again. Don't worry Eric is a tough and strong vampire, he will be fine. Now lets go back to sleep." God I hope what I say was true.

I put on my white cotton night gown and crawl into bed with Cindy. She snuggles up next to me and we soon fell asleep. I wake up with the sun beaming down on my face and cover my face with my blanket.

I peak one eye open and see it was nine in the morning and no sign of Eric – this is not good. I carefully get out of bed so I wouldn't wake Cindy and go to the closet but only saw that Pam is inside the _hidey hole_ in deep sleep. Then I go to check my phone and no messages or voice mails – I am starting to worry.

I go down to the kitchen and make myself a pot of coffee but made enough so Amelia can have a cup or two. I sit in the kitchen table wondering what happen in Jacob's manor. Did everyone make it out okay? Did the Queen's people get there in time? Oh my god what if I sent them all to their final deaths?

The sound of the toilet flushing breaks my train of thought and in comes Amelia; she was happy to see me. "Sookie you're home! And in one piece!" She gives me a welcome home hug.

She right away offers to make breakfast but I tell her it wasn't necessary but she does it any way. She makes delicious blue berry pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast. "Wow Amelia this was great! I felt like I gain five pounds." I take one last bite of the yummy pancakes.

"Glad you like it. Cindy loves the blue berry pancakes and I made just enough for her when she wakes. I never imagine myself caring for a child but it feels so right." She says to me.

"Yea me too. I always wanted children but never actually picture myself caring for one. Sound weird huh?" I say to her and she nods her head in disagreement.

"Not weird we always dream about it but never put into any thought how it will actually be. All she talked about when she was here was you and Eric. Asking when you two will be home and missing you. She even drew a picture. Let me get it." Amelia gets up and goes to the drawer to fetch the picture.

"She drew this when I told her if she drew a picture of you guys it will help her not miss you guys as much." She gives me the picture and it was a picture of a family - our family. It wasn't perfect but in my eyes it is.

Cindy drew Eric, me and herself in front of the house and holding hands – Cindy in the middle. And on top she wrote _my happy family._ On my head with an arrow pointed at me she wrote _Sookie/Mommy_ and with Eric she wrote _Eric/Daddy._

"She sees you and Eric as her new parents. She calls me Aunt Amelia and Pam, Aunt Pam. Pam doesn't like it much - makes her feel old." I laugh at that and hold the picture close to my heart. "Eric will love this. I can't wait to show him when he comes home."

"Wait I thought Eric was home already and maybe staying at Bill's. He's still in New York?" Amelia was confused. "Eric stayed behind to fight off the sheriff of New York with Bill and other vampires of that area. He wanted me out of the way and safe so he had my great-grand Father bring me home." I say sadly trying to hold back my tears once again but it is just so freaking hard to do it.

"Oh Sookie I'm sorry. You think he made it out okay?" She rubs my arms up and down reassuringly. I broke down and cry into her arms.

"Oh Amelia I don't know what I will do without him. I didn't want to leave him but I promise him I will leave him and save myself. What if I made the wrong choice? What if he needed my help? We just became engage the night before." I show her the ring on my finger.

"Shh Sookie it will be okay. Knowing Eric he probably on his way here already and wants to surprise you like he always does. Remember we have to be brave for Cindy if she sees you like this she will begin to worry and that poor girl been through enough at such a young age." What Amelia said made sense. I dry off my tears with the napkin Amelia gives me and tell her she was right.

We hear tiny foot steps come into the kitchen and it was Cindy. "Morning." She greets and sniffs the air. "Do I smell blue berry pancakes?!" She asks excitedly.

"Yes made fresh by Aunt Amelia. Go wash up and they will be waiting for you when you return. Hurry or else I'll eat it all." I tease her and she ran to the bathroom.

She returns and there sitting waiting for her was the same dish Amelia served me. She ate it happily and I pour her some fresh squeeze orange juice.

Amelia excuses her and left Cindy and me alone. "How's your breakfast?" I ask her. "Yummy! She makes the best blue berry pancakes! I could eat this forever." She spoke with her mouth full.

After she finishes up her plate I took it and begin to wash the dishes Amelia used to cook our meal. Cindy offers to help, so I let her handle drying the dishes before putting them back in the shelves.

"Mommy, can we throw daddy a welcome home party?" I stop what I was doing and almost drop the plate in the sink. Cindy notices, "Did I say something wrong? Is everything okay?" She becomes worried.

I have to snap out of it and not worry her. "N-n-no you didn't say anything wrong. Just…I…I…was thinking the same thing. It was as if you almost read my own mind." She giggles at that. "Only you can read minds mommy." She calls me that once again and it feels good and right.

I want to make sure she was okay calling Eric and I mommy and daddy, so I take her to the living room after we finish cleaning and to have a talk with her.

"Cindy I'm only asking this because I want to make sure you are okay and comfortable." I begin with and she gives me her full attention. "Are you okay with the idea of Eric and I being your new parents?" I ask her gently.

"Yea you and Eric treat me like a mommy and daddy would. I lost both my parents and I'm sad about it and will never forget them but now I have new parents who will take care of me like they did. You don't wanna be my new mommy?" Her tone becomes so sad.

I put her on my lap. "Oh no sweetie I do want to be. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel like you have to be obligated to call us that. You can call us whatever you like and we will love it no matter what. Now about that surprise welcome home party we could make it small and bake him a cake." I suggest.

"But vampires can't eat cake." She points out. "Well sure, but it be the thought that counts and I'm sure _daddy,"_ It feels so odd calling Eric that, "will love it and know you made it with love for him. So we buy him some True Bloods and you and I can enjoy the cake. How does that sound?"

She hops right off my lap and shouts, "Awesome! Yay! I love cake. Come on lets go." She drags me off the couch and takes me to the bedroom. We both put on pretty pink checker sun dresses and I make her pig tails while I make myself a pony tail.

Amelia says she will stay behind because Trey was coming in a few to visit her and I knew what they were gonna do. I don't care what she does with him as long I don't see or hear it.

We are in the super market and Cindy wants to bake a red velvet cake because it looks like blood and with vanilla frosting. We buy that and some True Bloods for the vampires in the house hold. We come home and Amelia and Trey are on the couch watching a movie. Cindy goes to give Trey a hug and tell him about the party and he has to stay for it.

"She wants to throw Eric a welcome home party. All her idea and she's dragging me along for the ride." I fill them in because they both look clueless. Cindy ran off to the kitchen and Amelia got up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sook? What if..." She lowers her voice so Cindy wouldn't hear, "What if he doesn't make it back?"

"He will Amelia. Eric promised the both of us he will be fine and be home in one piece. I know it in my heart he is fine." The tears are coming up again. "Sorry Sookie I didn't mean to make you sad just…I don't wanna see her heart broken is all." I get where she was coming from but if Eric died or was hurt I will have had felt it, wouldn't I?

"Mommy come on lets start baking." Cindy calls me from the kitchen and I go to her. The cake is ready to be frosted and Cindy wants to do it all so I let her. She writes on it herself too and I help her with spelling if she needs any.

She writes on the cake _welcome home daddy!_ - And draw little fangs on the cake. We put the cake in the fridge and it is all set. I look at the clock and it is only two in the afternoon – we still have eight hours or so to wait.

_Seven Hours Later_

I go to look out the window and still no sign of Eric or any of them. Cindy falls asleep while watching her TV program and it is past her bedtime. Amelia and Trey are playing cards on the table waiting for the big welcome party.

Pam is next to me waiting eagerly as well, "My Master should have been here already. What is keeping him? Did he try contacting you?" I shake my head no and Pam now becomes worry.

I feel exhausted and Pam tells me to take Cindy and to go rest my head. "Don't worry Sookie I will come get you if he shows up or…well you know." Pam says. "Thanks Pam." I pat her shoulder and go to take Cindy to my room so we both can sleep.

She still is sleeping so I undress her and put on her _Little Mermaid_ night gown and cover her with the blanket. I too change into a pair of pink jogging pants and a white tank top and slip into bed as well. I say another prayer before I went to dream land.

_EPOV_

The battle against Jacob and his fellow vampires and witches was fierce. If the Queen's subjects haven't shown up I fear we will of have all been dead. I was surprise to see when help arrived – Sookie must have gone to the Queen before returning home.

Bill was injured but not as badly as Chris, poor Chris was missing his right arm – it will grow back but slowly and painfully. Daisy did whatever she could for Chris but it will just need to heal on its own.

Everyone in Jacob's party was either dead or they surrendered. The Queen's assistant Marie took Jacob and held him captive until the Queen show up and she will deal with him. Moments later Isabella came and walked up to Jacob and punched him in the face hard.

Jacob coughed up blood and one of his _fake_ fangs came out. "How dare you try to make a fool of me? You killed our Sheriff – you broke many laws and as the Queen I will deal with you myself. You want to know what it feels like to be a vampire very well tomorrow morning you will meet the sun. Marie, take him to the car." Marie did as told and drags Jacob to the Queen's car.

Jacob begs the Queen's forgiveness but she ignores him. She comes to me and thanks me for everything. "I'm sorry for what happen to your vampires in this mess. If it wasn't for your wife I will have never known about this. That girl sure is special." She says and I smile proudly at my Sookie.

"Thank you, I will like to return home right away." I say to her. "Of course you will want to be with her. She is very smart and on top of her game, she will make a fine vampire one day." She smiles at me and I agree with her but didn't get much into it because I know Sookie will never want to be one.

The Queen offers her home for us to rest and recharge. Bill was fine to walk on his own but I carry Chris to the car that was waiting for us in the front. Once we got to her home the Queen had one of her assistants look for the next flight back to Bon Temps.

I didn't have a phone or anything to contact Sookie and I didn't want to leave her wondering if we made it out okay. The sooner I got back to my lover's arms the better.

The Queen informs me that the last flight was an hour ago but there will be another at four in the afternoon. "Please book it for all of us." I say to her.

"Very well. I must say Viking you remind me so much of our Thomas he was so kind, caring, powerful, and just was a wonderful Sheriff. He was a great leader." Her eyes begin to get bloody and I go to her and give her a hug to comfort her.

She looks up at me with blood stain tears, "Please take care of Cindy she meant the world to Thomas. She really was a daddy's little girl." How did she know about Cindy? I thought Thomas and Stacy kept her a secret.

As if the Queen knew what was in my head, "Thomas came to me the night Stacy found out she was pregnant. Believe me I was shocked when he told me but it was true. Stacy gave birth to Cindy five months later and when I saw the little bundle in Stacy's arms I knew she was Thomas' because she had his scent."

She holds my hand and tells me, "So please take good care of her. I know she will be in good hands with you and Sookie." I promise to care for Cindy as if she was my own. The Queen thanked me and left to book the flights for us to return home. I inform Bill, Chris and Daisy that we will be leaving at four in the afternoon.

We all left together the three of us vampires in our coffins and Daisy sitting above us on the plane. I was anxious to get home to my new family. We informed the car service that picks us up to take us to Bill's house. My eyes shot open and knew that the sun had fully set.

From where I was I heard we were still in the airport and they were unloading the coffins. I pop open my coffin and saw Daisy waiting for us by the car. She informed me that the flight was delay due to a terrible thunderstorm in Virgina. We arrive to Bill's old house – we made it safely.

I look at my watch and it was 9:30 we were two hours delayed. I stay with them because I wanted to make sure they were alright - Bill notice how anxious I was to go to Sookie so he told me to just go to her already that he'll take it from here. I thanked him and left right away.

In my vampire speed I was at the door of my lover's home. I didn't even get a chance to knock and saw my child Pam there. She gives me a big hug, "Oh Eric I was worried sick! I'm so happy that you're okay."

I tell her she did a great job and did me proud before I got to ask, "They're upstairs sleeping. Poor things they were exhausted waiting for you." I came in and the witch and the werewolf welcome me back and I give them my thanks.

I went straight to my lover's room and I put my ear against the door and hear soft breathing. I open the door and the sight before me was touching - even for a 1,000 year old vampire like myself – Sookie and Cindy sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Sookie was on the left side of the bed and Cindy in the middle. I went and crawl into bed with them and look at them both_. My family._

I reach out for Sookie's hand and rub my thumb on top of her hand, she happily sigh and flutter her eyes open. She gives me her beautiful smile that I love so much, "I knew you will be back." She whispers quietly so she didn't wake Cindy. "I told you I'll be back. When have I ever broken a promise?" I smirk and she laughs softly.

I snuggle closer to them, "So how are my girls?" I look at Cindy and she was sound asleep. "We're fine and now happy that you are home. She even baked you a cake with my help of course." She says to me.

"A cake? Is it a cake full of blood?" I ask with raise eyebrows and she made a face of disgust, "Ew no. Just a regular cake but don't worry we also bought you some true bloods too. She just wanted to do something nice for you." I stare at her and wish I could go over and kiss her.

There was many bad thoughts running through my head of what I wanted to do with Sookie at this moment but I didn't want to traumatize the child.

I feel Cindy moving and Sookie tells me to keep quiet but that didn't work because she was wide awake when she saw me. She looks over to Sookie and says, "Mommy, daddy's home." No one called me that in forever the last ones to call me that in my native language were my own children – so you can imagine how it made me feel.

"Yup sweetie, daddy's finally home. See he kept his promise." Sookie says to her. Cindy sat up in bed and begins to jump up and down happily, "We're a family!" She says over and over again. Sookie and I laugh as she continues to jump up and down on the bed.

I got up from the bed and lift Cindy in my arms, "Yes that we are. Now how about we go and enjoy that nice yummy cake you made for me." I say to Cindy and we were off to the kitchen with Sookie in toe.

We all celebrated together for the happy return home even Bill, Chris and Daisy join in on the fun. Cindy tells us to stay where we are she will be right back. She came back with her camera and places it on top of the counter.

"I want a picture with my new family. Come on mommy, daddy, Aunt Pam, Aunt Amelia and my new Aunt Daisy - And Uncle Bill, Uncle Trey and Uncle Chris. Get closer. Okay perfect." She hits the timer and she runs into the middle of Sookie and me.

"Say: family." She says and we all say it together and click the picture was taken.

_Our new family. _I print out a copy and have it at my desk at work and a picture of Cindy and Sookie laughing together. Finally, a picture of the three of us.

For the first time in years I was truly happy and felt blessed with what was given to me. Never in my life have I ever dream or thought that I will find the woman of my dreams and feel this happy and in love and never in my life have I thought that I will be a father to a wonderful beautiful girl. Yes life just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**AN**: I feel like I ended this chapter cheesy but then I don't think so. What you think? You like? I wanted to focus on the end of this chapter as them forming their family and welcoming it. Cindy is now officially theirs and she accepts them as her new parents.

Yes Sookie and Eric can't have a baby on their own but at least they have Cindy – who loves them both and they love her as well. I think after this there will be one or two more chapters left.

And MAYBE a part two, who knows lol. Depends how I end it and if you all crave for more lol. So tell me what you think if it's good or bad I take it either way.

**True Blood** – How great was Sunday's episode? Wow! The whole thing was great from beginning to end especially the ending.

Alexander is amazing actor and blew me away. And during that scene I loved it even more that Sookie was there to see it and prove her theory right that he does have feelings and cares for others – like she said in her dream to him. She always thought he was made of stone but she sees its all fake and he's full of love.

I think her seeing that opened her eyes to him not saying she gonna love him and leave Bill (I wish she did lol) but now she knows. And who could forget Sookie's dream – the best dream ever! Sucks how you can't find the full thing on Youtube they cut off/zoom in so u don't see them naked fully which grinds my gears b/c we get to see fully Sookie and Bill action why can't we see Eric and Sookie on youtube? Curse you youtube!

_**Please review!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Wish Granted

**_AN: _**What is this a new chapter in just one week! Yup what can I say I want to be nice and give you another chapter. I will be on vacation starting on Monday - not going any where just gotta prepare for my vampire birthday party on Saturday...its gonna be fangtasica! lol And I know I will be busy and I didn't want to make u guys wait so here it is! Hope u like!

* * *

_**Chapter 28**__: Wish Granted_

_Two Months Later…_

Everything has been perfect for my new happy family; it felt nice having one again. All I had after my parents and grandma died was Jason; even though I have Niall, Claudine and Claude I didn't see them as often - except when I was in danger.

Eric stays with us few nights a week and other nights after a long day at work he stays in his own house. We three grew accustomed to this routine. Eric had to keep his old house for business – he didn't want vampires or any super natural in my house with Cindy there.

Amelia watched Cindy in the day and picked her up from school if I wasn't able to – yup that's right Eric and I enrolled Cindy in my old elementary school. Cindy was very bright for her age, and that they let her move forward so she was in the first grade – she skipped Kindergarten. She came home with A's and the teachers write me little notes telling me she is a great student and I did a great job. Eric and I were so proud of her.

Eric helped Cindy control her vampire instincts – like her strength, vampire speed and fangs. If people found out she was half vampire they would want to take her to a freak shows and tease her for the rest of her life. I know how that felt like since I was able to read minds at such a young age. Everyone thought I was a freak and they still do think that way.

She caught on right away with the training she did with Eric. She knew while playing in the playground she had to hold in her vampire speed while running and her strength when she will play sports. Eric told me when she gets older he will teach her how to fight with her vampire traits, so she will be able to defend for herself if she ever needed to.

Tonight was my turn to cook dinner and I planned on making fried pork chops, white rice, mash potatoes and Gran's famous biscuits. Cindy sat at the kitchen table doing her homework. It was rare when she would come to us for help since she always did it on her own; all I did was review it to make sure it was all correct.

As I was chopping the potatoes I heard a car pull up the drive way and it couldn't be Eric – Fangtasia just opened and he won't be home in another 2 hours. I looked at Cindy and her vampire senses were tingly.

I looked out the window in the kitchen and saw a very old brown station wagon – you don't really see those any more and out came my old elementary school teacher, Mrs. Stevens. She went to the back of the seat and pulls out a small bundle wrap up in a blue blanket.

I stopped what I was doing and told Cindy to stay inside and I went to help Mrs. Stevens. I opened the back porch and said my hellos. "Sookie, so good to see you again. As I promise, here is my sweet grandson Brandon." She shifts the baby so I was able to see his sweet red tomato face. "Aw he's adorable! You must be a lucky grandma," I said to her and she smiled proudly. I helped her carry the baby bag and helped open up the stroller.

Once inside she noticed Cindy in the kitchen staring at her. "Oh who is this little girl?" She asked as she sat down in one of the empty chairs. "This is Cindy my daughter, my fiancée and I adopted her. Cindy say hello." Cindy looked at my former teacher with a skeptical face and said hello to her.

"She's adorable. And did I hear right? Fiancée? So you and that young man of yours are engaged?" "Yup haven't set the wedding date yet but we are." I showed her the ring and she asked me how he proposed and I told her the story. Mrs. Steven said, "I can't wait to meet this young man who captured your heart." Cindy laughed at Mrs. Stevens' comment and I gave her a look and she went back to her homework.

Baby Brandon started to cry and Mrs. Stevens went to get him out of the stroller. She handed me a bottle of milk and asked me to heat it up for him. Once the microwave made the ding sound I give the bottle back to her. "Oh I need to go to the bathroom, do you mind feeding him?" I haven't held a newborn in forever – the last newborn I held was…well, _never_.

She placed baby Brandon in my arms and I tensed up. "Don't be nervous. Just hold his head like that – see you're doing great," she said and walked to the bathroom. I still felt nervous – one wrong move and the baby could fall. Maybe I wasn't ready for a baby of my own. I was too nervous and scared. I put the bottle in his mouth and he began to drink it.

Cindy stood next to me and touched his tiny chubby arm. "He feels so soft," she said and made silly faces at him. He was a cute baby – he had chubby cheeks, brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Cindy gets closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Mommy that lady seems…weird but my kind of weird." That's a second time someone has told me that – Sam pointed that out the last time I saw her.

"What do you think she is?" I asked her. "No idea but she doesn't smell like a regular human. Brandon smells pure human but not her. Like you and Uncle Jason smell different to me because of your fairy blood," she explained. "So you think she is a fairy also?" One of the many bonuses for having a half vampire with you in the day time - Cindy will alert me when someone was at the door even before they rang the door bell.

Cindy shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. Maybe daddy will know he is full vampire after all or maybe I'm wrong." Brandon finished his whole bottle of milk and the most natural thing to do right after was to burp him – I seen this in movies. I patted his back softly and he let out a small burp and I felt my shoulder become hot and sticky. Cindy began to laugh because little Brandon spat up on me.

I put the baby back in his stroller and went to clean my shoulder, how nasty. "If you and daddy plan on giving me a little brother or sister you gotta get use to it," Cindy teased me.

"I will make you handle the burping part," I teased back. "No way in hell," she said with a repulsed tone. "Cindy Northman! What did I say about using the _h_ word? You need to stop repeating everything your Uncle Jason says," I scolded her and the nasty white stuff was off. "It's not my fault Uncle Jason can't control his potty mouth," she said with a huff which was true Jason couldn't control it. I tell him over and over again not to say such adult stuff in front of Cindy, but did he listen to me? No.

He will be his usual self and after he said a curse word or tells his buds what he and the wife did the night before he apologized right after to me for speaking that way when Cindy was sitting on his lap. Cindy found Jason very entertaining she said it's like watching a funny show on TV when Uncle Jason was around.

Mrs. Stevens came back and told me I did a great job and she was sorry that her grandson spat up on me. I asked if she will like to stay for dinner but she said she couldn't because she told her son she wouldn't be out too long with the baby. She did offer to help me with the meal and we did just that.

After it was all done the food smell delicious. "Hmmm smells amazing. Looks, brains and cooking skills – your man is a lucky one." I thanked her for her nice kind words. I fixed her a plate to take home so she can try it when she was home. I told Cindy to go to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. When Cindy left Mrs. Stevens began to gather the baby's stuff and I helped her take it to the car.

We made small talk and she told me that I was amazing person for adopting a child and making Cindy's life better. "Thanks she fits in very well with us. I can't imagine my life without her," I said to her. "Do you plan on adopting more or are you and your fiancée gonna try for your own?" She questioned me as she strapped in baby Brandon in his car seat.

I figured I will tell her semi-truth. "Well we can't have a baby which is why we adopted Cindy. Also Cindy's real parents were close friends of ours, and they were killed in a…car crash so we took her in and raise her as our own."

Mrs. Stevens looked heartbroken when I told her the story. "Oh my, that poor child. You and Eric are such good people. I'm so proud of you Sookie, you really did grow up to be such an amazing woman - your parents and grandma will be so proud of you too." That really touched me and I began to tear up. She went into the driver's seat and I closed the door for her.

She then grabbed my hand and I felt some sort of energy coming off from her touch. "_Your wish is granted_," she said and she drove away without me saying a word to her. _That was strange_, I thought to myself.

I went back into the house and we ate our dinner. Amelia spent the night with Trey since she knew it was the night Eric will come over. I didn't like to hear her screwing her boyfriend and she didn't like to hear me screwing mine. We have a very good roommate agreement. After dinner was done Cindy and I cleaned up the kitchen and we sat in the living room to watch some TV.

I looked at the time and it was 10:00 and Eric will be here in an hour or so. Cindy fell asleep with her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her long hair and flip through the channels. I saw they were showing _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ it was the final episode too. This episode gets me every time – when Spike died and Buffy told him she loved him.

I was so into it I didn't even hear when front door opened. "Lover what is your obsession with vampires?" If Cindy wasn't on me I would have jump up. "Eric! Quit doing that," I quietly yelled at him.

"Why should I? I enjoy seeing you jump out of your skin. Now give me some sugar." He bended down and waited for me to kiss him.

I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer. I felt his cold breath against my warm one. "No," I say and pushed him away. He tilted his head to the side and gave me a pouting face. "Oh please like I'm gonna buy that Northman. You're a terrible actor," I said to him and go back to my TV program. He sat on the other side of the couch and lifted Cindy's legs on top of his lap.

Eric was into the show too and asked me a question here and there. "How come I didn't see this season when I stayed with you?" He asked me. "Oh that's because I didn't have it yet. I just got it like a two years ago but you were back to your jerky-self." I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to the TV.

"You're such a tease my sweet fiancée. How about we take Cindy up to her room and I can show you what I wanna do to that pretty tongue of yours?"

Eric didn't even give me time to react. He lifted up Cindy in his arms and in vampire speed he was already upstairs. I made it up the stairs and saw that she was already tuck into bed and he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my precious daughter," he said to her and shut her bedroom door behind him.

I was waiting for him in the hallway and when he came out I asked him, "So you think we will be quiet this time or is she gonna walk in on us again?" He grabbed my waist and glided me to _our _bedroom. "You're the screamer lover not me." And his lips attacked mine.

His mouth then went down my jaw line and to my neck. "Hmm I can't help it if you're such a fantastic lover. You drive me so crazy Eric Northman." I said his last name with a gasp because his fingers found its way inside my shorts. Eric lifted me up in his arms and laid me on the bed gently.

His kisses became feather kisses all over my face and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes and I looked at him the same. "I still can't believe you are really mine. So beautiful - my sweet Sookie." And his lips found mine again. His hands roamed around my whole body – feeling every inch of me and I did the same.

Eric pulled my shorts off and I helped him by lifting my legs so they can easily come off. His hands parted my legs open and his fingers lingered closer and closer to my inner thigh – I hated and loved it when he teased me.

"Tell me what you want lover," he said in such a low sexy voice and his fingers continue to linger. I brought his face to mine and told him, "I want you…all of you. I want you inside me." I felt him smile against my lips and I gasped as I felt his fingers find their way into my hot core.

I latched onto his blond locks as he went in deeper and faster causing my back to arch up with every movement he did. I was gasping for air as I felt my climax almost coming and with one last thrust of his finger I came.

Eric licked his fingers that were filled with my juices. "You taste so sweet. Are you ready for me lover?" He asked in between kisses as he worked his way up to my neck.

To showed him I was ready, pushed him onto his back and took control. I wasn't going to be the only one here half naked, so I pulled off his shirt and ran my fingers down his tone sculpted pale chest. God this man, vampire, was so perfect in every way.

We kissed each other like horny teenagers in a parking lot – hands going every where, hair pulling, and grinding into each other. I hopped off of him so I could take off my underwear he took this time to take off his black jeans and boxers. We both laid there naked.

We rolled onto our side and looked at each other and at the same time we said, "I love you." We both laughed and I reached over to touch his face. "I'm never been this happy and its all because of you."

"I feel the same way about you. Sookie," He brought my face closer to his and said against my lips, "I'm sorry I can't give you everything you…" I pushed my index finger to his lips. "Hush now. That doesn't matter. So what if we can't have a baby, at least we have each other and Cindy. And I'm happy with that."

A month ago Eric told me that the Old Witch wasn't able to fix the potion that his maker gave him. When he told me this horrible news I began to cry and yes I was heartbroken that I would never get to experience motherhood and see a little part of me and Eric inside our child.

I couldn't let that one big thing ruin what we have with Cindy. I didn't want her to feel like we didn't really want her or love her since she wasn't our own. So whenever she asked me what was wrong with me, I told her that mommy wasn't feeling well or that I was just thinking about my parents and gran. So I cherished moments with Cindy each day because she was the closest thing I got.

It was my turn to smirk and my small hands grasp his gracious plenty. "Now enough with the pillow talk and lets get down to business." Eric goes on top of me, kissing my lips and I spread my legs wider, wrapping it around his waist – so I could bring him closer to me.

And I ran my nails down his back as I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. One quick motion he was fully in me and he began to drive in and out of me. I try to spread my legs wider so I can feel him in me deeper and I cried out his name as he found my g-spot.

I had to put my pillow over my mouth so I wouldn't scream out in pleasure like I normally do – last time I did Cindy walked in on us and it wasn't pretty. We switched positions and we were both on our side and he was entering me from behind (**AN**: Not the butt lol).

His lips kissed up and down my shoulder and neck. I turned my head toward him so I could feel his lips against mine. We were both near our climaxs and it felt different like more intense as we were reaching our end. Suddenly I felt this powerful energy go through me and from the bond it went through Eric too at the same time. Eric hissed into my ear as he came inside me.

We were both panting which I find funny because vampires don't need to. Eric whispered against my ear. "Was it just me or was that different than other times?" I rolled over so I was looking at him. "Yea I felt it too. What do you think it was?" His blond hair was all over the place since I ran my fingers through it so much. He looked like a little boy when he has his hair that way.

"I have no idea but you weren't in pain or anything?" Eric asked with a concerned voice, as his fingers ran up and down my bare back. "Nope, only pleasurable pain," I said to him and laughed to myself.

"Well whatever it was I don't feel it any more. Do you?" I closed my eyes and tried to see if I still felt that strange energy that went through us. "Nope nothing. Oh well I'm tired." I rolled onto my other side and gave him my back.

I pretend to sleep and I felt him lean his head against my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Eric said. "Sleeping what does it look like?" I playfully said to him. "Well I'm not done with you yet. We have a couple more hours until the sun comes up." He began to softly nibble my shoulders. I rolled over to look at him; I will never get tired of seeing that face of his.

"But I been up super early working and caring for Cindy. That little girl of yours is a piece of work, and then my old teacher came to visit me today. And…"

Eric stopped me. "Wait you had a visitor today? I thought I smell something different in the air when I came here. What is she?" "She's my school teacher just some old lady," I told him.

Eric was now in full protective mode. "No she isn't just some regular old teacher of yours she smells different. Did Cindy pick up on it?" He asked me.

"Yes she did but she wasn't too sure what it was. I don't think she is anything dangerous she knew me my whole life and never made an attempt to harm me."

"Sookie you need to be more careful. Cindy may still have enemies out there and we need to be cautious about any little thing." Eric was so protective of Cindy, I was too but he was REALLY over protective of her.

"I promise Queen Isabella that I will care and protect Cindy and if you let anyone come to this house…" I didn't feel like cuddling with him any more so I sat up. "So what? I'm supposed to lock us up in the basement and only come out when you come here? What kind of life is that for us?"

Eric sat up too and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not saying for you to do that just to be more careful. Cindy isn't strong enough to defend the both of you."

"Whatever you're right I'm wrong. Eric is always right and Sookie is always wrong." I got up from the bed and wrapped my pink robe around me. "Lover, don't be upset." Eric tried to bring me back to bed but I quickly move from his reach.

I slipped on my slippers with a grunt wishing I could just throw it at his head and hit him with it. "How can I not be upset? You are here telling me that I'm a bad mother - yea you're not saying it exactly but if you read between the lines it says _bad mother_. Now get off my pillow!" Eric took my pillow from under his head. "What this pillow? If you want it come and take it."

I rolled my eyes and went over to grab for it but he yanked me back into bed with him Now he was on top of me pinning me down on the bed – I tried to push him off but he put my hands above my head.

His other hand pulled up my robe and I was exposed once again. "I love it when you get angry you look so sexy - even sexier when that anger is toward me." His hand once again lingered inside my inner thigh and he made small teasing circles. "So tell me my lover, are you ready for your punishment?" His eyes grew dark with desire once more.

I gave him the same look and caressed his hand on with my leg. "Yes I've been a very bad girl who needs to be punished." And with that his lips smashed onto mine and we made love that night four times in a row. Each time we let out our release we felt that powerful energy go through us again. We didn't care or think of it, it just made the coming part extra hot.

We soon both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. I shifted in his arms because I felt different - a feeling I never felt before.

* * *

**AN**: Uh oh! What is Sookie feeling? And what the heck is that energy that kept happening when they made love that night? Nobody knows but me lol. Until next time my readers! One more chapter and its done!

_**Please leave a review**_


	29. Chapter 29: Juno

_**AN: **_Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait but like I said in my last update that I was on vacation and busy preparing for my vampire birthday party. It was great! I had awesome fangs that look so real! The only thing that sucks about it is it was hard to talk and eat so when it came down to eating I had to take them off lol. I don't know how they do it on true blood with those fangs b/c it's hard!

I'm still debating if this will be the final chapter b/c I don't like odd numbers lol so maybe the next one will be a sneak preview into the sequel – still thinking about it. Anywho here is chapter 29 and I hope you enjoyed it! The title will be explained in the end.

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Juno**_

_Few Weeks Later…_

Amelia took over my duty as mommy because I wasn't feeling too well. I was doing just fine until I started making breakfast I felt sick to my stomach when I smell the eggs being cooked - I ran to the bathroom to barf.

I couldn't eat or drink anything just the smell or the taste of it makes me want to hurl again. Amelia made me a special tea she makes for herself when she has an upset stomach but that didn't help – I barf in my trash can in my room.

I called Sam earlier and told him I won't be coming in today that I came down with a stomach virus. He told me that was alright and to feel better, such a sweet friend and boss I have. Ugh I really did hate the feeling of being sick. You will think since I drank so much vampire blood from Eric, I will never get sick but no here I am in bed sick to my stomach.

Once Eric awoke from his slumber he calls me right away because he felt I was in distress, but I told him I just had an upset stomach. He told me he was going to send Bill to the drug store to buy me some meds – he would have himself but he had a very important business meeting that night.

I was too sick to squabble with him and you know that I'm really sick if I didn't argue back with him. Bill came in and says he wasn't sure what I had so he bought me anything that will help my upset stomach.

I look at each box and told him this one fits what I have so he pours me some on a spoon and once it touches my tongue I spat it right out. Some of it fell onto his hand, "I'm so sorry!" I handed him a tissue so he can clean himself up. "It's alright darling," he says to me and cleans off his hand. I covered my face in embarrassment and I knew my face was red.

Bill places his hand on my stomach and rubs it for me then he quickly withdrew it as if my stomach was made of silver. His face became extra white and he had a look of horror on his face. "Bill what's wrong? I see that look on your face before and I don't like it." He was freaking me out, and believe me I don't want to be freaked out at the state I'm in. He gets up from the bed and moves his hands in a panicky matter. "I think its best if we wait until Eric gets off of work."

"Bill! Tell me what it is? Did you sense what's making me ill? Bill please you're scaring me." Bill begins to pace back and forth nervously and muttering to himself. "Oh Eric is going to be mad."

"Bill!" I scream his name and he stops pacing. "Just tell me what the hell you found out. I know you know something because you were just fine before you touch my stomach."

Bill gave me a disappointed look and sat next to me again. "Sookie I'm not one to judge and I understand Eric can be…well Eric but that doesn't give you the right to do this behind his back."

"Bill what are you talking about? I never have done anything behind Eric's back." Then Bill's face became confused and uncertain. "Are you sure, because whatever is in there says something entirely different." "Oh Bill quit it and just tell me." I just had enough of this back and forth.

Bill takes my hand in his and tells me. "Darling you're pregnant." I felt like I had to gag again. "No its impossible Eric and I…we can't. Vampires can't! Are you playing with me Bill Compton? Is this some mean trick of yours?" I squeezed his hand tight and dug my nails into his skin.

Bill yanks his hand away. "No. Why would I play a mean trick like that on you? Maybe we should wait until Eric arrives he will know for sure he is older than I am." He was right it could be a false alarm and maybe Eric will know for sure.

I punch Bill's arm because he assume right away that I cheated on Eric. "I can't believe you think I will do such a disgusting thing like that. You of all people should know me."

"Sorry just it was the first thing that came to mind when I heard the other heart beat. Maybe it is Eric's." "Wait you said you heard a heart beat?" I ask him. He nods his that he did indeed hear another heart beat.

I ask Bill if he can run to the drug store and buy me some pregnancy test. I was gonna give him money but he said he will just pay for it and Eric will pay him back later. Bill runs off to the drug store in a flash.

Amelia came right after him. "Woah what did you say to him that he ran like the wind?" She came and sat next to me on the bed. "Amelia I think I'm pregnant." I tell her and her face became priceless.

Her eyes became huge and she wasn't blinking. I wave my hand in front of her face but nothing and I even snap my fingers. I took my glass of my water I had on my nightstand and threw it on her - that did it.

She let out a little scream and hand her a tissue. "Thanks I needed that. So really, are you sure?" She finishes drying off her face. "Bill says he heard another heart beat and last I check I only have one heart. And when I think about it I do have the symptoms." I still couldn't believe it, was I really pregnant?

Amelia's face also became disappointed. "Sookie, Eric is such a great guy. I can't believe…." "I didn't cheat! Eric is the only man – vampire I been with." I was really getting annoy that my close friends think I will do such a thing to the man I love.

She put her hands up in a surrendering matter. "Alright calm down. Do you wanna find out if you really are?" What kind of question was that, of course I want to know?

"Um yea I do." I reply back. "I know a spell that is way better than some old pregnancy test – it will tell us if you are, the sex of the baby, and how many is in there. So you wanna give it a try?"

"Oh yes I will try anything. And let's hope its just one." I pat my stomach and I felt a strange connection to it – maybe I was really pregnant. Amelia ran to her room and gather up her ingredients for the spell and the spell book.

She came back with wooden bowl and put in weird stuff inside – like some purple liquid, green looking leafs, and some red brownish powder - she begins to smash it together.

"Okay all done. Lift up your shirt." She says and on the wooden spoon was a brownish green gook – it looks like poop. "Are you sure this is safe? It won't hurt me or the baby?" I didn't trust magic after what Eric and I been through with it.

"Don't worry its safe and you won't feel a thing." I lift up my shirt to show my bare flat stomach and she put the poop looking thing on my stomach.

She spreads it all around, "Now we sit and wait don't worry a pink/blue/white cloud will appear above your stomach. Pink meaning girl, blue meaning boy and white meaning there is nothing in there." She explains that was pretty simple. So we sat waiting for this cloud looking thing to appear.

"So um if you are pregnant, you got any names in mind?" Amelia must have felt uncomfortable waiting in silence and wanted to start a conversation while we waited.

"I never really thought about it really – I just assume that this will never happen to me." I started to think about it and try to remember if I ever put any thought into what I will name my future children but that thought never cross my mind. Maybe ever since I was a little girl I always knew I will never have a normal life.

"If I were to have a baby I want to name the girl Emma and the boy James. I don't know why I just like those names ever since I was a little girl." I peak inside Amelia's head and she was hoping that Trey will like those names as well or at least one of them.

"I guess if I am really pregnant I have to see what Eric will want to name the baby. Maybe he wants to name the boy Eric JR or the girl Erica, who knows with that vamp of mine." I laughed at the idea of an Eric JR or a girl name Erica because it's such an Eric thing to do.

"Or maybe give them weird Viking names. Imagine if he gets the baby Viking gears – oh that will be so cute." Amelia gushed at the idea of my son wearing Viking gear and I had to join in on her for that idea because it will be priceless. We started to talk about what could of have caused this so I told her about my teacher but I felt from the bond that Eric was near.

Suddenly my bedroom door was swung open and there stood my Viking – he must have finish his meeting and left Pam to watch the bar. He rushes to my side, "Oh lover are you alright? Are you…"

He looks at my stomach and looks back at me. "Why do you have shit on your stomach?" He asks with a disgusted look on his face. Amelia told him it's not shit that it's a spell to determine what is wrong with me and she left it at that – she knew it wasn't her place to tell him the news.

I took Eric's hand in mine and was ready to tell him when a cloud began to form above my stomach. We three sat there looking at it change from color to color – until finally it was purplish pink.

"Amelia what does this color mean? You didn't mention this color." I stare at the cloud and hope it will change to blue or pink. Amelia checks her spell book to see what this color meant.

"Lover you're hiding something from me. Tell me what you think it is." Eric says to me. I look at him once more and hope he didn't think I cheated on him as well, "Eric, I don't know how it happened but I think I'm pregnant." I felt from the bond he was upset, angry and in disbelief.

"Eric I didn't cheat I will never do that to you. And besides if I did you will automatically smell another man on me. Eric, believe me I…"

"You're having twins!" Amelia shouts happily. Eric and I both say, "What?" She brings the spell book over to us, "See that color means you're having a boy and a girl. A boy and a girl, twins! Congrats you two." Amelia has a bright smile on her face and then it fade away when she saw our faces, "Well I just leave you two alone." She backs away with the spell book clutch to her chest and leaves the room.

My mouth was hanging open in shock and so was Eric's – I never seen him have that look on his face. Eric gets up from the bed and he begins to pace back and forth and from his face he was replaying everything in his head – possibly replaying the last few times we made love.

Then his eyes became huge and he must have discovered it, "Sookie it must be that powerful energy we felt in the end of each time we made love. That has to be it." I too begin to think about it replaying it all in my head and suddenly I had a flash back when I was with Stacy and she told me how she became pregnant with Cindy.

_This old woman came to my doorstep one day and asked for a cup of sugar. I gave her some and she touches my hand and said my wish was granted. I wasn't sure what she meant but later that night Thomas and I made love and we felt a spark go through us and a week later I found out I was pregnant, it was a miracle. I wanted to thank that old woman but I never saw her again._

I get out of bed and walk over to Eric as I remember everything and who it was, "It was my teacher! She did this! No wonder you all think she was iffy. I can't believe I never in my life that I have known her peak inside her head to see what she was I just always thought she was a sweet old lady. She was the same old woman who saw Stacy and after that Stacy became pregnant. She even told me the same thing too –_ your wish is granted._ I was like weird but I never put it together until now."

I just knew I was about to cry my eyes became glossy and my voice became shaky, "Eric, we're having a baby. Someone finally answer our prayers." I took his hand and place it on top of my stomach so he can feel them like I could now – knowing that they were really inside me it felt even more real.

His features soften up and he looks at me, "Our son and daughter are really in there. I can feel them." I saw his eyes became glossy but with red and he fell to his knees clutching to my stomach crying – I cry because he was crying. I felt proud of myself that I could make this 1,000 year old vampire feel this way – I made him feel human.

My shirt was now stained with bloody tears and his lips began to kiss my stomach, "Our family just keeps growing." He says and I wipe his tear stain away with my thumb.

There was a knock at the door and Cindy enters, "Aunt Amelia told me to come up here, is everything okay with you mommy? Why is daddy crying?" Cindy was concern now and came to stand next to us.

Eric takes Cindy in his arms and tells her, "Cindy feel mommy's stomach and tell me what you feel." Her small hand touches my stomach and she closes her eyes in concentration, "I feel thumping like a heartbeat but why would it be in mommy's stomach? And why do I feel more than one?" Eric and I smile at her, "Sweetie you're gonna be a big sister." We wait for her reaction and she screams on the top of her lungs.

She jumps off of Eric's arms and goes to my stomach, "Hi I'm your big sister Cindy and I'm gonna take good care of you." She says and gives me a kiss in that area. "But there is more good news." Eric begins with and before he got to finish Cindy says, "We getting a puppy too?!" She was so excited it was just too cute.

We both laugh, she was just too cute and precious, "No honey you're gonna have a baby brother and a baby sister." She screams even louder and has the brightest smile on her face.

She says she was going to call her best friend Erin right now and rub it in her face - because Erin's mommy was only having one baby. That left Eric and me in my bedroom alone he lifts me up and places me on the bed and covers me with my blanket.

"Now I'm going to take extra care of you. Don't want anything bad to happen to the three of you." His hand rested on my stomach and he rubs it, "Lover I think you should quit your job it won't be safe for you to work there in your condition." I didn't want to quit my job I love my job and the people I work with.

"Eric I'll be fine don't worry. How about this I'll work until I don't see my feet any more? Or I'll tell Sam that I'll just work less hours I just don't wanna stay home bored and doing nothing – I like making myself useful."

He sighs, "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life time." I smile at his statement and wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me, "I maybe stubborn but you love it, don't ya? And you even love it more so when you make sweet love to me." I playfully say and my finger pokes his nose in a playful matter.

Our lips were inches apart from each other, "You know it." He says and his lips attack mine. In the middle of our make out session I felt rumbling sound go up my stomach to my throat and I just knew I had to barf again.

I push Eric away from my lips and ran to the bathroom to let it out. I was hanging onto the toilet and felt hot and sweaty. I was done vomiting and just sat with my back against the tub.

"So that's how it's going to be for the next few months?" Eric says as he was leaning against the door frame with his arms cross. Eric then sits on the toilet seat and hands me a tissue and I wipe away my sweat from my forehead.

"I sure hope not I don't know if I could handle throwing up at any time of the day. I been sick all day and it seems I throw up at morning, afternoon and night – it should only be in the morning that's why it's called morning sickness." Eric just laughs at what I say and I give him a cold glare.

"Not even born yet and they are already causing you trouble. Imagine once they come out you're gonna have your hands full." He says. "Of course they are causing me trouble they are after all yours and you're a big pain in my ass since the day I met you!" I threw my sweaty tissue at his head.

He tilts his head to the side and there goes that smirk that I just wanna slap off his face so bad at this moment. "Uh oh I think someone is already experiencing her hormones rage." I wasn't in the mood for his playful ways maybe he was right my hormones were already kicking in because he was really getting under my skin.

"You think this is amusing? You try sitting here puking when your stomach is empty. I haven't eaten anything all day and when I try the babies hate it and I have to throw it right up again. I'm so hungry." I complain to him. Eric comes and sits next to me on the bathroom floor. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"My poor sweet Sookie hopefully this pregnancy only last for five months or so since they will be half vampire babies. You think they will have the same vampire traits like Cindy has or it will be different?" Eric did make a good point.

"They could also have my ability to read minds and part of my fae blood. Our kids are gonna be all kinds of weird stuff, it could go either way." I just pray that they didn't inherit the vampire ways of hating the sun. I couldn't bare the thought of my kids not living a normal life.

"Who knows they could just be regular humans with a vampire for a father and a telepath for a mother." Eric broke my train of thought and I like that idea better I just want my kids to be normal and live happy lives.

Only time will tell until then I will just enjoy feeling them growing in me and the unusual cravings. Poor Eric he thinks I'm stubborn and hardheaded now wait until I feel fat, bloated, hating how I look and how things look on me, hating him for doing this to me – all of it. This was going to be one fun ride until I pop them out but that ride will continue because the raising them part will be even more fun.

Amelia came running to my bathroom with a textbook clutch in her arms once again, "I found it." She pants and opens up the book. "Found what?" I ask her. "Your old teacher I know what she is. The old woman is just a form she uses on Earth but she really is a Goddess. Look here." She hands me the book.

Inside the textbook was a beautiful Angel looking woman with long white hair down to her back and she worn a white gown, "Juno a roman goddess who is often called upon by infertile woman." I read out loud. "But Amelia I'm not infertile just we couldn't have a baby because Eric's a vampire. So this doesn't make sense."

"Keep reading." She tells me. (**AN**: I had my boyfriend research this for me so I'm using this Goddess he found but I'm gonna add my own flavor to it lol because I can do that lol.)

So I continue to read the text, "This Goddess also goes to those who wish for a family of their own but aren't able to have it – mostly those from the supernatural world. She looks for someone who is worthy enough to get their wish granted. And whoever has the honor to come across her she will hold their hand and tell them _– your wish is granted." _

Now Eric decided to read the rest of the text, "The person will feel a powerful source of energy flow through them and when they mate with their partner they will both feel that energy going through them as they make love."

So the entire time my teacher was a Goddess why didn't I ever pickup on it? I must have thought that I was the only _freak _in the world.

"See? She knew you were special Sookie so she kept an eye on you and knew you are a kind hearted person and you deserve to be happy. Once she found out that the man you are with is a vampire and you won't be able to have a child she gave you the thing you wanted most. She must have felt even more in aw toward you because you adopted Cindy and love her as your own – that could explain why you are having twins too like an extra bonus for being good." Says Amelia and takes the book back.

So Mrs. Stevens well this Juno Goddess was watching me this entire time? She must have known that with my ability I won't be able to date a regular man. That sneaky old woman but I will forever be grateful toward her – if I ever see her again I will want to give her big thanks.

* * *

**AN**: There you have it! They are having twins! I always wanted them to have twins way before I saw all your reviews lol. Now they have their pair a boy and a girl. I'm still not sure what to name them though I will name them after the names I want to name my kids but I don't know if they fit Sookie and Eric choices.

These are the names I have in mind for my future kids (first and middle names):

**Boys** – _Alexander Leonidas_ (I like the name Alexander since I was a little girl and my boyfriend wants to give him that middle name b/c of the movie 300 lol – he loves that movie) , _Nicholas Lucius_ (My boyfriend's choice), and _Christopher Errol_ (Christopher b/c that's my boyfriend's name and Errol because that's my father's name).

**Girls** – _Elizabeth Marie _(I always loved this name and it fits perfectly b/c that's my boyfriend's mother's name), _Daniella Maria_ (I just always loved this name and it's the same initials as mine DM…Diana Maria – that's me lol) and _Lily Julianna_ (my boyfriend's choice he loves the name Lily for some reason lol).

So I don't know what to do! What names to give them now I gotta go on and look names up lol. Until next time fellow readers!


	30. Chapter 30: Month By Month

_**AN**_: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Really makes me proud of myself that I have people who love my story and just want more and more of it. I still have no clue what to name the twins. Help me out here please!! Lol any who here is the story and I hope you all love it since it's the end.

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Month By Month**_

_**First Month…**_

Eric and I kept the pregnancy a secret from our family and friends and most importantly the supernatural world - the only ones who knew about it were the vampires that being Bill, Pam and Chris. I haven't told Jason, Tara, and Sam. I was nervous to tell Tara any news because she was just about ready to pop and I didn't want her to go into labor because of my news.

Amelia and I threw Tara a small baby shower at my backyard since it was a beautiful sunny day. We invited Tara's friends from her store and some of the neighbors of the town – only the nice ones none of the crazy and rude ones. Tara didn't want to know the sex of the baby so it was hard to buy stuff for her because you had to sit and think - will this outfit work for a boy or a girl?

Tara's baby shower was a surprise and when she saw everyone there she began to cry – those crazy hormones and I dreaded that will happen to me too. They were already happening because I will get extra mad at Eric for the smallest things and I will cry at every movie I saw.

Beginning of the party we played baby shower games and try to guess what Tara was having by looking at her huge stomach. I thought she was about to give birth right here with the size of it. It was time for the gifts and she got bottles, blankets, baby toys, towels, clothes, and many more. Amelia and I bought her a beautiful stroller that was also a car seat – she loved it.

The baby shower was over but Tara stayed with us and we were catching up on things since we haven't been altogether like this in a while since I was away in New York and Tara was super busy preparing for her wedding and the baby. Amelia and I cleaned up the backyard as Tara organize her gifts and put them to the size so when JB came to pick her up it was ready to go.

Now we were sitting in the kitchen and I made them a nice cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Before sitting down and enjoying grown up girl time I went upstairs to check up on Cindy, she was fast asleep and I turn off her TV and gave her a kiss good night.

I told them about my trip to New York and how beautiful the city was just wish I enjoyed it more instead of working on that damn mission. "JB said he will take me there once the baby is bored and as a family we can walk through Central Park – that will be so sweet. I'm so lucky that I found a man who treats me right and loves me." Tara gushed about her lovely fiancé. Amelia and I too joined in on gushing about our partners.

"I'm the only one here who is not having a baby." Amelia blurted out and she covers her mouth when she realizes what she said. Tara didn't quite catch on right away, "What are you talking about? I'm the only one that's having a baby here. Sure Sookie is a mom to Cindy but she can't be pregnant. Right Sook?" Tara says but I stay quiet – maybe if I don't move or talk they won't see me.

Then Tara gasps in shock as she picked up on my silence as my answer, "Oh my god you're pregnant!" I told her everything that I was having twins a boy and a girl and they were Eric's and how my teacher was this Goddess name Juno who granted me my wish. "Congratulations! Oh our kids can be best friends and grow up together like we did." She gives me a great big hug and Amelia joins in.

_**Second Month…**_

The hardest part was telling Jason and Sam – I saw Sam as part of my family and was nervous to tell him. I went over to Jason's house and was glad that Crystal wasn't there – I didn't like her very much but that was none of my business. Jason was outback fixing up his truck. I walk over to him and hand him a fresh towel so he can dry the sweat off, "Hey brother, whatcha doing?" I stare down at the dirt on the ground and avoided eye contact.

Jason looks at me with a questioning look and says, "Uh oh this is like that time you ruined my favorite football. What did you do Sook?" When I was six I was playing around with his football that he got signed by his favorite football player at the time and daddy was chopping up trees with that machine and I accidently threw it in there – Jason didn't talk to me for weeks.

I bounce up and down on my heels with my hands behind my back thinking of how to say this. "You're gonna be an uncle again. Bye." I ran off before he got to say anything. Jason was so damn fast he caught up to me, "Sook, are you saying that you're pregnant? Is it Eric's?" He held onto my shoulders so I wouldn't move anywhere. So I told him everything – I really should just record this story and play it for people.

Jason took the news rather well the only thing he didn't like was that I kept it from him for this long. "Sorry just I was scared to tell ya you're my big brother after all." He gives me a warm brotherly hug, "Come on Sookie I can't ever be mad at you, you're my baby sis after all." He gave me a charming smile and kisses the top of my head. I felt that Jason was finally maturing took him long enough.

_**Three Months**_

So I saved Sam for last – why I don't know maybe because he was my boss and he could fire me. I did notice Sam giving me strange looks every now and then. During my third month I looked like I was five months. I did my best to try to hide my small bump but it's hard to do when you are required to wear a uniform. As I was pouring some cokes for my tables Sam came to me and asked once I'm done if I could see him in his office – uh oh.

I went back to my table and told them that I will be just a minute that I was needed in the back. I went to Sam's office and he closes the door behind him as he enters. He sat behind his desk and sigh, "Cher I know you're pregnant." I wasn't expecting that. "How did you know?" And he just points to his nose – of course any supernatural will know.

"My theory was also proven right because you started to put on some weight and all the weight is just going to your stomach. Sookie I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. We're more than just employee and boss, we're friends. I consider you to be one of my many very best friends."

I gave him my apologizes and told him I really do appreciate our friendship then once again I had to tell the story again. Sam also mentions that having a pregnant woman as a waitress working in a bar was bad for business and one of the health violations. I started to tear up because I thought I lost my job and I didn't want that but Sam wasn't done just yet.

"I will like to make you Assistant Manager. I could sure use the help and you have a good head on your shoulders Sookie. Plus this way you don't have to deal with being on your feet all day and carrying large plates of food. You'll been a very loyal employee to me and show me that you can do it all so I will like to offer you this position, will you take it?" I gave him a big hug and told him I accept. Wait until Eric hears about this great news.

_**Four Months **_

I was happy that the ones that matter most to me knew about my condition. People in town will whisper behind my back saying nasty things that I was carrying devil children. It was starting to get hard to work because of the many stares and hearing people's thoughts but I was much stronger than this and I wasn't going to let it get the best of me. Another bonus was I got to stay in the office doing paper work instead of dealing with them.

People from the Fellowship of the Sun came to my door step and left me pamphlets for a ceremony in honoring the termination of my children – how sick were they? I threw the pamphlets away and just sat in the living room collecting my thoughts.

I suddenly felt relaxed because my Eric was near and I went to the door to greet him. I threw myself at him and gave him kisses all over – I was so happy to see him after such a horrible day.

That night Eric had Dr. Ludwig come to check up on me and she told me everything was good and they should be due in 3-4 months. She told me I won't have a regular pregnancy since the father was a vampire.

Eric, Cindy, Amelia and I were in the living room watching a movie that Cindy chooses for family night which was _Eight Below_ – I think it was Cindy's way of hinting that she wants a puppy. Eric and I decided we will get her one for Christmas just wasn't sure what breed yet.

_**Five Months**_

Oh my stars I hated being pregnant! The back aches, the ever changing hormones, the cravings, my feet always swollen, and hating how I looked in everything! Eric made sure to stay clear from me when I was in one of my moods he was afraid that I will stake him in his sleep – isn't that crazy Eric afraid of little me. I just wanted them out of me already.

Dr. Ludwig said they will be arriving in another 2 months at my last check up– I just wanted them here already.

Amelia said she will move out so we can have the extra room for the babies but I felt bad I didn't want her to go because one she was a very dear friend of mine and two I needed help in the day with these two twins and Cindy. So I beg and beg and she finally agreed to stay.

Eric decided since Amelia was going to live with us too that he will build in another room in the house for the twins. I didn't want him to change the house since it was so old and part of my family's history but it's been through so much that it was like a new house so I let him do it besides it was for our kids and they deserve to have their own room.

While the men were working on adding the extra bedroom Amelia, Cindy and I stayed with Jason and Crystal in my parents' old home.

The house was a bit crowded but Jason didn't mind he liked having me live with him again he said it felt like old times – plus when he came home from work there was always a nice cook meal for him so he was happy about that. Crystal didn't know how to treat a husband till this day I was wonder why did Jason even marry her.

Jason was very excited about the birth of the twins he bought little football jerseys for the boy and a _My First Football_ toy – he wasn't sure what to get the girl. The only downside about staying with Jason was seeing Crystal and he fight – they fought like cats and dogs. And they fought over the stupidest stuff too and I thought Eric and I were bad they were worse!

Eric came by one night and told us the house was ready and we can return home. We came home that very night – thank god - and Eric told us to keep our eyes shut before seeing the nursery. He led us inside the room and lines each of us up, "Okay open." He says.

We all gasp in awe and looked around the beautiful room. The walls were painted a creamy yellow color with white edges. There were two cribs on each side of the room one with pink flowers as a bed set and a sky blue bet set with a teddy bears. I smile to myself imagining Eric going to a baby store and picking out all of this – it was very not like Eric thing to do.

"Eric you did all of this?" I went to the cribs and the craftsmanship on them was amazing - so elegant looking.

"You outdid yourself Eric, it's amazing! Can you redo my room too?" Amelia says as she looks around with Cindy.

Eric's face was very smug looking because of all the praise he was getting, "Well I designed the room by drawing the blueprints and telling the workers what I wanted and how I wanted it to look. Then I went to one of those baby stores believe me it was hard work to go to one of those since they close so early but I manage to find one that closes at ten. So I spoke with the sales woman how I envision the room and she show me items in the store that will fit." Wow very impressive, I thought to myself.

"I wanted to engrave the names of the children on each crib but _lover_ we haven't decided what to call them yet." Eric says and sits on one of the rocking chairs in the room. He was right they were almost here and we haven't even decided on any names yet.

Eric and I weren't agreeing on any names, "How about we name them once we see them? Maybe when we finally meet we can see what names fits them best." Eric looked like he like the idea hell it beats us fighting every day deciding on what to call them.

I really did love the room it was perfect just like how I wanted it – I still find it amazing how Eric gets me in so many ways.

_**EPOV in Those Five Months**__ (__**AN**__: _Not Gonna Do it By Month Just Random Thoughts of Eric in those Five Months_) _

Sookie was doing very well with her pregnancy - the only thing I didn't like was those hormones! I had to be extra careful what I said around her or else she will explode. Another thing that really bugs me was her working at her job. Her job require too much of her on her feet and carrying large plates of food – it wasn't good for her in the condition she was in.

Thank the lord that the Shifter notice and even told her himself she shouldn't be working, she wasn't happy about it at first but he offer her a position as assistant manager to the bar since she's been a loyal employee and does a great job. She worked the day time shift of managing the bar and the Shifter took over for the night.

Sookie was really enjoying her new role as manager – she felt proud of herself. Amelia then took over Sookie's spot as waitress in the bar so the witch was happy about that. Since Amelia and Sookie were so busy during the day now, Sookie and I decided it was best to put Cindy in aftercare program. Cindy didn't want to go but we told her she was too young to stay home by herself.

Jason agreed on days he didn't work that he will pick her up from school and care for her until Sookie/Amelia got off of work. I felt bad in moments like these that I couldn't do anything for them since that is the time I sleep and because of my sensitive skin to the sun.

The nursery room was my biggest project I think I spent more time planning it out than I did when I made_ Fangtasia_. I wasn't sure if I should tell the King and Victor that I was expecting a child with Sookie – not sure how they will take it.

So Sookie and I did our best to hide the pregnancy from them. But that didn't work out too well somehow someone told Victor and he reported it back to Felipe and let me tell ya he wasn't too happy about it.

Felipe and Victor came to visit me one night and gave me an earful. Felipe said I was a fool for having children with a human and to terminate them immediately. Felipe was only upset because he wanted Sookie for himself but now she was _100%_ off limits.

During our meeting as I was arguing with Felipe that I will do no such thing to my own children and to Sookie Niall appeared and warns Felipe that my children were protected and if any harm came to them or Sookie then there shall be a war. Felipe didn't want to start a war with the fairies so he left it at that but I still didn't trust him fully I will keep an eye on him.

By the time Sookie reach five months she was as huge as if she was nine months - what you expect with little Vikings growing inside of her. She decided it was best if she worked from home at the end of her fifth month to play it safe and only show up at the bar if there was an emergency.

_**Six Months…Still Eric's POV**_

Today Sookie turn six months of pregnancy so that meant in another month they will be here – its amazing how much time flies. Pam, Amelia and Tara were planning a baby shower for Sookie at _Fangtasia_ for this weekend – she has no idea about it.

I came home that night and found Sookie in the kitchen with bunch of paper work in front of her. She picks up her head and notices I was in the room with her, "Hey I must have been so into this work I didn't even feel or hear you come in." She gets up from her seat and gives me a peck on the lips hello. She looks even more beautiful with her extra glow she has about her.

She pats her swollen stomach softly, "They were kicking up a storm before but they are calm now. I guess they were missing their daddy." She tells me and goes back to her work.

I look around the room and with my vampire hearing I don't hear TV or anything upstairs, "Where's Cindy?" She always came running down the stairs to say hello to me and ask me about my day.

"She's sleeping over at Erin's tonight – slumber party." She says rather quickly and avoided my eyes. "Why didn't I know this? It's not safe for her to…" She cuts me off and tells me they didn't tell me for a reason because I will react this way.

"Eric, Cindy is a little girl and you are already starting to trap her and not let her experience things like a normal childhood. Believe me I know how its feel to always feel protective it can get really annoying."

"Sookie she could still have enemies after her." I argue in return. "Eric so do we. Do you see us hiding – no. Besides with the craziness of the twins being her any day now she could use some fun before her brother and sister arrive. I gave her my cell phone so she can call you or me if there is any trouble." Now that made me feel a little better but once Sookie sleeps I will fly over and check up on things.

"And don't you dare spy on her either." She knows me too well. I promise her I wouldn't do such a thing but I am a sneaky vampire after all I will still do it – can't let anything bad happen to Cindy. I went to heat up a bottle of True Blood and took a seat next to Sookie. "So how's the bar?" I ask and took a sip of my drink.

"Oh you know crazy as always. I had no idea how crazy it is to run a…" She stops and I felt she was in pain. I jump to her side and took her in my arms, "Are you alright? Is it the twins?" She does her breathing exercise and tells me it was a false alarm and that Dr. Ludwig said it will happen from time to time.

"I'm calling Dr. Ludwig right now." I begin to dial but she tells me there is no need that she was fine now.

"Lover, are you sure? Maybe its best if you rest." I suggest and she agrees. "Yea that sounds like a good idea I have been working all night." She gets up with my help of course but doubles over in pain and clutches onto her stomach.

She lets out a gasp and tells me, "Call Dr. Ludwig I think my water just broke." And there was a puddle on the floor and I speed dial the doctor's number right away.

The twins were on their way…

_The End…For Now_

* * *

_**AN:**_Oh I'm sure you all hate me that I just left it like this. But I wouldn't be a good writer if I didn't leave my readers in a cliffy and wanting more lol.

Now for baby names I was thinking for the girl for the middle name I will give her Sookie's grandmother's name b/c I wouldn't want to name a little girl that as a first name lol. Does anyone know Sookie's mom's name? Maybe I can do that.

Now for the boy – he is a tough one since his father is a 1,000 year old Viking he needs a powerful name or a name that says warrior. I'm still looking up names at .com b/c on the site when you click on the name it tells you a lil history of the name like where it's from and what it means.

So if you have any ideas please give them I could sure use the help. I will like a first and middle name for both…you can either post it as your review or write me a personal message.

Thanks a lot! Until next time readers and damn I gotta think of a title for the second part of this story lol.

HELP ME WITH BABY NAMES! lol

Bye!


End file.
